Firelight
by DHRCHN
Summary: Chanyeol menolak mempercayai Baekhyun yang berpenampilan pelayan adalah seorang putra bangsawan dan memperlakukannya sesuka hati. Baekhyun sama sekali bukan tipenya, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya memikat Chanyeol hingga tak bisa berpaling ke orang lain. Jelas diluar kebiasaan Chanyeol yang pembosan sejauh menyangkut masalah percintaan. ChanBaek! Minor:HunHan; KaiSoo/Historical!AU/YAOI
1. Prolog

**[Prolog]**

Disclaimer: _Secret Fire_ belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken.

* * *

Title: Firelight

warn(s): Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; Family; YAOI, MPreg!

"Aku mau pria mungil itu diatas ranjangku! Bawakan dia untukku!"

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih suka pelacur dari jalanan?"

"Kau sudah menculikku, menyakitiku, dan aku masih berusaha untuk tenang. Tapi aku sudah mencapai kesabaranku. Aku tidak djual dengan harga berapapun. Uang sebanyak apapun tidak akan merubah kenyataan itu. Jadi sebaiknya lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas ranjang, dan ranjang siapa yang kau tiduri. Aku sungguh tidak peduli."

"Sekalian saja dia ambil nyawamu."

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan kau sentuh aku! Dasar monster!"

"Aku tidak menganjurkanmu untuk menjerit. Ada dua pengawal di depan yang akan masuk dan membuatmu diam, dan kupastikan itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Akan kuberi waktu untukmu berpikir."

"Kalau aku tahu pilihanmu itu sesuai tipeku, kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja kau jodohkan aku dengannya?"

* * *

 **[Character]**

Baekhyun as **Baekhyun St. John** ; Dua puluh lima tahun.  
Seorang putra kedua bangsawan Inggris, George St. John dari mendiang istri kedua berkebangsaan Korea. Mewarisi mata indah ayahnya berwarna turkois muda. Seorang yang independen, pandai berbisnis, berpendirian kuat, menyukai berpergian, dan selalu bermonolog jika merasa kesal. Adik dari Luhan St. John.

Chanyeol as **Chanyeol Petrovich Alexandrov** ; Dua puluh tujuh tahun.  
Pangeran Rusia yang digilai banyak orang. Tampan, tinggi, tegap, keras, ingin semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi dan menyukai kebebasan. Anak dari mendiang istri keempat ayahnya yang seorang Korea. Bersaudara kandung dengan Kyungsoo. Bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun yang dikiranya seorang pelayan.

Luhan as **Luhan St. John** ; Dua puluh delapan tahun.  
Putra pertama dari George St. John dan mendiang istri pertamanya yang berkebangsaan China. Manja, cantik, berwajah seperti boneka, mewarisi mata indah ayahnya berwarna turkois muda, tidak tertarik dengan bisnis dan politik. Jatuh cinta dan berniat kawin lari dengan pemuda pemburu harta tetapi gagal. Terpesona dan _mungkin_ jatuh cinta kepada Sehun.

Kyungsoo as **Kyungsoo Petrovna Alexandrov** ; Dua puluh tiga tahun.  
Adik kandung Chanyeol yang juga menyukai kebebasan sepeti kakaknya. Sempat tinggal di Inggris bersama dengan Neneknya hingga ia membuat kesalahan besar karena menjadi selingkuhan seorang Lord, pelukis handal, menjadi sangat akrab dengan Baekhyun karena terlalu sering melukis Baekhyun. Jatuh cinta pada Kai saat pertama kali bertemu.

Jongin as **Kai William Seymour** ; Dua puluh tujuh tahun.  
Salah satu sahabat dan partner bisnis Chanyeol. Seorang Lord Inggris dan pebisnis sukses Rusia yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi, pertambangan, dan peternakan. Berperawakan tinggi, dengan kulit kecoklatan dan mata keabuan yang sedikit berkabut. Agak _kuno_ dalam hal percintaan. Bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo karena rencana Chanyeol.

Sehun as **Sehun Dashkov** ; Dua puluh enam tahun.  
Sahabat Chanyeol yang terlahir dengan ibu berkebangsaan Korea; sama seperti Chanyeol. Wataknya sangat bertentangan dengan Chanyeol tetapi saling mengerti. Tempat Chanyeol berkonsultasi masalah percintaan. Tinggi, dengan rambut sehitam arang dan mata biru pucat, berkulit sangat putih hampir seperti albino, berjiwa bebas, suka bermain dengan banyak wanita dan pria. Terpesona oleh kecantikan Luhan.

Supporting character:

Vladimir; Tiga puluh tujuh tahun.  
Pelayan terbaik dan kepercayaan Chanyeol yang selalu melaksanakan perintahnya tanpa bertanya.

Marushia; Tiga puluh lima tahun.  
Istri Vladimir yang juga merupakan pelayan setia Chanyeol.

Lenore Cudworth as Duchess of Albemarle; Enam puluh lima tahun.  
Nenek Chanyeol dari sisi Ayahnya. Sangat teramat sayang dengan Chanyeol, dan menjadi tempat Chanyeol menceritakan kisah cintanya.

Sonya Dolovich; Empat puluh tahun.  
Bibi Chanyeol dari sisi Ayahnya. Keras dan berpendirian. Selalu sinis tehadap Baekhyun dan tidak menyukainya.

Tatiana; Dua puluh lima tahun.  
Seorang Putri Rusia yang menerima begitu banyak lamaran dari Pangeran dari seluruh belahan dunia. Jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol dan berharap bisa menikah dengannya, tetapi Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkannya untuk memperoleh warisan. Cantik dan berambut kemerahan.

 _P.S: Another character will be added in the middle of story; if it necessary._

* * *

Hallo, readers~

Saya rasanya lagi pengen bikin fanfic model Historical!AU, jadilah yaa~  
Oke, jadi ini masih prolog, dan saya tahu ini aneh dan ngga masuk akal. But, please bear with me.  
The first chapter would be the next. Please looking forward to it :)


	2. Ch 1

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

 **Rated: T (going to M)**

 **Firelight; Particle One**

 **The First Encounter**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

London, 1884

Ia memakai baju pelayan yang berwarna putih tapi sudah tidak terlihat putih lagi, celananya berwarna biru gelap cenderung lusuh tanpa celemek yang biasanya menggantung di sekitar pinggulnya. Sebuah topi cokelat dengan pinggiran lebar yang hampir menutupi wajahnya sangat mendukung penyamarannya.

Pria kecil itu berjalan perlahan-lahan, menjaga langkahnya tetap stabil, dan membuatnya tidak dicurigai sebagai penguntit. Rencananya menguntit kakak beda ibunya—Luhan itu memang konyol. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya itu kawin lari dengan salah seorang pemuda pemburu harta yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar terlihat seperti pelayan. Dari segi penampilan mungkin, ya, sangat mirip tanpa cela. Namun dari segi sikap, tentu saja tidak. Ia masih tetap putra bangsawan, tak peduli apapun pakaian yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cara bersikap sebagai pelayan. Ia sudah mencoba, tapi tetap saja kelihatannya sangat aneh. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang penting adalah Luhan tidak mencurigainya ketika menolehkan kepala.

Hal itu benar terjadi, Luhan memang menoleh setiap menit. Ia mungkin berhasil mengenali Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan baju pelayannya. Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat menunduk setiap kali Luhan melakukan itu, tapi sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Luhan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigainya.

Kakaknya itu berbelok di ujung jalan _Oxford Street_. Baekhyun menjaga jarak. _Coat_ Luhan yang berwarna merah marun itu membuatnya semakin mudah memberi petunjuk walaupun trotoar semakin ramai. Kebanyakan lelaki tidak menggunakan warna-warna cerah seperti yang Luhan kenakan.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju _Regent Street_ yang masih satu blok di depan, tetapi hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun curiga. Itu tempat yang bagus untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Memang tidak seramai siang ini, namun tetap saja masih dipenuhi oleh pekerja yang berlalu lalang, para pelayan yang berbelanja untuk keperluan majikan mereka, dan kereta kuda yang mengangkut barang-barang semakin memenuhi jalanan.

Jika saja Luhan mengikuti kehendak ayahnya agar tidak berhubungan dengan pemuda itu mungkin Baekhyun tidak perlu melakukan ini. Sesungguhnya, ayahnya adalah bangsawan yang murah hati, dan bukan diktator. Ayahnya memberi mereka berdua kebebasan dan privasi yang cukup. Namun Luhan sepertinya menyalahartikan hal itu. Mungkin ayahnya adalah kepala keluarga, namun sejak kematian ibunya, Baekhyun lah yang menjadi pengelola rumah tangganya. Meskipun Luhan lebih tua darinya dan fakta bahwa Luhan lahir dari istri pertama ayahnya, Luhan adalah tipikal pria yang sedikit lebih manja daripada Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun-lah sebagai satu-satunya yang memiliki pendirian kuat terhadap prinsipnya harus membantu ayahnya.

Sesungguhnya ia suka merasa dibutuhkan. Keberhasilannya dalam berbagai hal adalah untuk membangun harga dirinya, untuk kepercayaan dirinya. _Golden House_ di _Cavendish Square_ maupun di _Brockley Hall,_ _estate_ pedesaan ayahnya—George sampai peternakan di _Broxbourne_ , merupakan wilayah kekuasaan Baekhyun. Ia seperti nyonya rumah dan pengurus rumah. Ia menangani masalah para penyewa tanah, dan pembukuan untuk ayahnya, sehingga ayahnya bisa bebas berkecimpung di dunia politik yang disukainya.

Baekhyun agaknya kehilangan jejak Luhan dalam perjalannya di _Regent_ _Street_. Ia terburu-buru mengejar Luhan. Namun, ia sedikit tersentak ketika mengetahui Luhan berhenti tepat tiga toko di depannya, sedang mengamati beberapa etalase toko yang terpajang. Baekhyun buru-buru masuk di sela-sela antara satu took dengan lainnya untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk kakaknya itu mengenalinya.

Meskipun ia sedang bersembunyi di sela-sela dinding toko, kepalanya tetap tidak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Beberapa kali ia menengok untuk berjaga apakah Luhan masih disana. Hal yang tak diduganya terjadi ketika Luhan memasuki toko tersebut dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih jauh dari toko namun masih bisa mengawasi Luhan.

Kakaknya itu masih didalam toko, Baekhyun tidak berani mendekat, jadi ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki, mengabaikan orang-orang yang melewatinya. _Regent Street_ siang itu benar-benar ramai.

"Hai, manis." Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan ada seorang pria yang berbicara dengannya.

"Eei, jangan sombong begitu." Pria itu mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Baekhyun hanya mendongak dan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Pria itu mengenakan jas berlapis _coat_ dan membawa tongkat, wajahnya lumayan tapi perilakunya menjijikkan.

Pria itu itu juga tidak ingin melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. "Kau sombong sekali, ya? Tapi aku menyukainya."

Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah disentuh secara tidak senonoh seperti ini, selalu ada beberapa pengawal yang mendampinginya berpergian untuk mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi. Nalurinya mengatakan untuk menyentakkan lengan pria itu, dan ia melakukannya.

"Pergi saja, _Sir_! Aku tidak ingin diganggu!"

"Eei, jangan berlagak jual mahal, manis. Aku tahu kau juga ingin bersenang-senang." Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan kearah Baekhyun, membuatnya begidik. Ia lalu mengayunkan topi kulitnya untuk memukul pria itu, dan berhasil. Pria itu mundur, namun pukulannya juga mengenai pria lain yang sedang berjalan. Membuatnya dimaki-maki hingga telinganya memerah.

"Dasar pelayan jalang! Kau hanya perlu berkata tidak!"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah marah. Ia bisa saja merendahkan martabat pria di depannya ini, mengingat kelakuannya yang sangat tidak sopan. Namun, tata krama mencegahnya melakukan hal itu. Ia kaum bangsawan yang mengerti dengan benar sopan santun. Ia lalu memunggungi pria itu dan menyadari jika Luhan sudah tidak berada ditempatnya yang tadi. Baekhyun mengerang ketika mendapati Luhan yang sudah satu blok jauhnya.

 **-Firelight-**

Chanyeol sedang berdebat dengan adiknya dalam bahasa Rusia di dalam kereta kuda. Perjalanannya kemari bertujuan untuk membawa adiknya pulang dengan selamat karena adiknya itu sudah cukup membuat skandal yang menyusahkan dengan didapati tidur diatas ranjang pria yang sudah beristri.

Keadaan tidak membuat emosinya stabil, ia sudah duduk selama sekitar setengah jam di _Regent Street_ yang sore ini cukup padat. Ia meradang siap untuk melimpahkan emosinya dan menyebut adiknya dalam semua jenis orang bodoh dalam berbagai bahasa yang dikuasainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas ranjang, dan ranjang siapa yang kau tiduri, aku sungguh tidak peduli. Aku dengan senang hati mengizinkanmu menikmati kebebasan yang juga kunikmati sendiri. Tapi alasanku kemari adalah karena kau tidak bisa menjaga perilakumu itu agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh _Grandmom_."

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal, Chanyeol. Ia tidak mungkin mengirimku pulang hanya karena aku melakukan hal sepele ini"

"Diam kau! Hal yang kau anggap sepele bukanlah hal yang sepele bagi orang Inggris! Bagaimana jika istri pria itu sampai menerormu atau bahkan membunuhmu? Kau kira siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab, huh? Itu aku!" teriak Chanyeol dihadapan adiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kebebasan di Rusia bersamamu. Bibi Sonya selalu menekanku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menempatkanmu dibawah pengawasan seorang suami yang kupilih sendiri."

"Chanyeol, tidak!" Kyungsoo membentak. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk menjodohkanku dengan siapapun!"

Perdebatan terus berlangsung antar kedua kakak adik tersebut. Hal pribadi yang seharusnya didiskusikan di dalam mansion mereka bicarakan di dalam kereta kuda. Tempramen keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Mereka berdua mewarisi sikap keras kepala ayahnya yang seorang Rusia. Terlebih keduanya lahir dan besar di negara diktator itu.

Kyungsoo belum pernah berurusan dengan emosi Chanyeol yang terlalu meledak-ledak sebelumnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah pernah melihat kakaknya itu menyerang orang lain, namun terhadap dirinya Chanyeol selalu bersikap manis dan penuh kasih sayang. Baru kali ini ia menghadapi situasi seperti kali ini, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dan merasa betapa ia sudah mengusik ketenangan Chanyeol terlalu dalam. Ia sudah tahu ia melewati batas ketika kabar ia yang menjadi simpanan seorang _Lord_ terdengar hingga ke telinga _Grandmom_ -nya. Ditambah lagi sikap dingin Chanyeol sejak mereka meninggalkan pedesaan adalah bukti bahwa kakaknya belum memaafkannya.

Kyungsoo berharap kereta kuda yang ditungganginya segera berjalan. Tingkat kesabarannya semakin tipis, ditambah dengan adanya Chanyeol dihadapannya membuatnya semakin tidak tahan. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam kereta, membuat keheningan yang semakin tak tertahankan.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh orang-orangmu membukakan jalan untuk kita?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru" sahut Chanyeol santai. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari jendela kereta kudanya. Mengamati seorang pria mungil yang berusaha menyingkirkan penggodanya.

"Tapi, Chanyeol. Kita sudah disini—" sahutnya lagi.

"Belum ada satu jam" suaranya dilapisi dengan tawa ringan yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Apa yang begitu lucu, menurutmu? Pangeran Alexandrov?"

Chanyeol tidak menyahut. Ia terlalu tertarik pada pemandangan diluar sana, seorang makhluk kecil yang galak. Pria kecil itu memiliki tubuh yang jika sejajar dengannya akan terlihat sempurna. Pinggangnya kecil dan pinggulnya agak sempit, semuanya terbungkus dengan baju lusuh yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

Pria kecil itu bukan sama sekali tipe yang biasanya menarik perhatiannya. Dia terlalu kecil, hampir terlihat seperti anak-anak, mungkin. Tetapi pria kecil itu membuatnya sangat terhibur. Amarah yang sombong dalam tubuh kecilnya. Ia tidak sadar melakukannya karena terlalu terpesona, namun hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah ia memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk membawakan pria itu untuknya.

Vladimir, pelayannya yang paling mematuhi ucapannya hingga ke titik-komanya, tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya. Ia menjamin kenyamanan pangerannya dalam segala hal. Hanya perlu beberapa patah kata untuk memerintahkan Vladimir dan pria itu langsung melaksananakan perintahnya tanpa bertanya.

"Kau memang luar biasa," sindir Kyungsoo sinis. "setelah bosan dengan bermacam-macam pria bangsawan yang telah kau tiduri, sekarang kau mengambil pelacur dari jalanan? Dia pasti luar biasa mengesankan bagimu."

Chanyeol mengabaikan nada sinis Kyungsoo. "Tidak juga. Anggap saja aku sedang mencicipi jajanan pasar London sebelum kita kembali ke Rusia." sahutnya main-main.

"Tapi dia dari jalanan, Chanyeol. Dia bisa saja mengidap penyakit, kalau-kalau itu bisa jadi yang terburuk." Semurka-murkanya ia dengan kakaknya, Kyungsoo masih memperdulikan Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti suka kalau aku terjangkit penyakit itu, iya kan, Sayangku?" senyuman datar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sekalian saja dia ambil nyawamu." sahutnya jengah.

Diseberang jalan, Vladimir kesulitan mencari kereta yang akan dijadikannya tumpangan beserta pria yang diinginkan sang pangeran. Bahasa Inggrisnya juga tidak cukup memadahi, dan bahasa Perancisnya juga tidak terlalu bisa dimengerti. Tetapi uang menyelesaikan sebagian besar masalah. Vladimir berhasil membujuk pengemudi kereta tertutup dengan beberapa lembar _pound_ dan menyuruhnya berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun, sementara ia berusaha merayu Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

 **-Firelight-**

Baekhyun kebingungan mencari jejak Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berjalan cepat sekali hingga meninggalkannya jauh dan ia rasa ia tidak akan sanggup lagi menyusul Luhan yang sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan. Peluh sedikit menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Topi dengan pinggiran lebarnya sudah ia lepaskan dari tadi, membuatnya menunjukkan rambut hitam gagaknya. Mata turkois mudanya yang dikelilingi oleh warna biru kehijauan tak bisa fokus di satu arah. Kali saja, ia bisa menemukan Luhan di suatu sudut di _Regent_ _Street_.

" _Monsieur?"_

" _Oui?"_ kata pria itu tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan, atau bahkan tidak mendongak Vladimir sama sekali. Bagus sekali, pria itu bisa berbahasa Perancis. Kebanyakan warga Inggris, terutama rakyat jelata dan pekerja kasar tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis sebagai bahasa komunikasi para bangsawan masa itu. Dan Vladimir tidak perlu memikirkan kesulitan berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Ikutlah denganku, _Mister_. Majikanku, Pangeran Alexandrov, ingin menyewa jasamu malam ini."

Biasanya, hanya dengan gelar Chanyeol yang disebutkannya saja, Vladimir sudah bisa menyelesaikan _transaksi_ seperti ini. Namun, kali ini berbeda, yang didapatkannya malah tatapan kesal dari pria kecil itu. Dan setelah melihat lebih jelas wajah pria itu, dia sama sekali bukan selera Chanyeol. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Pangeran? Menginginkan pria kecil ini diranjangnya?

Baekhyun mengerang lagi, setelah diganggu pria hidung belang, kali ini ia diganggu oleh bangsawan yang ingin menyewa jasanya. Entah itu pesta atau jamuan, yang jelas membutuhkan pelayan tambahan. Menyewa pelayan langsung dari jalanan bukanlah adat yang sopan di London, tapi pria yang berbicara dengannya adalah orang asing, jadi Baekhyun sedikit maklum.

Ia tidak langsung mengiyakan permintaan Vladimir. Baekhyun malah menyapukan matanya dari atas kebawah dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria besar dihadapannya pasti pelayan bergaji tinggi. Pakaian, celana, dan jasnya berkualitas tinggi. Matanya berwarna kebiruan dan tubuhnya tegap, berumur separuh baya.

"Aku minta maaf, _Sir_. Tapi aku tidak butuh pekerjaan tambahan." jawabnya setelah puas mengamati Vladimir.

"Kalau ini masalah uang, Pangeran kami sangat dermawan. Beliau akan memberimu sesuatu yang pantas sebagai imbalan."

"Aku tidak sedang membutuhkan uang, _Sir_."

Vladimir mulai cemas. Pria kecil itu tidak terkesan dengan gelar sang pangeran, bahkan tidak tertarik dengan tawaran uangnya. Sebelumnya, tidak ada wanita maupun pria yang bisa menolak sang pangeran, bahkan mereka akan memohon diberikan kehormatan untuk memuaskan sang pangeran.

"Sepuluh _pound_ ," tawar Vladimir.

Pelayan setia Chanyeol itu mungkin berpikir kalau dengan harga itu bisa menyelasaikan perdebatan tawar-menawar ini. Namun bagi Baekhyun, ia salah besar. Pria itu mungkin sudah gila, berani membayar sebesar itu untuk pekerjaan satu malam. Satu hal yang dipirkan Baekhyun, pelayan itu pasti putus asa.

"Aku minta maaf—"

"Dua puluh _pound_."

"Hentikan!" bentak Baekhyun akhirnya, pria itu memang sudah gila. "Apakah anda tidak tahu, anda bisa menyewa sekelompok pelayan dengan harga kurang dari itu untuk semalam. Permisi" Baekhyun berbalik berharap pria itu meninggalkannya.

Vladimir mulai lelah mengejar pria kecil yang keras kepala ini. Semua tawar-menawar ini bermuara pada kesalahpahaman. Pelayan? Pria itu sudah jelas salah paham.

"Maafkan aku, _Mister_. Majikanku tidak menyewamu untuk jasa pelayan. Beliau melihatmu dan berharap kau ada di ranjangnya malam ini, dan sebagai gantinya kau akan mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai dengan performamu. Kalau aku perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi—"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menghadapnya lagi. "Ah, aku baru saja mengerti." Nalurinya mengatakan untuk menampar pria itu. Ia sudah menghinanya dengan luar biasa. Tapi para pelayan biasanya akan tersanjung mendapat kehormatan seperti ini.

"Aku tentu saja merasa tersanjung, tapi tidak tertarik." Baekhyun memainkan perannya sebagai pelayan dengan baik.

"Tiga puluh _pound_."

"Tidak! Dengan harga berapapun! Pergilah!"

Vladimir mengerang, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak pernah mengecewakan majikannya. Kali ini ia juga tidak akan mengecewakannya. Tidak akan pernah. Jika pria kecil ini tidak luluh dengan gelar Chanyeol, tidak juga dengan uang, satu-satunya cara adalah menculiknya.

Vladimir melepas coat abu-abu gelapnya lalu dengan cepat membungkus Baekhyun yang memberontak. Pelayan Chanyeol itu memikul Baekhyun di bahunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kereta kuda tertutup yang tadi dipesannya.

Baekhyun mengerang, memberontak, menendang, ia melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan diri dari pelayan sialan itu. Namun, seberapa besarnya ia mencoba, hal itu hanya sia-sia. Satu cengkeraman Vladimir di tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Kereta kuda membawanya menjauh dari _Regent_ _Street_ , cukup jauh, sama seperti perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Apakah ini di rumahnya di _Cavendish_ _Square_? Ironis sekali. Ia diculik dan disekap di sebelah rumahnya sendiri. Pangeran macam apa yang melakukan hal terkutuk seperti ini?

Setelah lama ia berada di kereta kuda, Vladimir memikulnya lagi di bahu. Lengan besarnya memegang kedua pahanya. Baekhyun sempat mencium bau makanan yang disimpulkannya sebagai dapur. Lalu tiba-tiba ia dihempaskan diatas ranjang besar, dan _coat_ itu akhirnya ditarik.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya setelah menurunkan Baekhyun. "Tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan. Belum pernah ada orang-orang yang pernah menolak permintaannya. Bahkan seluruh wanita-wanita cantik di Rusia akan memohon untuk kehormatan ini. Sayang sekali, Pangeran tidak tertarik pada mereka."

"Permintaan maaf tidak menyelesaikan apapun, _Sir_." untuk ukuran pelayan, Baekhyun terlalu sombong dan angkuh. Tetapi Vladimir tidak ambil pusing, orang dihadapannya adalah rakyat Inggris, sudah wajar jika begitu.

Baekhyun yakin tidak ada satupun Pangeran dari belahan dunia manapun yang akan memperlakukan orang lain seperti seorang penculik. Ia tidak pernah mendengar berita bahwa seorang Pangeran pindah kemari. Tidak mungkin. Seluruh berita entah politik, ekonomi, sampai gosip murahan pun pasti pernah terdengar olehnya, _for God sake!_ Ia bangsawan disini! Pasti orang yang sudah menculiknya ini hanyalah suruhan pria jahat yang menculik orang-orang untuk dijadikan kesenangannya sendiri.

"Kendalikan dirimu Baekhyun. Dia hanya orang barbar, dengan mental barbar. Dia mungkin tidak tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya ini adalah tindak kejahatan."

"Kami bukan orang barbar," sahut pria itu dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Inggris?" matanya membelalak mendengar sahutan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Sedikit. Aku tahu beberapa kata, termasuk barbar. Kebanyakan orang Inggris mengatai _Russian_ begitu. Apalagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Lupakan saja, aku berbicara kepada diriku sendiri, bukan denganmu." sahutnya dingin.

"Baiklah. Namaku Vladimir Kirov. Aku memberitahumu hal ini karena kita harus berbicara—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu Mr. Kirov. Tolong sampaikan kepada majikanmu bahwa aku sudah disini. Aku akan berbicara dengannya."

"Pangeran Alexandrov baru akan datang malam ini."

"Panggil dia!" suara Baekhyun meninggi. Vladimir menggelengkan kepalanya, terkejut mendengar nada tingginya. "Aku begitu marah hingga rasanya ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya." Baekhyun beusaha tenang. "Kau sudah menculikku, menyakitiku, dan aku masih berusaha untuk tenang. Tapi aku sudah mencapai kesabaranku. Aku tidak dijual dengan harga berapapun. Uang sebanyak apapun tidak akan merubah kenyataan itu. Jadi sebaiknya lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Kau keras kepala, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau harus tinggal—jangan." Vladimir mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika Baekhyun membuka mulut. "Aku tidak menganjurkanmu untuk menjerit. Ada dua pengawal di depan yang akan masuk dan membuatmu diam, dan kupastikan itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Akan kuberi waktu untukmu berpikir."

Baekhyun tidak percaya kata-kata Vladimir tentang adanya pengawal sampai pria itu membuka pintu untuk pergi dan Baekhyun benar-benar melihat mereka, pria-pria bertampang galak dalam seragam yang sama; tunik panjang, celana panjang longgar yang dimasukkan ke sepatu bot tinggi, pedang tajam yang menggantung di pinggul mereka. Luar biasa. Baekhyun tidak menyangka semua orang di dalam bangunan ini menjadi bagian dari kejahatan yang dilakukan terhadapnya. Satu-satunya harapan Baekhyun adalah bertemu dengan sang pangeran.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 _Halo,,  
Saya tahu ini sangat-sangat membosankan, but yeah, ini masih bagian satu dan chapter pertama lagi. Please bear with it, ini mungkin bakal jadi FF yang sangat panjang. As the time goes by, rated will be M, because I think this is necessary to fit in the story._

 _See you in the next chapter :)_


	3. Ch 2

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

 **Firelight; Particle One**

 **The First Encounter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Mature Content! Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Marushia?" tanya Vladimir kepada istrinya. "Pangeran menginginkan pria kecil itu, tapi pria itu menolak. Aku tidak pernah menemui dilema seperti ini."

"Cari saja orang lain untuknya," sahut Marushia enteng, berpikir bahwa solusinya akan semudah itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia kecewa malam ini. Tidak akan ada yang membuatnya senang selama perjalanan pulang. Dia belum mendapat pelampiasan sejak kita berlabuh, waktu yang luar biasa panjang bagi Pangeran untuk mengabaikan kebutuhannya dengan sukarela. Dia harus melampiaskannya malam ini sebelum kita kembali berlayar ke Rusia, atau seluruh awak kapal akan menghadapi rasa frustasinya," Vladimir menghela nafas. "Dan aku menjamin bahwa hal itu sepuluh kali lebih buruk daripada perjalanan kita kemari ketika Putri Tatiana yang bodoh itu menolak untuk memenuhi ajakannya berlayar."

Vladimir tahu semua itu. Masalahnya, selain ia belum pernah mengecewakan Pangeran, ia juga harus menjamin perjalanan yang menyenangkan untuk semua dan bukannya berminggu-minggu menghadapi Chanyeol dalam salah satu suasana hatinya yang buruk. Bukan berarti Pangeran tidak bisa hidup tanpa pelampiasan, ia tentu saja bisa menahannya dalam keadaan terpaksa. Namun, kasus kali ini berbeda, ia sudah mengatakan perintahnya, entah apa yang terjadi kalau dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, karena kalau Chanyeol tidak gembira, tak seorangpun dirumahnya akan gembira.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah temukan solusinya?" tanya Marushia lagi yang kemudian hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Vladimir. Pria itu menekuri gelas kosongnya dengan muram dan mulai mengisinya lagi dengan vodka. "Aku tidak pernah menghadapi yang seperti ini. Pangeran tidak mengatakan padaku 'Aku ingin seseorang, carikan untukku.' Dia menunjuk langsung pria mungil ini kepadaku lalu berkata 'Aku mau dia diranjangku malam ini. Kau atur saja.' Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sesuai seleranya, Marushia. Kecuali matanya, sangat indah."

Marushia mulai menatap suaminya. "Sekarang kau membuatku merasa cemas. Kau ingin aku berbicara dengannya? Mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa keberatan."

"Kau bisa mencobanya." Jawab Vladimir singkat. Ia sudah cukup frustasi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau temui Bulavin. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sesumbar padaku bahwa ia memiliki ramuan yang bisa membuat siapapun memohon-mohon untuk bercinta dengannya."

"Omong kosong."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Sayangku." Marushia tersenyum. Vladimir yang sudah terlampau putus asa hanya bisa menggerutu lalu menghilang untuk menemui Bulavin.

 **-Firelight-**

Baekhyun tidak betah duduk diam. Ia berjalan mengeilingi kamar itu. Setiap menit melotot ke arah lemari pakaian besar yang didorong oleh pelayan untuk menutupi jendela kamarnya. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan lemari itu, walaupun kosong. Ia sudah mencoba selama setengah jam tanpa hasil.

Luhan, yang terakhir kali terlihat sedang menunggu sendirian di sudut jalan, pasti sedang merencanakan pernikahannya dengan pria yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya itu. _Bodoh, kau memang bodoh Baekhyun._ Penyamaran bodoh ini, kesulitan mengerikan ini semuanya sia-sia. _Luhan pasti sudah menikah dengan pria pemburu harta itu._ Pikiran itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun berang pada orang-orang Rusia ini. Orang barbar, idiot, berkepala batu yang membawanya kemari—gara-gara pria itu masa depan Luhan sekarng mungkin sudah hancur. Tidak, bukan karena pria itu, tapi karena Pangerannya-lah yang menyuruh pelayan itu untuk mengejarnya demi alasan yang kotor sekali.

 _Aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Seharusnya aku melemparnya ke penjara. Pasti dia itu Chanyeol Alexandrov—atau Alexandrov Chanyeol? Terserahlah. Memangnya berapa banyak Pangeran Rusia yang bisa melakukan pelayaran sejauh ini?_

"Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu, _Mister_ , dan satu lampu lagi. Kamar ini begitu gelap karena jendela yang tertutup." Kata-kata itu meluncur bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang wanita yang bergegas melintasi kamar dengan nampan terisi penuh dengan makanan dan menjatuhkannya di meja bulat rendah di sudut ruangan. Wanita itu memindahkan barang-barang ke atas meja lalu memindahkan lampu ke perapian marmer.

" _Katushki_ ," jelasnya, menunjuk sepiring bakso ikan dalam saus anggur putih. "Aku kokinya, jadi aku pastikan kau akan suka. Namaku Marushia."

"Terima kasih, Marushia, tapi kau bisa menyingkirkannya. Aku tidak menerima apapun dari rumah ini, terutama makanan."

"Tidak baik kalau kau tidak makan. Kau terlalu kecil." Marushia mengatakannya dengan heran.

"Aku kecil karena.., karena aku kecil," kata Baekhyun kaku. "Hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan makanan."

"Tapi Pangeran, dia sangat besar. Coba kau lihat." Marushia menjejalkan foto Pangeran Alexandrov ke hadapan Baekhyun yang tentu saja mustahil untuk tidak terlihat olehnya. Baekhyun tercengang; sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, baru sekali ia melihat orang yang seperti itu.

"Sangat menarik." Jawabnya sambil menjauhkan tangan Marushia dari hadapannya. "Dan meskipun itu adalah benar-benar Pangeran Alexandrov, jawabanku tetaplah tidak."

"Baiklah," Marushia tidak menyerah. "Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menolak pangeran kami? Ia adalah pria yang penuh semangat, dan pesona. Pangeran juga sangat dermawan. Dan mengenai ukuran tubuhnya, dia lembut dengan wanita—"

"Hentikan!" Ia sudah jengah. Suaranya meninggi—lagi. "Kalian sudah membuat kesalahan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan sembarangan naik ke ranjang orang asing. Aku tidak tertarik."

Marushia mengeluarkan sederetan kata-kata dalam bahasa Rusia yang berisi umpatan dan celaan untuk Baekhyun. Di koridor ketika ia bertemu dengan Vladimir, Marushia mencurahkan semua yang dialaminya dengan Baekhyun.

"Campurkan sedikit ke dalam makan malamnya." Vladimir menjejejalkan botol kaca berwarna hijau dengan ukiran-ukiran khas Turki ke tangan Marushia. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ramuan ajaib Bulavin. Dari apa yang dikatakannya, Pangeran akan sangat senang."

- **Firelight** -

Meskipun tidak ada jam di kamar itu, Baekhyun yang selalu membawa jam kecil di sakunya tahu bahwa hari sudah semakin malam. Pelayan wanita sudah sejak dari tadi keluar-masuk kamarnya mengisi bak mandi porselen dengan air hangat dan minyak dari botol kecil yang membuat seluruh ruangan beraroma mawar. Baekhyun menatap dengan was was, sementara tidak ada yang bertanya padanya apakah ia ingin mandi. Baekhyun jelas tidak mau mandi. Tidak satu helai pakaian pun akan dilepaskannya di rumah ini.

Tetapi Vladimir Kirov masuk ke kamarnya, mengetes airnya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun berusaha sejauh mungkin untuk mengabaikannya. Ia duduk di ranjang, jemari indahnya mengetuk-ngetuk pahanya dengan marah. Vladimir berdiri dihadapannya, sikapnya sama berkuasanya seperti nada suaranya. "Kau harus mandi."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatapnya perlahan, lalu dengan cara yang sangat merendahkan, mengalihkan tatapannya lagi. "Seharusnya kau bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum repot-repot begini. Aku tidak pernah mandi di rumah orang yang tidak ku kenal."

Vladimir sudah muak dengan kesombongan pria mungil dihadapannya ini. "Itu bukan permintaan, Nak, tapi perintah. Kau harus mandi, atau pria di luar kamar ini akan membantumu. Walaupun mereka mungkin akan menyukainya, kurasa kau tidak akan menganggap hal itu sebagai pengalaman yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan, ia segera menyingkirkan pakaian pelayan yang lusuh itu dari tubuhnya. Warnanya yang gelap menyuramkan warna kulit pria mungil itu, membuat wajahnya terlihat pucat. Baekhyun punya kulit yang bagus, halus dan tak bernoda, nyaris tembus pandang. Matanya yang indah menambahkan kesan lugu, serta rona merah di pipi saat kulitnya menyentuh air hangat menambah kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya. Mungkinkah ini yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik? _Ah, tidak mungkin. Saat itu Chanyeol hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, bukan?_

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan kemari untuk membantumu, dan makan malammu akan segera tiba, tapi kali ini kau harus makan. Kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu kelaparan selama kau disini."

"Jadi berapa lama lagi aku harus disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gigi menggertak.

"Begitu Pangeran selesai denganmu, aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau. Pangeran akan selesai denganmu sekitar dua atau tiga jam."

"Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Kalau dia sudah siap untuk beristirahat malam ini." Rona merah kembali menjalari pipinya. Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan se-vulgar ini. Para pelayan Alexandrov pasti sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini sehingga mereka tak perlu malu lagi membicarakan hal ini dan semacamnya. Seolah tanpa rasa bersalah menculik pria tak berdosa dari jalanan dan mempersembahkannya kepada majikan mereka.

"Kau sadar bukan, bahwa yang kau lakukan ini adalah kejahatan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Tapi itu hanya pelanggaran kecil, karena kau akan menerima ganti rugi." Baekhyun tercengang mendengar jawaban Vladimir. Ia baru saja mau mendebat, tapi Vladimir sudah pergi.

Seorang pelayan muda masuk untuk membantunya mandi. Baekhyun jelas tidak butuh bantuan, tapi pelayan itu hanya bisa berbahasa Rusia, karena ia mengabaikan semua protes Baekhyun dan mengobrol sendiri sementara ia melipat setiap helai kain yang dijatuhkan Baekhyun ke lantai karena terburu-buru menyelesaikan mandinya. Baekhyun baru saja melangkah keluar bak mandi, pelayan itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya membawa serta seluruh pakaian dan sepatunya.

 _Brengsek! Orang-orang Rusia itu sudah memikirkan semuanya!_ Tidak ada apapun di kamar itu, kecuali seprei untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya itulah pilihan terakhir! Baekhyun harus tenang. Ia mencoba sebisanya untuk mengabaikan segala perilaku buruk dan memandang kejadian ini hanya sebagai kesalahpahaman biasa. Pada akhirnya ia akan bersikap sopan kepada Pangeran ketika menjelaskan tindakan pelayannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang! Tidak. Demi Tuhan, sekarang pria itu akan menerima amarah Baekhyun.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi, menampilkan Marushia yang membawa makan malamnya. "Kembalikan pakaianku!" tuntut Baekhyun cepat sebelum Marushia sempat meletakkan nampan.

"Semua ada waktunya," sahut Marushia dengan tenang.

"Aku menginginkannya sekarang!"

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu, Pria Mungil. Para pengawal sudah diperintahkan—"

"Persetan dengan mereka! Persetan denganmu!"

Marushia sangat terkejut. Pria kecil itu benar-benar marah. Tubuhnya kemerahan sehabis mandi. Amarah membuat matanya berkilat-kilat, pipinya merona, dan tubuhnya benar-benar kesempurnaan yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian pelayan lusuh yang dikenakannya tadi. Sang Pangeran tidak akan menemukan cacat disana.

"Makanlah dulu, lalu mungkin kau bisa tidur sebentar sebelum—"

"Tidak usah bicara lagi!" sela Baekhyun kasar. "Tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan bicara kepada siapapun kecuali Alexandrov."

Marushia pergi dengan bijak. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu dan berharap adanya sedikit kebenaran dari ramuan Bulavin. Baekhyun yang sudah jengah menarik seprai dengan kasar, tetapi usahanya tidak berguna karena benda itu terlalu berat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik selimut bagian atas, menyampirkannya di bahu seperti jubah. Satin hijau itu dengan cepat menyerap air dari kulitnya.

Bayangan pengawal bertubuh besar yang menahan dan menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya memaksa Baekhyun berjalan ke meja. Kenyataan bahwa ia sudah kelaparan sejak tiga jam terakhir membuatnya tidak bisa menolak makanan yang berada diatas meja. Ayam dalam saus kental, kentang dan wortel rebus, kue-kue madu kecil, dan anggur putih. Ia terlalu haus untuk menikmatinya, dan menghabiskan dua gelas penuh anggur putih sebelum pelayan muda tadi kembali dengan nampan lain. Kali ini ia membawa sekendi air es, juga sebotol brendi dan dua gelas.

Jadi akhirnya sudah tiba waktunya bagi sang pangeran untuk menunjukkan diri? Bagus, biar dia datang sementara Baekhyun masih berada dipuncak amarahnya. Tetapi pria itu tidak segera datang, dan waktu terus berlalu seperti siang tadi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya, lalu mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Tetapi setelah beberapa putaran, saat ia mulai berharap pintu terbuka menampilkan pangeran yang suka menghindar itu, ia merasa kulitnya tergelitik oleh kain satin yang menggesek kulitnya. Gugup. Ia yang selalu sekokoh batu, merasa gugup.

Baekhyun berhenti disamping brendi dan menuangkan isinya segelas penuh untuk ditenggaknya sendiri, dengan tidak senonoh. Pria itu bisa datang kapan saja, dan Baekhyun harus santai dan terkendali. Ia duduk, memaksa dirinya tenang. Metodenya tidak berhasil. Gelitikan itu terus ada, malah semakin parah. Ia mulai berjalan lagi, tetapi kain satin, seprai sialan itu, begitu mengganggu ketika menggesek kakinya. Ia tidak mungkin menyingkirkannya, walaupun ia ingin melakukannya. Ia harus berusaha untuk terlihat pantas.

Ia berhenti bergerak di tengah ruangan, berdiri diam. Itu juga tidak membantu. Rasanya seolah setiap saraf ditubuhnya menjerit penuh semangat, mendorongnya bergerak, melakukan sesuatu. Baekhyun mulai resah, meregangkan tubuh—Ya Tuhan, ia tidak pernah merasa seresah ini sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan darah mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Mustahil, tetapi ia merasa begitu aneh dan—hangat. Ia duduk di tempat tidur, lalu mendengar dirinya mengerang. Matanya terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ini pasti gara-gara seprai sialan itu. Ia harus menyingkirkannya, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Baekhyun membiarkan seprai itu jatuh, lalu menggigil ketika seprai itu meluncur menuruni lengan dan punggungnya dan berkumpul di sekitar pinggulnya. Secara refleks ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya yang telanjang, lalu merasakan kejutan menjalari dirinya sampai ke kaki-kakinya. Baekhyun kaget. _Nipples_ -nya tidak pernah sesensitif ini. Tetapi kejutan itu terasa menyenangkan. Ia juga belum pernah merasa seperti ini.

Ketika ia menunduk dan menatap dirinya sendiri, ia heran melihat kulitnya merona sesuai dengan kehangatan yang dirasakannya. Dan puncak _nipples_ -nya berubah menjadi keras, menggelitik, dan sekujur tubuhnya menggelenyar. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya, lalu mengerang lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya juga sensitif. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar salah. Ia kesakitan, tidak, tidak kesakitan—ia tidak tahu apa, tapi perasaan itu menerjangnya seperti ombak dan berkumpul di pangkal pahanya.

Ia meringkuk diatas ranjang sejenak karena takut. Seprainya terasa dingin di kulitnya yang terbakar. Ia meregangkan perutnya, dan sejenak merasakan kelegaan. Perasaan lemas yang menyelubungi dirinya, dan ia berharap hal itu sudah berakhir—tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia bisa merasakan desakan panas sensasi itu dimulai lagi, semakin kuat, dan berdenyut nyeri di pangkal pahanya lagi. _Oh, Tuhan!_

Baekhyun berputar telentang di tengah-tengah ranjang, lengannya terentang di kedua sisi tubunya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, napasnya tersengal. Ia kehilangan kendali sepenuhnya, tubuhnya melengkung, mendesak, dan ia bahkan tidak sadar ia melakukannya. Ia tidak mengenal waktu. Tubuhnya yang telanjang, situasinya, semuanya terlupakan dalam demam hebat yang melandanya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, ketika Pangeran Alexandrov memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Ia tidak mendengar pria itu masuk. Ia tidak tahu pria itu berdiri mengamatinya, matanya yang gelap seperti beludru dengan takjub mengamati setiap gerakan Baekhyun.

 **-Firelight-**

Chanyeol terpaku melihat gambaran erotis yang ditampilkan Baekhyun. Tubuh pria mungil itu, mendesak dan melengkung, terangkat dari ranjang, sepertinya sedang diserbu gairah seksual. Chanyeol selalu menyadari gerakan-gerakan ini dalam diri teman tidurnya yang lebih bergairah, pernah merasakan sendiri gerakan-gerakan itu, merasa senang karenanya, tetapi belum pernah mengamati dari kejauhan seperti kali ini. Adegan itu sangat konfrontatif. Ia bisa merasakan hasratnya bangkit di bawah jubah longgar—satu-satunya pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh mawar Inggris—begitulah Chanyeol menyebutnya hingga membuat dirinya tiba di puncak kenikmatan? Pria kecil ini begitu mengejutkan! Dan, disinilah Chanyeol, berdiri di kaki tempat tidur, menyaksikan adegan yang membuatnya bergairah.

"T-tolong aku. Aku-aku butuh—" tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat karena rasa panas yang begitu menjalari tubuhnya hampir-hampir tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan benar. Ia menjilat bibirnya perlahan. "Dokter."

Dahi Chanyeol berubah dipenuhi oleh kerutan muram. Sialan! Pria mungil ini sakit setelah membuatnya begitu menginginkannya. Amarah aneh menjalarinya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghukum Vladimir untuk ini. Ia berteriak memanggi Vladimir yang langsung muncul seketika.

"Pangeran?"

"Sialan kau, Vladimir! Pria mungil itu sakit! Bagaimana kau sampai tidak tahu?" Vladimir yang sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia harus menjelaskan.

"Pria itu tidak sakit," sahutnya cepat. "Makanannya dibubuhi _cantharides_ _[1]_ , Yang Mulia." Seketika itu Chanyeol mundur saking terkejut. Sialan obat itu! Pria itu tidak akan terpuaskan. Lima belas prajurut tidak akan cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Pria itu pasti menuntut lebih, dan pengaruhnya akan berlangsung berjam-jam. Chanyeol merasa jijik tidak mampu mengatasi pria itu seorang diri, bahwa ia harus memanggil pengawal-pengawalnya untuk membantu meredakan penderitaan pria itu.

"Kenapa, Vladimir? Aku menginginkan malam yang santai, bukan marathon seks." Kedua alisnya masih bertaut.

"Dia sulit dibujuk, My Lord. Dia tidak bisa dibeli, dan berkeras bahwa ia tidak mau tidur dengan orang asing."

"Maksudmu dia benar-benar menolakku?" Chanyeol merasa geli memikirkannya. "Apa kau tidak memberitahunya siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja, _My Lord_. Tapi orang Inggris biasa ini sangat sombong. Sudah kujelaskan tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Tambah Vladimir dengan sedikit rasa jijik. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran Chanyeol, tapi saya tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mengela nafas. "Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau sepanjang malam?"

"Selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, My Lord." Jawab Vladimir santai. Chanyeol menggerutu dan melambai menyuruh Vladimir pergi. Ia kembali memasuki kamar, agak terkejut mendapati dirinya sendiri sangat ingin melihat pria itu lagi, dan lebih terkejut lagi akan perasaan tak ingin berbagi dengan pengawal-pengawalnya soal pria ini. Pria itu masih menggeliat-geliat diatas ranjang dan mengerang keras.

"Dokter?" suaranya sedikit parau.

"Bukan, Sayangku, kurasa dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku sekarat?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Pria ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya, dan Chanyeol akan memberikan obat penawar itu dengan senang hati.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan ini akan terjadi pada siapapun, tapi ini sudah terjadi, dan aku bisa membantumu jika kau mengizinkanku."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Pria itu mencurigainya, Chanyeol bisa melihat itu melalui tatapan matanya. Vladimir benar, pria itu benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Kalau bukan karena obat itu, Chanyeol sudah pasti gagal, sama seperti pria di jalanan tadi yang dihalau oleh pria mungil ini. _Menarik sekali,_ batinnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia terus membelai pipi pria itu yang merona seperti mawar halus, seperti sisa tubuhnya yang indah.

"Siapa namamu, Manis?"

"Baek—bukan, Baek—maksudku, namaku Baekhyun."

"Jadi, Baek adalah kependekan dari Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Nama yang agung. Jadi kau ini setengah _Korean_ ya? Senang sekali menghabiskan malam dengan orang berdarah sama." Chanyeol terkekeh menggoda. Posisinya sudah berada di atas Baekhyun, mengecupi dan menjilati lehernya yang luar biasa sensual. "Dan kau tidak punya nama keluarga?" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, memberikan akses lebih untuk Chanyeol mengerjai lehernya meskipun ia tidak suka tetapi sensasi yang dirasakannya benar-benar menyenangkan. "Tidak."

"Rahasia?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ah, Baekkie kecil, aku tahu kau akan membuatku terhibur. Tapi nama keluarga itu tidak penting. Bagaimanapun juga kita akan terlalu intim untuk nama keluarga." Sambil bicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke _nipples_ Baekhyun. Teriakan Baekhyun terdengar melengking dan menderita. "Terlalu sensitif, Manis? Butuh pelampiasan segera, bukan?" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menuju pusat gairah Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Oh, tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Tetapi walaupun ia memprotes, pinggul Baekhyun terangkat menyambut jemari Chanyeol.

"Ini satu-satunya cara, Baekkie," suara Chanyeol yang dalam menenangkannya. "Kau hanya belum menyadarinya." Baekhyun mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring sentuhan Chanyeol. Otaknya menolak pada apa yang dilakukan dengan jari-jarinya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak kuasa menghentikan diri.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun menjerit sementara kenikmatan dalam gelombang menggetarkan, denyutan yang terus berlanjut membanjiri indranya, menyapu rasa panas yang tak tertahankan itu. Baekhyun melayang-layang di lautan kenikmatan yang melemahkan. Ketegangan itu akhirnya berlalu, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan puas dan rileks.

Baekhyun bangkit duduk, memandang sekelilingnya, dengan panik mencari seprei, tetapi seprei itu sudah meluncur ke lantai sejak lama dan jauh dari jangkauan. Ia bergerak ke arah seprei di kaki tempat tidur, tetapi lengan besar Chanyeol mengahalanginya, menahan Baekhyun agar tetap di sampingnya.

"Kau menghabiskan tenaga dengan sia-sia, sementara kau hanya punya beberapa menit lagi untuk beristirahat. Semuanya akan terulang lagi, Mungil. Simpan tenagamu dan bersantailah selagi kau bisa."

"Kau bohong!" sahut Baekhyun ngeri "I-itu tidak mungkin terulang lagi. Oh, tolong, biarkan aku pergi! Kau tidak berhak menahanku disini!"

"Kau bebas untuk pergi," kata Chanyeol murah hati. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanmu."

"Mereka melakukannya!" Baekhyun teringat amarahnya, membuncah dan meledak. "Si—si barbar Kirov itu menculikku dan mengurungku di kamar ini sepanjang hari!"

Baekhyun tampak manis meskipun sedang marah. Chanyeol merasakan desakan hebat untuk mencium pria itu, dicampur gairah untuk memeluknya. Dia kuat, permata kecil yang mengejutkan, dan tubuh Chanyeol sendiri terbakar karena menginginkan pria itu setelah melihatnya klimaks. Tetapi ia harus sabar, tidak perlu mengambil apapun dari Baekhyun ketika pria itu akan memberikan padanya dengan sukarela.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekkie. Anak buahku kadang melewati batas dalam usaha mereka untuk membuatku senang. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan mereka?"

"Hanya—hanya—oh, tidak!" Demam itu mulai lagi, kehangatan mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, dengan cepat berubah panas. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak dengan tatapan menderita lalu memalingkan wajah dan mengerang. Rasa sakitnya kembali begitu cepat. Chanyeol tidak berbohong, dan sekarang Baekhyun tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya, apa yang didambakan tubuhnya. Moral, rasa malu, harga diri, semuanya hilang seperti hujan menyapu debu jalanan.

"Tolong!" Baekhyun menggeliat, mencari-cari mata Chanyeol yang seperti beludru. "Tolong aku!"

"Bagaimana caranya, Baekkie?"

"Sentuh aku.. seperti tadi." Seringaian akhirnya muncul di bibir Chanyeol.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 _cantharides_ _[1]_ _obat perangsang yang digunakan oleh Kesultanan Turki saat bermasalah dengan selir-selirnya yang membangkang. Dapat membuat orang yang meminumnya menginginkan seks berlebih dan selalu merasa ingin meski tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup._

* * *

 _Halo, **Huhf**. Saya nggak tau kalo FF saya ini mirip sama FF KaiHun yang pernah kamu baca. Karena saya nggak suka crack!pair, jadinya saya nggak pernah baca FF KaiHun yang kamu maksud. Seperti disclimer diatas, FF ini murni dari novel **Secret Fire** karangan **Johanna Lindsey** yang saya remake, silahkan boleh di cek. Jika pun ada kemiripan disana-sini dengan FF KaiHun itu, saya yakin itu cuma kebetulan belaka. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan, ya._

 _ **Untuk readers yang lain yang tak tersebut,**  
Ini fast update kan ya? Hehe. Terima kasih banyak atas review, opini dan masukan yang ditulis untuk saya. Seru banget baca komenan kalian di kotak review saya. Buat yang ngga punya akun FFn juga boleh komen kok. I assure you, komenan kalian pasti masuk di kotak review kok :)_

 _What the hell, 3,266 words and I just can't stop yet, so I think I need to stop the mature scene hahaha. Bersambung dengan jahatnya. Semoga kalian nggak pengen bunuh saya ya, hehe. Since I'm not good with explicit mature content, I'll just write implicit mature content, okay? Hehe.  
_

 _Chapter depan mau diisi apa? Hehe. We'll see~_


	4. Ch 3

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

 **Firelight; Particle One**

 **The First Encounter**

 **Chapter 3**

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Mature Content! Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

"Tolong!" Baekhyun menggeliat, mencari-cari mata Chanyeol yang seperti beludru. "Tolong aku!"

"Bagaimana caranya, Baekkie?"

"Sentuh aku.. seperti tadi." Baekhyun memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa." Seringaian akhirnya muncul di bibir Chanyeol.

"Oh, tolong—" Baekhyun menelan liurnya susah payah dan Chanyeol sudah siap untuk segera menerkamnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bilang kau mau membantu! Kenapa kau tidak mau menolongku!"

Well, Baekhyun tidak mungkin senaif itu kan? "Aku akan membantumu, tapi kau juga harus membantuku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan, Mungil. Lihat aku." Chanyeol membuka jubahnya dan napas Baekhyun tercekat, melihat bukti gairah Chanyeol. Ia pun paham. Rona panas spontan membuat pipinya merah padam.

"Tidak.. kau tidak bisa," bisiknya dengan suara pecah.

"Aku harus, Baek. Itulah yang benar-benar kau butuhkan. Aku harus berada dalam dirimu. Aku ada disini untukmu. Gunakanlah aku!" Itu adalah satu-satunya perkataan Chanyeol yang mendekati permohonan yang pernah dilakukannya pada siapapun. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menginginkan seseorang sebesar ini.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, menunggu, tanpa menyentuh, mengamati Baekhyun bergulat dalam penderitaannya. Pria itu hanya perlu meminta, dan kelegaan akan didapatkannya. Tetapi ia malah memilih untuk bertahan melawan obat itu dan menolak dirinya. Apakah itu harga diri? Mungkinkah ia sebodoh itu?

Chanyeol nyaris bertindak nekat—terkutuklah desahan-desahan Baekhyun—ketika pria itu berbalik ke arahnya, matanya memohon, bibirmya terbuka menggoda, rambutnya berantakan, dan kulitnya bergetar, pusat gairahnya sudah berdiri kemerahan sejak tadi. Ya Tuhan, dia cantik seperti ini, luar biasa sensual.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Alexandrov, lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, tolong, apa saja—lakukan sekarang." Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum takjub. Pria mungil ini mampu mengubah permohonan menjadi perintah. Tapi Chanyeol bersedia menuruti perintah apa saja yang diucapkannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan jubahnya lalu berbaring di samping Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat. Baekhyun mendesah karena sentuhan Chanyeol, tetapi desahan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi rintihan, ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Kulitnya, sekujur tubuhnya terutama _nipples_ -nya sudah terlalu sensitif lagi. Sialan! Chanyeol ingin segera merasakan tubuh indah Baekhyun dibawahnya.

"Lain kali, Baek, jangan menunggu begitu lama." Suara Chanyeol tajam karena frustasi.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Lain kali?"

"Ini akan berlangsung selama berjam-jam, tapi kau tidak perlu menderita. Kau mengerti? Jangan menolakku lagi."

"Tidak—aku tidak akan melakuannya—tapi tolong, Alexandrov, cepatlah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepat, tidak ada orang yang pernah memanggilnya Alexandrov, setidaknya diatas ranjang. "Chanyeol," koreksinya. "Atau Yang Mulia." Chanyeol terkekeh geli sambil mengecupi leher pria dibawahnya. Baekhyun memukulnya dengan tinju yang lemah. "Baiklah, Mungil-ku. Tenanglah. Santai saja."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Pinggul Baekhyun mendesaknya dengan liar, melambungkan gairah Chanyeol sampai ke puncak yang berbahaya. Ia menunduk untuk mencicipi bibir manis Baekhyun yang terbuka, bibir itu kemerahan dan menggoda. Chanyeol bisa saja menghabiskan sisa waktunya menciumi bibir Baekhyun tetapi gerakan Baekhyun di bawah memaksanya untuk tetap mengingat masalah utama.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun untuk memposisikan diri, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Ia ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun saat mencapai puncaknya lagi, melihat kenikmatan tercermin di mata indah pria mungil itu. Chanyeol bersiap lalu menghujam dalam-dalam dan Baekhyun menjerit.

"Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan mata dan sebutir air mata bergulir dari sudut matanya. Pria itu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, teteapi kenapa ia masih perawan? Itu bukanlah hal yang dinilai berharga untuk seorang pelayan. Hanya bangsawan yang menggunakannya sebagai komoditas ketika mengatur pernikahan penting. Chanyeol menyumpah perlahan.

"Berapa umurmu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut sembari menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Dua puluh lima," gumam Baekhyun.

"Dan kau berhasil mempertahankan keperawananmu selama itu? Luar biasa. Kau pasti sangat galak hingga tidak ada pria yang berani menyentuhmu."

"Mmm." Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi tetapi menggerakkan tubuhnya pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendesak dengan berani dan menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat lagi. Chanyeol mengerang dan menggertakkan gigi seperti hewan buas. Membiarkan Baekhyun bertindak sesukanya selama mungkin. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pria kecil galak dan sok jual mahal di bawahnya ini akan sesensual dan seseksi ini saat melakukan seks.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mencapai klimaksnya, dan walaupun Chanyeol bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, denyut yang dirasakannya pada dinding Baekhyun menjebol pertahanan terakhirnya. Ia bergabung dengan Baekhyun dalam klimaksnya, dan mendengar pria itu berteriak ketika ia meledak lagi.

Dengan jantung yang masih berdebar liar, Chanyeol beranjak duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menuangkan brendi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menawarkan segelas untuk Baekhyun tapi si mungil itu menggeleng tanpa memandangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa Baekhyun menuju puncak lagi, tapi ia akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun sadar.

Ia kembali, menyangga lengannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak mau memandangnya sampai Chanyeol mengambil gelas brendi dengan isi setengahnya yang dingin lalu menyapukannya ke kedua puncak _nipples_ -nya yang mencuat. Chanyeol terkekeh, senang melihat mata Baekhyun yang indah menyala-nyala karena marah.

"Kau harus membuatku terhibur, Baek. Aku suka bermain-main dengan kekasih-kekasihku."

"Aku bukan salah seorang kekasihmu." Nada benci dalam suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin memaksa. "Tapi kau memang kekasihku—untuk malam ini." Ia menunduk dan menjilat _nipple_ Baekhyun dengan ujung lidahnya. Baekhyun tersentak, lalu mengerang ketika Chanyeol mengulum dadanya. Secara naluriah tangan Baekhyun bergerak ke rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya menjauh. Chanyeol yang tidak suka merespons pergerakannya dengan menggigit lembut _nipple_ Baekhyun sampai pria mungil itu menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan sesuka hatinya, tetapi tidak lama kemudian pengaruh obat itu bekerja lagi dan Baekhyun sudah kembali siap untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mengulum _nipples_ -nya. Baekhyun sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk memprotes. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Itu sudah terbukti tanpa keraguan. Kalau Chanyeol berkeras ingin "bermain-main" dengannya, itulah yang harus ditanggung oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencapai klimaks lagi sementara Chanyeol membelai pusat kenikmatan diantara pahanya. Jari-jarinya terus mempermainkannya, sementara lidahnya menjelajah setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Rangsangan itu terus menambah kenikmatan Baekhyun, memperbesar ketegangan sampai nyaris tak tertahankan. Tetapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang menandingi kepuasan saat Chanyeol berada dalam dirinya.

Begitulah yang terjadi sepanjang malam. Yang dikatakan Chanyeol terbukti benar. Baekhyun tidak akan menderita lagi selama ia mematuhi setiap perintah Chanyeol, pria itu ada disana untuk menenangkan, melegakan, dan memberinya berjam-jam penuh kenikmatan. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Malam ini tidak nyata. Sama sekali tidak menjajak realitas. Malam ini akan lebur seperti obat itu, untuk dilupakan selamanya begitu pagi tiba.

- **Firelight** -

Pagi-pagi buta Vladimir masuk ke kamar tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan semalaman penuh berbagi tubuh. Ia merasa sedikit iba melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang benar-benar berantakan. Pria mungil itu pasti sudah dimanfaatkan habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

Sementara sang pangeran tidak ditemukan dimanapun di dalam kamar yang beraroma perbuatan semalam yang sangat menyesakkan. Vladimir memutuskan untuk mendorong lemari yang menutupi satu-satunya jendela besar di kamar itu, menyambut baik angin pagi yang berembus masuk.

"Terima kasih, Vladimir," kata Pangeran dari belakangnya. "Aku malas membayangkan harus mendorong benda konyol itu." Chanyeol yang ditemukan sudah berpakaian lengkap dan menenteng jas abu-abunya.

"My Lord!" Vladimir berputar. "Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin membangunkannya dan—"

"Jangan," Chanyeol menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah di rapikan. "Biarkan dia tidur. Dia membutuhkannya. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dirinya ketika ia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu duduk di kursi dekat meja dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Saya.. tidak menyarankan, Yang Mulia." Vladimir ragu. "Dia bukan pemuda yang menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?" alis gelap Chanyeol naik. "Nah, kurasa itu aneh, mengingat betapa menyenangkan dirinya sepanjang malam. Malah, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku begitu bersenang-senang." Chanyeol menatap ke arah tempat tidur. Ia tadinya berniat untuk mandi dan tidur beberapa jam sebelum persiapan keberangkatan dimulai. Ia memang sudah mandi, tapi Chanyeol tak bisa menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

Ia berkata jujur pada Vladimir. Rasanya belum pernah ia menghabiskan malam yang begitu aneh namun menyenangkan. Seharusnya ia merasa kecapekan sama seperti Baekhyun. Tetapi ia mengendalikan diri, menahan kenikmatannya sendiri, sengaja mengumpulkan tenaga untuk memuaskan pria mungil itu dengan cara lain. Gagasan harus memanggil anak buahnya untuk membantunya alih-alih ia kecapekan membuat Chanyeol jijik. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin berbagi _mawar Inggris_ yang satu ini.

"Apa kau tahu dia masih perawan, Vladimir?"

"Tidak, My Lord. Apakah itu penting?"

"Kurasa baginya penting. Berikan dia dua ribu _pound_. Aku ingin dia menerimanya karena sudah memberikan aku malam yang sangat menggairahkan." Tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. "Omong-omong, apakah kau punya pakaian yang bisa dikenakannya kalau dia bangun nanti? Kain kumal yang dikenakannya kemarin mengerikan."

Seharusnya Vladimir tidak perlu sekaget itu. Sikap dermawan sang pangeran sudah terkenal. Tetapi pria mungil ini hanya warga Inggris biasa, ia bukan siapa-siapa. "Kebanyakan pakaian pelayan sudah diangkut ke kapal Lord Seymour, My Lord" Vladimir menjeda. "Dan Saya rasa, Pangeran Kyungsoo juga tidak akan sudi meminjamkan salah satu _suit_ -nya."

"Ah, ya. Kita akan berlayar dengan Kai. Tentu saja kita harus bersiap-siap lebih awal." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu carikan pakaian untuknya saat toko sudah buka." Nada suaranya menuntut. "Aku senang sekali jika ia tidak mengenakan pakaian rombeng itu. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau ia sudah siap untuk pergi." Kali ini tangannya mengibas menyuruh Vladimir pergi.

"Apapun yang Anda inginkan, Yang Mulia." Vladimir pergi dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Ia harus segera memberitahu Marushia tentang sikap aneh sang pangeran. Ia yakin Marushia akan merasa geli jika mendengarnya, mengingat ayah Chanyeol juga terpesona oleh satu-satunya wanita yang memberinya keturunan juga berkebangsaan Korea. Syukurlah, pria Inggris yang _ini_ bukanlah bangsawan seperti Ibu Pangeran.

 **-Firelight-**

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi, aktivitas para pelayan Chanyeol semakin meningkat, membersihkan istana singgahnya di Inggris. Vladimir yang dengan sabar menunggu di panggil berdiri di ujung koridor, mengira Chanyeol tertidur. Tetapi masih ada waktu sebelum mereka pergi ke pelabuhan. Vladimir bisa menunggu sebelum membangunkan Chanyeol dan mengabari pelayan Lord Seymour.

Chanyeol tidak tidur, ia sama sekali terjaga dan tidak lelah. Ia bahkan terkejut kerena kesabarannya menunggu Baekhyun. Jujur saja, bersabar bukanlah keunggulannya, ia suka melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat dan tepat waktu, tapi pagi itu berlalu sangat pelan baginya. Ia berhasil menjauhkan tangannya dari Baekhyun beberapa jam di awal, tetapi akhirnya ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, membelai, membangunkan pria mungil itu. Baekhyun melawannya dengan jengkel.

"Jangan sekarang, Lucy! Pergilah!" Chanyeol tersenyum, agak penasaran siapa Lucy itu. Baekhyun berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis semalam karena Chanyeol berbicara dengannya dalam bahasa itu, dan Baekhyun berbahasa Perancis dengan sangat fasih. Tetapi bahasa Inggris jauh lebih pas untuknya.

"Ayo, Baekkie, bergabunglah denganku." Bujuknya, jemarinya membelai bahu Baekhyun yang mulus. "Aku bosan menunggumu bangun."

Mata indah itu terbuka dan menatap Chanyeol, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Baekhyun mengerjap, tetapi tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mengenali, terkejut, atau kebingungan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kesulitan menerima pria itu dalam pandangannya. Tidak mungkin pria dihadapannya adalah nyata, ia seorang Adonis. Pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Matanya benar-benar meragukan apa yang dilihatnya, karena kenyataan tidak mungkin menciptakan pria seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya menghilang saat lonceng tengah malam berdentang?"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak. "Kalau kau begitu cepat melupakanku, Mungil, aku akan dengan senang hati menyegarkan ingatanmu kembali." Wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah, menjalar sampai ke dadanya yang tertutup selimut. Ia terduduk tegak. Ia ingat.

"Jangan merasa malu, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan." Tangan Baekhyun terangkat ke wajah untuk menutupi mata. Bahunya membungkuk, mengayunkan tubuhnya maju mundur gelisah, memberikan pandangan menggoda dari punggungnya yang mulus dan sebagian kecil bokongnya yang digilai Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menangis kan?" Chanyeol bertanya ringan. Baekhyun membeku, tetapi tidak menurunkan tangannya, suaranya agak teredam. "Aku tidak menangis, dan kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

"Jadi kau menungguku pergi, ya? Kalau begitu, kau meyerah saja. Aku tetap disini."

Mata Baekhyun menunjukkan emosinya lewat kilatan marah "Kalau begitu, aku yang pergi!" Baekhyun menarik selimut yang menutupi dadanya, tetapi Chanyeol berbaring diatas selimut itu dan tidak berusaha untuk bergeming. "Bangun!"

"Tidak." Sahut Chanyeol santai, melipat kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala dengan sikap santai seakan ia tidak punya janji dengan Kai hari ini.

"Waktu bermain-main sudah habis, Alexandrov." Baekhyun memperingatkannya dengan nada yang kaku.

"Baekkie, tolonglah, kukira kita sudah menyingkirkan formalitasnya," omel Chanyeol lembut.

"Apakah aku harus mengingatkanmu kita belum diperkenalkan?"

"Haruskah begitu resmi? Baiklah." Chanyeol mendesah. "Chanyeol Petrovich Alexandrov."

"Kau melupakan gelarmu," Baekhyun mencibir. "Pangeran."

"Kenapa, Baek? Itu membuatmu tidak senang?" sebelah alis gelap Chanyeol terangkat.

"Tidak sama sekali karena itu tidak penting bagiku. Sekarang aku menginginkan sedikit privasi supaya aku bisa berpakaian dan pergi dari tempat ini, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tapi kenapa buru-buru? Aku bisa melihatmu berpakaian, dan aku punya banyak waktu—"

"Aku tidak! Demi Tuhan, aku sudah ditahan disini semalaman. Ayahku pasti cemas setengah mati!"

"Masalah klasik, Sayangku. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang memberitahunya bahwa kau aman, kalau kau mau memberikan alamatmu kepadaku."

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak akan memberimu alasan untuk menemuiku lagi." Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak berkata seperti itu. Ia sadar kalau saja ia punya waktu, ia akan rela mengenal pria ini lebih jauh. Pria ini sangat menyenangkan, orang pertama yang pernah dijumpainya yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak terkesan dengan gelar, kekayaan, maupun pesonanya. Dan tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan diri, Chanyeol tahu ia sangat menarik dimata orang lain. Tetapi merpati kecil ini malah tidak sabar pergi dari sarangnya.

Chanyeol sungguh penasaran dengan pria mungil ini, ia mendekat kepada Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Apakah kau mau pergi ke Rusia?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Pertanyaanmu sungguh tidak patut dijawab, Yang Mulia."

"Ayolah, Baek. Tidak ada bencana yang terjadi. Benar, kau tidak lagi perawan, tapi bukankah itu sesuatu yang patut dirayakan, bukannya disesali?"

Baekhyun berang, tapi ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya sekuat tenaga. "Kau dengan santainya mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa aku diculik, benar-benar diseret dari jalan, dilempar ke dalam kereta, dibekap, lalu dimasukkan ke rumah ini diam-diam, tempat aku dikurung sepanjang hari. Aku dilecehkan, diancam—"

"Itu masalah sepele, Mungil" Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Lupakan saja masalah ini, pada akhirnya kau juga bersenang-senang. Meributkannya sekarang tidak ada gunanya." Chanyeol menegaskan, tersenyum. "Nah, tidak bisakah kita melupakan masalah ini? Kemarilah, Baekkie."

Baekhyun mundur, terkejut, ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Jangan! _Please_!" Nada memohon dalam suaranya membuat Baekhyun kesal, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Setelah semalam, ia takut pada reaksinya sendiri kalau pria itu menyentuhnya. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria setampan Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang nyaris menghipnotis dari ketampanan Chanyeol. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol menginginkannya, bahwa pria itu sudah bercinta dengannya semalaman, sungguh mengejutkan. Butuh usaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi, untuk melindungi diri dengan amarahnya yang berdasar, dan bukan hanya memandangi Chanyeol.

Bukannya kesal karena respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol alih-alih merasa senang. Ia terlalu sering melihat orang yang tidak sanggup menolaknya sehingga tidak mungkin salah mengartikan dilemma Baekhyun sekarang. Walaupun ia masih menginginkan Baekhyun, pria mungil itu masih terlalu gelisah saat ini dan sepertinya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tangan sambil mendesah. "Baiklah, Mungil. Tadinya aku berharap—ah, lupakan saja." Ia duduk disisi ranjang, tetapi kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, senyumnya yang licik itu sangat memesona. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin." Sahut Baekhyun, berharap pria itu sekarang pergi.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol berdiri di kaki ranjang. "Sekarang aku akan menyuruh pelayan membantumu. Lalu Vladimir akan mengantarmu—"

"Jangan berani-berani menyuruh penjahat itu kembali kesini," Baekhyun memotongnya dengan tajam. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menahan Kirov."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa meredakan harga dirimu yang terluka dengan membiarkan hal itu, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan anak buahku."

"Kau tidak akan punya pilihan, Pangeran. Sama seperti aku yang tidak punya pilihan semalam." Baekhyun senang sekali bisa mengatakan _itu_.

Senyum Chanyeol merendahkan. "Kau lupa kami akan berlayar hari ini."

"Kapalmu bisa ditahan," balas Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol mengatup jengkel. "Kau jangan sampai menimbulkan masalah untukku, atau kau akan menyesalinya."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka," sahut Baekhyun kasar. "Tapi kau benar-benar meremehkanku kalau menganggap semua ini sudah berakhir."

Chanyeol menolak berdebat lebih panjang lagi, Sesungguhnya ia takjub bahwa dirinya bisa bertahan untuk berdebat selama itu. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan pria mungil itu? Ia hanya pelayan bukan? Pihak berwenang Inggris tidak akan berani menahan Chanyeol hanya berdasarkan kata-kata seorang pelayan. Hal itu menggelikan.

Pangeran Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan langkah besar-besar. Melewati koridor istananya dengan cepat, teteapi tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ia lupa ini bukan Rusia. Hukum Rusia dibuat untuk para bangsawan. Hukum Inggris mempertimbangkan kesejahteraan warga biasa. Pendapat umum tidak bisa diabaikan disini. Pria mungil itu mungkin saja bisa menimbulkan kekacauan sampai ke telinga Ratu Victoria.

Chanyeol jelas tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Sehubugan dengan kunjungan Tzar[2] ke Inggris dalam waktu dekat, publik pasti bersikap anti Rusia. Tzar Alexander dicintai rakyat Inggris karena Napoleon kalah ditangannya. Tapi bukan itu intinya, kedatangan Chanyeol di Inggris karena tidak ingin perilaku Kyungsoo yang keterlaluan membuat malu Kaisar mereka. Tapi pria mungil itu justru merusak semua rencananya.

"Apakah pria itu sudah bisa pergi sekarang, Pangeran Chanyeol?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mendongak melihat Vladimir berdiri di depannya. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Kau benar, Vlad. Dia bukan pemuda yang menyenangkan, dan sudah menciptakan sedikit masalah dengan sikapnya yang tidak masuk akal."

"My Lord?" Vladimir keheranan Chanyeol yang berbicara begitu panjang.

"Kurasa ia harus ditahan." Chanyeol tersenyum, entah mengapa solusi itu tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa senang. "Kurasa kita harus menahannya bersama kita, selama beberapa bulan. Dia bisa dikirim kembali ke sini dengan salah satu kapalku sebelum Neva[3] membeku lagi."

Vladimir dongkol. Beberapa bulan menghadapi pemuda yang menjengkelkan itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya. Mereka bisa mencari orang untuk menahan pria itu disini. Chanyeol tidak perlu membawa pemuda mungil itu, tetapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu. Dia jelas belum selesai dengan pria mungil itu. _Apa_ yang begitu menarik dari pria ini?

Vladimir menduga ia tidak perlu bertanya wanita itu akan ditahan dalam kapasitas apa, tetapi ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan. "Statusnya, My Lord?"

"Pelayan, tentu saja. Untuk saat ini, bawa dia ke kapal tanpa keributan. Salah satu peti pakaianku bisa dimanfaatkan. Baekhyun cukup kecil untuk dimasukkan di dalam sana. Dan kau harus menyediakan pakaian untuknya selama perjalanan ini."

Vladimir mengangguk tegas, "Ada lagi, Pangeran?"

"Ya, dia tidak boleh dilukai," sahut Chanyeol, nadanya memberi peringatan. "Tidak ada luka sekecil apapun, Vladimir, jadi berhati-hatilah dengannya. Setelah sampai di kapal, sampaikan pesan pada Kai, Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menunggunya di meja makan."

 _Dan bagaimana aku melakukannya, kalau aku harus menjejalkan pria itu ke dalam peti?_ pikir Vladimir. Sementara Chanyeol berjalan pergi, ia kembali jengkel ketika berubah pikiran lagi. Pelayan apanya? Pangeran hanya merasa kesal dengan pria mungil itu saat ini. Tapi Vladimir bisa melihat ketertarikannya yang sangat kuat.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 _[2]_ _Tzar sebutan untuk Penguasa Monarki Eropa, khususnya di Kekaisaran Rusia.  
[3]_ _Neva sungai besar di sebelah utara Rusia yang dilalui dalam pelayaran Rusia-Inggris_

* * *

 _You've wited long enough, right? Hehe, sorry, I was busy. I cut so many part from the novel, then add my own part into it. How is it going? Getting worst isn't it? I really did try potraying the character then adapted it into this fic, but if you don't satisfied enough, please kindly tell me, I'd like to make it better. Oh ya, I'm sorry for all the readers if I have so many mistakes during this short time, Happy Ied Mubaraak to those who celebrate it. I am not gonna updated until my holiday is over, haha. Please kindly wait up for the next chapter._

 _P.S.  
Yang mau protes, bash, kenalan(?),nagih update-an silahkan ke Line: dhillajune don't be so shy, it's not like I'm gonna bite anyone. Bye~_


	5. Ch 4

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

 **Firelight; Particle Two**

 **The First Encounter**

 **Chapter 4**

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Boring chapter! Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

Baekhyun yakin pria itulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas penghinaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak mengutus Kirov, tapi pria jahat itulah yang masuk ke kamar tak lama setelah Pangeran pergi, sebelum Baekhyun berpakaian lengkap. Kenyataan bahwa penjahat itu tidak sendirian membuat Baekhyun was-was. Ada dua pria besar bersamanya, bukan pengawal, tapi dua orang pelayan berseragam hitam-emas mengelilingi Baekhyun, dan sebelum ia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, ia sudah disergap, dibekap, pergelangan tangannya diikat di punggung, dan bahkan pergelangan kakinya diikat kuat.

Kedua pelayan itu menggendongnya seakan dirinya tidak memiliki bobot dan membawanya ke bawah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya digulingkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam peti pakaian, lututnya ditekuk, lalu peti itupun ditutup. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar kram. Tertekuk di pinggang, dengan kepala menyentuh satu sisi peti, Baekhyun berbaring dengan tangan yang terikat di belakang—yang sudah mati rasa sejak lama— dan ia hanya bisa menendang satu sisi lain peti kalau ia menaikkan lututnya ke dada terlebih dahulu. Namun, percuma saja menendang-nendang. _Russian barbar_ itu pasti tidak akan mengeluarkannya sampai mereka mau.

Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Ia merasakan dirinya berada di kereta kuda dari lonjakan yang membuanya terentak-entak, dan ia tahu dirinya diangkut lagi setelah itu, tetapi dimana peti itu diturunkan dan ditinggalkan, ia tidak tahu, tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun selain suara napasnya sendiri yang terengah. Dan semakin sulit bernapas, udara panas dan pekat dengan hanya sedikit celah di sekeliling tutup peti.

Ia menduga kalau ia akan disekap lebih lama lagi disini, ia akan sesak napas. Tetapi ia tahu kalau terus memikirkan kemungkinan itu, ia akan panik, jadi sepertinya tindakan yang bijaksana adalah tetap tenang sehingga persediaan udaranya akan bertahan lebih lama. Sementara menit berubah menjadi jam, Baekhyun harus mempertimbangkan kenyataan bahwa mungkin memang seperti inilah solusi yang dilakukan orang Rusia atas ancamannya kepada Pangeran.

 **-Firelight-**

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari kereta kuda yang ditunggangi keduanya menuju pelabuhan _Southampton_. Kapal _The Royal Knight_ sudah siap untuk berlayar menunggu Sang Pangeran yang sedang berjalan menuju kapal dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar menuju kapalnya dan didampingi enam orang pengawal serta Vladimir. Beberapa pelayan mengekor membawakan barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan lurus dengan aura meluap-luap tak memandang sekitar hingga sampai di depan pintu _The Royal Knight_. Seorang penjaga yang tadinya berlagak menyeramkan menjadi luar biasa ramah dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat dan menyambutnya dengan penuh senyuman.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya masih dengan wajah yang tanpa senyum semenjak rencana perjodohan tersisip di sela-sela memori otaknya. Ia benar-benar menolak ajakan perjodohan sialan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Siapapun yang akan dijodohkan Chanyeol dengannya tidak mungkin sesuai dengan kriteria yang diinginkannya, terlebih lagi pernikahan itu bukanlah hal yang sangat dirinya. Baginya, pernikahan hanya merenggut sebagian besar kebebasannya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan Chanyeol dan sikap egoisnya.

Kyungsoo masih berpikir dalam diamnya hingga kakinya menjejak anak tangga jembatan penghubung daratan dan kapal yang akan dinaikinya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok pria asing sedang berpelukan dan berjabat tangan dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya karena Chanyeol dan tinggi badannya adalah dua hal yang benar-benar egois. Keduanya berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, jadi Kyungsoo mengasumsikan bahwa pria asing itu kemungkinan seorang Lord Inggris—kecuali jika Chanyeol suka bergaul dengan rakyat jelata mungkin saja dugaannya salah. Ia masih menduga-duga sedang ada urusan apa Chanyeol mengundang Lord Inggris— _atau rakyat jelata_ ke atas kapalnya. Sangat diluar kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kenalkan, dia adikku satu-satunya, Kyungsoo." Suara Chanyeol yang besar mengembalikan lamunan Kyungsoo. Pangeran Chanyeol menuntun pria asing itu mendekatinya, beberapa detik Kyungsoo seperti berhenti saat ia menatap lensa dihadapannya. Ia terjebak jauh kedalam tatap mata keabuan yang berkabut dihadapannya; misterius. Tubunya tinggi tegap, meski tidak seegois Chanyeol dan rambutnya hitam kecoklatan membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah yang lain. Perilakunya sangat sopan, pria itu membungkukkan badannya sejenak, "Lord Seymour. Kai William Seymour." Ucapnya tegas tapi lembut. _Benar seorang bangsawan_ , batin Kyungsoo.

"Pangeran Kyungsoo Petrovna Alexandrov." balasnya sedikit kaku—terlalu terpukau hingga tak memperhatikan nada bicaranya sendiri. Meski begitu ia akhirnya membuntuti keduanya ke kabin ruang makan. "Jadi, dia itu siapa, Chanyeol?" bisiknya dalam bahasa Rusia ketika sampai di ruang makan.

"Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kai William Seymour adalah orang yang akan kujodohkan denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Kyungsoo membelalak. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan spontan seperti ini, dan lagi Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memikirkan perasaannya terhadap keputusan perjodohan itu. Kyungsoo terpaksa mengikuti acara makan siang yang paling dibencinya. Bukan karena hidangan Marushia tidak lezat— _oh! Marushia koki terbaik di dunia._ Tapi karena dua orang lainnya hanya membicarakan bisnis peternakan dan konstruksi jembatan hingga kapal pesiar yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik.

Bisnis bukanlah hidupnya. Sejak kecil Ayahnya dan Chanyeol-lah yang menggeluti bidang tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak _berbisnis_ dan mencari kesenangannya sendiri—hal itu terjadi ketika ia mengenal seni. Ia suka menggambar dan melukis. Sebagian besar lukisan di istana adalah karyanya, dan ia dengan bangga memamerkannya. Sementara detik berlalu dengan lambat dalam hitungan Kyungsoo, ia berkali-kali mengambil nafas panjang mendengarkan kedua pria dihadapannya berbicara, tetapi kedua pria tersebut sepertinya tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Terlebih lagi pikirannya jauh menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus lari atau tetap duduk dan menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tidak disangka suara orang berlari-lari melewati kabin ruang makan membuat ketiga bangsawan di dalamnya terkejut.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kyungsoo temanilah Kai melanjutkan makan siangnya, aku akan melihat kekacauan yang sedang terjadi."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang duduk disini dan aku yang melihat kekacauan itu?" alibinya untuk melarikan diri dari kebosanan dan perjodohan mungkin berhasil—

"Karena jika kau yang pergi, maka akan terjadi lebih banyak kekacauan." –tapi gagal karena Chanyeol segera keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kabin di belakangnya

 **-Firelight-**

"Apakah Pangeran masih di ruang makan?" tanya Marushia.

"Ya, jadi tidak perlu buru-buru menyiapkan makan malamnya."

"Jangan khawatirkan makan malamnya. Makanannya akan siap kalau dia sudah siap." Mata Marushia yang biru pucat menyipit, memberitahu Vladimir bahwa ia memang kesal tentang pria mungil itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria Inggris kecil itu?"

Vladimir membentak dengan kesal, "Memasukkannya ke kabin bersama peti pakaian lain. Kurasa aku harus memasang _hammock_ untuknya."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Kupikir lebih baik menunggu sampai kita jauh dari London sebelum mengeluarkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku belum mengeluarkannya."

"Kalau begitu kau melubangi peti itu kan? Kau tahu peti Pangeran sangat tahan air." Vladimir memucat. Itu tidak terpikir olehnya—bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak pernah mengunci orang di dalam peti sebelum ini. Marushia terkesiap, dengan tepat mengartikan ekspresi Vladimir. "Apa kau sudah gila? Pergi, dan bedoalah segalanya belum terlambat! Pergi!"

Vladimir sudah pergi sebelum Marushia selesai berteriak padanya, berlari keluar dapur melewati kabin ruang makan para bangsawan. Kata-kata Chanyeol menghantuinya, mengentak-entak benaknya. Pria mungil itu tidak boleh terluka, tidak boleh ada luka sekecil apapun. Dan jika ia harus menanggung hukuman berat untuk satu luka kecil, kegilaan apa ang akan timbul kalau pembalasan kecilnya ini membunuh pria mungil itu? Ia tidak tahan memikirkannya.

Marushia ada dibelakangnya, dan mereka berdua berlari cepat melintasi kapal dibawah tatapan orang-orang. Ketika berlari melewati kabin ruang makan, mereka diikuti oleh lima orang pelayan yang penasaran dan beberapa kru kapal. Maksim yang berjaga di depan kabin ruang makan juga turut melihat Vladimir dan istrinya atas suruhan Chanyeol.

"Mereka pergi ke gudang, Yang Mulia." Pangeran bepergian membawa banyak barang pribadi, termasuk seprai, kursi, dan piring, hingga diperlukan kabin tambahan untuk menampung barang-barang miliknya. "Pasti ada peti yang terjatuh. Coba saya lihat." Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menghentikannya, sadar bahwa mungkin Baekhyun ditahan di gudang dan kini sedang membuat kekacauan. "Itu pasti si Mungil Inggris. Bawa dia ke kabinku."

Maksim mengangguk, bahkan tidak berpikir untuk bertanya Mungil Inggris apa. Ia tidak tahu-menahu tentang _affair_ Pangeran seperti Vladimir. Ia harus menunggu dan mendengar dari Marushia yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Ia tidak pernah berani bertanya langsung kepada Pangeran. Tidak ada yang pernah mempertanyakan Sang Pangeran.

Di dalam gudang, Vladimir terlalu resah untuk menyadari dirinya ditonton ketika membuka peti dan menarik tutupnya. Mata pria mungil itu terpejam. Tak ada gerakan, bahkan mata itu tak mengerjap waktu ada cahaya tiba-tiba membanjirinya. Vladimir merasakan kepanikan membuncah dan mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian pria mungil itu terangkat sementara oksigen memasuki paru-parunya, lalu pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Saat itu Vladimir benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun karena ia tidak mati. Namun perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika mata Baekhyun membuka dan menatap matanya, Vladimir melihat amarah menyala-nyala berkumpul di mata turkois itu. Vladimir lagi-lagi diserbu keinginan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun di sana, tetapi Marushia menyiku rusuknya untuk mengingatkan ia tidak boleh berbuat begitu. Vladimir menggerutu dan membungkuk untuk mengangkat Baekhyun keluar dari peti, membantu pria mungil itu berdiri. Baekhyun langsung roboh, terhuyung ke arah Vladimir.

"Kau lihat apa yang diakibatkan kecerobohanmu? Kaki makhluk malang ini mungkin mati rasa." Marushia menutup peti karena di kamar itu tidak ada kursi. "Well, dudukkan dia dan bantu aku melepaskan ikatannya."

Bukan hanya telapak kaki Baekhyun yang mati rasa, tetapi seluruh kakinya. Ia menyadari hal ini ketika lututnya menekuk sementara dirinya didudukkan di atas peti, dan ia tidak merasakan apapun. Tangannya sudah mati rasa sejak lama. Dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ia bisa mulai merasakan lagi. Tidak akan menyenangkan.

Vladimir melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sementara Marushia berkutat dengan ikatan di kakinya. Sepatunya tertinggal, salah satu hal yang tidak sempat dikenakannya ketika Vladimir masuk ke kamar. Juga tidak ada waktu untuk merapikan rambutnya yang kusut. Tetapi yang paling memalukan adalah pakaiannya, yang setengah tak terkancing di bagian depan, pakaian dalamnya yang putih kontras dengan pakaian luarnya yang berwarna gelap. Dan ketika menyadari kerumunan orang di ambang pintu, yang menatapnya penasaran, rona merah menjalari pipi Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang _pernah_ melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakan begini, dan sekarang ada lebih dari enam orang di ruangan ini.

Siapa orang-orang ini? Terlebih lagi, ini dimana? Ia sudah merasakannya di dalam peti, tetapi berharap dirinya salah. Ia mendengar celotehan dalam bahasa Rusia di ambang pintu dan tahu ia berada di kapal Rusia. Lengannya terbebas dari ikatan, dan Baekhyun menariknya kedepan sambil mengerang, dengan hati-hati meregangkan bahu dan sikunya. Di belakangnya, tangan Vladimir terjulur ke penyumpal mulut, tetapi Baekhyun merasakan jemari pria iu sedikit ragu.

Serentetan ucapan dalam bahasa Rusia terdengar di belakangnya, dan kerumunan orang di pintu cepat-cepat pergi. Penyumpalnya terjatuh, tetapi mulut Baekhyun terlalu kering untuk mengatakan apapun selain _air._ Marushia pergi mengambil air, sementara Vladimir berputar dan mulai memijat kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat ingin menendang pria itu sampai terpental, sayang ia belum bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Aku berutang maaf padamu," kata Vladimir tanpa mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Suaranya kasar, seolah terpaksa mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Seharusnya aku melubangi peti itu untuk ventilasi, tapi kurasa itu tidak terpikir olehku."

 _Sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana dengan tindakannya memasukkanku ke dalam peti? Dimana penyesalannya untuk itu?_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia menyerah. Mencoba bicara saja rasanya terlalu sakit dengan tenggorokan kering dan lidah yang terasa bengkak, membusuk di dalam mulutnya. Dan kakinya kembali bisa merasakan, perasaan tidak nyaman pun meningkat. Baekhyun harus menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan erangan. Demi Tuhan, ia pernah mengalami kaki mati rasa karena berbaring dalam satu posisi terlalu lama, tetapi tidak pernah sehebat ini.

Airnya tiba, dan Marushia memegangi cangkir itu di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menenggaknya dengan rakus, tanpa memikirkan sopan santun. Setidaknya satu bagian dirinya menemukan pelepasan langsung. Tetapi sisa dirinya menjerit memprotes, seakan seribu jarum menyerang kaki dan tangannya sampai ia mengira takkan bisa menanggungnya lagi, tapi segalanya memburuk. Ia mengerang walaupun bertekad tidak melakukannya.

"Entakkan kakimu, makhluk kecil. Itu bisa membantu."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan ramah oleh Marushia tetapi Baekhyun terlalu kesakitan untuk menghargai simpatinya. "Aku—aku—oh, sialan kau, Kirov! Hukum tidak lagi menjatuhkan hukuman pancung, tapi akan kupastikan hukum diberlakukan kembali untukmu!" Vladimir mengabaikannya, terus memijat pergelangan dan telapak kakinya dengan cepat, tetapi Marushia terkekeh sementara melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan Baekhyun. "Setidaknya semangatnya tidak pupus dalam peti itu."

"Sayang sekali," gerutu Vladimir.

Baekhyun semakin marah dengan ketidaksopanan mereka karena berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia. "Aku menguasai lima bahasa, bahasamu bukanlah salah satunya. Kalau kalian tidak berbicara menggunakan bahasa Perancis yang kupahami, aku tidak akan repot-repot memberitahu kalian kenapa armada laut Ratu akan mengejar kapal ini sampai ke Rusia kalau perlu."

"Omong kosong," Vladimir mendengus. "Setelah ini kau akan bilang kau orang kepercayaan Ratu Inggris."

"Bukan hanya itu," balas Baekhyun, "tapi aku juga bersahabat dengan Ratu, sejak aku bertugas satu tahun di istana sebagai pendampingnya. Tapi seandainya tidak pun, pengaruh _Earl_ _[5]_ _of Stafford_ sendiri sudah cukup."

"Majikanmu?"

"Jangan ikuti permainannya, Marushia," Vladimir memperingatkan. "Seorang Earl dari Inggris tidak akan repot-repot mengurusi keberadaan pelayannya. Pria mungil ini bukan milik majikannya seperti kita milik majikan kita."

Baekhyun menyadari perasaan jijik Vladimir ketika mengucapkannya, seolah lelaki itu bangga dimiliki oleh Chanyeol. Tapi kenyataannya bahwa Vladimir jelas-jelas tidak percaya apa pun yang dikatakannya membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kesalahan pertama dan paling parah adalah menganggapku pelayan. Aku tidak mengoreksimu karena tidak mau identitas asliku diketahui. Tapi kau sudah melewati batas dengan masalah penculikan ini. Earl adalah ayahku, bukan majikanku. Aku Baekhyun St. John. _Lord_ Baekhyun St. John."

Suami-isteri itu bertukar pandangan. Baekhyun tidak melihat ekspresi Marushia yang seakan berkata kepada suaminya: "Kau lihat? Sekarang kau bisa memahami keangkuhan itu, kesombongan itu." Tetapi ekspresi Vladimir tidak menyiratkan kecemasan apapun tentang apa yang diungkapkan Baekhyun.

"Siapapun dirimu, kau menyia-nyiakan amarahmu padaku," kata Vladimir kepada Baekhyun dengan sangat tenang. "Kali ini aku tidak bertindak sendiri. Aku mengikuti perintah, perintah spesifik, bahkan mengenai penggunaan peti ini. Kesalahan karena tidak memberikan ventilasi yang cukup pada peti itu memang tanggung jawabku. Kau tidak boleh dilukai. Dan mungkin aku seharusnya mengeluarkanmu lebih awal—"

" _Mungkin?"_ Baekhyun meledak, ingin memukul kepala Vladimir dengan sesuatu. Baekhyun ingin sekali melakukannya tetapi gelombang rasa sakit menjalari kakinya lagi, membuyarkan pikirannya, dan membuatnya membungkuk sambil mengerang keras. Ia menghentakkan tanganya dari Marushia dan mencengekeram pahanya erat, tetapi percuma. Saraf-saraf di kakinya terbangun dengan sangat hebat.

Selama beberapa menit terakhir Maksim berdiri di ambang pintu, mendengarkan dalam diam percakapan ketiga orang tersebut dengan takjub, tetapi akhirnya ia teringat dengan tugasnya, "Kalau dia si Mungil Inggris, Pangeran ingin bertemu dengannya segera."

Vladimir menoleh kebelakang, ketakutan awalnya muncul kembali, "Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan—"

"Pangeran bilang _sekarang_ , Vladimir."

 **-Firelight-**

" _Well_ , Lord Seymour, jadi apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah bergelut dalam kesunyian yang semakin merambat diantara mereka berdua, sementara Kai sedang bergumul dengan makanan yang tak sempat disentuhnya karena terfokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku seorang pebisnis, khususnya di bidang pertambangan dan peternakan," ucapnya setelah membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan kain lap berwarna pastel diatas meja. "Selain itu aku juga merancang konstruksi bangunan dan perkapalan. Salah satu hasil nyata rancanganku adalah kapal yang sedang kita tumpangi sekarang, _The Royal Knight._ "

Kyungsoo ingin sekali memutar bola matanya karena pria ini sama saja membosankannya dengan bangsawan muda lain yang ditemuinya, tapi ia sadar bahwa itu bukan tata krama. "Apakah Anda tidak menyukai hal yang lain?" tanyanya lagi. Ada sepercik rasa keingintahuan tentang pria ini dalam diri Kyungsoo yang entah datang begitu saja. Barangkali karena Kai akan menjadi suaminya—terlepas atas setuju atau tidaknya ia, atau karena Pangeran muda itu memang tertarik padanya?

"Aku suka berkuda," sahutnya singkat, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Kai yang menyadari kebosanan itu akhirnya berusaha memutarbalikkan arah pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan Pangeran? Apakah Anda memiliki kesenangan yang digeluti?"

"Aku suka menggambar dan melukis," mata Kyungsoo akhirnya memancarkan sinarnya. Bangsawan Inggris itu sempat kagum melihat mata Pangeran dihadapannya berkilat penuh semangat ketika menceritakan kesenangannya. "Seluruh hasil lukisanku terpajang di dinding istana. Selain itu, aku juga memberikan hadiah lukisan kepada Tzar Alexander dan Ratu Victoria."

"Luar biasa. Aku selalu mengagumi seni. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Kai melihat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi menyayangkan. Kyungsoo yang menatapnya menjadi berpikir tentang perasaan aneh di benaknya. _Barangkali saja pria ini tidak se-membosankan kelihatannya. Barangkali saja pilihan Chanyeol memang tepat._

"Lord Seymour, tidak semua orang terlahir dengan bakat seni," Kyungsoo menyesap teh nya. "Jika semua orang terlahir dengan bakat seni, tidak akan ada keindahan yang diciptakan. Karena pada akhirnya, semua orang akan kehilangan _Muse_ -nya." Kyungsoo tersenyum, manis sekali. Tak elak Kai pun ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Benarkah, begitu?" Bangsawan Inggris itu penasaran. "Jika memang benar, apakah Pangeran sudah menemukan _Muse_ yang tepat?"

"Sejauh ini aku belum menemukan yang cocok untukku. Tapi hari ini, kurasa aku sudah mendapatkannya," Kyungsoo menjeda. "Lord Seymour, apakah Anda mau menjadi _Muse_ -ku?"

Kedua bola mata keabuan itu membelalak lebar, menampakkan keterkejutan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Pangeran akan mengubah jalan pikirannya secepat itu. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir bahwa tidak akan mudah menjadikan Pangeran muda itu pasangannya—mengingat cerita Chanyeol bahwa adiknya menentang perjodohan ini. _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Lagipula ini tidak ada ruginya, diluar kontrak perjodohan dan perjanjian bisnis di dalamnya, ia rasa mengenal calon _istri_ -nya lebih jauh bukanlah sebuah masalah.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 _[5]_ _Earl Gelar bangsawan satu tingkat di atas Lord. Biasanya diberikan untuk ayah dari seorang 'Lord'_

* * *

 **Byul Hun K** — Update sering ya? Please be patient with me. Kapan ya, Chan bakal tahu kalo Baek itu juga bangsawan? Hmm~ Semua butuh proses ya, harap sabar hehe. **Gyupal** — Kalo reviwnya rutin bakal dilanjut kok, hehe. Setiap part memang sengaja dibikin ngegantung sih /eh? **Baekhugs0420** — Saya agak kaget baca review kamu, pake capslock semua haha. Saya juga pengen banget liat Baek gorok si Pangeran Rusia. Kadang saya juga jadi sebel sama Chan -,- egois banget dia. Nanti bakal ada 'making love' scene kok, tenang aja. Semuanya butuh proses hehe **ChanBaekLuv** — Aduh, reviewnya bikin terbang semuaa~ Bakal sampe berapa chapter ya? Entahlah, saya pengen take this slowly, nggak keburu-buru, biar dapet jalan ceritanya. **septianaditya1997** — Mungkin karena saya udah baca, rewrite, baca lagi, jadinya feel di saya justru membosankan, gak nyangka deh bakal berbeda hasilnya di kamu :3 I really did my best. Nanti ada kok 'making love' mereka, not 'have sex' ya. Boleh panggil apa aja kok, but I prefer Ryu. **baekyeolable** — Aww, makasih reviewnya yang manis :3 Saya nggak jago kalo eksplisit, abis jadi geli-geli sendiri kalo baca wkwk. Kapan ya Baek bakal ngaku? Ditunggu ya :3 **dragonqua** — Diusahakan fast update, kok. Tergantung dengan kondisi juga wkwk. **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao** — Kan memang sengaja dikasih obat perangsang, jadi yaa~ hehe. **anaals** — Emang sengaja di stop sebelum rated M part hehe. **seogogirl** — Ayo Chanyeol luluhkan dia! /ikutan nyemangatin/ Chanyeol jelas bakal tahu kok, entah kapan haha. **Jihyunnn** — Penasaran gak ya keluarganya? Nanti pasti diceritakan kok. Adegan itu sengaja di stop, saya udah gak tahan ngetik segitu banyak wkwk **.** **90rahmayani** — Bakal diusahakan update cepet kok. Boleh banget kok di pomosiin, duh makasih banyak loh~ Jangan FB dong, ntar ketauan alaynya wkwk. PIN BB aja ya, 54C58DAE **Minnita—** Itu karena Baek nggak mau identitasnya terbongkar :3 **raeshab1012** — Terima kasih sarannya, I'll do my best. Boleh panggil apa aja kok, but I prefer Ryu. **VampireDPS** — Coba deh baca juga novelnya, seru banget. Adegan itu ada ga yaa? Adain aja lah hehe. **winter park chanchan** — Saya juga gugup waktu nulisnya :3 Kapan ya rahasianya Baek terbongkar? Hehe, penasaran ya? **hunniehan** — Emang sengaja digantung, biar penasaran haha /ketawa setan/ **mingguki** — Karena nggak ada orang di dunia ini yang nggak terpesona sama Baek :3 including Chanyeol :3 **LoveHyunFamily** — Waa, rekomendasi dari mana? Makasih banyak loh :3 Saya sengaja take this slow, biar dapet alurnya, jadi please sabar ya. Karena Chan nggak bisa nolak pesona Baek, makanya Chan pen deket dia terus :3 **Blacktinkerbells** — Johanna favorit saya banget loh~ Suka banget sama historical romance. Udah gitu ada lag Jane Feather sama Lisa Kleypas :3 **dhantieee** — Kapan ya? Sabar ditunggu yaa :3 **Lussia Archery** **—** Saya udah capek ngetik segitu banyak, makanya harus di TBC-in, meskipun nggak rela juga sih :3 **ai byun** —Gimana ya nasib Baek? Ayahnya nyari gak yaa? Haha. Sabar ditunggu kelanjutannya ya, pasti nanti bakal kejawab semua kok. **pintutGABISADIGINIIN** — Reviewnya juga selalu dinanti looh~ Sabar ditunggu yaa kelanjutannya.

 _P.S:  
Some of you aren't got my reply yet, please be patient. I'm running out of time, hope next time I can reply to all of you. Bored chapter isn't it? Saya nulisnya dalam perjalanan pulang nih. Maaf kalau chapter ini nggak begitu berkenan. Please wait the next chapter in short, will update it soon. Bye~_


	6. Ch 5

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

 **Firelight; Particle Two**

 **Revealing The Truth**

 **Chapter 5**

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran kursi tinggi dan mengangkat kakinya yang telanjang ke bangku di depannya. Kursi itu nyaman, alot, tetapi juga empuk, dan mengingatkannya betapa ia jarang menikmati apapun, entah itu wanita atau pria, kemewahan, atau bahkan suasana hati. Kursi itu salah satu dari delapan kursi yang dibelinya, semuanya sama persis, satu untuk setiap kamar tidur di _estate—istana singgah—_ yang dimilikinya di seluruh penjuru Eropa, dan satu untuk dibawanya saat bepergian. Jika sudah menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untuknya, Chanyeol memastikan mendapatkannya. Selalu begitu.

Termasuk Putri Tatiana. Wanita itu incaran yang besar. Di antara semua wanita cantik di _St. Petersburg_ , wanita itu batu permata yang paling langka. Dan kalau Chanyeol harus menikah, kenapa tidak dengan yang paling cantik? Chanyeol sudah tidak memikirkan Tatiana sejak bercerita kepada neneknya. Tatiana tidak akan terpikir olehnya jka saja Chanyeol tidak terbangun dengan mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan tentang wanita itu.

Bukannya Chanyeol ingin menikahi wanita itu atau wanita atau pria manapun. Tidak. Untuk apa ia perlu istri sementara ia tidak pernah kekurangan wanita dan pria untuk menemaninya. Istri hanya akan menambah tanggung jawab dan pernikahan ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja Ayahnya tidak menurunkan wasiat sialan—sebelum ia meninggal—yang membuatnya harus memperoleh keturunan sebelum menjadi pewaris sah Alexandrov.

Chanyeol tidak perlu menjadi pria Alexandrov yang sah. Ia hanya memiliki satu saudara, Kyungsoo. Dan adik perempuan ayahnya, Sonya menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa sudah menjadi tugas Chanyeol untuk menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan sebelum sesuatu terjadi kepadanya dan keluarga itu tidak memiliki ahli waris. Bibi Sonya begitu terguncang mendengar berita kematian Ayahnya sampai tidak bersedia mendengar penundaan apapun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup bebas sejak saat itu. Ia menjadi kepala keluarga sejak ayahnya meninggal dalam epidemi kolera, dan dialah yang membuat keputusan-keputusan penting. Sebelum ayahnya meninggal, Chanyeol mengawasi kebanyakan tanah keluarga, tetapi hanya karena dia tertarik pada keuangan, cara yang aman untuk mengambil resiko. Tetapi sekarang semua tanggung jawab jatuh pada Chanyeol, tanah-tanah yang luas, para pelayan, peternakan dan hasilnya, konstruksi dan pertambangan. Dan tidak lama lagi, istri juga.

Setidaknya Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawab yang bisa segera ia alihkan kepada Kai ketika ia menikahkan adiknya itu. Tetapi ada tanggung jawab lain yang menggantikan Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol sendiri menikah. Tatiana Ivanova mengejutkannya dengan menjadi perempuan yang paling sulit ditaklukkan. Chanyeol butuh waktu dan usaha keras untuk mendekati wanita itu, lebih dari yang pernah dikerahkannya pada wanita lain.

Belum pernah ada orang yang sanggup menolaknya terlalu lama. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dan tepat ketika ia akhirnya berhasil membuat kemajuan dengan sang putri, surat dari neneknya atas permasalahan Kyungsoo tiba. Benar-benar sial. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak cemas Tatiana akan memilh pria lain selagi dirinya pergi. Penundaannyalah yang membuat Chanyeol kesal, dan kenyataan bahwa dengan kepergiannya ia mungkin harus memulai pendekatannya dari awal lagi.

Ketukan di pintu menjadi gangguan yang disambut baik. Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkan status pernikahannya yang tertunda ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai ia tiba di Rusia, dan hal itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Maksim masuk, menahan pintu untuk Vladimir, yang menyusul masuk bersama Baekhyun dalam bopongannya. Sekilas pandang, Baekhyun nampak sedang tidur, tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menyadari gigi Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahya, matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya mencengkeram jubahnya.

Chanyeol melompat berdiri, gerakannya yang cepat membuat kedua pelayannya membeku cemas. "Ada apa dengannya?" Pertanyaan itu diajukan kepada Vladimir dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia, sungguh," Vladimir buru-buru menenangkannya. "Kaki dan tangannya hanya mati rasa, dan sekarang sudah membaik—" Ia terdiam sejenak karena raut wajah Chanyeol makin gelap tiap detiknya. "Saya hanya berjaga-jaga dengan membiarkannya di dalam peti sampai kita tiba di laut. Di sungai, dia bisa saja kabur, berenang ke tepi. Saya pikir sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil resiko, mengingat pentingnya—"

"Kita belum meninggalkan Sungai Thames, dan apakah aku harus menjelaskan bahwa ada cara lain untuk memastikan dia tidak kabur? Kau bermaksud memberitahuku bahwa kau baru saja mengeluarkannya?"

Vladimir mengangguk bersalah "Sebenarnya, saya lupa berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk tiba di laut, dan karena kesibukan pelayaran, lalu pria ini sudah disekap, saya—saya tidak memikirkannya sama sekali, sampai Marushia mengingatkan saya."

Sebagian kebenaran itu membuat Chanyeol cukup tenang. Raut wajahnya agak santai, tetapi tidak benar-benar santai. Vladimir tahu Pangeran tidak menoleransi sikap ceroboh, dan ia sudah membuat banyak kesalahan sejak bertemu dengan pria itu. Tetapi Chanyeol pria yang bijaksana, bukan tiran. Ia tidak menjatuhkan hukuman untuk kesalahan sepele. "Dia tanggung jawabmu, Vladimir, jadi kau tidak akan ceroboh seperti ini lagi, bukan?"

Vladimir mengerang dalam hati. Bertanggung jawab atas pria itu sudah merupakan hukuman. "Tidak, Pangeran."

"Baiklah, dudukkan dia." Chanyeol menyingkir, menunjuk kursi yang ditinggalkannya, Vladimir dengan cepat meletakkan bebannya disana dan mundur, berharap pria itu tidak akan bersikap dramatis lagi. Sayangnya, Vladimir tidak seberuntung itu.

Suara terkesiap Baekhyun cukup keras ketika ia membungkuk ke lututnya. Rambutnya juga jatuh ke depan, tergerai sampai ke dahinya, dan pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna putih sedikit terbuka di bagian dada, menunjukkan beberapa bekas kecupan Chanyeol pada seluruh pria diruangan itu.

Melihat kerutan Chanyeol muncul kembali, Vladimir cepat-cepat berkata, "Keadaannya akan membaik, Yang Mulia, dalam beberapa saat." Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Berlutut di depan Baekhyun, ia mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut namun tegas, memaksa pemuda itu duduk tegak. Ia kemudian mengangkat jubah Baekhyun ke lutut, dan menggenggam sebelah betis Baekhyun yang ramping dengan kedua tangan, lalu mulai memijat.

Seharusnya refleks Baekhyun adalah menendang, tapi ia tidak menendang. Rasa sakit itu kini mulai memudar, seperti yang diperkirakan Vladimir. Masih terasa, tetapi bisa ditahan. Amarahnya yang berkobar bututh pelampiasan lebih baik, yang tidak bisa disalahartikan, maka ia pun melakukannya. Tangannya menampar pipi Pangeran dengan keras.

Chanyeol membeku. Maksim memucat ngeri. Kata-kata berikutnya meluncur keluar dari mulut Vladimir begitu saja. "Dia mengatakan dirinya bangsawan, Yang Mulia—putra seorang _Earl._ " Keheningan tetap ada. Vladimir tidak yakin Pangeran mendengarnya, kalaupun beliau mendengar, apakah hal itu berpengaruh? Kenapa ia berpikir bisa menjelaskan amarah luar biasa Baekhyun, apalagi dengan kebohongan macam itu? Entahlah. Tapi kalau ia tidak berkata apa-apa, pria itu mungkin sudah dilempar dari kapal, diikuti rasa syukur Vladimir.

Chanyeol langsung mendongak, hanya unyuk ditatap nyala mata turkuois itu penuh kebencian. Amarah besarlah yang memicu tamparan tersebut, dan hal itu mengejutkan Chanyeol sampai ia terdiam sesaat. Dan Baekhyun belum selesai, sama sekali.

"Keangkuhanmu benar-benar menjijikkan, Alexandrov! Kau berani sekali memerintahku, oh!" Seandainya bisa keluar asap dari telinganya, itu pasti sudah terjadi. Jemarinya terkepal di pangkuan. Ia mengerahkan segenap kendali diri, yang sudah sangat tipis. Sementara Chanyeol hanya berlutut disana dan menatapnya takjub. "Sialan kau, kau harus memutar kapal ini dan membawaku kembali ke London! Aku berkeras—tidak, aku _menuntut_ kau melakukannya dengan segera!"

Chanyeol berdiri perlahan, memaksa Baekhyun mendongak kalau ingin tetap menatap matanya. Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya—bekas tamparan Baekhyun—sambil lalu sementara ia terus menatap Baekhyun, lalu tiba-tiba seberkas rasa geli menari-nari di matanya yang gelap. "Dia mengajukan tuntutan kepadaku, Vladimir," kata Chanyeol tanpa memandang pelayannya tersebut.

Ketegangan mundur dari tubuh Vladimir ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang geli. "Ya, Pangeran," desahnya.

Lirikan sekilas kebelakang dari mata Chanyeol. "Putra seorang _Earl_ , katamu?"

"Begitulah katanya, Yang Mulia." Mata cokelat gelap itu kembali beralih kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mendapati bahwa bahkan dalam keadaan marah pun ia masih bisa merona, karena mata laki-laki itu tidak terpaku pada wajahnya, melainkan pada bagian depan baju dalamnya yang terbuka, yang sudah dilupakan Baekhyun sampai sekarang. Dan kalau kelancangan itu masih belum cukup, mata itu menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun perlahan, hingga akhirnya berhenti untuk mengamati kakinya yang tidak terbungkus apapun—selain jubah yang terangkat.

Baekhyun terkesiap menurunkan kain jubahnya dan mulai berkutat dengan deretan kancing di bagian depan baju dalamnya. Usahanya itu disambut kekehan tawa pelayan yang berdiri setengah meter dihadapannya. "Bajingan!" desis Baekhyun, tidak mendongak sampai kancing terakhir terpasang di pangkal lehernya. "Tata kramamu sama seperti anak gembel yang tidak tahu aturan, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatku kaget, mengingat moralmu sama bejatnya."

Alih-alih merasa direndahkan, Chanyeol malah merasa geli. "Aku harus memujimu, Baek," akhirnya Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun. "Bakatmu luar biasa."

Baekhyun agak terkejut. "Bakat?"

"Tentu saja. Katakan padaku, apakah kau perlu berlatih atau kemampuanmu ini muncul secara alami?" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku menyanjungmu. Sandiwaramu sempurna. Apakah kau pernah memainkan peran itu di panggung? Itu menjelaskan—"

"Hentikan!" seru Baekhyun, melompat berdiri, pipinya panas. Tetapi berdiri disamping Chanyeol rasanya tidak menguntungkan baginya. Ia baru pertama kali melakukan itu, dan rasanya sangat menakutkan. Chanyeol begitu tinggi dibandingkan Baekhyun yang kecil sampai-sampai ia merasa konyol. Puncak kepalanya bahkan tidak mencapai bahu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya. Ia meluapkan amarahnya karena ia yakin begitu Chanyeol tahu siapa dirinya, Chanyeol akan bertekuk lutut dan menebus dosa. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun sedang bersandiwara dan merasa geli karenanya. Demi Tuhan, seorang aktor! Padahal satu-satunya yang pernah ia lakukan di teater adalah duduk di bilik ayahnya. "Suruh pelayan-pelayanmu pergi, Alexandrov."

Baekhyun tidak sadar telah memberikan perintah. Tapi Chanyeol menyadarinya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi selama sedetik, lalu turun kembali, penuh minat. Dengan lambaian tangan, Chanyeol menyuruh kedua pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya keluar, tetapi ia tidak berbicara sampai mendengar pintu tertutup. " _Well_ , Sayangku?"

"Namaku Lord Baekhyun St. John."

"Ya, cocok sekali," sahut Chanyeol sambil berpikir-pikir. "Aku ingat pernah bertemu seseorang bernama St. John dalam salah satu kunjunganku ke Inggris bertahun-tahun lalu. Earl of—of—Stamford, bukan? Tidak, Stafford. Ya, Earl of Stafford, sangat aktif dalam reformasi, sangat sering muncul di depan publik."

"Kau bertemu Earl dalam kapasitas apa? Aku bisa menjelaskan situasinya sebaik dirimu, bahkan mungkin lebih baik, karena aku mengenal semua teman ayahku dan rumah mereka."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh perhatian. "Kalau begitu, gambarkan kepadaku _estate_ pedesaan Duchess of Albemarle[6]." Baekhyun mengernyit. Chanyeol menyebut orang yang tidak dikenalnya. "Aku tidak mengenal Duchess itu, tapi aku pernah mendengar—"

"Tentu saja, Sayangku. Dia juga sangat sering berada di depan publik." Sikap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Dengar, aku adalah apa yang kukatakan. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apakah aku pernah ragu kau seorang Pangeran? Yang omong-omong, sama sekali tidak memuatku terkesan, karena aku tahu hierarki Rusia."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia sudah menduga Baekhyun tahu, tetapi baru sekarang pria itu mengatakannya secara langsung bahwa ia memandang Chanyeol sebelah mata. Chanyeol seharusnya merasa kesal, tetapi itu sesuai dengan peran yang dimainkannya. Chanyeol sudah tahu sejak awal Baekhyun menarik, tetapi tidak pernah menduga bahwa pria ini penuh kejutan. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku kenyataan apa yang kau ketahui, Baekkie."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengannya, tetapi ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. "Kalian orang Rusia memiliki gelar kebangsawanan yang sama, walaupun bangsawan yang sudah ada sejak lama memiliki tingkat yang lebih tinggi dibanding yang baru, atau begitulah yang kuketahui. Sangat demokratis, sungguh, tetapi kenyataannya adalah Pangeran di Rusia hanya setara dengan _Duke_ _[7]_ , _Earl_ , atau _Marquis_ _[8]_ di Inggris."

"Aku tidak yakin aku setuju dengan kata 'hanya', tapi apa maksudmu?"

"Kita setara," kata Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Ya, aku bisa memikirkan satu hal dimana kita mungkin setara." Matanya meluncur menuruni tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berlapis pakaian dalam dan jubah sehingga membuat Baekhyun ragu dengan apa yang dimaksudkannya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dengan putus asa. Diingatkan pada apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua semalam sangatlah menggelisahkan. Amarahnya tadi dipusatkan pada kesombongan dan penghinaan Chanyeol, bukan pada pria nyata yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Apapun yang ingin diutarakan Baekhyun terhadap pernyataan terakhir Chanyeol terlupakan seiring kesadarannya tentang dimana dirinya berada: kamar tidur Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memandang sekelilingnya tadi, karena ia membuka mata dan hanya melihat Chanyeol. Ia tidak berani berkeliling sekarang. Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk dibawa _kemari_ , dan dengan bodohnya, Baekhyun _sendiri_ yang berkeras mereka ditinggal berdua dalam perdebatan sulit ini.

Dilema awalnya dikalahkan oleh dilemma baru ini. Chanyeol menginginkannya disini hanya karena satu alasan. Chanyeol ingin bermain-main dengannya selama ini, menggunakan pesona dan isyarat halus alih-alih paksaan. Tetapi itulah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan bisa lari. Melihat ukuran tubuh Chanyeol saja sudah membuatnya merasa lemas dan tidak berdaya

Begitu banyak pikiran menggelisahkan yang muncul bersamaan membuat Baekhyun mengabaikan kenyataan dirinya berada diatas kapal, bahwa kabin ini pasti memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol, kesenangan sekaligus bisnis. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun terselamatkan oleh suara terbukanya pintu dan _coat beladu_ berwarna biru pucat meluncur ke dalam ruangan.

Pria muda dengan tubuh hampir setara dengannya dan berambut sama gelapnya dengan Chanyeol itu sangat manis. Menawan adalah kata yang lebih baik, setidaknya bagi Baekhyun, yang terperanjat melihat gambaran dalam warna-warna yang begitu dramatis ini muncul begitu mendadak. Tetapi kedatangan tak terduga pria muda itu menghasilkan dua hal yang sangat disyukuri Baekhyun. Pria muda itu mengalihkan mata Baekhyun dari Chanyeol, sehingga otaknya bisa kembali berproses normal dan pria muda itu juga mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Chanyeol.

Pria muda itu berbicara ketika pintu terbuka dengan nada yang jelas tidak sabaran. "Chanyeol, aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam selama kau melihat gudang seharian ini, tapi aku tidak akan menunggu..lebih..lama..lagi." Ketiga kata terakhir memudar perlahan ketika ia terdiam, akhirnya menyadari Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Ia mengabaikan Baekhyun setelah sekilas pandang, tetapi seluruh sikapnya berubah ketika melihat kekesalan Chanyeol diarahkan padanya. "Maaf," kata pria muda itu cepat. "Aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada urusan."

"Bukan itu intinya," sergah Chanyeol tajam. "Tidak heran Duchess ingin cuci tangan darimu, Kyungsoo, kalau kurangnya sopan santun menjadi salah satu kelemahan yang kau miliki akhir-akhir ini."

Sikap pria muda itu berubah lagi, menjadi defensif karena dicela didepan orang asing. "Ini penting, kalau tidak kau akan—"

"Aku tidak peduli andai kapal kebakaran sekalipun! Lain kali kau harus menunggu izin sebelum menggangguku, tidak peduli jam berapa, tidak peduli apapun alasannya!"

Baekhyun yang menonton pertunjukan emosi otokratis itu nyaris merasa geli. Di situlah Chanyeol, tidak ingin membiarkan apapun menggoyahkannya, termasuk tamparan keras Baekhyun sekalipun, dan sekarang marah-marah karena gangguan kecil. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah tahu dari cerita-cerita bangsawan Inggris yang pernah bertemu dengan orang Rusia diantaranya banyak yang menyatakan bahwa suasana hati orang Rusia cepat berubah.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mempertimbangkan pilihannya, memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko. Menerapkan sikap patuh ala pelayan yang sama sekali asing baginya, Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan yang sepertinya bakal memanas, kalau ekspresi di wajah pria muda itu bisa dijadikan indikasi. "My Lord, saya tidak keberatan menunggu sementara Anda berbicara dengan _lord_ ini. Saya akan keluar—"

"Tetap ditempatmu, Baekhyun," potong Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo akan pergi." Dua perintah untuk masing-masing pria dihadapannya. Tetapi tak seorangpun berniat menurut tanpa perlawanan.

"Kau tidak akan mengabaikanku, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo berkeras, menghentakkan kaki memastikan Chanyeol menyadari betapa kesal dirinya. "Salah seorang pelayan kesukaanku kau suruh untuk melayani Kai!"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat merespons, Baekhyun bergerak perlahan namun pasti mengitari Chanyeol dan berjalan ke pintu, berkata tegas, "Urusan saya bisa menunggu, My Lord." Ia melakukan kesalahan dengan menambahkan, "Kalau ada orang yang jatuh dari kapal—"

"Omong kosong," sela Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak menghargai Baekhyun. "Bukan masalah bagiku, beberapa pelayanku kau suruh untuk melayani Kai. Tapi kau harus minta ijin untuk Zora, dia kesukaanku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya, dia milikku. Aku menginginkannya kembali."

"Kau ingin aku mengobrak-abrik kapal ini demi seorang pelayan; sementara kau tahu aku sudah menawarkan kebebasan kepada mereka kepada siapa mereka harus mengabdi? Jangan bersikap bodoh, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari seratus pelayan lain dikapal ini untuk menggantikannya. Salah seorang pelaynku pasti bisa menggantikannya kan?" Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Kyungsoo tahu percakapan sudah selesai; Chanyeol tidak akan berubah pikiran. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar berharap Chanyeol akan menghancurkan kapal. Ia hanya butuh alasan untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasi atas kepulangan paksa dan perjodohannya untuk membuat Chanyeol sedikit bersimpati atas perasaannya, dan pelayan kesukaannya yang dipindahtugaskan melayani Kai memberinya alasan untuk itu.

"Kau kejam, Chanyeol. Pelayan-pelayanku terlatih baik. Pelayan-pelayanmu tidak tahu apa-apa dan bagaimana menjadi pelayanku. Mereka hanya tahu bagaimana cara melayanimu."

Sementara mereka berdebat tentang pelayan, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan dari perhatian yang teralihkan itu untuk berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia tidak repot-repot mengulangi bahwa ia akan menunggu diluar sampai mereka selesai _berdiskusi_. Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menyelinap keluar, menutup pintu dengan sama pelannya.

 **-Firelight-**

Penerangan di koridor tampak remang-remang. Lentera digantung di satu sisi, sementara cahaya matahari menyinari tangga di sisi lain pintu yang terbuka, yang mengarah ke geladak di atas. Koridor itu juga kosong, hingga Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Ini terlalu mudah. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah naik ke geladak, pergi ke pagar kapal, dan cepat-cepat menyelinap dari sana. Setelah dua hari mengalami nasib sial, wajar saja apabila ia meragukan kesempatan yang tiba-tiba berada dalam genggaman. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Masih ada bahaya. Ia tidak bisa benar-benar merasa aman sampai kakinya menginjak tepi sungai dan bisa melihat kapal ini berlayar sampai hanya terlihat seperti titik hitam di laut.

 _Bergeraklah, Baekhyun, sebelum dia sadar kau sudah pergi sementara dia berdebat dengan pria manis itu._

Suara-suara yang meninggi di dalam kamar tidak bisa dipahami, tetapi mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol akan menyadari kepergiannya sewaktu-waktu. Baekhyun tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia hanya bisa berterima kasih bahwa kesempatan untuk kabur ini muncul sebelum kapal tiba diujung Sungai Thames dan meninggalkan pesisir Inggris. Begitu mereka tiba di laut lepas, ia tidak mungkin bisa kabur lagi.

Baekhyun menjauh dari pintu dan berlari ke arah tangga, tersandung dua anak tangga pertama akibat terburu-buru. Tetapi berkat kehilangan keseimbangan itulah ia tidak terjembab ke dalam pelukan seorang kru kapal yang berjalan melewati puncak tangga saat itu. Bodoh sekali dirinya karena lupa jika geladak kapal tidak mungkin kosong pada saat ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu jam berapa saat ini, tetapi pasti sudah siang—tepatnya, menjelang sore, kalau saja kekhawatirannya akan berkurang. Tetapi kesempatannya akan hilang waktu malam, karena sungai akan berada jauh dibelakang. Ia harus mengambil resiko terihat. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan perlahan. _Jangan terlalu kentara. Bersikaplah seolah kau ingin berjalan-jalan di geladak. Biasa-biasa saja._

Masalahnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah berjalan-jalan di geladak merupakan tindakan yang bisa dianggap biasa-biasa saja, sementara dirinya adalah tahanan, seperti yang dipikirkannya. Berarti hal itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Tetapi apakah semua orang tahu itu? Pelayan-pelayan Chanyeol, ya, tetapi awak kapal dan sang kapten? Bagaimana Pangeran menjelaskan penculikan atas dirinya kepada kapten kapal ini? Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukannya. Ia mungkin bermaksud menyelundupkan Baekhyun secara diam-diam selama pelayaran, dan itu cukup mudah dengan bantuan pelayannya yang banyak.

Geladak itu dipenuhi aktivitas, teriakan, tawa, bahkan nyanyian. Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun sementara ia bergerak santai ke arah pagar. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya, palang-palang kayu yang menandakan kebebasannya. Jadi ketika ia mencengkeram puncak palang dan akhirnya mendongak, ia kecewa melihat betapa jauh daratan dari sana. Mereka sudah tiba di ujung Sungai Thames, sungai yang semakin melebar dan mengarah kearah laut. Rasanya kebebasan yang ia pikir bisa ditempuh dengan berenang ternyata jauhnya berkilo-kilo meter. Tetapi pilihan apalagi yang dimilikinya? Berlayar ke Rusia sama sekali bukan pilihan kalau Inggris masih terlihat.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa singkat untuk meminta kekuatan lebih yang ia tahu akan dibutuhkannya, menyingkirkan pikiran menakutkan bahwa ia bisa saja berenang ke ambang kematian dan bukannya kebebasan yang sudah dekat. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, pilihannya hanya lakukan atau mati. Inilah yang memunculkan kembali tekad kuatnya, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bagian dari karakternya. Dadanya kini sakit, jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang. Ia belum pernah sesakit ini. Tetapi ia mengangkat jubahnya yang panjang untuk memanjat pagar. Begitu kakinya yang telanjang menemukan pijakan di tengah-tengah palang untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke atas, satu lengan merangkulnya dan lengan lain menangkap lututnya yang terangkat.

Seharusnya Baekhyun marah karena dihentikan pada detik-detik terakhir, tetapi tidak. Ia merasakan kelegaan besar karena masalah itu dirampas darinya sampai ia nyaris pusing. Nanti ia akan meratapi nasib yang terus menentangnya, tetapi tidak saat ini, ketika semua ketakutannya pudar dan debar jantungnya kembali normal. Kontradiksi antara merasa diselamatkan dan dikalahkan hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sampai ia menunduk melihat beledu hijau yang menutupi lengan yang merangkul rusuknya, tepat dibawah dadanya. Dan kalau itu belum cukup menyatakan dada siapa yang menempel di punggungnya, Baekhyun mengenali tangan yang mencengekram pahanya dengan begitu tegas hingga ia tidak bisa menurunkan kakinya ke dek.

Baekhyun sudah mengenal tangan itu dengan intim, menciuminya ribuan kali semalam dalam kenikmatan, dalam permohonan menyedihkan, dalam syukur. Kenangan akan hal itu memalukan, tetapi Baekhyun secara naluriah tahu bahwa merasakan sentuhan pria itu lagi akan membuatnya hancur. Bukankah ia sudah menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol? Sekarang masih terlalu cepat, pengalaman itu terlalu segar dalam ingatannya untuk membuatnya bisa bertahan. Rasanya seolah obat itu masih tersisa dalam tubuhnya, pengaruhnya bekerja melawan Baekhyun. Mungkin memang begitu. Tentu saja begitu.

 _Bagus, Baekhyun. Bohongi saja dirimu sendiri. Jawabannya adalah pria itu! Wajah sialannya yang kaulihat walaupun kau tidak memandangnya, dan tubuh sialan yang seharusnya berada di museum dan bukannya berkeliaran menghancurkan ketenangan pada dirimu._

Mengomeli diri sendiri tidak banyak gunanya ketika lengan Chanyeol bergerak sedikit keatas, dan dengan ngeri Baekhyun merasakan ujung dadanya mengelenyar dan mengeras. Padahal Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyentuhnya, hanya menekankan lengan dibawah dadanya. Chanyeol bukannya tidak menyadari diatas lengannya adalah dada Baekhyun. Ia kesulitan menolak desakan untuk meletakkan tangannya di lekukan lembut untuk kembali merasakan dada Baekhyun memenuhi telapak tangannya dengan sempurna. Tetapi ia juga sadar bahwa mereka tidak sendirian, bahwa belasan pasang mata penasaran tengah terpaku pada mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksa diri melepaskan Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu enak memeluk pria mungil itu kembali. Bayangan-banyangan terus berkelebat di dalam otaknya; mata yang membara, bibir lembut yang terbuka dalam pekik kenikmatan, desakan pinggul si mungil itu.

Rasa panas menjalari tubuhnya, lebih buruk dibanding di dalam kabin tadi, ketika ia menatap baju dalam Baekhyun yang terbuka dan dadanya yang terpenuhi bekas gigitannya semalam. Ia sudah mulai membayangkan untuk menjilati lagi bekas gigitan itu. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak begitu terangsang, ia tidak akan begitu kesal kepada Kyungsoo karena gangguan yang salah waktu itu. Dan kalau ia tidak begitu kesal terhadap Kyungsoo, ia pasti akan lebih cepat menyadari kepergian Mungil Inggris ini, atau menyadari apa yang direncanakan Baekhyun dari ucapannya.

Para pelaut di geladak sangat terkejut ketika Pangeran muncul digeladak hanya dalam pakaian yang terlalu sederhana, tanpa _coat_ dan tanpa _vest_ , lalu langsung menghampiri pria mungil berjubah gelap itu. Dan ketika Pangeran bergabung dengan pria mungil itu di palang, wajah-wajah garang para pelaut tersenyum paham. Gambaran yang ditampilkan keduanya sangatlah intim; sebelah kaki Baekhyun terangkat ke palang, jubahnya terangkat keatas lutut, memamerkan betisnya yang ramping, Pangeran membelai kaki yang terpapar itu dengan berani, atau begitulah yang terlihat, sementara Baekhyun bersandar padanya, dagu Pangeran di puncak kepalanya seraya mendekap pria mungil itu intim.

Chanyeol-lah yang lebih dulu menyadari posisi mereka dan alasan ia bergegas kesini. Ia menunduk, suaranya terdengar seperti belaian di telinga Baekhyun. "Kau mau ikut denganku, atau aku harus menggendongmu?"

"Kalau perhatianku tidak teralihkan, aku pasti akan langsung curiga mendengar ucapan 'My Lord' patuh yang kau ucapkan dengan begitu merdunya di kabinku." Suaranya sudah tidak serak lagi, tetapi masih membelai halus. "Perhatianku sudah tidak teralihkan sekarang, Mungil, jadi tidak boleh ada tipuan lagi."

Baekhyun kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada gunanya. "Lepaskan aku!" Bukan permintaan manis. Itu perintah. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia suka sekali peran sombong yang dimainkan Baekhyun, senang pria mungil itu tidak memutuskan untuk melepaskan perannya, hanya karena peran itu tidak berhasil untuknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Chanyeol mengingatkannya.

"Aku lebih suka tetap disini."

"Itu bukan salah satu pilihan."

"Kalau begitu aku menuntut bertemu dengan Kapten." Chanyeol terkekeh, meremas Baekhyun sedikit tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. "Tuntutan lagi, Sayangku? Apa yang membuatmu mengira kali ini kau akan berhasil?"

"Kau takut membiarkanku menemuinya, bukan?" tuduh Baekhyun. "Aku bisa berteriak, kau tahu. Itu bukan tindakan terhormat, tapi bisa berguna."

"Tolong jangan." Tubuh Chanyeol berguncang tawa, tak mampu menahan diri. "Aku menyerah, Baek, hanya supaya kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuat rencana untuk menemui Kapten."

Baekhyun tidak percaya padanya, bahkan ketika ia menyuruh seorang awak kapal di dekat sana dan Baekhyun melihat orang itu cepat-cepat pergi melakukan perintah Chanyeol. Tetapi ketika Baekhyun melihat petugas muncul dari geladak belakang dan menghampiri mereka, ia terkesiap, akhirnya menyadari posisinya, bagaimana jubahnya masih terakngkat dan pakaian dalamnya terpampang nakal. "Lepaskan aku," desisnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga sudah lupa dirinya masih mencengkeram kaki Baekhyun, padahal ia tidak perlu melakukannya untuk menahan pria mungil itu. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya, tetapi tidak langsung menarik tangan, membiarkan jemarinya menelusuri paha Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menurunkan kaki. Chanyeol mendegar nafas Baekhyun yang tersentak karena tindakannya yang sengaja, tetapi tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, bahkan ketika Baekhyun berputar dan melotot mengahadapnya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat polos, tetapi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika berbalik menghadap pria yang berhenti di depan mereka dan membuka perkenalan. Sergei Minorov adalah pria berukuran tubuh sedang, tegap, mungkin berusia akhir empat puluhan. Ada uban yang bercampur dengan janggut cokelatnya yang dipangkas rapi, kerutan dalam di sekeliling matanya yang cokelat sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekesalan karena dipanggil dari tugasnya, dan seragam biru-putihnya tanpa cela. Baekhyun tidak ragu pria itu memang kapten kapal ini, tetapi ia tidak suka sikap hormat yang ditunjukkan pria itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Kapten Minorov, ah, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol ragu, tiba-tiba sadar menuduh seorang Pangeran Rusia melakukan kejahatan, apalagi kepada Kapten kapalnya, tentu saja tidak bisa diterima. "Ada kesalahan disini. Aku—aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Inggris saat ini."

"Kau harus berbicara lebih pelan, Baek. Sergei mengerti bahasa Perancis, tapi tidak jika diucapkan begitu cepat."

Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol. "Apakah Anda mengerti kata-kataku, Kapten?"

Pria yang lebih tua itu mengangguk. "Kesalahan, kata Anda."

"Tepat sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jadi kalau Anda bisa berbaik hati, aku sangat menghargai kalau bisa dibawa kembali ke pantai—kalau tidak terlalu merepotkan, tentu saja."

"Tidak masalah," kata pria itu ramah, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Yang Mulia?"

"Lanjutkan pelayaran, Sergei."

"Baik, Pangeran." Dan pria itupun berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan menganga. Dengan cepat ia mengatupkan mulut dan berputar menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau berengsek—"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sayangku," kata Chanyeol ramah. "Kaulihat, kapal ini dan seisinya adalah milikku, termasuk kapten dan awak kapal."

"Itu tindakan barbar!"

"Aku setuju," balas Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sampai Tzar bisa memaksa dirinya melawan suara mayoritas bangsawan-bangsawan dibawahnya dan menghapus perbudakan, jutaan orang Rusia akan terus dimiliki oleh beberapa orang terpilih."

Baekhyun menahan lidahnya. Walaupun ia ingin sekali berdebat dengan Chanyeol mengenai masalah tersebut, ia sudah mendengar Chanyeol memberitahu Kyungsoo yang manis bahwa pria itu sudah menawarkan kebebasan pada pelayan-pelayannya sendiri. Dan kalau pria itu menentang perbudakan, pada akhirrnya mereka berdua hanya akan menyepakati argument apapun yang mungkin diajukan oleh Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang ingin tidak setuju dengan Chanyeol dalam hal apapun. "Ada satu hal di kapal ini yang bukan milikmu, Alexandrov."

Sudut mulut Chanyeol melengkung, dan senyum itu mengatakan bahwa walaupun Baekhyun benar secara prinsip, pria mungil itu tetap berada di bawah kendalinya. Baekhyun tidak perlu mendengar hal itu diucapkan untuk memahami pesan tersembunyi tersebut. "Ayolah, Baek, kita bahas masalah yang ini di kabinku sambil makan malam."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh ketika tangan Chanyeol terulur. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas. Bawa aku ke pantai atau biarkan aku terjun dari kapal."

"Kau mengajukan tuntutan kepadaku, tapi kau meminta dengan manis kepada Sergei. Mungkin kau harus mengubah taktikmu."

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka!"

Baekhyun berderap pergi, terlambat menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, ia tidak punya kabin sendiri untuk dimasuki, tidak ada satu tempat pun di seluruh kapal ini, kapal _Chanyeol,_ yang bisa menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Dan waktu semakin tipis, Inggris semakin kecil di kejauhan seiring berlalunya waktu.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat ketika tiba di tangga dan berbalik kembali ke arah sang pangeran, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya hamper terjungkal ketika pria itu menabraknya karena berada begitu dekat di belakangnya. Refleks Chanyeol yang dengan cepat mencengkeramnya merupakan satu-satunya hal yang mencegah Baekhyun jatuh berguling di tangga, dan sekarang Baekhyun berada dalam posisi sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah siap menelan harga dirinya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Baek?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol melangkah mundur, melepaskan Baekhyun, dan otak Baekhyun kembali berfungsi. "Ya, aku—" Demi Tuhan. Ini tudak mudah. _Bagaimana kau bisa merendahkan diri, Baekhyun?_

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu cepat-cepat menunduk. Mata gelap selembut beladu itu sama berbahayanya seperti pelukannya. Dan dala jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun tidak berani menghadapi tantangan tersebut. "Aku minta maaf, Pangeran Alexandrov. Biasanya aku tidak semudah ini merasa kesal, tapi dalam situasi ini.. lupakan saja. Dengar, aku bersedia berkompromi. Kalau kau membawaku ke pantai, aku bersumpah akan melupakan kenyataan kita pernah bertemu. Aku tidak akan melapor kepada pihak berwenang. Aku bahkan tidak akan memberitahu ayahku apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Aku menyesal, Baekhyun, aku benar-benar menyesal. Kalau Tzar Nicholas tidak mengunjungi ratumu musim panas ini, aku tidka perlu mengeluarkanmu dari Inggris. Tapi surat kabar Inggris pasti sangat gembira mendapat alasan untuk menyerang Nicholas Pavlovich. Aku tidak mau memberi alasan itu."

"Aku bersumpah—"

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko."

Baekhyun cukup marah untuk menatap mata Chanyeol sekarang. "Dengar, pagi ini aku kesal. Aku mengatakan banyak hal yang tidak benar. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengatakan siapa aku. Kau pasti mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa membalas dendam, bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa melibatkan keluargaku dalam skandal mengerikan, dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

"Aku setuju, kalau seandainya kau benar-benar Lord St. John."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang setengah mengerang setengah menjerit. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Apakah kau tahu apa pengaruhnya bagi keluargaku, penderitaan apa yang akan mereka alami karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Tolonglah, Alexandrov!"

Baekhyun bisa melihat hati nurani Chanyeol tergugah, tetapi itu tidak ada bedanya. "Aku minta maaf." Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun, tetapi jatuh kembali ketika Baekhyun mengernyit.´"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Mungil. Aku akan memulangkanmu ke Inggris begitu kunjungan Tzar berakhir."

Baekhyun memberinya kesempatan terakhir. "Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakana, Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sejak awal; menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan keras. Sayangnya, ia lupa tidak mengenakan sepatu. Gerutu kesakitan Chanyeol tidak sememuaskan yang diharapkannya, dan jari kakinya sendiri berdenyut-denyut, tetapi Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuruni tangga. Teriakan Chanyeol memanggil nama Vladimir tidak menghentikan Baekhyun. Ia melewati kabin sang Pangeran, menemukan gudang, dan duduk di atas peti tempat ia dikurung tadi. Ia menunggu disana; mengunggu apa, ia tidak tahu.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 _[5]_ _Earl Gelar bangsawan satu tingkat di bawah Marquees dan di atas Lord. Biasanya diberikan untuk ayah dari seorang 'Lord'_

 _[6]_ _Duchess of Albemarle Gelar bangsawan Nenek Chanyeol di Inggris._

 _[7]_ _Duke Gelar kebangsawanan tertinggi di Inggris. Dimiliki oleh pengusaha kaya, anggota angkatan bersenjata, pendeta [jarang], atau duta besar. Istri Duke disebut Duchess_

 _[8]_ _Marquees Gelar kebangsawanan setingkat dibawah Duke, dan diatas Earl. Istri dari Marquees disebut Marchioness_

 _PS._

 _Maf untuk readers yang reviews-nya belum dibalas. Sabar yaa :) Balas dendam untuk chapter sebelumnya, semoga nggak lagi kecewa. So, I put the translation of Gelar Kebangsawanan, incase some of you getting confused. Oya, mulai chapter depan bakalan lama banget update-annya, soalnya jadwal sudah mulai hectic. Kalau misal bisa update cepet pasti di update kok, but that's likely impossible. Please be patient and Happy Weekend everyone~_


	7. Ch 6-A

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

 **Firelight; Particle Two**

 **Revealing The Truth**

 **Chapter 6-A**

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

Pria mungil itu berdiri disana, gambaran pertahanan angkuh dan kebencian yang menakutkan. Pria itu juga tidak menyingkir untuk membiarkan Vladimir masuk. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Nada suaranya begitu berwibawa hingga Vladimir harus mencegah dirinya membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Kenyataan itu membangkitkan emosi Vladimir, sama seperti kali pertama pertemuan mereka. Tak ada pelayan Alexandrov yang berani bersikap seperti itu, sekalipun Pangeran sudah berbaik hati mengangkatnya ke posisi yang lebih tinggi. Para Ballerina, penyanyi opera, kapten kapal seperti Sergei, arsitek, aktor yang tampil untuk pertunjukan kerajaan, mereka semua masih tahu diri. Tapi tidak dengan pria mungil Inggris ini. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya diatas mereka semua.

"Aku membawakan beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan selama pelayaran." Vladimir melangkah maju, memaksa Baekhyun menyingkir hingga Lida—pelayan yang berdiri di belakangnya bisa membawa masuk bungkusan-bungkusan itu ke dalam kabin. Dan sekarang tugas terakhirnya, "Lida akan membantumu berganti pakaian karena tidak ada banyak waktu. Pangeran menunggumu, dan dia tidak suka disuruh menunggu lama."

Baekhyun berputar menghadapnya, raut wajahnya datar sesaat. "Untuk apa?"

"Beliau mengundangmu untuk makan bersamanya."

"Lupakan saja," sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tuli, Kirov. Sampaikan penyesalanku, kalau perlu. Jawabannya tetap tidak."

"Itu tidak bisa diterima," Vladimir berusaha mendebat, sesaat ego-nya berusaha menguasai tetapi ia tidak boleh menyakiti pria mungil di hadapannya. "Baiklah, kita bisa berkompromi. Ganti baju, pergi ke kabinnya, dan kau sendiri yang mengatakan padanya kau tidak bersedia menerima undangannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng tenang. "Kau salah paham. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat pria itu." Vladimir menghela nafas berat, ia sudah berusaha tidak berlaku kasar, tetapi pria Inggris dihadapannya tidak memberinya pilihan.

 **-Firelight-**

Setelah mandi, bercukur, dan mengenakan salah satu jasnya yang anggun dan lebih resmi, Chanyeol menahan Maksim yang mendekat dan menawarkan _cravat_ putih berumbai. "Tidak malam ini, aku tidak ingin dia mengira bahwa aku berusaha membuatnya terkesan."

Maksim mengangguk, tetapi melirik ke arah meja yang diterangi cahaya lilin dan ditata rapi untuk berdua, peralatan makan dengan pinggiran emas dan kristal di ujung-ujungnya, sampanye yang menunggu di ember es. Tidak mungkin _rakyat jelata_ tidak terkesan, kan? Mungkin saja tidak, kalau pria itu memang benar-benar putra _Earl,_ dia pasti sudah terbiasa dengan kemewahan seperti ini.

Lain lagi dengan Pangeran. Ia memberikan yang terbaik malam ini, dan bukan hanya dalam penampilan. Maksim jarang melihatnya seperti ini. Sudah jelas itu akibat rangsangan tantangan baru, ketegangan sensual juga berpengaruh, tetapi ada hal lain yang tidak dimengerti Maksim. Ia mungkin akan menyebut hal itu kegugupan, bercampur dengan kegembiraan ringan yang sudah lama hilang dari kehidupan Pangeran. Apapun hal itu, itu membuat mata gelap Pangeran berkilat-kilat karena antisipasi yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

Tetapi ketika pria itu tiba beberapa menit kemudian, Maksim berubah drastis. Vladimir tidak mendampingi pria mungil itu. Vladimir membawanya, menggendong di bahunya yang kokoh. Dengan sekali tatapan meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, ia menurunkan Si Mungil dan cepat-cepat melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun melepaskan penyumpal mulutnya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk untuk melempar kain itu ke arah Vladimir sebelum berputar menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyala-nyala marah.

"Aku tidak terima ini! Tidak akan!" jeritnya. "Katakan pada penjahat kasarmu ini dia tidak boleh menyentuhku lagi, atau aku bersumpah—aku bersumpah—" Baekhyun berhenti, dan Chanyeol mengira pria itu terlalu marah untuk mengungkapkan umpatan sederhana, padahal Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan dengan liar ke sekeliling ruangan mencari semacam senjata. Ketika matanya menatap meja yang diatur rapi, Chanyeol melompat maju, tidak rela mengorbankan peralatan makan kristal dan keramik gara-gara emosi Baekhyun, belum lagi hal yang mungkin diakibatkan.

Lengan Chanyeol seefektif tali tambang, memeluk Baekhyun dan mengunci lengannya di bagian depan tubuhnya. "Baiklah," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, dan kita akan mengakhiri drama kecil ini—"

"Harus sesuai keinginanku," desis Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau memaksa," Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun berubah santai, walaupun hanya sedikit, dan menatap ke arah "penjahat" yang dimaksud. "Vladimir?" suara Chanyeol menggema.

"Dia menolak berganti pakaian untuk bergabung dengan Anda, _My_ _Lord_ , jadi saya dan Lida membantunya."

Chanyeol merasa amarah Baekhyun kembali meledak dari tubuh kecil yang menegang dalam pelukannya. "Mereka merobek jubahku—merobeknya langsung dari tubuhku."

"Kau ingin mereka dicambuk?" Baekhyun membeku. Ia menatap Vladimir yang berdiri beberapa meter dari sana. Ekspresi pria itu tidak berubah, tetap angkuh. Tetapi Baekhyun melihat Vladimir menahan nafas saat menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Pria itu takut; Baekhyun yakin hal itu. Dan ia mulai mebanyangkan Vladimir diikat di tiang, jaket dan kemejanya dilepas, dan Baekhyun sendiri memegang cambuk yang terangkat di atas punggug telanjang Vladimir.

Pria itu memaksanya berganti pakaian selayaknya Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sendiri, lengannya dijejalkan ke dalam lengan kemeja yang ketat, baju dalamnya diganti dengan paksa, dan sepatunya dijejalkan ke kakinya. Tak hanya itu, Vladimir menyumpalnya kembali sementara rambutnya disisir kasar, dan parfum disemprotkan ke belakang telinganya. Baekhyun mengayunkan cambuk dalam bayangannya karena menurutnya pria dihadapannya itu pantas mendapatkannya sebagai pembalasan.

Sebagai gambaran, hal itu menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan memberikan perintah itu, tidak peduli sebenci apapun ia pada Vladimir. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bersedia melakukan itu malah membuatnya gelisah. "Kau boleh melepaskanku, Alexandrov," ucapnya lirih, masih menatap Vladimir. "Aku yakin aku sudah mengendalikan emosiku yang mengerikan."

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskannya, Baekhyun berputar perlahan menghadapnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat bertanya. "Apakah kau suka mencambuk pelayanmu?"

"Apakah kau meragukanku? Aku mendengar nada mencela."

Waswas dengan kerutan yang tiba-tiba bercokol di wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbohong. "Sama sekali tidak. Hanya penasaran."

"Kalau begitu tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Tapi tidak berarti aku tidak akan membuat pengecualian untuk peraturan itu."

"Untukku? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mengingat semua yang terjadi, aku yakin aku berutang itu padamu."

"Ya, memang, dan masih banyak hutang yang lain lagi," Baekhyun membenarkan. "Tapi aku tidak menuntut pertumpahan darah."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Vladimir. "Lain kali, kalau keinginannya berbeda denganku, jangan berdebat dengannya. Sampaikan saja masalahnya padaku."

"Dan apa gunanya hal itu?" tuntut Baekhyun. "Bukankah sama saja, jika bukan dirinya pasti kau yang akan memaksaku."

"Tidak juga." Ketegasan diwajah Chanyeol akhirnya melunak. "Vladimir mengikuti perintahku sampai ke titik-koma, walaupun dihadapkan pada kesulitan. Di lain pihak, aku bisa membatalkan perintahku, kalau memang perlu."

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku belum pernah melihat hal itu terjadi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Semua ini terlalu cepat, kau tahu. Kau diundang kemari untuk bergabung denganku untuk makan malam sehingga kita bisa membahas statusmu di antara kami dan mencapai kesepakatan yang sesuai untuk kita berdua. Tidak perlu ada pertikaian lagi, Baek."

Baekhyun berharap ia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Tetapi kenyataannya ia sudah menduga alasan dibalik undangan makan malam ini dan menolak karena takut situasinya diucapkan secara gamblang. Tetapi ia sudah disini dan tidak mungkin mengelak lagi, sebaiknya masalah ini diselesaikan sekalian. "Jadi," ucapnya dengan sikap tenang yang dipaksakan, "Apakah aku tahanan atau tamu yang tidak diharapkan?"

Seperti biasa, sikap blak-blakan Baekhyun menyenangkan, tapi tidak sesuai dengan rencana Chanyeol malam ini. "Duduklah, Baekhyun. Kita akan makan malam lebih dulu dan—"

"Alexandrov—" Baekhyun memperingatkan, tetapi dipotong dengan senyum ramah Chanyeol.

"Aku memaksa. Sampanye?" Kedua pelayan yang berdiri di ambang pintu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan melihat isyarat tangan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu berjalan ke ember sampanye, langsung mengisi dua gelas kristal di meja makan kecil. Baiklah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainannya sementara. Bagaimanapun juga, ia belum makan seharian ini dan hanya makan satu kali kemarin.

 _Berhati-hatilah, Baekhyun. Dia berencana memberimu anggur dan makanan, mungkin membuatmu mabuk sehingga kau bersedia menyetujui apapun. Tetaplah sadar, jangan terlalu sering menatapnya, dan kau akan baik-baik saja._

Kursi tempatnya duduk berlawanan dengan posisi Chanyeol, cukup jauh, tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Bantal dan sandaran kursinya empuk. Nyaman. Taplak berendanya indah. Cahaya lilin terasa lembut. Ada penerangan lain di ruangan itu, tetapi cukup jauh untuk tidak menghapus latar intim ini. Ruangan itu besar. Mewah. Karpet bulu putih yang besar tergelar dibawahnya. Satu dinding yang dipenui buku. Tempat tidur; _Jangan melihat kesana, Baekhyun!_ Sofa indah dan kursi senada dalam satin brokat putih, kayu ceri gelap, serta kursi besar yang tadi sempat didudukinya berkumpul di sekeliling tungku hiasan. Meja kerja Chnayeol antik. Meja dan lemari dari kayu ceri lagi. Karpet bulu lagi—tipikal seorang Rusia sejati. Ruangan itu benar-benar besar. Mungkin dulunya ruangan itu terdiri atas dua kabin atau lebih. Atau mungkin Chanyeol sendiri yang merancangnya seperti ini.

"Cicipi sampanye-nya, Baek." Chanyeol duduk di seberangnya. Baekhyun berusaha memandang ke segala arah kecuali Chanyeol, tetapi sudut matanya masih menyadari pria itu memandanginya.

"Sebaiknya tidak." Baekhyun menahan diri dan memegang tangannya; mencegah agar tidak meminum apapun yang memabukkan.

"Kau lebih suka yang lain?"

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau curiga minumannya dicampuri obat?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, matanya terbelalak. Hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya. Bodoh! Seharusnya ia selangkah lebih maju dari Chanyeol. "Kalau bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih tenang, aku akan mencicipi semua makananmu malam ini. Kau harus makan. Percayalah padaku hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Tambah Chanyeol dengan lebih lembut.

Baekhyun berharap ia tidak menatap mata Chanyeol selama percakapan ini, karena sekarang ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Kemeja sutera putih Chanyeol terbuka di bagian leher, menggodanya walaupun ia sudah mengenakan jas hitam resmi yang anggun. Bahunya begitu lebar, lengannya kuat. Chanyeol, pangeran dari negeri dongeng ini, benar-benar besar, begitu maskulin. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha menghindari, ia tetap tertarik. Tanpa amarah yang menamenginya, ia tidak bisa melawan daya tarik yang begitu kuat.

Lida menyelamatkan Baekhyun—yang tengah menatap tolol kepada Chanyeol dengan membawakan hidangan pertama. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun memusatkan perhatian pada makanannya dengan penuh semangat. Samar-samar ia menyadari Chanyeol berbicara kepadanya sambil menikmati makan malamnya, sembari bercerita sedikit tentang Rusia, kisah-kisah lucu kehidupan istana, tentang seseorang bernama Sehun Dashkov yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya. Baekhyun hanya memberikan komentar seperlunya atas cerita Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu berniat untuk membuatnya santai, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan bisa santai di dekat Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mendengarkan, iya kan, Baek?" Chanyeol berbicara sedikit lebih keras untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Kekesalan sedikit terlihat di raut wajahnya. Baekhyun menduga bahwa pria itu pasti tidak pernah diabaikan orang lain.

"Aku minta maaf, aku—aku—" Baekhyun mencari alasan. Dan hanya satu yang muncul dalam benaknya. "Aku kelaparan."

"Dan asyik berpikir?"

"Sudahlah, Alexandrov," Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Langsung saja ke inti masalah. Ayo kita bicarakan statusku.

"Baiklah, kau tahu di kapal ini kemungkinannya sangat sempit." Chanyeol menyeringai samar; tidak cukup untuk diketahui Baekhyun. "Malah, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa kau pertimbangkan. Pilihan ada ditanganmu, tapi kau hanya bisa memilih salah satu."

"Lanjutkan, Alexandrov." Kata Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Kau ingat pernah bertemu Kyungsoo disini tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kaku.

"Ya, tentu saja. Istrimu?"

"Kau mengira aku sudah menikah?" Sebelah alis gelapnya terangkat penuh antusias.

"Itu bukan perkiraan. Hanya rasa penasaran." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Ia berharap Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar penasaran tentang dirinya. Seluruh diri Baekhyun memikat Chanyeol; bahkan sikap blak-blakan yang dimilikinya selalu membuatnya tertarik. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kecantikan fisik yang membuat Pangeran sepertinya bertekuk lutut dihadapan Tatiana, tetapi Baekhyun memikat dengan caranya sendiri. Matanya yang luar biasa indah; bahkan dianggap seksi oleh Chanyeol, bibirnya yang sensual, dagunya yang tegas dan keras kepala. Perasaan menginginkan Baekhyun diranjangnya selalu mendidih dalam tubuhnya. Saat itu juga tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang penting ia tidak perlu memaksa. Rencana yang disusunnya begitu sempurna, hingga menunggu Baekhyun menyerah pada Chanyeol.

"Pangeran Kyungsoo adalah adikku," jawabnya santai.

Baekhyun tidak mengerjap, walaupun ia tidak memungkiri kenyataan itu membuat dirinya merasa—entahlah, lega? Awalnya ia menduga Kyungsoo adalah simpanan Chanyeol, kemudian istri, tetapi tidak pernah adik.

"Lalu?"

"Jika kau ingat pernah bertemu dengannya, kau pasti juga ingat bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkan pelayan tambahan, setidaknya sampai kita tiba di Rusia beberapa minggu lagi."

"Jadi intinya?"

"Baru saja kukatakan." Baekhyun _shock_ , kaget, dan marah. Tapi ia menahan dirinya; Chanyeol belum mengungkapkan pilihan keduanya.

"Kau menyebut dua pilihan, Alexandrov. Apa pilihan kedua sama _hebatnya._ " Nada bicaranya terdengar sinis ditelinga Chanyeol. Pria Alexandrov itu mulai berasumsi bahwa jebakan pertamanya berhasil, merasa senang karenanya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti pemburu yang semakin mendekati mangsanya.

Chanyeol berdiri. Baekhyun menegang. Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi meja, berhenti di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mendongak, bahkan ketika tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya dan membantunya untuk berdiri dengan lembut. Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat karena panik, hampir-hampir membuatnya tidak sanggup bernapas. Lengan Chanyeol merangkul pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu masih menundukkan mata. "Aku menginginkanmu."

 _Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun. Dia tidak mengatakan itu._

"Pandang aku, Baek." Suaranya memesona; membelai bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kita bukan orang asing. Kau sudah mengenalku secara intim. Katakan kau mau berbagi kabin dan tempat tidur denganku, maka kau akan kuperlakukan seperti ratu. Aku akan mencintaimu begitu penuh sampai kau tidak akan menyadari berminggu-minggu telah berlalu." Baekhyun memejamkan mata lebih erat. Gairah menghancurkan inderanya. Tidak lama lagi Chanyeol akan menciumnya dan ia akan mati dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawabku? Kita berdua tahu kau senang berada dalam pelukanku. Biarkan aku menjadi kekasihmu, Mungil."

"Bagaimana kalau ada anak?" Itu bukanlah hal yang ingin didengar oleh Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak kesal dengan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun hanya berhati-hati, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah ditanya soal anak. Di Rusia, sudah menjadi wacana sehari-hari bahwa sang ayah akan menghidupi anak-anak haramnya. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Chanyeol selalu berhati-hati ia tidak ingin sampai ada anak haram yang lahir karena perlakuannya; tidak seperti ayahnya.

"Kalau ada anak, dia tidak akan kekurangan apa pun. Aku akan menghidupi kalian berdua seumur hidup. Atau kalau kau mau, aku akan menerima anak itu dan membesarkannya sendiri. Kau yang memilih, Sayangku."

"Murah hati sekali, Pangeran." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Tapi aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak menyebut soal pernikahan. Dan kau juga tidak pernah menjawab apakah kau sudah menikah atau belum, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungannya dengan ini semua?" Nada tajam Chanyeol mematahkan khayalannya.

"Apakah kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Ya, aku sudah lupa kau ini siapa. Seorang _lord_ pasti mengharapkan pernihakan, bukan? Tapi itu, Sayangku, terpaksa harus kutolak. Sekarang berikan jawabanmu."

Emosi Baekhyun yang terbendung pun meledak karena penghinaan terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol barusan. "Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan berlari mengelilingi meja. "Jawabanku tidak untuk semuanya! Demi Tuhan, Alexandrov! Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu, tapi tidak mengira bahwa kau begitu rendah."

Rasa frustasi menusuk emosi Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sedang membutuhkan Baekhyun, tapi pria mungil itu menolaknya begitu saja. Sialan dia, dan sandiwaranya. "Kau sudah diberi pilihan, Baekhyun. Pilih satu aku tidak peduli yang mana." Dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia sedang sangat marah sekarang.

"Kau menjijikkan, Alexandrov. Aku sudah berpengalaman dalam mengelola estate; mempersiapkan kebutuhan orang-orang bukan hanya dalam satu rumah, tapi dua. Aku juga membantu ayahku menuliskan pidato-pidatonya, menghibur rekan politiknya, mengawasi investasinya dengan keahlianku dalam bidang matematika, politik, dan filosofi." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kalau memang adikmu itu tidak memiliki pengetahuan setara denganku, aku akan menyetujui tawaranmu yang _sangat luar biasa itu._ " Ucapnya sinis di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku seorang Lord, Alexandrov. Kedudukanku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk direndahkan. Aku tidak perlu membuktikan apapun. Pikirkan apa yang aku dan keluargaku sedang alami karena kau. Akan tiba harinya ketika kau tahu bahwa aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau mengabaikan konsekuensinya sekarang, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengabaikannya nanti. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku."

Tinju Chanyeol menghantam meja, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak mundur. Cahaya lilin bergera-gerak. Gelas Chanyeol yang kosong terbalik. Gelas Baekhyun yang masih penuh, menumpahkan sampanye ke taplak meja, meninggalkan noda di sana.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan konsekuensi atas kata-katamu. Temukan pilihamu, atau aku yang memilihkan untukmu."

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau, apakah kau akan mencambukku?"

"Tidak perlu tindakan dramatis seperti itu. Beberapa hari kurungan, dan kau akan melayani adikku dengan suka rela."

"Jangan harap, Alexandrov. Aku sudah siap untuk itu."

"Bertahan hanya dengan roti dan air?" Chanyeol mengujinya.

Baekhyun menegang, tetapi jawabannya yang spontan menunjukkan kebenciannya. "Kalau itu membuatmu senang."

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun punya jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaannya. Tetapi sikap keras kepala dan sok berani itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Kesabaran Chanyeol menguap, rencananya gagal total. Amarah menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Vladimir!" Pintu seketika terbuka. "Bawa dia pergi."

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Hallo, maaf sudah sangat lama nggak sempat meng-update fiction ini. Mohon maklum, saya lagi dikejar konsul dosen dan ditengah-tengah persiapan kejuaraan, jadi benar-benar nggak sempat melakukan hal lain diluar dua hal tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini saya bagi jadi dua, seharusnya memang belum TBC, tapi apalah daya, kalian semua sudah berlomba-lomba mengirim PM ke inbox saya, hehe. Makasih btw, buat yang sudah setia nungguin dan merecokin PM haha, maaf yaa, saya nggak bisa balas satu-persatu. Yang sudah reviews juga, ykilysm~_

 _I love you guys, to the moon and don't go back, hehehe~_

 _See ya in the chapter 6-B, don't when gonna update, though~_


	8. Ch 6-B

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

Firelight; Particle Two

Revealing The Truth

Chapter 6-B

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

Sejak umur sepuluh tahun, Baekhyun selalu ingin berpergian. Ia berlayar bersama keluarganya ke Skotlandia untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupu jauh. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa ia suka berlayar. Tidak seperti Luhan dan ibunya, Baekhyun bisa bertahan di kapal, bahkan merasa lebih segar dari biasanya. Saat itu juga, setelah pelayaran pertamanya, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pelajaran-pelajaran yang disukainya dengan ijin ayahnya. Ia mempelajari negara-negara yang ingin dikunjunginya. Impian itu tidak pernah pupus. Ia bahkan pernah mempertimbangkan tawaran pernikahan oleh pejabat asing asal Kerajaan _Denmark_ di istana secara serius. Tetapi lamaran itu memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Inggris selamanya, sehingga ia tidak cukup berani untuk menerimanya.

Hanya itulah lamaran yang pernah diterimanya, mungkin saja akan ada lamaran-lamaran yang lain, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah membuka diri untuk didekati. Kebanyakan orang pasti berpikir bahwa Baekhyun terlalu _habit_ , terlalu kompeten, dan terlebih lagi mereka takut tersaingi. Bukan Baekhyun tidak ingin menikah, hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat. Ia sudah menjalani satu musim dengan gila-gilan melayani Ratu Victoria dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut ketika ibunya tidak meninggal. Ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tanggung jawab mendiang ibunya diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun dan pikiran tentang pernikahan sedikit bergeser. Ia memang berniat menikah, hanya saja ia ingin Luhan menikah dengan layak terlebih dahulu dan mengarahkan beberapa pelayan kepercayaannya untuk merawat ayahnya dengan pantas. Lalu ia akan mencari pasangan hidup.

Meskipun begitu, salah satu mimpinya sudah menjadi kenyataan. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kini dipaksakan kepadanya; Ia sedang bepergian. Ia berlayar diatas kapal menuju negeri asing. Tidak normal bahwa ia tidak merasakan kegembiraan ditengah emosi yang lain. Rusia mungkin bukan negeri impiannya, tetapi ia cukup penasaran bagaimana negeri itu dan lagi ia tidak pernah memilih untuk berlayar sebagai tahanan.

Berbicara soal tahanan, ia paling jengkel dengan kabinnya. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak membenci penjaranya, ia hanya membenci tempat tidur gantung itu selama beberapa hari setelahnya. Pengalaman pertamanya adalah bencana; empat kali ia mendarat di lantai sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan tidur dilantai tempatnya terjatuh. Ototnya merasakan nyeri, tetapi ia mencoba lagi hari berikutnya setelah terjatuh dua kali, dan bisa cukup santai untuk tertidur dalam ayunan. Hingga hari keempat hal itu terus terjadi dan tubuhnya sudah memar, tetapi ia berhasil berada dalam ayunan hingga pagi.

Kalau Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan sesuatu, kenapa bukan sesuatu yang bisa dinikmatinya dengan baik? Kenapa Pangeran harus memilihkan untuknya, merampas satu-satunya pilihan yang akan dengan senang hati akan dipilih pada akhirnya? Memiliki kekasih dan hubungan cinta; lebih tepat disebut sebagai hubungan badan. Hasrat yang dikemas dengan apik. Apapun istilahnya, Baekhyun sudah mengalaminya bersama Chanyeol. Ia begitu tertarik pada Pangeran itu sampai tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih didekatnya.

Dan pria itu menginginkannya. Fantasi aneh yang luar biasa. Pangeran dalam negeri dongeng ini, dewa keemasan ini, menginginkannya. _Aku_ , batin Baekhyun. Hal itu benar-benar bertentangan dengan akal sehat. Tapi ia malah menolaknya. _Bodoh!_

 _Tapi kau tahu kenapa kau harus menolak, Baekhyun. Itu salah secara moral, berdosa, dan disamping itu, kau buka tipe pria simpanan. Kau dibesarkan untuk menghormati kesucian, dan pria itu tidak, kuulangi, ia tidak menawakan lamaran yang layak._

Pikiran-pikiran mengisi benaknya selama ia terjaga dan menambah rasa frustasinya. Tetapi ia tahu benar cara mengakhirinya. Yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah melayani Pangeran yang manis. Tak ada yang menantang dalam hal itu. Lalu ia akan memiliki kebebasan di kapal, bisa melihat pesisir negara asing, melihat matahari terbit dan tenggelam di laut, dan secara keseluruhan, menikmati pelayaran. Walaupun ia membenci gagasan berperan sebagai pelayan, tetapi ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus diambilnya karena sudah melakukannya sejak awal. Ia bosan luar biasa di dalam penjaranya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan akhirnya hanya membuatnya frustasi. Meskipun ia tidak pernah merasa kelaparan karena Marushia dengan baik hati selalu menyelipkan buah, keju dan beberapa _pastry_ isi daging diantara roti dan airnya. Tapi bukan karena itu ia bertahan, karena pelayan Chanyeol memohonnya untuk menyerah. Marushia selalu menjadi yang lebih informatif diantara pelayan Chanyeol yang lain "Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Pangeran marah. Tapi suasana hati Pangeran benar-benar buruk sejak mengurungmu disini."

Ucapan itu sungguh terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan, "Kenapa?"

"Dia belum pernah bertemu orang sepertimu. Emosimu bisa menandingi emosinya. Ini tidak buruk, kurasa. Pangeran gampang sekali kehilangan minat terhadap sesuatu, tapi kau sungguh berbeda."

"Apakah itu yang ingin kau sampaikan? Menyuruhku membuatnya kehilangan minat terhadapku? Menjaga emosiku?"

Marushia tersenyum, "Kau ingin Pangeran kehilangan minat kepadamu? Aku tidak bisa percaya itu."

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, "Terima kasih atas makanannya, Marushia. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara tentang Pangeranmu."

"Tapi ini harus dikatakan. Apa yang kau lakukan tidak hanya mempengaruhi Pangeran, tapi juga kami semua."

"Mustahil." Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Kami semua tahu kaulah penyebab suasana hati Pangeran yang buruk. Kalau dia mengalami suasana hati seperti ini dirumah, itu tidak terlalu penting. Dia bisa pergi ke pub, ke pesta. Dia bisa minum-minum, berjudi, berkelahi. Dia bisa melampiaskan suasana hatinya yang buruk kepada orang asing. Tapi situasinya adalah di kapal, tidak ada pelampiasan. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara lebih keras daripada bisikan. Suasana hatinya mempengaruhi semua orang, membuat semua orang tertekan."

"Yang benar saja? Chanyeol hanya manusia biasa."

"Bagimu dia hanya manusia biasa. Bagi kami dia setengah dewa. Kami tahu tidak ada yang perlu ditautkan. Pangeran pria yang baik dan kami menyayanginya. Tapi setelah seumur hidup menjadi budak, mengetahui bahwa seorang pria memiliki kekusaan atas hidup dan matimu, kekuasaan untuk membuatmu menderita dalam kedipan mata, bukanlah ketakutan yang mudah diabaikan. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu, tapi dia masih tetap majikan. Kalu dia tidak gembira, bagaimana kami semua yang melayaninya bisa gembira?"

Kalau pelayan Chanyeol merasa ketakutan menjadi tempat pelampiasan karena suasana hatinya yang buruk, apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Kalau hal itu membuat sang Pangeran belingsatan, Baekhyun diam-diam merasa senang. Sayang sekali para pelayannya ketakutan sampai mereka memohon pada Baekhyun untuk berbaikan dengannya. Kenapa Baekhyun harus mempertaruhkan prinsipnya demi orang-orang asing?

Vladimir datang pada hari ketiga, memberinya alasan untuk dipertimbangkan, "Dia salah. Dia tahu itu, dan itulah sebabnya amarahnya lebih ditujukan kepada diri sendiri dan makin parah setiap harinya alih-alih makin membaik. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud memperlakukannmu seperti tahanan, tetapi dia meremehkan penolakanmu terhadap keinginannya. Ini hanya masalah harga diri, kau tahu. Menyerah dan mengakui dirinya salah lebih sulit dilakukan oleh seseorang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi."

"Derajat kami sama, kalau kau ingat, aku juga Pangeran."

"Mungkin, tapi apa ruginya bagimu melayani Pangeran Kyungsoo, toh tidak akan ada kenalanmu yang tahu?"

"Kau menguping dari balik pintu malam itu ya?" Baekhyun menuduhnya.

Vladimir tidak pernah repot-repot menyangkal. "Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan majikanku sebelum dia mengatakan apa itu."

"Pasti Chanyeol yang mengirimmu kemari."

Vladimir menggeleng. "Dia tidak berbicara lebih dari dua patah kata sejak memberi perintah pengurunganmu."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau tahu dia menyesali perintah itu?"

"Setiap hari sejak kau mendekam di kabin ini, suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Bisakah tolong kau pertimbangkan lagi?"

Itulah kata ajaibnya 'tolong', apalagi Vladimir yang mengucapkanya. Tapi Baekhyun belum bersedia melepaskan Vladimir begitu saja. "Kenapa bukan _dia_ yang mempertimbangkan lagi? Kenapa harus _aku_ yang menyerah?"

"Karena _dia_ Pangeran." Vladimir menjeda. "Tak bisakah kau mencoba bersikap sedikit lebih kooperatif? Atau kau takut merasa gagal dalam melayani Pangeran Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan sembarangan. Apa yang dibutuhkan Pangeran dari pelayannya tidak mungkin jauh berbeda dari apa yang kubutuhkan dari pelayanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu apa masalahnya? Bukankah kau bilang kau pernah melayani Ratu-mu?"

"Itu kehormatan."

"Melayani Pangeran Kyungsoo adalah kehormatan."

"Yang benar saja! Bukan kehormatan kalau aku sederajat dengannya." Wajah Vladimir memerah karena marah.

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau lebih cocok memenuhi tawaran lain sang Pangeran." Vladimir meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah itu, dengan wajah semerah dirinya sendiri.

 **-Firelight-**

"Aku ingin bertemu Tuan Kirov," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari satu pengawal ke pengawal lain di depan kabinnya. Wajah keduanya tampak datar. Setiap hari dua orang pengawal yang berbeda ditugaskan di depan kabinnya. Hari ini juga berbeda dari hari kemarin, yang jelas mereka tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis. Baekhyun mengulangi permintaannya dalam bahasa Jerman, lalu Belanda, Inggris, dan akhirnya menyerah dengan Spanyol. _Useless._ Mereka bahkan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Menyebalkan." Baekhyun cukup frustasi untuk berbicara keras-keras. "Sebaiknya lupakan saja, Baekhyun. Tidak ada gunanya. Alexandrov akan mempersulit segalanya." Memangnya apa ruginya menderita beberapa malam lagi? Ini baru hari keempat. _Baekhyun, kau bisa melakukan lebih dari itu._ Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menyerah. Ia mencoba sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar berhenti. "Kirov," Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menggambarkan Vladimir. "Kalian tahu? Pria bertubuh besar. Pelayan Alexandrov."

Wajah kedua pengawal itu langsung berubah hidup begitu mendengar nama Pangeran. Salah satunya berdiri dengan tegap hingga bangku yang didudukinya terpental kebelakang. Ia terburu-buru berdiri dan bergegas menuju kabin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berubah panik. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau bicara dengan _dia_ , pengawal idiot!"

Pengawal itu bahkan belum mencapai pintu kabin Baekhyun saat pintunya terbuka dari arah luar dan sosok Pangeran terlihat. Dari atas kepala pengawal itu, mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu sementara ia mendengarkan ocehan pengawalnya dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun, bukan dalam bahasa Rusia. Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sementara Chanyeol berjalan maju menuju pintunya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk bicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia bermaksud memberikan keputusannya kepada Vladimir, supaya ia bisa memberitahu sang Pangeran dan Baekhyun tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi. Pangeran sudah menang dan Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat pria jangkung itu berpuas diri karena kemenangannya.

Tetapi Baekhyun bukan pengecut. Ia tetap berdiri tegak sementara Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Vladimir?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. "Kenapa mereka—mereka" Ia melotot kepada kedua pengawal yang kini berdiri agak jauh dari sana. "Mereka memahami kata-kataku, bukan?"

"Mereka tahu bahasa Perancis, tapi tidak cukup." Ekspresi Chanyeol sama sekali datar ketika mengucapkannya. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Oh, baiklah," suara Baekhyun hampir meninggi. "Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada Kirov, tapi karena kau sudah disini sebaiknya aku sendiri yang menyampaikannya kepadamu. Aku menerima syaratmu, Alexandrov." Chanyeol hanya memandanginya. Rona panas menjalari pipinya. "Kau dengar aku?"

"Y-ya.." suaranya meluncur dalam desahan. Kekagetan Chanyeol terlihat jelas sekarang, senyumnya nyaris membutakan karena terlalu cerah. "Aku hanya tidak mengira.. Maksudku, aku mulai berpikir.." Chanyeol terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata adalah pengalaman baru baginya. Demi Tuhan, disinilah ia, baru saja ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun, ingin mengatakan kepada Baekhyun untuk melupakan tuntutan bodohnya, dan Baekhyun malah melakukan ini. Chanyeol masih berkeingina untuk menyuruh Baekhyun melupakannya, lalu mengakui bahwa ia sudah bersikap brengsek dengan mencoba memaksa pria itu melakukan sesuatu diluar keinginannya, tetapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan, memenangkan perang ini. Rasanya seolah ia sudah beperang selama empat hari terakhir, dengan dirinya, dengan emosinya.

"Aku tidak salah mengerti, bukan, Baek? Kau sekarang bersedia bekerja untukku?"

 _Well, kau tahu dia akan menyombong, bukan Baekhyun? INilah alasan kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya—well, masih ada alasan lain. Dengarkan debar janungmu dank au tahu alasan lain itu apa._

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa 'bekerja' merupakan istilah yang tepat," sahut Baekhyun kaku. "Aku akan membantu adikmu karena sepertinya ia butuh bantuan. Adikmu, Alexandrov," tegasnya, "bukan kau."

"Sama aja, karena aku yang membayar pengeluarannya."

"Pengeluaran? Ku tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit soal uang lgi, bukan?"

"Baiklah, tidak ada pembahasan tentang upah," Chanyeol menyerah. "Tapi aku penasaran, _little love_. Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

Baekhyun membalas itu dengan pertanyannya sendiri. "Kenapa suasana hatimu begitu buruk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Mungkin tidak ada, hanya saja aku diberitahu akulah penyebabnya. Aku tidak percaya sedikit pun, tentu saja, tapi aku llu diberitahu bahwa seua orang di kapal merasa gugup karena emosimu ini. Kau sangat tidak peka, Alexandrov. Orang-orangmu berusaha keras membuatmu senang, walaupun merugikan orang lain, dank au bahkan tidak sadar kau membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Atau bahkan kau tahu, tetapi tidak peduli?"

Chanyeol memberengut selama mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau sudah selesai mengkritikku?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, berpura-pura polos. "Kau yang bertanya bukan mengapa aku berubah pikiran? Aku hanya mencoba menjelaskan—"

Chanyeol langsung tahu bahwa Baekhyun sengaja memancingnya. "Jadi, kau menyerah demi para pelayanku yang malang? Kalau aku tahu kau begitu baik hati, Sayangku, aku pasti sudah mengabaikan keinginan adikku dan memaksa kau melayaniku."

"Astaga, Alexandrov—"

"Nah, nah," omel Chanyeol, selera humornya sudah kembali sehingga bisa menggoda Baekhyun. "Ingat, pengorbananmu sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan emosiku lagi."

"Pergilah ke neraka, Alexandrov!"

Chanyeol mendongak dan tertawa gembira. Amarah Baekhyun bertentangan dengan penampilannya yang sederhana. Baekhyun terlihat polos dengan kemeja sutera warna putih, berkerah tinggi dengan celana kain putihnya dan tanpa hiasan, rambutnya dibiarkan meutupi dahinya tanpa gel. Tetapi bibirnya dikatupkan rapat-rapat, matanya berkilat-kilat kesal dan sagunya yang kecil terangkat menantang.

Tawa Chanyeol mereda, tetapi senyumnya masih tersisa. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang marah dan lagi-lagi merasakan pengarh aneh yang sepertinya selalu ditimbulkan pria itu pada dirinya. "Apakah kau tahu emosimu ini membuatku bergairah?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentang emosimu—" sahut Baekhyun, lalu terdiam ketika menyadari maksud Chanyeol.

Jantungya jungkir-balil. Napasnya tercekat. Ia terpesona, menatap mata Chanyeol berubah menggelap dan mulai terselimuti nafsu. Dan ketika tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut menyelinap ke balik rambut di sekitar lehernya dan perlahan-lahan menariknya mendekat, Baekhyun tidak kuat mencegah apa yang diketahuinya akan terjadi.

Setiap sensasi sensual yang dirasakannya di bawah pengaruh obat itu kembali menerjang. Kakinya langsung lemas, otaknya luluh. Lidah Chanyeol meluncur tanpa gangguan diantara gigi Baekhyun dan dengan santai menjelajahi mulutnya, hingga rasa panas menyeruak dibebeapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Pinggulnya mendesak maju secara naluriah tanpa dorongan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tetap memegang leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun-lah yang mendekatkan tubuh, ingin bersentuhan, ingin—

Chanyeol sangat takjub dengan respon yang diberikan Baekhyun. Ia mengira akan ditampik dengan ayunan tangan dan tendangan, tapi malah mendapati tubuh Baekhyun berubah lembut dan menyerah. Daripada memaksa Baekhyun, karena penolakan tegas Baekhyun menunjukkan hanya itu satu-satunya cara ia bisa membawa pria itu kesana, Chanyeol seharusnya mencium Baekhyun lebih awal.

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh_ , pikir Chanyeol. Ia tidak menempatkan Baekhyun dalam kategori para _wanita_ yang berkata tidak ketika bermaksud ya. Tapi tak ada kepura-puraan dalam hasrat pria itu. Baekhyun tidak cocok disandingkan dengan para wanita licik yang biasanya dihadapi Chanyeol, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol kebingungan meskipun senang dengan keberuntungan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Baekhyun merasa limbung ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Tangan Chanyeol meluncur kesisi wajah Baekhyun, dan sama seperti malam itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke telapak tangan Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Suara terkesiap Chanyeol ketika melihat isyarat lembut inilah yang menyadarkan Baekhyun kembali. Matanya terbuka, kembali mengenali kenyataan, mengerang sedih seraya melonjak mundur.

Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mendorong kuat-kuat. Chanyeol tidak bergerak, dan karena ia sama sekali tidak menahan Baekhyun, Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal sendiri, masuk kedalam kabinnya lebih jauh. Sekarang hanya jarak diantara mereka yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun untuk mengumpulkan kendali dirinya, walaupun denyut nadinya masih berpacu.

Ia melotot pada Chanyeol dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika Chanyeol melangkah maju menghampirinya. "Jangan mendekat, Alexandrov."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan. Dan jangan berani-berani mencobanya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Persetan kau dan _kenapa-kenapa_ -mu. Karena kau tidak mau kau melakukannya, itulah sebabnya!"

Chanyeol tidak mencoba melangkah maju lagi, ia hanya bersandar di kusen pintu, menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya yang bidang seraya menatap Baekhyun sambil berpikir. Baekhyun kebingungan. Bagus. Pria itu juga gugup dan mungkin agak takut, member Chanyeol kekuatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya di dekat pria itu sebelumnya.

Pria mungil yang bodoh. Kenapa ia begitu benci menikmati kenikmatan fisik? Tetapi Chanyeol sudah mempelajari sesuatu dari kejadian ini yang membuatnya puas untuk sementara: Baekhyun tidak kebal akan dirinya. Ada gairah dalam diri Baekhyun yang tidak perlu dibangkitkan dengan obat perangsang. Hanya dibutuhkan sentuhan lembut, dan akan ada kesempatan lain—Chanyeol akan memastikan kesempatan itu datang.

"Baiklah, Sayangku, kau sudah meyakinkanku tentang ketidaksukaanmu berciuman." Ada tawa dalam suaranya, karena mereka berdua tahu betapa menggelikannya pernyataan itu. "Kalau begitu, ikutlah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada adikku." Ketika Baekhyun tidak bergerak, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Kau tidak benar-benar takut padaku sekarang, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendidih, karena Chanyeol belum juga bergerak. "Mustahi, Alexandrov. Tapi kalau kau ingin aku ikut denganmu, lebih baik kau menunjukkan jalannya."

Pria itu tertawa, tetapi ketika Baekhyun mengikutinya menyusuri koridor, ia mengira mendengar Chanyeol berkata. "Kau memenangi ronde ini, Mungil, tapi aku tidak janji akan selalu memenuhi permintaanmu." dan seringaian tipis terpasang di bibirnya.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 _P.S: Halooo, saya dah balik ke dunia per-FF-an. Bukannya saya gak mau update, saya cuma nunggu kalian liburan wkwk /alesan/ Kejuaraan-nya udah selesai dan puji syukur kemarin dapet Bronze Medal. Oh ya, kalian ada yang main **ask/fm** nggak? Kalo ada saya baru bikin nih **dhrachn** , main main yaa kesana seriusan belum ada temennya seorang pun wkwk. Silahkan tanya terkait FF atau apapun yg kalian bingungkan disana ntar kita follow2an juga terus boleh curhat2an boleh stalking Chanbaek bareng yang belakangan ini lagi sailing /promosi gagal bodo ah/ soalnya kan saya nggak bisa bales komenan di FFn directly, jadi main kesana yaa. I love you guys~_

* * *

 **ChanBaekLuv** **—** I love sassy Baekhyun too wkwk. Moment Chanbaek dah banyak belum?Bakal suka gak ya sama Chanyeol meskipun dia sama-sama Lord? Wkwk **chanbyun0506** **—** **dhantieee** **—** **CussonsBaekby** **—** Baek dah ngaku kan yaaa~ **ryuyuu—** bukan kok, kan di awal cerita udah disertakan Disclaimer dari novel Secret Fire karangan Johanna Lindsey. Jadi, basically ini remake dari novel tersebut ya, nggak plagiat siapa-siapa kok. Anw, makasih sudah mampir kesini. **byunhime—** and I'll tell you something, you make this fic diamond. This is the first time somebody even appreciate this as a level as gold. Thank you so much and I love you. **sweetyYeollie—** berarti nggak sia-sia juga saya ngasih penjelasan dibawah yaa wkwk kiarain gak bakal ada yang mau baca sih wkwk. Chapter ini bahasanya udah cukup sederhana belum? **Skymoebius** — dah dilanjut nih, jangan lupa review yaa hehe. empat bulan nggak lama-lama banget kan yaa? /puppy eyes/ **See the Light-B** **—** sebenernya aku juga mulai mikirin hukuman mati buat Vladimir juga sih /grin/ dan bukan nggak mungkin aku bangun plot yang sedikit berbeda dari plot awal lhoo. **SHINeexo** **—** chapter depan bakal ada pertemuan perdana Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun kok, looking forward to it yaa **Ovieee** **—** Vlad nggak antagonis kok, dia cuma ngikutin titah author wkwkw jadi sebenernya author yang anatagonis /nah lo/ **anaals** **—** seneng banget liat Chanyeol menderita? Padahal dia kan hanya menjalankan peran wkwk **Pikapikabyun** **—** author juga paham kok perasaan Baekhyun, apalagi aku yang nulis, tapi aku suka Baekhyun kalo kesiksa /eh/ wkwk **SilvieVienoy96** **—** Halo, Silvie. Finally, glad to meet someone with the identical mind. Karena biasanya banyak banget yang minta ini diubah jadi GS '_' Aku juga cinta mati sama Damian di _All I Need Is You_. I really did try to match it up to my standart without cutting the important part. Thank you for the mind-sharing and heavy-review that really becoming my fave ones. Anw, aku juga pengen kalo tindih Chanyeol sih wkwk. Looking forward for the next chapter? **kim ryeosa wardhani** **—** duh, kapan sih si cabe satu itu nggak menggoda iman? **seogogirl** **—** calon istri bukan yaa? Gebetan kali wkwk **nuraenim10** **—** iyaa, ini remake dari novel judulnya Secret Fire karangan Johanna Lindsey **Minnitta** **—** empat bulan nggak lama-lama banget kaan? Wkwk. Maaf yaa, udah nunggu lama banget hehe **winter park chanchan** —Nanti ada satu chapter tentang keluarga Baekhyun kok, tenang aja, jangan khawatir~ **Exo-Love CHANBAEK—** empat bulan masa lama sih buat update? Nggak kan yaa? Nggak kaan? **hunniehan** **—** aku juga suka kesel sama Chanyeol ih, tapi karena dia ganteng akhirnya kumaafkaan wkwk **BigSehun'sjunior** **—** Apa sih yang dibingungin? **Chan Banana** **—** Baekhyun kurang laki ya? I really did try to match it with my standart jadi yaa, beginilah. Ini nggak bener-bener terpatok kok sama novelnya, only the story line and the charas ajaa yang bener-bener 'copy' **Dobyeolight** **—** Kapan yaa HunHan nongolnya? Wkwk babysitterbaek— empat bulan nggak lama-lama banget kan buat nunggu? hehe **septianaditya1997** **—** mungkin FF ini bisa mencapai puluhan? Probably~ Aku nggak bakal discontinue kok, karena menurut aku itu perbiuatan yang nggak berkomitmen, tenang aja, pena-pelan pasti bakal aku selesaiin kok FF ini. **Mekkyyy—** I'm not really copy-cutting the whole words. Namanya juga remake, jelas ada yang aku rubah lah, meskipun ada sebagian yang memang tanpa aku rubah aku langsung masukkan ke dalam FF ini. Tenang aja, nggak bakal tersinggung kok hehe. **—** MPREG kok~ serius! **VampireDPS** **—** novelnya kecil, nggak teralu tebal tapi bacannya berat, harganya sekitar 50k kalo nggak salah /kok jadi promosi/ **90rahmayani—** maaf yaa, kan udah pernah dibilang, saya ditengah persiapan kejuaraan yang notabene saya dikarantina fokus buat latihan, jadi nggak bisa kalo mau update. Empat bulan kan nggak terlalu lama yaa? wkwk. Pasti aku lanjut kok FFnya, nggak bakal aku discontinue, meskipun ada beberapa yg nge-bash, tapi buat aku discontinue itu perbuatan yang nggak berkomitmen. So, don't be worry, slowly I'll finish this up. **Balbaekyeolfan** **—** maaf yaa, bawaan anak sastra wkwk **exobaeolchabae** —literally bikin anak sama Baek? Harus doong wkwk **AnjarW** **—** ada kok side story nya tentang HunHan, tapi KaiSoo nggak ada, karena ini bukan series novelnya. **Hanna Byun614** **—** bakal ada kok side story tentang keluarga Baekhyun, tapi nanti yaa, nunggu waktu yang tepat. **skeyou** **—** chapter ini bahasanya udah aku permudah loo, gimana? Lah emang cewe doing yang punya dada? Cowo nggak punya dada? '_' **parkbaekyoda92** **—** empat bulan nggak lama kok buat nunggu wkwk **Jongin6799** **—** ini remake dari novel judulnya Secret Fire karangan Johanna Lindsey. Saya nggak plagiat kok, kan diawal ceruta sudah saya sertakan disclaimer yaa~ **Hellotus—** wut? Update seminggu sekali? Bisa mati kali kerjaan sama tugas kuliah nggak bakal selesai mikirin FF ini mulu **rilakkuchaan** **—** maaf yaa, saya nggak bisa ngerubah ke GS soalnya kurang suka GS. Basically saya menghargai dan mencintai Byun Baekhyun sebagai mana adanya dia, seorang lali-laki. Meskipun dia cabe luar biasa, saya tetep sayang (?) dan nggak mau men-degradasi-kan dia menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya. **namiraaa2001** **—** Pasti aku lanjut kok FFnya, nggak bakal aku discontinue, meskipun ada beberapa yg nge-bash, tapi buat aku discontinue itu perbuatan yang nggak berkomitmen. So, don't be worry, slowly I'll finish this up. Review kamu juga memenangkan hatiku kok wkwk. Di novel aslnya memang ada adegan NC-nya, tapi nggak detail, dan lagi iya emang straight, namanya juga novel '_' tapi tenang nggak bakal aku rubah ke GS kok, Basically aku menghargai dan mencintai Byun Baekhyun sebagai mana adanya dia, seorang lali-laki. Meskipun dia cabe luar biasa, tapi aku nggak mau men-degradasi-kan dia menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya. **Dandelion99** **—** aku juga maunya Baek pilih-pilihan kedua padahal wkwk tapi gagal. Aku juga kesel ih sama Chanyeol, tapi karena dia ganteng jadi yaa kumaafkan~ **xomins** **—** Wussh, sensasi macem apa tuh? Wkwk. Makasih yaa udah mau mampir dan nyempatkan review~


	9. Ch 7

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belong to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

Firelight; Particle Two

Revealing The Truth

Chapter 7

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos!, Un-beta-ed, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

"Dia, Chanyeol? Kaupikir aku belum mendengar tentang dia? Kaupikir aku tidak tahu dialah pelacur kecil yang kaupungut dari jalanan London siang itu? _Ini_ yang kauberikan padaku sebagai pelayan?"

Begitulah cara Baekhyun disambut oleh Kyungsoo Petrovna Alexandrov setelah Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka dan menjelaskan keberadaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengabaikannya dan menyerang kakaknya seolah Chanyeol sudah menghinanya habis-habisan.

"Pangeran, kalau aku bukan Lord dan cukup sabar, aku mungkin sudah tergoda untuk menamparmu karena kelancanganmu, apalagi penghinaanmu padaku. Tapi karena sepertinya kau sudah salah informasi tentang aku, kurasa aku bisa bersikap toleran dan memaafkanmu. Mari kita luruskan satu hal. Aku bukan pelacur, Pangeran. Dan aku tidak _diberikan_ kepadamu, seperti yang kau katakan dengan begitu angkuh. Aku setuju membantumu karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa membantu dirimu sendiri. Aku sangat mengerti hal itu." Baekhyun bisa saja melanjutkan sindiran halusnya, tetapi ia sudah hampir tertawa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menoleh kepada pria dibelakangnya sembari melemparkan senyum palsu yang diberikannya kepada Pangeran Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, Alexandrov, aku tidak yakin adikmu benar-benar tak berdaya seperti yang kau katakan. Sepertinya ia cukup mampu—"

"Jangan terburu-buru," sela Kyungsoo, takut dirinya sudah bertindak keterlaluan dan akan kehilangan pelayan kompeten yang sangat dibutuhkannya. "Kukira aku harus melatihmu, seperti yang harus kulakukan pada pelayan-pelayan Chanyeol yang lain, tapi kalau kau benar-benar _lord_ seperti katamu, itu tidak perlu. Aku menerima bantuanmu. Dan, Chanyeol.. aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah memikirkanku."

Kyungsoo kesal karena harus mengatakan itu kepada mereka. Ia masih marah pada kakaknya karena menyeretnya pulang dan masalah pernikahan dengan bangsawan Inggris _tampan_ yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya dan sempat beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang dan minum teh bersama. Bagaimanapun, berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol ini sangatlah bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Apalagi pria Inggris itu! Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melupakan penghinaan yang dilontarkan _rakyat jelata_ ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian, supaya bisa saling mengenal," kata Chanyeol. Senyum Kyungsoo tidak tercermin dimatanya, ekspresi Baekhyun datar kecuali garis kaku mulutnya. Chanyeol tahu adiknya akan sulit diajak bekerja sama. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak mendekatkan kedua pria mungil itu, tetapi segalanya sudah terjadi. Dan kalau tidak berjalan lancar, Baekhyun masih bisa mengisi pilihan kedua.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol ingin dia gagal. Baekhyun bisa melihat hal itu. Dasar bajingan! Well, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah gagal. Walaupun harus mati sekalipun, ia akan bersikap ramah kepada adik Chanyeol yang manja ini.

Tekadnya menipis setelah mendengar daftar tugas panjang yang direncanakan Kyungsoo untuknya. Ia harus melayani Pangeran saat mandi, ke toilet, lalu menyediakan pakaiannya, serta makanannya. Sialan! Lelaki itu ingin memonopoli waktunya, bahkan—dan Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal ini—menyuruh Baekhyun berpose supaya bisa dilukis olehnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya artis berbakat, dan melukis merupakan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap sibuk selama pelayaran—selain menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai, tentu saja.

"Aku akan menyebutnya _The Gerbera_ ," kata Kyungsoo, membicarakan lukisan potret itu.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan bunga aster?" Kyungsoo senang mendengar pembuka yang diberikan kepadanya, kesempatan untuk merendahkan makhluk ini. " _Well_ , kau jelas bukan mawar. Ya, lebih mirip bunga aster yang disinari matahari, dengan rambut membosankan itu—tapi kau punya mata yang indah," aku Kyungsoo ketika melihat mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Kau punya _suit_ berwarna _peach_?" tanyanya. "Harus dilakukan dengan _suit_ warna _peach_ untuk mendapatkan efek bunga aster gerbera, kau mengerti."

 _Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Dia hanya memancingmu, dan dia tidak benar-benar pintar dalam hal itu. Kau lebih baik daripadanya._

"Tidak ada suit berwarna _peach_ , Pangeran. Kau harus berimprovisasi, kurasa, atau membayangkan—"

"Tidak, aku harus melihatnya—Kau bisa memakai salah satu _suit_ -ku!" Kyungsoo benar-benar serius.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," kata Baekhyun kaku.

"Tapi kau harus. Kau sudah setuju membiarkanku melukismu."

"Aku tidak setuju, Pangeran. Kau memberikan interpretasi sendiri."

"Tolonglah,"

Kata itu menhgejutkan mereka berdua. Kyungoo memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, heran bukan karena ia telah memohon kepada pria itu, tetapi karena tiba-tiba lukisan potret itu menjadi sangat penting baginya. Sebuah hal yang paling menantang yang pernah ia lakukan, tidak seperti semangkuk buah atau padang rumput yang dihiasi bunga-bunga liar, juga berbeda dari lukisan kakaknya ketika menunggang kuda dan lukisan potret lain yang pernah dibuatnya. Tidak, tema ini _original_. Ia _harus_ melukis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, melihat wajah yang memerah itu, merasa seperti pria rendahan. Ia menolak melakukan satu hal remeh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Benar-benar jahat. Dan memangnya kenapa? Karena Pangeran Kyungsoo manja dan mengatakan hal-hal tanpa benar-benar bermaksud begitu? Atau karena ia adik Chanyeol, dan berkata tidak padanya berarti sama seperti berkata tidak kepada Chanyeol, _memberiku kesenangan tersendiri?_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Pangeran, aku akan berpose untukmu beberapa jam setiap hari," kata Baekhyun setuju. "Tapi aku harus memiliki waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

 **-Firelight-**

Baekhyun meninggalkan kabin Pangeran Kyungsoo, bertekad apabila ia bisa mencuci beberapa _suit_ , termasuk _suit_ berwarna _peach_ yang mereka putuskan akan terlihat indah untuk lukisan potretnya. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu-menahu soal mencuci pakaian. Tetapi Kyungsoo berkeras bahwa pelayan-pelayan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa soal bahan _suit_ yang dipakainya dan akan merusak apapun yang mereka pegang.

"Memangnya dia pikir aku tahu? Bodoh." Baekhyun menggerutu.

" _My Lord?"_ Baekhyun berhenti mendadak, heran mendengar dirinya dipanggil seperti itu. Dan oleh Marushia? Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu menunggunya diambang pintu kabinnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun melakukannya, dengan cepat. Ia sadar bahwa tempat itu tidak baik untuk mematung berlama-lama, terutama dengan kabin Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa pintu dari kabin Kyungsoo.

"Tadi kau panggil aku apa?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum memasuki kamar Marushia.

"Kami tahu siapa Anda, _My Lord._ Hanya Pangeran dan suamiku yang meragukan Anda."

Melegakan sekali jika ada orang yang percaya padanya, siapapun itu. Tapi tak akan pernah ada yang berubah selama Chanyeol masih tidak percaya. "Kenapa dia tidak percaya padaku? Pakaian dan keadaan tidak akan merubah jati diri seseorang yang sebenarnya."

"Alasan Vladimir bisa sangat terbaca, karena di Rusia, ia akan dihukum mati karena menculik _aristo_ _[8]_. Jadi Anda bisa lihat mengapa Vladimir tidak mau mengakui Anda."

"Kita tidak berada di Rusia dan aku masyarakat Inggris," Baekhyun mengingatkannya.

"Tapi cara-cara Rusia tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, Yang Mulia. Kami masyarakat Rusia—barangkali Anda lupa. Mengenai Pangeran, mungkin dia memilih tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu karena tidak ingin semua itu benar. Mungkin Anda terlalu menggoda baginya hingga membutakan penilaiannya."

"Jadi menurutmu, dia terlalu sibuk merayuku hingga tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain?" Marushia tertawa mendengar nada sinis dalam jawaban Baekhyun. Sekarang ia tahu, "si Mungil Inggris" memang panggilan yang cocok untuknya. Tapi Marushia sempat merasa heran, karena baru pertama kali seseorang tidak bertekuk lutut dihadapan Pangeran-nya, bahkan Putri Tatiana yang berlagak angkuh sebenarnya juga tergila-gila kepada Pangeran, seperti yang diketahui semua orang kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Para pelayan Tatiana Ivanova, wanita itu memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol lebih menghargainya begitu berhasil mendapatkannya.

Marushia berhenti tertawa, melihat Baekhyun tidak menghargai selera humornya. "Maafkan aku, My Lord. Hanya saja.. apakah Anda tidak merasakan apapun terhadap Pangeran?"

"Sebaliknya," sahut Baekhyun tanpa ragu. "Aku membencinya."

"Tapi apakah Anda bersungguh-sungguh, Yang Mulia, ataukah hanya amarah yang mendorong Anda—"

"Apakah integritasku perlu ditanyakan lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja. Tapi sayang sekali Anda merasa begitu, karena dia sangat tertarik pada Anda. Tapi tentu saja Anda sudah tahu itu."

"Kalau maksudmu hanya ketertarikan merayuku keatas ranjang tidurnya, aku bisa meyakinkanmu, Marushia. Aku tidak bodoh. Seorang pria bisa berhasrat kepada siapa saja, bahkan kepada orang yang tidak dia kenal, tidak dia sukai, bahkan tidak ia hormati. Kalau tidak begitu, kata _pelacur_ tidak mungkin ada. Dan jangan terkejut atas sikapku yang blak-blakan, karena aku tidak akan percaya!"

"My Lord," Marushia buru-buru menenangkannya. "Ada salah mengambil kesimpulan. Sudah pasti Pangeran memiliki hasrat setinggi pemuda lain sebayanya, dan sering kali hubungan yang dijalinnya tidak berarti sama sekali baginya. Tapi segalanya berbeda sejak ia melihat Anda. Apakah Anda mengira ia terbiasa memilih orang asing dari jalanan untuk berbagi ranjang dengannya? Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia menyukai Anda, My Lord. Kalau tidak, dia mungkin sudah mencampakkan Anda sejak jauh-jauh hari. Emosinya tidak akan begitu sering terlihat sejauh menyangkut Anda. Apakah Anda tidak memperlihatkan perbedaannya sejak Anda menyetujui permintaannya? Itulah sebabnya aku ada disini, untuk berterima kasih kepada Anda mewakili kami semua, atas pengorbanan yang Anda lakukan."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar perbedaannya—orang-orang tak lagi berbisik, teriakan dan tawa terdengar dari atas, bahkan ditengah badai—dan ia tidak bisa menyangkal perannya dalam keadaan yang berbalik normal. Ia juga merasakan sedikit kesenangan yang menjalari dirinya ketika mendengar pernyataan Marushia bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Tetapi itu tidak ada hubungannya, juga tidak bisa diungkapkannya kepada siapapun selain diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Rusia," kata Baekhyun, "tapi di Inggris, seorang Lord atau Lady tidak berharap ditawari hal lain selain pernikahan. Pangeranmu menghinaku setiap kali dia.. ketika dia—"

Marushia merasa geli. "Semakin sering Anda diminta, hal itu akan semakin tidak terasa seperti penghinaan."

"Hentikan, Marushia."

Marusia tersenyum simpul. "Apakah Pangeran Kyungsoo memberikan itu kepada Anda?" Marushia menunjuk _suites_ yang tersampir di lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mencuci dan menyetrikanya." Marusia nyaris terjungkal karena tertawa melihat tatapan jijik bercampur tekad dari mata Baekhyun. "Tidak usah khawatir, My Lord. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Maksim dan dia akan mengembalikannya kepada Anda disini. Kyungsoo tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku yakin Maksim sudah punya cukup banyak pekerjaan."

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia sudah mengurus Pangeran selama empat hari terakhir. Tidak ada yang lebih berterima kasih kepada Anda selain dia. Dia akan senang hati membantu Anda dengan cara-cara apapun."

Baekhyun harus berjuang melawan harga dirinya selama dua detik sebelum menyerahkan _suites_ dari tangannya. " _Suit peach_ itu harus disesuaikan dengan ukuranku."

"Oh?"

"Pangeran Kyungsoo ingin melukisku dalam gaun itu." Marushia tersenyum lebar untuk menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Kyungsoo selalu marah pada dunia dan pada semua orang. Marushia tadinya bertaruh bahwa Kyungsoo akan memperlakukan si Mungil Inggris ini dengan buruk dan berasumsi perang besar akan terjadi.

"Dia pasti tertarik pada Anda," komentar Marushia, masih tersenyum lebar. "Dan lukisannya benar-benar sangat bagus. Itu minatnya, nomor sua setelah pria."

"Kudengar juga begitu."

"Sekarang Marushia tertawa. "Jadi, dia sudah tentang kekasihnya yang banyak kepada Anda?"

"Tidak. Hanya bagian terusir dari Inggris dan situasi ketidakadilan baginya itu."

"Dia masih muda. Baginya, semua yang tidak disukainya tidak adil, terutama kakaknya. Seumur hidup ia bertingkah semaunya. Sekarang tiba-tiba dia dikekang, jadi sudah sewajarnya dia menolak."

"Seharusnya itu dilakukan sejak awal. Sikap asal-asalan seperti ini tidak pernah terdengar oleh bangsawan Inggris manapun."

Marushia mengangkat bahu. "Orang-orang memandang segalanya dengan cara berbeda. Anda punya Ratu yang akan memberengut mendengar hal-hal seperti ini. Kami punya Tzarina yang menetapkan sikap dengan memamerkan kekasih-kekasihnya dihadapan dunia. Begitu pula cucunya, Alexander. Dan Tzar Nicholas dibesarkan di istana yang sama. Sama sekali tidak mengherankan apabila _bangsawan_ _kami_ tidak sepolos _bangsawan Anda._ "

Baekhyun begitu terkejut hingga tak mampu berkata-kata ketika mendengar keluhan Kyungsoo tentang perdebatan lelaki itu dengan neneknya karena " _affair_ -kecil"-nya, sampai akhirnya Duchess menyuruh Chanyeol membawa pulang Kyungsoo. Saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya, Pangeran Rusia yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua tukang gossip awal tahun ini. Baekhyun pernah tidak sadar ketika Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut Duke of Albemarle kepadanya. Duke adalah paman mereka dari pihak ayah. Mereka setengah Inggris. Baekhyun seharusnya merasa lebih baik ketika mengetahuinya. Tetapi tidak. Darah tidak berarti apa-apa kalau dibesarkan dengan cara yang barbar.

Baekhyun mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Rusia adalah negara dan budaya yang berbeda, jadi ia tidak berhak menilai. Tetapi demi Tuhan, ia seperti seorang bayi yang dilempar ke sungai Babylonia.

 **-Firelight-**

"Baek?"

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak. Seharusnya ia tidak mencoba menyelinap melewati pintu kabin Chanyeol yang terbuka. Baekhyun menghapus kerutan di wajahnya dan melirik kedalam. Pria itu duduk di meja kerjanya, setumpuk kertas ada dihadapannya, segelas vodka di sikunya. Ia sudah melepas jas, dan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terbuka dibagian leher. Ia menyalakan lampu di meja kerja karena hari itu mendung, dan cahaya membuat wajahnya berbayang tajam, sementaa rambutnya terlihat seperti keemasan. Baekhyuh mengalihkan wajah setelah sekilas pandang.

"Aku akan pergi ke geladak." suaranya tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabar.

"Hari hujan seperti ini?"

"Sedikit hujan tidak akan melukai siapapun."

"Di darat, bisa jadi. Di kapal, geladak bisa sangat licin dan—"

"Dengar, Alexandrov," mata Baekhyun beralih menatap mata Chanyeol. "Apakah aku bebas dikapal ini seperti yang kau janjikan kepadaku, atau aku tetap dikurung di kabinku. Kau pilih yang mana?" sambil berkacak pinggang dan dengan dagu yang terangkat, pria mungil itu kelihatan siap berperang. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tidak mau mendorong Baekhyun lebih jauh.

"Silahkan saja pergi dan buat dirimu basah. Tapi ketika kau kembali, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kalau kau kembali, Sayangku." Mata Chanyeol kembali mengarah pada kertas-kertasnya. Baekhyun disuruh pergi dengan singkat, pembahasan ditutup. Baekhyun menggrtakkan gigi dan melangkah pergi.

"Ketika kau kembali, Sayangku." Baekhyun menirukan kata-kata Chanyeol dengan nada marah sementara ia menaiki tangga dengan langkah keras. "Kau tidak perlu tahu lebih dulu, Baek. Tidak, karena kau mungkin bisa mempersiapkan diri, dan itu tidak akan berhasil, bukan? Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh merasa cemas. Apa lagi yang direncanakan pria itu sekarang?"

Hujan kecil yang menerpa wajahnya menarik seluruh perhatiannya ketika ia melangkah ke atas geladak, dan kesombongan Chanyeol terlupakan untuk sementara. Baekhyun berjalan ke pagar, mencengkeramnya, dan memandang laut dan langit yang berguncang, alam dalam keadaan terbaik. Dan ia hampir saja melewatkannya. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa melihat matahari mengintip dari balik awan di kejauhan sementara tenggelam di kaki langit. Kapal akan segera meninggalkan badai.

Tetapi sementara ini ia bisa menikmati apa yang tidak pernah diimpikannya dirumah. Ditiup angin dan basah tanpa perlu berlari mencari perlindungan, tanpa mencemaskan topi dan baju yang basah atau siapapun yang mungkin melihatnya. Memang kekanak-kanakan, tetapi begitu menyenangkan hingga Baekhyun tertawa ketika mencoba menangkap air hujan dengan tangannya dan meminumnya, juga saat angin meniup helai-helai rambutnya yang sudah kuyup.

Semangatnya masih tinggi, namun angin sore yang lebih dingin memaksanya turun. Ia dalam perasaan terbaiknya ketika melangkah menuju kabin Chanyeol mengingat pria itu ingin berbicara dengannya. Ia sudah beberapa langkah dari kabin Chanyeol saat dilihatnya seorang pria dalam setelan khas bangsawan Inggris keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan beberapa helai kertas. Rasa penasarannya memuncak, terlebih mungkin saja pria itu adalah salah seorang koleganya—disini, dikapal Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat tapi pria itu sudah menghilang disudut koridor.

"Siapa pria itu, Alexandrov?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ramah.

Chanyeol masih duduk dibelakang meja. Mendengar suara Baekhyun, ia menjatuhkan pena bulunya dan bersandar di kursi untuk mengamati Baekhyun. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun terlihat seperti sesuatu yang biasa digondol pulang oleh kucing sepertinya tidak membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Rambut basah terjuntai, beberapa helai rambut menempel di dahi dan pipinya, kemeja merah mudanya basah, transparan dan menempel—sutra air, sungguh Chanyeol mulai menyukai jenis kain seperti itu— celana panjangnya juga basah dan menyebabkan genangan air terbentuk di kakinya.

Ekspresi Chanyeo tidak menunjukkan keeksalan, tapi suaranya terdengar kesal, walaupun bukan karena alasan yang diduga Baekhyun. "Apakah kau harus begitu resmi ketika memanggilku? Teman-teman dan keluargaku memanggilku Chan atau Yeol."

"Panggilan yang bagus." Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar desahan Chanyeol yang jelas dari seberang ruangan. "Masuklah, Baek."

"Tidak, kurasa sebaiknya tidak," Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan sikap tak acuh. "Aku tidak ingin membuat lantaimu basah."

Bersin menghancurkan efek yang diharapkan Baekhyun, dan kalau ia menatap mata Chanyeol, ia pasti melihat kilatan geli yang muncul disana. "Sedikit hujan tidak akan menyakitkan, katamu? Pergi dan gantilah pakaianmu, Baek."

"Akan kulakukan, begitu kau memberitahuku pria—"

"Ganti bajumu dulu"

Baekhyun ingin mendesak Chanyeol agar segera menyudahi obrolan ini, tetapi malah mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Apa gunanya? Ia pernah menjalani ini. Dan sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, Chanyeol kembali berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal. Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun membanting pintu Chanyeol sampai tertutup sebelum berderap pergi. Ia ingin mendapat kesenangan dengan menggedor-gedor pintu itu nanti ketika ia kembali. Pintu sialan. Untuk apa Chanyeol membiarkan pintu itu terbuka?

 _Supaya dia bisa mencegatmu, Baekhyun, seperti yang sudah dilakukannya. Kebebasan macam apa ini, kalau kau tidak bisa pergi ke geladak, bahkan tidak bisa pergi ke dapur tanpa sepengetahuannya?_

Demi Tuhan, sekarang Baekhyun merasa semua motif Chanyeol berhubungan dengannya, sementara pada kenyatannya adalah pria itu hanya merasa kepanasan dan mencoba menangkap angin sejuk yang berembus di koridor. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol berasal dari Rusia, negeri musim salju abadi. Apa yang menurut Baekhyun dingin mungkin terasa hangat bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa meredakan kejengkelannya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol hanya menyuruhya pergi dengan cepat seolah Baekhyun hanya seorang anak kecil atau pelayan, meemrintahkannya berganti pakaian, seakan ia tidak punya akal sehat melakukannya tanpa perlu disuruh.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kabinnya sendiri dan langsung berkutat dengan kancing-kancing kemejanya, tugas yang menyulitkan karena bajunya basah. Ia bersedia memberikan papaun demi mendapatkan Lucy disini selama satu menit saja, dan kenyaataan bahwa Lucy tidak ada membuat Baekhyun semakin marah.

Ia menendang kemeja dan celana panjangnya begitu pakaian tersebut terjatuh ke lantai, lalu mendekati pakaian itu dan menendangnya sekali lagi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sepatu, dan pakaian dalamnya jatuh ke atas tumpukan yang sama sebelum ia sadar kamar itu terlalu gelap untuk mencari pakaian dalam petinya. Ia mengentakkan kaki mencoba menghampiri wastafel untuk meraih handuk. Seperti menambah minyak pada api.

"Percakapanmu sebaiknya penting, Pangeranku yang agung dan hebat, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." Suaranya terdengar menghibur dalam gelap dan terasa panas begitu menyalakan lilin. "Membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya bangsawan yang keluar dari kabinmu—"

"Apakah kau selalu berbicara sendiri, Baek?"

Baekhyun membeku. Matanya terpejam, jemarinya semakin erat mencengkeram handuk yang ia lilitkan ke pinggangnya, dan otakny alangsung mengingkari kenyataan. _Dia tidak ada disini. Dia tidak ada disini. Dia tidak ada tidak akan berani._ Baekhyun tidak mau berbalik untuk melihat, bahkan ketika mendengar langkah Chanyeol menghampirinya dari belakang. _Kabulkan satu keinginanku, Tuhan, aku mohon. Buat aku berpakaian penuh. Satu mukjizat kecil saja._

"Baek?"

"Kau tidak boleh masuk kesini."

"Aku sudah ada disini."

"Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang, sebelum aku—"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Mungil. Kau bahkan berbicara sendiri. Apakah kau harus selalu bersikap defensive dan waspada begitu? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku tidak takut," sergahnya lemah. "Ada cara yang pantas untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan fakta bahwa kau masuk kesini tanpa diundang bukanlah salah satunya."

"Apa kau akan mengundangku masuk?"

"Mana mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti mengapa aku tidak mengetuk."

Chanyeol sedang bermain-main dengannya, memanfaatkan dilemma Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak ada martabat berdiri dalam lilitan handuk seperti itu. Bagaimana ia akan memarahi Chanyeol kalau berbalik menghadapinya saja ia tidak bisa?

Baekhyun _memang_ takut. Chanyeol berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol dikepalanya. Aroma Chanyeol menyelubunginya. Menatap Chanyeol saat itu akan menjadi kehancurannya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi, Alexandrov." Baekhyun heran suaranya bisa begitu tenang padahal system sarafnya mulai panik. "Aku kan bergabung denganmu dalam beberapa menit, setelah aku—"

"Aku ingin tetap disini."

Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan begitu ringkas, tetapi sudah mengungkapkan semuanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksanya pergi kalau Chanyeol tidak mau, dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Kegugupan Baekhyun meledak dalam kekesalan tak beralasan ketika akhirnya ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Sayang."

"Kenapa aku? Dan kenapa _sekarang_? Aku basah kuyup kehujanan. Aku terlihat seperti tikus got. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih.. kenapa kau mau.. tertarik padaku.." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kegagapan Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu menghancurkan segalanya dengan kenapa dan bagaimana. Kau ingin tahu kenyataannya, Mungil? Aku duduk di mejaku dan membayangkan kau melepaskan semua pakaian basah itu, dan rasanya seakan kau melakukannya di hadapanku, bayangannya sangat jelas. Kau tahu, imajinasiku tentang dirimu sama menggodanya dengan kenyataan. AKu bis amemejamkan mata dan melihatmu lagi dalam seprai satin—"

"Hentikan!"

"Tapi kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa menginginkanmu sekarang, bukan?"

Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun menjawab. Malah, pikirannya begitu kacau hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol sangat lembut, meskipun tangannya kasar, bergerak perlahan di bahunya yang telanjang, sampai akhirnya tangan Chanyeol menangkup leher Baekhyun yang ramping.

Sementara jemari lain berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, ibu jari Chanyeol terangkat ke bawah dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak menelanjangimu dalam pikiranku." Bibirnya menyapu pelipis, lalu pipi Baekhyun, meninggalkan ciuman mengambang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Dan sekarang aku membutuhkanmu, Baek. Aku membutuhkanmu," bisiknya dengan suara beberapa oktav lebih rendah dari biasanya, tepat sebelum bibirnya melmat bibir Baekhyun.

Ketakutan Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak ciuman Chanyeol. Seperti madu, anggur yang sangat manis, Chanyeol terasa begitu lezat, membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat nakal. _Ingat konsekuensinya, Baekhyun. Kau harus menolak. Gunakan imajinasimu, seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Anggap Lord Seldon yang memelukmu._

Baekhyun mencoba, tetapi tubuhnya tahu perbedaannya dan memohon supaya ia berpikir ulang. Kenapa ia harus menolak? Kenapa? Saat itu ia tidak bisa mengingat alasannya, tidak benar-benar ingin mengingatnya.

Ketika Baekhyun menempelkan tubuhnya yang ramping ke tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol membiarkan gairahnya lepas. Kemenangan menjalari darahnya, menajamkan indranya seperti sebelumnya, karena kesuksesan tak pernah semenggoda ini sebelumnya.

Tebakannya benar. Baekhyun hanya lemah pada serangan indra langsung. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak lupa apa yang terjadi pagi itu. Ia bahkan tidak berani berhenti untuk bernafas, tidak berani memberi waktu Baekhyun untuk berhenti, takut kalau-kalau pria mungil itu akan kembali menjaga jarak, dan kesempatan emas ini akan hilang.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya.. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol tidak akan bergerak perlahan. Ia harus mengerahkan segenap usahanya untuk tidak menghancurkan Baekhyun dengan hasratnya. Tangan ramping Baekhyun bergerak-gerak liar di punggung Chanyeol, ke rambutnya, mencengkeram, mendesak. Lidah Baekhyun bertarung dengan lidah Chnayeol, tanpa ragu, penuh keberanian. Chanyeol tidak mungkin salah, Baekhyun sama berhasratnya sepeti dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Tanpa menghentikan cumin, Chanyeol membuka mata untuk mencari jalan ke tempat tidur Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia mencarinya ketika pertama kali masuk ke sini, tetapi ia terlalu terpaku pada pemandangan tubuh Baekhyun dalam lilitan handuk longgar sampai tidak bisa melihat hal lain. Tetapi sekarang, sementara Chanyeol memandang ke sekeliling kamar Baekhyun dan tidak menemukan tempat tidur, matanya melayang kembali kea pa yang tidak ingin dicernanya sejak mlihatnya pertama kali. Tempat tidur gantung!

Rasanya seperti diguyur air dingin. Apakah ia dikutuk dengan ketiadaan tempat tidur? Tidak bisa diterima. Ada karpet. Karpetnya tebal dan— tidak! Chanyeol tidak sudi bercinta di lantai. Tidak kali ini. Kali ini harus sempurna agar ia memiliki senjata yang bisa digunakan untuk membujuk Baekhyun lain kali.

Baekhyun sangat terpaku pada gairah Chanyeol sehingga perhatian Chanyeol yang teralihkan sejenak terasa seperti lonceng peringatan yang berdentang dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Ia tersentak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya—dan apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol. Pria it membopongnya. Chanyeol mulai berjalan ke pintu, dengan pelan tanpa sekalipun memisahkan bibir mereka. Tetapi ada perbedaan dalam ciuman pria itu, hasrat yang semakin memuncak. _Dia sudah memahamimu, Baekhyun. Dia tahu apa yang bisa mengubahmu menjadi orang tolol._

Terlambat. Indranya sudah kembali entah suka atau tidak. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping untuk mematahkan kekuatan Chanyeol atas dirinya. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Chanyeol tidak berhenti. "Ke kamarku."

"Tidak.. kau tidak bisa membawaku keluar dari sini seperti ini."

"Tak ada yang akan melihatmu."

Tadinya suara Baekhyun goyah. Sekarang suaranya setajam cambuk. "Turunkan aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berhenti, namun tidak menurunkan Baekhyun. Pelukannya semakin erat, dan Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu.

"Aku membantumu ketika kau membutuhkanku," Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau menyangkalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukku."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menegang, nada suaranya tajam. "Kau harus bersikap adil, Baek. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, saat ini. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengingat martabat konyolmu itu."

"Martabat konyol?" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun marah. "Jangan samakan aku dengan kekasih-kekasih Rusiamu, yang nyatanya tidak punya martabat sama sekali. Aku orang Inggris! Martabat konyolku adalah hal yang cukup normal, dan itu tidak akan berubah. Sekarang turunkan aku, Chanyeol, sekarang juga."

Chanyeol merasakan dorongan untuk menjatuhkan Baekhyun, karena ia merasa sangat marah pada pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa berubah dari satu sifat ekstrem ke sifat ekstrem lainnya? Dan kenapa ia meladeni pria itu? Ia sudah tahu kata-kata tidak akan merobohkan pertahanan diri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membiarkan kaki Baekhyun meluncur ke lantai, tetapi lengannya yang merangkul punggung Baekhyun menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya yang keras. Kontak fisik itu melonggarkan handuk yang diselipkan di pinggang Baekhyun, dan hanya tubuh mereka yang saling menempel eratlah yang mencegah handuk itu terjatuh.

"Aku mulai berpikir kau tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerang lirih saat tangan Chanyeol memegang dagunya, bersiap-siap melumat bibirnya lagi. Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup menahannya, tidak lagi, tidak sekarang. Ia belum pulih dari serangan pertama. Chanyeol salah, sangat salah. Baekhyun tahu benar apa yang diinginkannya.

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melepaskannya begitu tiba-tiba samapai Baekhyun terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah. "Takkan pernah!" geramnya.

Rasa frustasi Chanyeol tidak mungkin disalahartikan. Ketika Baekhyun melirik pria itu setelah menyelamatkan handuknya dengan panik, Chanyeol menyisir rambut dengan tangan seolah ingin menjambak setiap helainya. Lalu Chanyeol berhenti, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus marah.

"Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar berbeda! Kemana Baekhyun yang menggairahkan itu pergi ketika yang menjengkelkan kembali?"

Apakah Chanyeo buta? Tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa Baekhyun gemetar oleh gaiah, tubuhnya menjerit mendambakan tubuh Chanyeol? _Sialan kau, Chanyeol, jangan bersikap seperti gentleman begitu. Dengarkan tubuhku, bukan kata-kataku. Terimalah aku._

Chanyeol tidak mendengar permohonan tak terucapkan itu. Ia hanya melihat kesempatan yang hilang, merasakan penderitaan karena hasratnya tak terpuaskan.

Setelah melemparkan satu tatapan marah terakhir, Chanyeol pergi, membanting pintu karena marah. Tetapi begitu keluar, ia menyesal telah sengaja memancing Baekhyun, ia menyesal melihat ekspresi kaget yang tersirat diwajah Baekhyun karenanya. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa mencium dirinya seperti Baekhyun dan dianggapnya menjengkelkan. Baekhyun menginginkannya. Dan Chanyeol bertekad membuat Baekhyun mengakuinya.

Ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan ini dengan tidak memilih karpet. Bukannya ia belum pernah bercinta di tempat-tempat aneh. Satu kali, menuruti tantangan Sehun, bercinta di bilik teaternya, selama waktu istirahat, ketika ia kemungkinan besar akan tertangkap basah. Sialan, ia berharap bisa berbicara dengan Sehun sekarang. Pria itu punya keahlian menyelesaikan masalah dengan begitu sederhana.

Rayuan tak mempan, setiap pendekatan langsung gagal, termasuk meminta Baekhyun bersikap adil padanya. Baekhyun tidak punya rasa keadilan. Mungkin sudah waktunya mengubah taktik, mungkin mencontoh sikap menjaga jarak pria mungil itu. Itu bisa berhasil. Tentu saja itu membutuhkan kesabaran—sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah berat seraya berjalan pergi. Setidaknya Baekhyun memanggilnya Chanyeol. Kompensasi kecil baginya.

Keesokan paginya, tempat tidur baru diantarkan ke kabin Baekhyun.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _W'sup, fellas! I'm back updating the fiction. I'm gonna do another update sometimes later, maybe next week? No promises! And, sorry for the typos, this one is really unbetaed, I'm so tired but I need to posting it for your sake. So, what do you think? Review juseyo~_


	10. Ch 8

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belongs to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

Firelight; Particle Three

Catching Feeling

Chapter 8

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

Kyungsoo pura-pura sibuk dengan lukisannya. Ia tidak ingin menyukai Baekhyun. Pria itu sasaran empuk bagi Kyungsoo untuk melampiaskan kekesalan, tetapi itu tidak berhasil. Ia juga ingin melukis Baekhyun diatas kanvas sebagai rakyat jelata, pria biasa yang kasar, wujud orang desa. Itu juga tidak berhasil. Ia memulai lukisan potret itu tiga kali sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan melukis apa yang dilihatnya bukan apa yang ingin dilihatnya.

Kenyataannya, Kyungsoo _memang_ menyukai Baekhyun, sikapnya yang blak-blakan, pengendalian dirinya yang kuat—martabatnya dalam sikap diamnya, selera humornya yang kering. Kyungsoo bahkan menyukai sifat keras kepala Baekhyun, sama seperti sifatnya sendiri. Awalnya ada perdebatan kecil yang sering terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, namun setelah beberapa kali Baekhyun mengalah, Kyungsoo merasakan sebersit rasa hormat, yang mengarah pada kekaguman, terutama setelah ia berhenti menganggap Baekhyun bukan bangsawan seperti yang diakui pria itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar menganggapnya teman.

Sekarang tiba-tiba ia merasa kasihan pada si Mungil Inggris itu dan malu karenanya. Takut-takut ia merasakan bahwa Baekhyun menaruh perasaan pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa Baekhyun, seseorang yang sangat praktis, bisa jatuh dalam kategori itu. Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo melihat bahwa Chanyeol sudah kehilangan minat terhadap Baekhyun. Bahkan satu minggu belum berlalu dan Chanyeol sudah menyerahkan pria itu kepada dirinya, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah merepotkan Baekhyun lagi sejak saat itu. Tidakkah sebaiknya Baekhyun tahu apa artinya itu?

Biasanya ia tidak merasa kasihan pada siapa saja yang mengerang dan mengeluh karena cinta yang hilang, seperti yang sering dilakukan teman-temannya. Ia tidak mengerti rasa sakit akibat penolakan, karena belum pernah ditolak atau tidak pernah mendapati pria kehilangan minat atas dirinya. Kyungsoo-lah yang memberi semua kendali atas _affair_ -nya, berpindah dari satu pria ke pria lain sesuka hati. Dalam hal itu, ia sangat mirip Chanyeol.

Perbedaan diantara mereka adalah tak pernah ada ikatan di pihak Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai kekasih-kekasihnya secara umum, tidak terlalu spesifik, sejauh menurutnya masih menarik. Tidak demikian halnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia harus merasa jatuh cinta, dan seringnya itulah yang terjadi. Sayangnya, perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Ada apa, Pangeran?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri."

"Oh, kau tahu." Baekhyun tidak membiarkannya lolos. "Pikiran tentang Chanyeol?"

"Oh, baiklah." Keras kepala merupakan sifat lain Baekhyun yang disadari dan dikagumi Kyungsoo sejauh ini. "Kukira kau berbeda, kukira kau tidak sama dengan semua wanita yang jatuh cinta pada Yeol ketika mereka bertemu dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak kesal atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda menderita karena dia tidak memperhatikanmu. Tapi aku baru sadar bahwa kau mungkin menyadari bahwa dia.. _well_ , bahwa dia.." Ini tidak akan berhasil. Ia sudah cukup malu. Baekhyun juga pasti akan merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengasihaninya. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja kau tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Bahwa Yeol bukan pria yang menjalin hubungan untuk waktu yang lama. Kurasa dia bahkan tidak sanggup mencintai seseorang tertentu. Dia tidak pernah begitu, kau tahu. Malah, jarang sekali seseorang mendapat perhatiannya lebih dari dua minggu. Beberapa simpanannya merupakan pengecualian, tetapi dia tidak _mencintai_ mereka. Mereka hanya hiburan, tidak lebih. Tunggu.. Putri Tatiana pengecualian lain, tapi Chanyeol akan menikahinya, jadi wanita itu juga tidak masuk hitungan."

"Pangeran, aku yakin kau salah—"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku tahu kau cukup bijak untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada kakakku. Kau pasti heran kalau tahu tidak banyak orang-orang yang berpikiran sebijak itu. Tapi mudah sekali jatuh cinta pada Yeol. Dia menghargai mereka, menyukai semuanya, mencurahkan perhatiannya sepanjang ia masih tertarik. Dan tidak membuat janji yang tidak bisa dipenuhinya, jadi tidak ada yang bisa berkata dia membohongi mereka."

Baekhyun hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Telinganya masih berdenging mendengar kata _menikah_. Perutnya menegang dan sekarang ia merasa agak mual, benar-benar konyol. _Fakta Chanyeol akan menikah tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, Baekhyun. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia punya tunangan?_

Sialan Kyungsoo mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini. Pria itu duduk disana semacam menunggu jawaban. Untuk menjelaskan situasinya, untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol, dan mungkin saja Kyungsoo sebagai adik Chanyeol tidak akan percaya.

"Kau benar, Pangeran," Baekhyun berhasil berkata dengan tenang. "Aku cukup bijaksana untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada kakakmu, atau pria manapun. Malah, aku senang karena dia sudah lupa aku ada disini."

Oh, Kyungsoo sudah jelas tidak percaya itu. Nada suara Baekhyun acuh tak acuh, tetapi kata-katanya sudah jelas defensif. Kata-kata itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun _memang_ jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Beruntung sekali Chanyeol tidak memilih saat itu untuk mengganggu mereka. Lima belas menit kemudian, ketika ia datang, Baekhyun sudah meredam kejengkelannya, berdebat dengan hati kecilnya, serta kembali tenang dan puas bahwa informasi kecil Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menganggunya. Chanyeol-lah yang membuatnya terganggu. Sudah beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali melihatnya, sosok pria itu kini terasa mengusik.

Baekhyun sudah melupakan pengaruh besar yang dimiliki Chanyeol atas dirinya—tidak, tidak benar-benar lupa. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang diingatnya. Ia hanya membohongi diri. Chanyeol masih pangeran dalam negeri dongeng, _adonis_ , terlalu tampan untuk dianggap nyata. Ia mengenakan pakaian resmi kerajaan hitam dan abu-abu, dan rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang.

Sejak hari berbadai yang sudah berlalu begitu lama, ketika Chanyeol mengejutkannya dalam kabin Baekhyun, pria itu sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi. Dan Baekhyun merasa senang, tentu saja begitu. Hal itu jelas membuat pelayaran ini lebih menyenangkan.. _Tetapi, akuilah, kurang menegangkan, Baekhyun. Jujur saja. Kau merindukan tantangan melawan Chanyeol. Dan kau bahkan sangat tersanjung akan minat pria itu terhadapmu. Kau juga merindukan itu, dan hal-hal lain—_

"Apa ini?" Ada nada penasaran dalam suara pria itu. Tentu saja—bagaimana dia tahu Kyungsoo sedang melukisku? Kyungsoo jarang meninggalkan kabin—kecuali untuk makan dan minum teh, dan Chanyeol pun tidak mengunjungi adiknya itu.

"Yang benar saja, Yeol. Kelihatannya apa?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, hanya balasan untuk memperjelas kejengkelan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak suka diganggu, terutama oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi sikap sinisnya diabaikan. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Kau menyetujui ini?"

"Yang benar saja, Alexandrov, kelihatannya bagaimana?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri melontarkan balasan yang sama. Seharusnya ia menahan diri. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menghiburnya.

"Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu, Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendelik.

Tidak. _Well_ , ada, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia akui kepada adiknya, dan terutama tidak kepada Baekhyun. Kemarin ia sudah memutuskan untuk mencari tahu bagaimana hasil dari taktik barunya. Permainan menunggu ini sudah menguji kesabarannya sampai ke batas akhir. Setiap kali ia ingin mencari Baekhyun, ia menahan diri, tapi tidak lagi. Pagi ini ia terpaksa menunggu lagi, hanya karena Baekhyun mengunci diri disini bersama Kyungsoo, berpose untuk lukisan potret. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

Sebenarnya ada peluang—meski benar-benar tidak diantisipasi—tapi kemungkinan kecil, bahwa obsesinya terhadap Baekhyun ini akan hilang selama Chanyeol tidak melihat pria itu. Sekali pandang menghancurkan gagasan itu. Kalau Chanyeol ada di Rusia, dengan wanita-wanita lain yang menarik perhatiannya, mungkin. Tidak, Chanyeol ragu itu bisa membantu. Baginya, Baekhyun tetap yang paling sensual dan seksi yang pernah dilihatnya. Berada diruangan yang sama dengan pria itu saja sudah membangkitkan gairahnya. Chanyeol ingin memiliki Baekhyun, ingin bercinta dengan pria itu lagi dan lagi sampai Baekhyun gila. Rasa bosan, yang muncul begitu cepat dengan kekasihnya yang lain, Chanyeol ingin tahu sampai seberapa lama ia bisa merasakan itu terhadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan akan datang hari ketika ia mengharapkan rasa bosan, tidak ketika ia sering mengeluhkan ketidakmampuannya menjalin hubungan yang lebih awet dengan kekasihnya karena rasa bosan itu. Para kekasihnya hanya sebatas kekasih. Malah, satu-satunya wanita yang bisa disebutnya teman hanyalah Natalia, itupun hanya setelah Chanyeol berhenti tidur dengan wanita itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih rasa bosan daripada obsesi yang memonopoli pikirannya dan membuatnya lebih frustasi dari yang pernah dialaminya.

Chanyeol tahu adiknya cukup ahli dalam hobinya, tapi tidak seahli ini. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol terkesima. Pria dalam lukisan itu adalah pria yang membuatnya bergairah, tatapi juga bukan. Kemiripannya ada, mereka bisa jadi kembar. Tetapi ini bukan pria yang dilihatnya setiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Terlukis dalam warna terang ini adalah potret pria bangsawan, berkuasa, terhormat, ningrat dalam setiap kesan dalam posenya, darah biru sejati.

Dalam warna peach yang berkilau, rambutnya ditata rapi ke belakang, _ushanka_ _[9]_ disematkan diatas kepalanya, bahunya tertutup oleh _coat_ dengan bulu beruang kualitas terbaik, ia bisa saja menjadi raja abad pertengahan, angkuh, tak bisa ditaklukkan, dan cantik—ya, Kyungsoo telah menangkap kecantikan yang tak mudah dilihat.

 _Demi Tuhan, apa yang kupikirkan? Baekhyun adalah aktris! Semua ini—pose, kepura-puraan pria itu—hanyalah sandiwara belaka._

"Apakah Baekhyun sudah melihat ini?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Belum."

"Dia tidak mengizinkan," timpal Baekhyun saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Apakah benar-benar mengerikan?"

"Eh, Baekhyun, apakah kau keberatan keluar sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi dengan adikku."

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh seperti yang ditunjukkan pria itu kepada anak buahnya. Tetapi apa yang diharapkan Baekhyun setelah selama ini? Sikap Chanyeol yang tidak peduli menjelaskan semuanya. Tebakan Kyungsoo nyaris mendekati kebenaran. Baekhyun memang berharap pada pria itu tanpa sadar—untuk apa, ia tidak yakin. Tetapi sekarang jurang dalam hatinya dipenuhi kesedihan. Akal sehatnya tahu sikap Chanyeol yang tidak peduli itu ada baiknya. Tapi sisi emosionalnya ingin menangis.

Di dalam kabin, Kyungsoo berputar menghadap kakaknya. Chanyeol kembali menatap lukisan potret itu. "Kenapa kau belum menunjukkan ini kepada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih menatap lukisan potret itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sementara ia duduk begitu sabar selama berjam-jam. Apakah Baekhyun pernah memikirkannya? Apakah Baekhyun mengingat satu malam mereka bersama? Apakah cara terakhir Chanyeol ini berhasil? Tidak, sejauh penglihatannya. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Jangan biarkan Baekhyun melihatnya."

" _Apa?"_

"Aku tidak mengulang kata-kataku, Kyung."

"Tapi Baekhyun berharap—"

"Katakan padanya lukisan itu jatuh, catnya rusak, hancur."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tidak melukis sebagai dirinya, tetapi seperti orang yang dia ingin kita yakini. Dan aku tidak ingin dia tahu betapa luar biasa sandiwaranya."

"Sandiwara?"

"Dia bukan _Lord_ , Kyung."

"Omong kosong," protes Kyungsoo sambil tertawa mendecih. "Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Yeol. Maksudmu aku tidak bisa membedakan _lord_ dan rakyat jelata? Ayahnya _earl_ di Inggris. Baekhyun berpendidikan tinggi, lebih tinggi daripada kekasih-kekasihmu."

"Nikolai dan Konstantin juga berpendidikan, dan—"

"Kau menyamakan Baekhyun dengan anak haram seperti mereka?" Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget.

"Hal itu akan menjelaskan pendidikan dan kurangnya posisi sosialnya."

"Baik, anggap saja begitu, memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo membela temannya dan juga saudara-saudara tirinya. "Di Rusia, anak haram diterima—"

"Hanya kalau mereka diakui. Kau tahu benar walaupun ada anak haram bangsawan yang dibesarkan sebagai pangeran, ada belasan anak haram lain yang dibesarkan sebagai pelayan. Dan di Inggris keadaannya lebih buruk. Disana mereka selalu menanggung noda kelahiran mereka dan dihina oleh bangsawan, tidak peduli siapapun yang mengakui mereka."

"Tapi Baekhyun sering berbicara tentang keluarga, Yeol, tentang hidup bersama Earl of Stafford ini."

"Mungkin itu hanya harapn kosong, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu."

"Tapi kau tidak percaya padanya."

"Tidak. Tapi dia membuatku tertarik. Sekarang bisakah kau melakukan seperti yang kuminta?"

"Ada harganya, Yeol."

"Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Pernikahanku dengan Kai. Biar kami sendiri yang mengatasinya. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru, lagipula ia juga masih harus mengurus bisnisnya denganmu. Biarkan semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, dan jangan ikut campur."

"Baik. Semuanya beralasan."

"Lukisan potret itu milikmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

 **-Firelight-**

Kapal itu kembali sunyi. Kali ini Baekhyun menolak bertanggung jawab, tidak peduli betapa sering dia ditatap memohon oleh para pelayan Chanyeol, seolah Baekhyun bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang suasana hati Chanyeol yang buruk. Ia cuma menolak makan malam dengan Chanyeol. Itu tidak mungkin menjadi penyebab sikap masam Chanyeol. Pria itu bahkan tidak tampak tertarik ketika mengundang Baekhyun dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh ketika Baekhyun menolak. _Tidak, mereka tidak bisa menyalahkanku kali ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau salah, Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau satu tawaran sederhana bisa membuat perbedaan dan meredakan ketegangan?_

Baekhyun membulatkan tekad pagi itu, dan satu jam kemudian mengetuk pintu kabin Chanyeol. Maksim membukakan pintunya dan cepat-cepat keluar setelah Baekhyun masuk. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun, tetapi tidak melebihi kekagetan Chanyeol saat melihatnya. Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuh dan merapikan rambut, lalu menahan diri dan kembali bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan. Ia menatap kertas-kertas yang bertebaran diatas meja dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Chanyeol sibuk selama pelayaran panjang ini. Baekhyun pasti tertarik jika tahu saat ini Chanyeol sedang membaca proposal untuk membeli pabrik dan penggilingan di Rhineland. Memeriksa laporan-laporan rumit merupakan kegiatan yang dikuasai Baekhyun.

"Kuharap aku tidak menganggumu." Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol ke arah buku-buku di dinding. "Aku melihat.. waktu itu.. maksudku ketika aku datang ke sini waktu itu, koleksimu yang—" _Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, kenapa kau tergagap-gagap seperti orang tolol?_ "Apakah kau keberatan jika aku meminjam satu atau dua buku?"

"Meminjam? Tentu saja tidak. Dinding di sini menjaga buku-buku itu agar tidak rusak karena udara laut. Tapi kau boleh saja membaca apapun yang kau suka disini."

Baekhyun berputar terlalu cepat, menunjukkan kekagetan dan keresahannya. "Disini?"

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan ditemani, teman yang pasif sekalipun takut berada di ruangan yang sama denganku."

Baekhyun menegang. "Tidak, tapi—"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, Baek, kalau itu yang membuatmu cemas." Kata-kata Chanyeol tulus, ekspresinya datar. Ia tidak peduli, pikir Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah memberikan tawaran sederhana dan masuk akal. Baekhyun bahkan tidak memikirkan udara laut yang bisa merusak buku-buku yang begitu mahal.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghampiri rak buku, dengan sia-sia berpikir sendirian dikamar itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia menetapkan pilihan dan bergerak ke sofa satin putih untuk membuat dirinya nyaman. Buku itu merupakan panduan singkat tentang Rusia oleh _count_ Perancis yang menghabiskan waktu lima tahun disana. Baekhyun pasti suka membacanya, membuatnya tahu lebih banyak tentang orang-orang ini, dan ia bisa membaca dalam bahasa Perancis semudah bahasa Inggris. Tetapi hari ini ia merasa buta.

Lebih dari satu jam berlalu, dan Baekhyun masih belum sanggup mencerna sepatah kata pun. Mustahil berkonsentrasi di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu mengamatinya, terlalu gugup untuk mendongak mencari tahu. Baekhyun bisa menrasakan keberadaan Chanyeol mendominasi dirinya, memengaruhi indranya dengan cara yang aneh. Baekhyun merasa hangat dan semakin panas, sementara ruangan itu cukup sejuk. Dan saraf-sarafnya terguncang. Bunyi sekecil apapun membuatnya kaget dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Tidak berhasil, Baek?"

Tuhan, lega rasanya karena Chanyeol mengakhiri siksaaan ini. Dan Baekhyun tidak perlu meminta pria itu menjelaskan pertanyaan tadi. Apakah Chanyeol juga sulit berkonsentrasi dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disana? Tidak, mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya merasakan kegelisahan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, memang tidak." Sahut Baekhyun agak malu. Ia menutup buku di pangkuannya sebelum mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Itu adalah kesalahan. Yang tidak bisa dikatakan oleh mulut Chanyeol, dikatakan oleh matanya. Mata itu gelap yang menurut Baekhyun erat kaitannya dengan gairah, hasrat, nyaris kelam, dan sangat tajam. Mata itu seolah menelanjangi Baekhyun, menusuk jiwanya, mencari-cari perasaan yang tak berani diakuinya.

"Saat ini pilihanmu terbatas," kata Chanyeol lirih, suaranya bertentangan dengan emosi dimatanya. "Kau bisa naik ke tempat tidurku atau bawa buku itu dan pergi. Lakukan salah satunya sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan diri untuk melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, godaan terus menerus yang dilontarkan pria itu kepadanya. Ia mengira Chanyeol tak akan menggodanya lagi. _Salah lagi, Baekhyun._

"Ku-kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Terserah padamu.." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan susah payah dari mulut Chanyeol. Butuh segenap usaha bagi Chanyeol untuk tetap duduk diam, sementara setiap ototnya menjerit inin berdiri dan mencegah Baekhyun melarikan diri. Masokis macam apa dirinya yang menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini? Percuma. Baekhyun tidak akan berubah. _Kenapa aku terus memaksa?_

Baekhyun bersandar di pintu yang tertutup, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, pipinya panas, dan ia mencengkeram buku itu begitu erat di dada sampai jemarinya sakit. Ia merasa baru lolos dari hukuman mati. Kalau pria itu mampu menghancurkan tekadnya, apalagi yang tersisa darinya? Tetapi Baekhyun sangat ingin berjalan ke tempat tidur itu. Ketika melirik Chanyeol terakhir kali, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berusaha keras tidak bergerak, tinju yang terkepal itu, otot yang tegang itu, kerutan yang menghiasi wajah pria itu.

Ya Tuhan, pergi menemui Chanyeol adalah tindakan gila. Seharusnya Baekhyun ingat ia tidak aman berada di dekat pria itu. Tapi ia kira Chanyeol sudah kehilangan minat terhadapnya. Tidak bisakah Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan yang jelas sejauh menyangkut hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun berjalan pergi, kerutan cemas kembali menghiasi alisnya. Namun perasaan melankolis itu akhir-akhir ini semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

 **-Firelight-**

Kereta itu meluncur dengan kecepatan yang begitu menakutkan sampai pemandangan diluar jendela terlihat kabur. Kepala Baekhyun pening karena mencoba memperhatikan pemandangan yang dilalui hingga ia pun menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga, konsentrasi utamanya adalah agar ia tidak jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Baekhyun terkesiap dan mengernyit. "Ini kecepatan normal, Sayangku. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tunggulah sampai musim dingin, ketika roda-rodanya diganti dengan papan datar. Saat itulah _troika_ [10]-nya berpacu."

"Maksudmu kau mengubah kereta kuda menjadi kereta luncur?"

"Tentu saja. Kami harus melakukannya dengan semua salju dan es yang menyelimuti jalanan selama hampir sepanjang tahun." Baekhyun tersenyum menangggapi ucapan Kyungsoo, tetapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Kereta itu tiba-tiba membelok, pegangan Baekhyun terlepas, dan ia terempas ke dinding samping berlapis beludru emas yang empuk. Karena ia tidak terluka, ia mulai tertawa ketika melihat bahu Kyungsoo juga membentur dinding, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Ketika Kyungsoo tenang kembali, ia berkata, "Kita hampir sampai."

"Dimana?"

"Yeol tidak memberitahumu? Dia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku bersama kakak perempuan tiri kami, Varvara dan keluarganya. Dia jarang meninggalkan kota, kecuali untuk menghindari musim gugur yang lembap untuk sementara."

"Lalu Chanyeol akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke Novii Domik, estat kami di pedesaan, dia bersama Kai sangat terburu-buru." Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Dia bahkan tidak mau mampir untuk menemui Varvara, sayangnya. Tapi aku yakin dia akan memastikan kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu lebih dulu, mungkin dengan keluarga yang memiliki hubungan dengan kedutaan Inggris." Kyungsoo menjeda. "Tadinya aku ingin kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Aku yakin Varvara tidak akan keberatan. Tapi kata Yeol saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Apakah kau tahu kenapa?"

"Aku sama sekali belum berbicara dengannya."

" _Well_ , kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Yeol tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk mengunjungiku. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Pangeran, kurasa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kai."

"Ya, dia bersama kami selama pelayaran—"

"Dia bersama dengan kita selama pelayaran? Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, Pangeran. Dia bangsawan Inggris seumuranku. Kai bisa saja membantuku untuk kembali ke Inggris."

"Oh, kita sudah sampai! Lihat, itu salah satu keponakan perempuanku. Dia sudah besar!" Kereta itu berhenti di depan rumah besar yang disebut istana di Inggris, tetapi sepertinya semua gedung yang dilihat Baekhyun selama perjalanan melintasi St. Petersburg adalah istana atau barak. Kyungsoo langsung melompat turun dari kereta. Banyaknya pengawal dalam pakaian merah keemasan bergegas menuruni tangga memastikan Kyungsoo tidak terpelanting di tanah yang licin. Lalu keponakan perempuan kecil itu sudah berada dalam rangkulan Kyungsoo, minta dipeluk erat-erat.

Baekhyun masih ingin membicarakan tentang Kai dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mengulurkan tangan ke arah pintu, tapi terpelanting ke kursi ketika kereta mulai bergerak lagi. Dengan kalap ia menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela, tetapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar ucapan selamat jalan dari pria itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun kini melihat pengawal Cossack Chanyeol mengiringi keretanya dari belakang. Untuk mengawalnya ke Kedutaan? Entahlah, tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu. Baekhyun sudah lelah menunggu dan menunggu, tapi malam tak pernah datang. Akhirnya ia menyimpulkan bahwa Rusia sama seperti beberapa negara di Utara yang hanya memiliki sedikit waktu pada malam hari saat musim panas. Tidak lama kemudian kereta itu berhenti di depan istana lain, yang ini lebih besar daripada istana Varvara. Tetapi tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah satu menit, pintu-pintu besar dipuncak tangga lebar terbuka dan Chanyeol muncul dan langsung berjalan ke arah kereta.

Baekhyun terlalu tegang untuk bersikap sopan saat Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya. "Aku tidak suka dibawa berkeliling oleh kusir gila di kota yang tidak kukenal pada entah jam berapa ini, terlebih lagi—" Baekhyun menjeda sejenak melihat mimik muka Chanyeol. "Jangan berani-berani tertawa!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya. Ia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini sejak awal pelayaran, dengan api menyala-nyala di mata biru kehijauan yang indah itu. Chanyeol sudah lupa betapa menariknya Baekhyun kala ia marah.

"Apakah Kyung memberitahumu tentang Kai?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara soal itu. Aku hendak memaksanya memberitahuku lebih banyak, tapi kami terlalu cepat tiba di rumah kakakmu dan Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat lalu pergi begitu cepat."

"Untunglah, Kyung tidak memberitahumu lebih banyak." Chanyeol hampir lupa soal Kai yang notabene bangsawan Inggris. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo bercerita banyak soal perjodohannya dengan Kai dan Baekhyun bisa memanfaatkan saat itu agar Kyungsoo memihak kepadanya. Bukan Chanyeol khawatir soal itu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Tidak, tidak semudah itu, mengingat ia sudah mengerahkan usaha membawa Baekhyun hingga tiba ke Rusia.

"Untung bagimu," balas Baekhyun.

"Ya, itu membuat segalanya lebih mudah."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku sedikit lebih lama lagi." Chanyeol sudah mengurus semua bisnis pentingnya dengan Kai di kota siang itu. Para pelayan sudah disuruh berangkat lebih dulu untuk memberitahu bibinya bahwa ia sudah kembali dan akan segera tiba di rumah. Yang lain sudah disuruh pergi mencari Sehun, dan tentu saja Tatiana. Chanyeol masih tidak ingin berpikir untuk melanjutkan pendekatannya dengan Tatiana, walaupun ia tahu itu harus segera dilakukan. Tetapi sekarang otaknya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun dan selama seminggu kedepan, ia akan memiliki Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri karena Kyungsoo sudah dititipkannya di kota. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tak bisakah kau mengirimku pulang sekarang?" Nada muram dalam suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kesal, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. "Tidak sampai kunjungan Tzar di Inggris telah rampung. Ayolah, tidakkah kau ingin melihat-lihat Rusia selama kau disini? Kau akan menikmati perjalanan ke Novii Domik."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku dan keluargaku, atau lebih tepatnya kau tidak peduli?.Kau sudah mencemari reputasiku dengan menyeretku kesini. Hidup kakakku mungkin sudah hancur. Itu juga tanggung jawabmu karena aku tidak ada disana untuk mencegahnya kawin lari dengan pemburu harta. Kakakku tidak siap menerima tanggung jawab karena ketidakhadiranku. Sementara ayahku—"

Rentetan kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. "Aku memang bersalah padamu. Tapi situasimu tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Kakakmu lebih tua darimu Baek, dan kau khawatir dia tidak bisa menerima sedikit tanggung jawab? Beri dia kesempatan, Baek. Kita harus belajar banyak kesalahan untuk memperoleh satu kebenaran, bukan begitu?"

"Cukup, Chanyeol."

"Ah, tapi aku memaksa." Chanyeol terkekeh ketika Baekhyun mencoba dan gagal meninggalkan tempat duduk barunya. "Aku memaksamu berlibur, yang benar-benar kau butuhkan. Aku memberimu petualangan, teman-teman baru, tempat-tempat baru untuk dikunjungi, bahkan bahasa baru." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah dalam. "Aku juga memaksamu mengalami perasaan-perasaan baru dan luar biasa. Aku mengenalkanmu pada gairah."

"Hentikan!" Mata Baekhyun melebar seraya mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk mencegah pria itu menariknya semakin dekat. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa berteriak lagi, Chanyeol melawan dorongan tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Itu bukan ciuman bergairah, hanya cukup menghentikan semburan amarah pria mungil itu—pada awalnya. Semakin lama malah semakin dalam. Ciuman Chanyeol sungguh membius, obat penenang yang hebat. Baekhyun berubah lemah dan patuh—dan mendengar Chanyeol mengerang.

"Demi Tuhan!" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, mata gelap dan menghipnotis itu. "Kita tidak butuh ranjang. Katakan kita tidak butuh ranjang, Baekhyun." Seraya bicara, jemari Chanyeol menyelinap ke balik pakaian Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurunkan tangan untuk mencegahnya.

"Tidak."

"Baek—"

"Tidak, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan bersandar ke belakang, memejamkan mata. Baekhyun tidak berkomentar lagi. Ia terlalu bingung sampai-sampai hampir tidak bisa kembali ke tempat duduknya ketiha Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Berbagi kereta denganmu ternyata bukanlah gagasan yang bagus." Chanyeol menunggu sesaat berharap Baekhyun akan membantahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi kuperingatkan Baek. Saatnya akan tiba ketika aku tidak akan bisa dikendalikan semudah ini. Berdoalah kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Inggris sebelum saat itu."

 **-Firelight-**

Sama seperti estat-estat pedesaan yang mereka lalui di sepanjang jalan, tapi jauh lebih mewah daripada yang sudah dilihat Baekhyun sejauh ini, Novii Domik, merupakan kejutan yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun nyaris mengharapkan rumah super luas, mengingat kekayaan Chanyeol yang telah diceritakan oleh Marushia, tapi rumah keluarga Alexandrov di desa sama sekali tidak kelihatan mewah. Separuh tersembunyi diantara pepohonan, tempat itu merupakan rumah luas bertingkat dua dengan sayap bangunan terbentang lebar, beranda dan balkonnya ditopang tiang-tiang besar berwarna putih. Ukiran kusen dan penutup jendela sangat khas Rusia.

Baekhyun bisa melihat deretan pohon limau yang mengarah ke kebun apel, pir, dan ceri. Lebih dekat dengan rumah itu terdapat kebun bunga, tampak beraneka warna ditengah-tengah musim panas. Di bagian belakang, di luar jarak pandangnya ada kebun sayur yang memisahkan bangunan-bangunan luar rumah, dan kurang dari 800 meter dari sana terdapat pedesaan.

Chanyeol tidak tiba lebih dulu, walaupun pria itu berkuda sepanjang perjalanan—karena tidak tahan berada dalam satu kereta dengan Baekhyun. Selama beberapa kilometer terakhir dia berkuda disamping kereta yang ditunggangi Baekhyun. Itulah satu-satunya saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sejak mereka meninggalkan St. Petersburg.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Baekhyun berubah gelisah, melihat begitu banyak orang menunggu menyambut kepulangan majikan mereka. Dan dari empat kereta dalam rombongan mereka, kereta Baekhyun-lah yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Lebih buruk lagi, Chanyeol mengabaikan semua orang, bahkan bibinya yang menunggu di beranda, lalu membuka pintu kereta dan menarik Baekhyun keluar, menaiki tangga dan masuk ke rumah.

Di selasar yang luas, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya sebelum melepaskan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Dengarkan aku, Baek!" selanya ketika Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk memprotes sikap aneh itu. "Disini kau akan tidur di tempat yang diberikan, bukan tempat yang kau inginkan, tidak dengan pelayan, tapi di tempat yang kuberikan. Vladimir!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Kamar Putih, dan pastikan dia tetap disana!"

Baekhyun tercengang. Chanyeol lalu berbalik memunggunginya, dan berjalan ke arah bibinya. Diabaikan. "Kau—"

Baekhyun hendak membantah, tetapi menutup mulut. Tentu saja Chanyeol bisa memerintahnya. Selama Baekhyun berada dibawah kekuasaannya, Chanyeol bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya pada Baekhyun. Dan di pedesaan ini, dikelilingi oleh orang-orangnya, Baekhyun sudah jelas berada di bawah kekuasaan Chanyeol. Situasi ini membuat Baekhyun sangat frustasi, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

- **To Be Continued-**

 _How was it? Hmm, I tried to double updated this week, yay or nay? See ya!_


	11. Ch 9

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belongs to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

Firelight; Particle Three

Catching Feeling

Chapter 9

 **warn(s): Mature content! FEELS! A lot of feels!  
**

* * *

Melihat ekspresi bingung bibinya, Chanyeol sadar ia sudah berjalan melewati bibinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyapa bibinya dengan sopan, tetapi Sonya Alexandrovna Dolovich tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Siapa dia, Yeol?" Chanyeol mengikuti tatapan bibinya dan melihat Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga di belakang Vladimir. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi, bahu tegak, kedua tangan saling menggenggam berada di belakang punggung. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun berjalan layaknya _lord_ membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati.

"Tidak penting, hanya pria Inggris yang kembali bersama kami."

"Tapi kau menempatkannya di bagian pribadi—"

"Untuk sementara," jawab Chanyeol ketus. "Jangan cemas, Bibi Sonya. Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya selama dia disini."

Sonya hendak memprotes, tapi urung. Ia wanita jangkung, hampir 180 sentimeter, dan bertubuh kurus. Sebagai janda yang baru menjalani perkawinan kurang dari setahun, ia tidak bersedih atas kematian suaminya yang pemaksa. Ia menolak menikah lagi. Hidupnya penuh kekecewaan menyisakan sedikit toleransi. Kakak laki-lakinya—Ayah Chanyeol, dianggapnya melewati batas dengan menikahi wanita berkewarganegaraan lain hanya karena dia tidak bisa memiliki wanita itu dengan cara lain, dan sekarang garis darah Alexandrov tercemar selamanya.

Tatapan benci terlihat di wajah Sonya ketika menyimpulkan sendiri tentang teman seperjalanan Chanyeol. Jadi sekarang Chanyeol membawa pria murahan ke rumah. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa bersikap diam-diam seperti saudara-saudara lain dan ayahnya, kadang-kadang dia tidur dengan pelayan yang bersedia. Tapi haruskah dia membawa pulang pelayan dari Inggris? Memalukan. Tatiana mungkin bisa membawa pengaruh baik. Satu hal yang tidak dikeluhkan Sonya adalah calon pengantin pilihan Chanyeol. Namun Sonya merasa kepergian Chanyeol yang terlalu lama tidak membantu pendekatannya dengan Tatiana. Chanyeol tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu, apalagi dengan pria Inggris jelata.

Sonya terlambat menyadari ketidakhadiran keponakan perempuannya. "Apakah Kyung tidak kembali bersamamu?"

"Ya, tapi aku membiarkannya mengunjungi Varvara untuk sementara." Pada nyatanya adalah keakraban Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berlebihan akan menimbulkan banyak masalah yang tidak dibutuhkan Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia mengirim Kyungsoo untuk mengunjungi Varvara.

"Apakah itu bijaksana, Yeol? Di kota akan ada banyak pesta, walaupun kota sudah hampir kosong saat ini."

"Kau tidak salah mengerti. Tapi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Kyung lebih lama lagi. Dia bersedia menikah dengan orang yang kupilih segera setelah ia merasa siap."

Mata biru Sonya melebar terkejut. "Kau memberinya pilihan?"

"Dia adikku, Bibi Sonya. Meskipun dia melakukan segalanya sesuka hati, aku ingin dia menjalani pernikahan yang bahagia dengan orang yang tepat. Aku tidak ingin dia sepertimu, kau tidak punya pilihan, dan lihat bagaimana hasil pernikahanmu."

"Kita tidak perlu membahas masa lalu, Yeol. Inggris bukan negara yang baik untuknya. Kita tidak tahu gagasan-gagasan apa yang dibawanya setelah kembali dari sana. Seharusnya kau tidak mengijinkannya berkunjung ke Inggris."

"Ya, Bibi." Chanyeol mendesah.

" _Well_ , skandal apapun yang ditimbulkan Kyung di Inggris tidak akan mengikutinya ke rumah, syukurlah." Komentar Sonya saat berjalan ke ruang duduk. "Dia bisa menikah dengan baik disini. Dan omong-omong soal pernikahan, apakah kau sudah menemui Tatian Ivanova?"

:Kami baru saja kembali, Bibi Sonya, dan aku langsung datang kesini begitu turun dari kapal. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya."

"Kau hanya perlu bertanya padaku, Yeol. Saat ini dia ada di Moscow, mengunjungi saudara perempuannya yang baru saja menikah. Tapi Tatiana tidak benar-benar merana ketika kau pergi, Yeol. Kudengar Count Grigori Lysenko mulai mengejarnya begitu kau pergi, dan kabarnya Tatiana lebih menyukai pria itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, tidak benar-benar cemas. Ia tidak pernah mneyukai Lysenko. "Aku akan mengirim berita bahwa aku sudah kembali."

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau melakukannya sendiri, Yeol?"

"Tidakkah aku terlihat terlalu bersemangat?"

"Tidakkah dengan begitu Tatiana akan merasa tersanjung?"

"Dia akan merasa ingin tertawa," bantah Chanyeol, semakin kesal dengan pikiran kaku bibinya. "Kunjungan terus menerus tidak menggoyahkannya sebelum aku pergi. Tidak ada ruginya membiarkan Tatiana bertanya-tanya sebentar apakah aku masih tertarik."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!" bentak Chanyeol. "Kalau menurutmu aku tidak sanggup mendapatkan gadis cantik itu sendiri, mungkin aku memang harus berhenti." Itu peringatan, jelas, dan sederhana. Sambil mengatupkan bibir, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Chanyeol berjalan ke lemari minuman dan menuang vodka ke dalam gelas. Ia tidak butuh bibinya memberitahu ia harus segera melanjutkan hubungannya. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki kesabaran itu sampai ia bisa melepaskan ketegangan seksual yang membuatnya begitu mudah marah. Beberapa wanita disini bisa menjadi pelampiasan gairahnya, tetapi setelah semua keresahannya begitu lama di laut, ia tidak menginginkan orang sembarangan. Ia ingin Baekhyun. Sialan, kenapa semuanya selalu kembali kepada Baekhyun?

Dengan marah Chanyeol melempar gelas yang masih penuh itu ke perapian dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. Ia menemukan Baekhyun di Kamar Putih, menatap bosan keluar jendela. Boris, yang baru saja membawa masuk peti pakaiannya, bergegas keluar menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi ketika melihat Chanyeol ingin bicara dengan pria mungil itu.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apakah kau menyukai kamarmu, karena jawabannya jelas tidak, lalu—"

"Lalu kau bisa kembali marah-marah," sela Baekhyun seraya berbalik perlahan menghadap Chanyeol, "luapan emosimu ini makin lama makin melelahkan."

"Emosi?" Chanyeol mengatupkan mulut. Baekhyun sengaja memancingnya sampai ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, tidak bisa mengingat kenapa ia mencari pria mungil itu. Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak lupa.

"Kau lupa menyebut luapan emosimu sendiri, Baek?"

"Aku? Luapan emosi?"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak pernah meluapkan emosimu," Chanyeol mencemooh. "Kau hanya menjerit dan berteriak karena kau pikir itu bagus untuk paru-parumu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung lalu mulai tertawa—tawa hangat dan tulus mengisi ruangan itu, membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Ia belum pernah mendengar Baekhyun tertawa, tidak seperti ini. Hal itu membuatnya sadar ada aspek kepribadian Baekhyun yang dilewatkannya—selera humor, atau bahkan mungkin, kenakalan.

"Oh, Tuhan," desah Baekhyun setelah sesaat menghapus arimata di matanya. "Kau benar-benar Chanyeol. Melatih paru-paruku, ya? Aku harus mengingatnya kalau kakakku mengeluh sikapku seperti tiran. Aku sering kehilangan kesabaran padanya."

Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak suasana bagus ini. "Dan padaku."

"Itu sudah jelas." Tapi Baekhyun tersenyum mengatakannya, dan Chanyeol dipenuhi kegembiraan aneh. Kenapa tadi ia datang kesini? Ia sudah tidak ingat lagi.

"Seharusnya ada cara untuk memperbaiki itu," kata Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekat dengan santai.

"Memperbaiki?"

"Ya, memperbaiki kurangnya kesabaranmu, kurangnya kesabaranku, emosi kita yang meledak-ledak. Orang bilang pasangan kekasih tidak pernah sempat berdebat."

"Apakah kita akan kembali membahas hal itu?"

"Bukankah kita memang tidak pernah jauh dari itu?"

Baekhyun mundur dengan waswas ketika Chanyeol berada terlalu dekat. "Sebenarnya, kudengar pasangan kekasih justru sering bertengkar hebat."

"Mungkin beberapa, tapi jelas tidak sering. Dan kalau mereka bertengkar, mereka punya cara yang sangat menyenangkan untuk berbaikan. Perlukah aku memberitahumu caranya?"

"Aku bisa—" Langkah mundur Baekhyun tertahan dinding, dan ia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan suara terkesiap. "Menebak."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berbaikan?" Baekhyun menempelkan tangan di dada Chanyeol untuk menahan pria itu. _Konsentrasilah, Baekhyun. Kau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pikirkan sesuatu!_ "Chanyeol, bukankah kau datang menemuiku untuk alasan tertentu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat usaha Baekhyun dan menangkap tangan pria mungil itu. "Aku akan mengatakan alasannya, Mungil, kalau kau diam sebentar."

Baekhyun terhanyut dalam senyum Chanyeol, dan dalam ciuman yang menyusul. Ini bukan serangan kasar yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol untuk menguasainya. Hasrat Chanyeol berkurang berkat obrolan mereka, tetapi tetap tersisa, dinyatakan dengan penjelajahan bibir dan lidahnya yang lembut dan memabukkan, seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia berbagi, memberikan diri, dan selama beberapa saat yang lama dan menyenangkan, Baekhyun menerima semua yang ditawarkan Chanyeol—sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan bukti gairah laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya, terengah-engah, mulai panik. "Chanyeol—"

"Baek, kau menginginkan aku." Suara Chanyeol begitu serak sampai terasa menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau menyangkalnya?"

"Karena—karena.. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkanmu. Tidak." Tatapan Chanyeol skeptis, bibirnya menyebut Baekhyun pembohong tanpa suara. Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi laki-laki itu, atau dirinya sendiri. Oh, kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti posisi Baekhyun? Kenapa Chanyeol harus menganggap hanya karena mereka bercinta satu kali, Baekhyun akan bersedia melakukannya lagi? Tentu saja Baekhyun menginginkannya—bagaimana tidak? Menyerah pada gairah itu tidak mungkin. Salah satu diantara mereka harus bersikap bijak, memikirkan konsekuensinya. Chanyeol jelas tidak akan melakukannya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu mengerti? Ciumanmu menyenangkan, tapi bagiku itu harus berakhir disitu. Sedangkan bagimu berakhir di tempat lain."

"Dan apa salahnya itu?" kata Chanyeol membela diri.

"Aku bukan murahan. Aku masih suci sampai saat aku bertemu denganmu. Dan sesering apapun kau menciumku, tak peduli seberapapun aku menyukainya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu berlanjut lebih jauh. Bagiku itu harus berakhir disana. Jadi—"

"Baekhyun!" sela Chanyeol tajam. "Ciuman di tangan berakhir disana. Ciuman di pipi berakhir disana. Tapi kau menempelkan tubuhmu ke tubuhku, demi Tuhan, itu jelas undangan untuk bercinta!"

Rasa panas menjalari pipi Baekhyun dengan kesadaran bahwa ia memang melakukannya tadi. "Kalau kau membiarkanku menyelsaikan kata-kataku, aku hendak berkata bahwa aku lebih baik kalau kau menahan diri untuk tidak menciumku lagi, sehingga kita mungkin bisa menghindar dari perdebatan tidak menyenangkan ini."

"Aku ingin menciummu!"

"Kau ingin lebih daripada itu, Chanyeol!"

"Ya! Dan berbeda denganmu, aku tidak pernah menyangkalnya. Aku menginginkanmu, Baek. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Usulmu supaya aku berhenti berusaha sungguh tidak masuk akal."

Baekhyun berpaling dari Chanyeol. Amarah Chanyeol merupakan bentuk lain gairah pria itu. Amarahnya terlalu hebat sementara Baekhyun sendiri juga sedang emosi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau merasa begitu, Chanyeol. Apakah kau sadar kita belum pernah bicara, hanya bicara, untuk saling mengenal, membicarakan apa yang kita sukai dan tidak kita sukai? Semua yang kuketahui tentang dirimu kudengar dari pelayan-pelayanmu atau adikmu. Dan kau tahu lebih sedikit tentang diriku. Kenapa kita tidak bisa bicara sesekali, tanpa ketegangan seksual yang mengganggu?"

"Jangan naïf, Baek." kata Chanyeol pahit. "Bicara? Aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau kau di dekatku. Kau ingin bicara? Tulis saja surat untukku."

Ketika Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol sudah pergi dan kamar itu, walaupun luas, tiba-tiba terlihat kecil. Apakah ia salah? Mungkinkah ada masa depan baginya bersama Chanyeol? Kalau ia menyerah, tidakkah minat Chanyeol akan berkurang? Adik Chanyeol berpikir begitu. Jadi kenapa Baekhyun harus membuka diri terhadap keterlibatan emosional yang tidak mungkin bertahan lama?

 _Siapa yang kau bohongi, Baekhyun? Kau sudah jauh terlibat secara emosional. Kau menginginkan pria itu. Dia membuatmu merasakan hal-hal yang kau kira tidak bisa kau rasakan, meyakini hal-hal yang selalu kau abaikan. Kenapa kau menolak?_

Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin lagi. Dan setiap kali bertemu seperti ini dengan Chanyeol, ia semakin tidak yakin.

 **-Firelight-**

Hari itu terasa sangat panjang bagi Baekhyun, hari pertama di Novii Domik. Ia masih merasa tertekan setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Ia bisa saja berjalan-jalan keliling rumah untuk menghibur diri. Tak ada yang bilang ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Perintah Chanyeol yang diteriakkan pada Vladimir jelas bukan penghalang. Tetapi Baekhyun masih malu akan kedatangan mereka dan tidak ingin berpura-pura berani ketika ia merasa ingin bersembunyi. Dan ia tidak berani mengambil resiko bertemu Chanyeol lagi ketika ia hampir lepas kendali.

Ketika berhenti dan memikirkan keseluruhan situasinya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah gila. Disinilah ia, disembunyikan di desa, dikurung di kamar yang begitu mewah sampai tak terlukiskan kata-kata, dan diinginkan oleh pria paling tampan di dunia. Semua hal yang diimpikan. Orang waras mana yang akan meratapi nasib yang menyediakan fantasi dalam kehidupan nyata?

Dan situasi ini makin menjengkelkan. Baekhyun mulai lemah. Ia sudah hampir mengorbankan prinsipnya, menyerah pada apa yang dianggapnya motivasi primitif. Dan ia tahu menyerah hanya masalah waktu. Itulah penyebab rasa tertekannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang ditaklukkan oleh Chanyeol. Harga dirinya menuntut lebih.

Baekhyun tahu situasinya sangat menyedihkan ketika melihat nampan makan malamnya tanpa bisa ingat kapan nampan itu dibawa masuk. Ia bingung, kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tenggelam dalam rasa kasihan pada diri sendiri selama setengah hari. Ia bahkan belum membongkar barang-barangnya. Akhirnya ia melakukannya setelah makan malam, ketika air mandinya disiapkan. Ia menyadari dan heran melihat beberapa pelayan melayaninya. Tapi mungkin ada terlalu banyak pelayan di Novii Domik sehingga beberapa orang bisa disisihkan untuknya.

Mereka orang asing bagi Baekhyun dan tidak suka mengobrol. Malah, sikap mereka terlihat kurang bersahabat. Tapi mungkin itu sikap normal mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Pelayan di Inggris bisa pergi kalau merasa pekerjaannya terlalu melelahkan. Orang-orang ini tidak bisa.

Kamar itu luas dan putih. Namanya jelas sesuai. Karpet putih, tirai putih, dan pelapis dinding putih, walaupun pelapis itu bermotif emas pucat, hampir tidak terlihat, tetapi cukup untuk menegaskan tirai brukat tebal itu. Semua perabot di cat putih dengan alur emas; meja-meja, rangka tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, dan meja rias; bahkan perapian pun dari marmer putih. Sofa dan kursi-kursinya memiliki warna kontras, emas dan biru lembut, sama halnya dengan _bed cover._

Dari warna dan kesederhanaannya, kamar ini justru mewah. Meja riasnya, pernak-pernik kecil, foto-foto di dinding, minyak dan parfum di kamar mandi kecil terpisah, semuanya menegaskan hal itu. Kamar ini luar biasa nyaman. Baekhyun nyaris gembira Chanyeol memaksanya tinggal disana sampai ia membuka pintu lain, pintu penghubung, dan melihat pintu itu langsung mengarah ke kamar tidur utama, kamar tidur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membanting pintu begitu melihat Maksim membereskan pakaian Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah dan semakin panas ketika dua pelayan yang sedang membuka _bed cover_ melirik ke arahnya dengan angkuh. Ya Tuhan, semua orang di rumah ini tahu Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun disini, di samping kamar Chanyeol, di kamar yang sudah jelas dirancang untuk istri majikan, atau dalam kasusnya, simpanan! Bahkan bibi pria itu juga tahu. Apa yang dipikirkan wanita malang itu? Apalagi yang mungkin dipikirkan wanita itu?

"Itu tidak benar," kata Baekhyun dalam bahasa Rusia sehingga kedua pelayan itu bisa memahaminya. Gadis yang lebih muda malah cekikikan dan yang satu lagi menyeringai, membuat amarah Baekhyun menumpuk. "Keluar! Kalian berdua, keluar! Aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian. Keluar!"

Mereka hanya berdiri disana, terperanjat melihat ledakan amarah Baekhyun dan kini agak waswas, Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya, tidak peduli pada kancing-kancing yang sulit dibuka, dan barharap mandi bisa membuatnya santai. Sayangnya tidak.

Berani-beraninya Chanyeol melakukan hal ini padanya? Berani-beraninya ia membiarkan semua orang disini mengira ia simpananya, benar-benar mengumumkan kenyataan itu dengan menyiratkan dimana Baekhyun akan tidur, apalagi sambil berteriak-teriak, hingga orang tuli pun bisa mendengarnya? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyuruh Vladimir menempatkan Baekhyun langsung di kamar Chanyeol sekalian? Baekhyun terlalu resah untuk tetap diam di bak porselen itu. Jubah sutera sudah disiapkan, dan ia mengenakannya, tanpa repot-repot mengeringkan diri ataupun bertanya-tanya jubah siapa itu. Kain berwarna salem itu langsung menempel ditubuhnya, tapi ia juga tidak memperhatikan.

Chanyeol tidak akan lolos begitu saja. Baekhhyun ingin masalah ini segera diselesaikan. Dan ia tidak akan tinggal di Kamar Putih walau satu malam pun. Ia lebih memilih kandang, jerami, kasur di lantai, bahkan tempat tidur gantung—dimana pun, selama bukan di dekat kamar tidur Chanyeol.

Para pelayan sudah pergi ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan enggan seperti ketika ia masuk. Kamar tidurnya kosong, nampan makan malamnya sudah hilang. Api kecil menyala di perapian, angin sejuk bertiup dari jendela menggoyang cahaya api jingga itu dan membuat beberapa lampu di ruangan itu bergerak-gerak. Asap membumbung dari salah satu lampu yang padam. Baekhyun menatap asap itu beberapa saat, mencoba berkonsentrasi dan menenangkan diri sehingga bisa berpikir lebih baik. Usahanya sia-sia. Ia harus meluapkan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, baru ia bisa tenang. Dan dengan pikiran itu ia kembali membuka pintu penghubung, ingin Maksim mencarikan Chanyeol untuknya. Tetapi pelayan pribadi itu sudah pergi. Yang duduk di meja kecil, tengah menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang terlambat, adalah musuhnya.

Baekhyun terkejut sesaat, cukup terkejut untuk secara otomatis berujar, "Maafkan aku," lalu begitu menarik nafas lagi, ia pun mengingat amarahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak meminta maaf. Kau sudah kelewatan kali ini, Alexandrov." Baekhyun mengacungkan jarinya yang kaku ke belakangnya. "Aku tidak akan tidur di kamar itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamar itu tepat di samping kamarmu!" Chanyeol meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, lalu duduk bersandar dengan kaki bersilang, memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku akan masuk kamarmu tanpa diundang sekarang? Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, sudah kulakukan sejak di kapal Baekhyun."

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya tidak menginginkan kamar itu."

"Kau belum mengatakan alasannya kepadaku."

"Sudah. Kau tidak mendengarkan." Baekhyun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu, lengannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, tubuhnya kaku, rambutnya bergerak-gerak setiap kali ia berbalik. "Kalau aku harus lebih spesifik lagi, itu karena kamar itu merupakan bagian kamar tidur utama ini, dan aku tidak berhak berada disana. Kesan itulah yang ditunjukkan, itulah yang tidak bisa diterima. Dan kau tahu benar apa maksudku."

"Aku tahu?"

Mata Baekhyun menusuk Chanyeol sejenak mendengar reaksi pasif itu. "Aku bukan simpananmu! Aku tidak akan menjadi simpananmu, dan aku tidak ingin orang-orangmu berpikir aku simpananmu!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya. Chanyeol terlalu santai. Kemana perginya amarah yang timbul setiap kali Baekhyun melawan keinginannya? Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun di Kamar Putih. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak berdebat dengannya tentang hal itu? Terlebih lagi, apa yang sudah meredakan emosi pria itu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka? Biasanya Chanyeol bersikap muram berhari-hari setelah pertengkaran mereka yang lebih hebat. Disinilah Baekhyun, gatal ingin bertengkar, darahnya menggelegak, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau menurutinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah terlambat untuk memindahkanmu malam ini."

"Omong kosong—"

"Percayalah padaku, Baek, sudah terlambat." Ada yang tersirat dalam nada suara Baekhyun yang menandakan Baekhyun seharusnya tahu kenapa sudah terlambat. Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menyipit menatap Chanyeol, amarahnya meningkat karena Chanyeol bersikap begitu misterius. Tidak bisakah pria itu melihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam suasana bermain tebak-tebakan? Baekhyun terlalu marah sampai-sampai nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih maupun berdiam diri. Ia begitu marah sampai merasa tubuhnya memancarkan panas, mendengar jantungnya berdebar di telinganya, merasakan darah menjalari pembuluhnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya duduk disana, menatapnya, menunggu—ya, menunggu—seolah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja akan paham.

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Baekhyun mendapati mencoba tetap diam benar-benar tidak mungkin dilakukan. Ia pernah merasakan hal ini, dan bukan amarah yang menyebabkan gejala-gejala berlebihan ini. Namun ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghentikan badai yang kini timbul dalam dirinya dan akan segera mengubah kepribadiannya, membuatnya memohon-mohon di kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit memikirkan itu, meledak marah. "Sialan kau, Chanyeol, kau yang melakukan ini, bukan?"

"Maafkan aku, Mungil." Dan Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. Ada penyesalan dalam raut wajahnya, bahkan sebersit perasaan jijik pada diri sendiri. Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun terhibur, malah membuatnya lebih marah.

"Terkutuklah kau!" jerit Baekhyun. "Kau bilang aku tidak akan diberi obat sialan itu lagi! Kau memintaku percaya padamu! Inikah caranya aku bisa percaya padamu? _Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku!_ "

Setiap kata menghujam kesadaran Chanyeol. Ia sudah memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama ratusan kali hari ini. Ia menemukan alasan yang cukup untuk dirinya sendiri ketika emosinya berkobar, lalu ia mabuk, dan jawabannya tidak terasa tepat ketika ia sudah tenang kembali.

"Aku memberi perintah dalam keadaan marah, Baek, lalu pergi. Aku pergi ke bar Alexey. Aku minum sampai mabuk. Aku tidak akan ada disini sekarang kalau salah seorang pelayannya tidak menjatuhkan nampan di luar kamar ketika aku sedang tidur."

"Kau pikir aku peduli kau ada disini atau tidak?"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar celaan Baekhyun. "Kau lebih suka melalui ini sendirian? Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekatimu."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku mencoba kembali tepat pada waktunya untuk membatalkan perintah, tapi ketika aku menaiki tangga, nampan makan malammu baru saja disingkirkan."

"Simpan saja alasan dan kebohonganmu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau katakan—" Baekhyun berhenti ketika gelombang panas seakan menerjangnya, membuat ujung-ujung sarafnya bergetar. Ia membungkuk, lengannya memeluk perutnya, mencoba menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengerang, tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Mendengar Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dengan cemas, Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan melontarkan tatapan yang begitu penuh kebencian sampai Chanyeol tidak bergerak lebih lagi. "Aku membencimu!"

"Kalau begitu benci saja aku," sahut Chanyeol lirih, penuh penyesalan. "Tapi malam ini—malam ini kau akan mencintaiku."

"Kau gila kalau berpikir begitu," Baekhyun terkesiap, mundur perlahan ke arah pintu. "Aku akan melalui ini sendirian.. tanpa.. bantuan apapun.. darimu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Baek. Kau tahu itu. Itulah sebabnya kau begitu marah."

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

Untuk waktu yang lama Chanyeol menatap pintu tertutup itu, lalu emosi yang ditahannya mendesak keluar ketika ia membalikkan meja di hadapannya, membuat makanan dan minuman tumpah kemana-mana. Itu tidak membantu. Ia tidak percaya dirinya sudah melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Seharusnya itu tidak penting—tapi demi Tuhan, itu penting. _Seharusnya aku dicambuk._ Ia bisa mendapatkan pelampiasan dengan jentikan jari. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk memaksa Baekhyun, walaupun ia yakin Baekhyun menginginkannya dan pria itu hanya butuh sedikit dorongan untuk mengakuinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diminta Baekhyun dan menjauh dari pria mungil itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa. Tapi ia tidak akan menerima kenikmatan. _Itulah hukuman yang pantas untukku. Menyaksikan Baekhyun dalam keadaan terangsang tapi tidak melakukan apapun untuk meredakan gairahku sendiri. Melihat Baekhyun merelakan tubuhnya namun menyangkal kebutuhanku sendiri._

Bertekad tetap mempertahankan keputusan itu walaupun itu bisa membunuhnya, Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan jubahnya dan memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Pria itu sudah ada di tempat tidur. Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, lekuk pantatnya yang kencang, perut yang kini dimiringkan ke arahnya, punggungnya yang mulus. Baekhyun adalah pria paling menarik dan sensual yang pernah dikenalnya, dan ia menginginkan Baekhyun, tubuhnya menjerit karena Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah merasa seperti ini sejak melihat nampan Baekhyun dibawa keluar dari kamar pria itu. Ia mungkin membenci dirinya sekarang karena apa yang sudah dilakukannya, tetapi tubuhnya langsung bereaksi pada apa yang diketahuinya akan terjadi, dan sekarang, sekarang ia pasti gila karena memaksa dirinya melalui siksaan ini tanpa pelepasan. Ia terbakar, tidak pernah begitu menginginkan seseorang seperti ini. Dan ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ia sudah menetapkan hukumannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, tolonglah!" Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Mata Chanyeol beralih ke mata Baekhyun dan ia mengerang, melihat permohonan liar yang terpancar disana. Baekhyun sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Chanyeol harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sst, Mungil, tenanglah. Jangan berkata apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku bersumpah. Kau tidak perlu mengijinkanku mencintaimu malam ini. Biarkan aku membantumu." Seraya berbicara, Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur, berhati-hati tidak menyentuh Baekhyun, dengan mata tertuju ke mata Baekhyun, ia menyelipkan tangannya untuk mencari sumber penderitaan pria mungil itu. Pinggul Baekhyun terangkat dari tempat tidur, kepalanya mendongak, teriakan tajam—setengah tersiksa, setengah nikmat—meluncur dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol terus memejamkan mata sampai merasakan Baekhyun mengalirkan ketegangan keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengotori tangan Chanyeol. Ketika membuka mata, ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya, mata pria mungil itu kini tidak terbaca, raut wajahnya begitu santai sampai terlihat sedang tidur. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya, otak pria itu jernih dan aktif sementara tubuhnya sejenak terbebas dari pengaruh obat. Saat ini, Baekhyun sanggup memberikan reaksi apapun, reaksi normal apapun yang tepat. Malah, Chanyeol menduga akan disemprot kata-kata menusuk, bukan pertanyaan tenang yang akhirnya ditanyakan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak perlu mengijinkanmu mencintaiku malam ini?"

"Tepat seperti itu." Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun; Baekhyun hanya perlu menunduk untuk melihat bukti gairah pria itu. "Kau akan menyia-nyiakan itu?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak melihat kemana arah pandang Baekhyun. "Ini bukan yang pertama kali, tenang saja."

"Tapi kali ini tidak perlu. Aku tidak bisa melawan lagi."

"Itu karena obatnya bereaksi. Aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan."

"Chanyeol—"

"Baekhyun, tolonglah! Aku tidak punya kendali diri yang besar, dan diskusi ini tidak membantu." Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan. Pria itu bertekad melalui semua ini tanpa menerima kenikmatan sendiri sampai tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Obat itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyerahan Baekhyun. Obat itu hanya membuatnya menyerah lebih cepat. Baekhyun ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap terhormat sekarang?

Tidak ada waktu untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa Baekhyun menginginkannya, dengan atau tanpa obat itu. Api yang menjalari pembuluhnya, rasa sakit jauh di dalam dirinya, sudah kembali dimulai.

"Chanyeol, bercintalah denganku," seru Baekhyun,

"Oh, Tuhan." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun untuk membuatnya diam, dengan kasar tapi indah, meskipun Chanyeol tidak bercinta dengannya. Chanyeol menghentikan usaha Baekhyun setiap kali Baekhyun menariknya mendekat. Bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang diijinkan menyentuh Baekhyun hanyalah bibir dan tangannya, yang bekerja secara ajaib. Namun tanpa kebersamaan, penyatuan keduanya, tidak akan ada kepuasan nyata.

Ketika denyut nadi Baekhyun mereda dan nafasnya kembali normal, Baekhyun membulatkan tekad bahwa ia tidak akan menerima keadaan setengah-setengah lagi. Melewati jam-jam dalam siksaan sensual yang tidak perlu ini benar-benar gila. Lebih parah lagi adalah tekad Chanyeol untuk menyangkal kebutuhannya sendiri, yang terlihat sangat jelas. Benar, Baekhyun memang marah padanya. Ia tidak suka dimanipulasi. Tetapi ia mengerti motivasi Chanyeol. Bahkan, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia senang Chanyeol bisa begitu putus asa karena menginginkannya sampai bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti ini.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengerang. Tubuhnya sedikit menekuk, keningnya ditempelkan ke lengan, matanya terpejam rapat. Ia terlihat seperti pria yang dicengkeram rasa sakit. Baekhyun tersenyum, menggeleng dalam hati.

"Chanyeol, lihat aku."

"Tidak—setidaknya, beri aku waktu untuk—" Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Baekhyun melihat otot lehernya menegang, tangannya terkepal. Tubuhnya mengilap karena keringat, panas karena tenaga yang dikerahkan. Ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melawan dorongan yang paling alamiah. Dan Baekhyun mungkin akan berada dalam kondisi yang sama kalau Chanyeol tidak membantunya.

Baekhyun berbaring miring menghadap Chanyeol dan berkata pelan, "Kalau kau tidak bercinta denganku, Chanyeol Alexandrov," jari-jari indah Baekhyun menelusuri lekuk punggung Chanyeol yang liat. "Aku bersumpah akan memaksamu."

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat. "Kau akan _apa_?"

"Kau mendengarku, Chanyeol."

"Jangan mengada-ada, Baek. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun menyentuh _bokong_ Chanyeol yang bulat, membiarkan jemarinya membelai-belai. Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, dengan erat, dan menjauhkannya.

"Jangan!"

Nada suaranya yang tajam tidak menggoyahkan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menahan tanganku, Chanyeol, tapi bagaimana dengan tubuhku?"

Chanyeol langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Untuk sementara perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan oleh pemandangan tubuh Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki itu begitu tampan dalam ketelanjangannya, otot-ototnya yang kencang begitu jelas; kuat, indah dan simetris.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memberengut ketika Baekhyun menatap setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, kilatan geli timbul di matanya. "Apakah aku juga akan menutup mataku? Dan mungkin mengikatku? Bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau mendekatiku, dan aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku."

"Tapi aku tidak membencimu," kata Baekhyun kaget. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau katakan sekarang," Chanyeol berkeras. "Besok—"

"Persetan dengan besok! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak percaya sedang berdebat denganmu soal ini. Kau tidak cocok bersikap keberatan, Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak. Atau apakah kau sedang menghukumku, karena aku terlalu lama—"

"Ya Tuhan, tidak, Baekhyun!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan membuatku memohon.. Oh Tuhan, mulai lagi. Chanyeol, hentikan sikap bodoh ini. Kau harus bercinta denganku. Kau harus!"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun di atas ranjang erat-erat. "Oh, Tuhan, Baek, maafkan aku. Kupikir—"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," bisik Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan lengan di leher Chanyeol, senang karena menyentuh kulit Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol menyerbu wajah Baekhyun, lalu ia mencium Baekhyun, lidahnya mendesak dalam, tanpa ampun, kekuatan gairahnya tumpah dalam ledakan rindu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua, kaki-kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggul Chanyeol, memenjarakannya agar tidak lagi menjauhinya. Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaan murni dan Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan, beriringan dengan Baekhyun. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan semakin kasar. Ia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya; Chanyeol dikuasai gairah dan tidak bisa melawan. Ia memuja Baekhyun dengan segala yang ia punya. Denyut manis yang menyusul semakin terasa manis karena Chanyeol mencapai klimaks bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja mulai; belum merasa selesai sama sekali. Ini fantasinya yang jadi kenyataan, mana mungkin ia ingin berakhir secepat itu. Membuat Baekhyun membutuhkannya, menginginkannya sebanyak intensitas yang sama yang mengendalikan emosi Chanyeol belakangan ini. Dan Chanyeol memanfaatkan sepenuhnya, sekarang setelah penolakannya yang tidak masuk akal sudah luntur. Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya terbaring lemah, Chanyeol masih melanjutkan pemujaannya terhadap Baekhyun dengan mulut dan tangannya, tak bisa berhenti barang sedetik pun. Mencium apa yang bisa dicium dan menyentuh apa yang bisa disentuh. Meninggalkan jejak di tubuh Baekhyun sebagai hak milik; batas teritorial baginya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, merasakan jilatan hangat dan lembut di dadanya, jemari panjang yang membelai kulitnya dengan begitu lembut. Ia mungkin lelah saat itu, hanya sebentar, tapi otaknya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Dan setelah nafasnya pulih, Baekhyun mulai menggoda Chanyeol. Jemari tangannya membelai lengan Chanyeol, lidahnya menjilat leher dan dada Chanyeol, jemari kakinya merambati paha hingga betis Chanyeol, membangkitkan gairah itu sekali lagi. Chanyeol terkikik dan sudah siap memulai apa yang sudah mereka lalui untuk kesekian kali.

Dan saat itu, Baekhyun tahu ia mencintai Chanyeol.

 **-Firelight-**

Sinar matahari pagi mengubah Kamar Putih bak kemilau berlian. Sinar matahari menembus jendela dan tercurah ke karpet, tetapi tidak mencapai tempat tidur. Sepeerti matahari-matahari kecil, butiran debu menari-nari dan berputar seiring tiupan angin hangat atau menhilang di balik sinar matahari.

Di ranjang besar itu Baekhyun meregangkan tubuh dengan nikmat, kesadaran perlahan-lahan menjalari dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang penting—ah, ya, semalam. Ia tersenyum ketika kenangan kembali dalam ingatannya. Jemari lentiknya membelai lehernya sendiri, mengingat semalam Chanyeol menciumnya berkali-kali disana. Desahan senang meluncur dari mulutnya sebelum ia terkikik geli dan membuka mata.

Ia sendirian. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamar dengan cepat. Ia masih sendirian. Ia mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar kembali ke bantal.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan, Baekhyun? Dia harus bekerja, harus bertemu dengan orang-orang. Bagaimanapun juga, kita baru sampai disini kemarin. Sudah pasti ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya._

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal betapa senangnya seandainya ia terbangun disamping Chanyeol. Ia ingin memberitahu pria itu bahwa ia mengingat semuanya dan menenangkan pria itu bahwa semua yang dikatakannya semalam masih berlaku pagi ini. Dan kalau Chanyeol ada disini sekarang, Baekhyun akan memberitahunya—benar, tidak ada alasan merahasiakannya—ia bisa memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia mencintai pria itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kala merasakan serbuan kehangatan yang menjalari dirinya hanya karena memikirkan hal itu. Ia masih tidak benar-benar percaya. Baekhyun? Dirinya? Jatuh cinta? Ia sudah menjadi korban dari emosi konyol. Luar biasa. Tetapi cinta sama sekali tidak konyol. Cinta itu nyata, kuat, luar biasa. Dan ini satu kesalahan yang dinikmatinya. Mencintai Chanyeol adalah dosa terindah yang diakui Baekhyun.

Ia berbaring disana memikirkan emosi baru ini selama hampir satu jam sebelum tiba-tiba melompat turun dari tempat tidur, tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia harus mencari Chanyeol dan memberitahu pria itu apa yang dirasakannya. Yang tidak disadari Baekhyun, ia juga ingin perasaannya berbalas.

Ia buru-buru berpakaian, hanya dengan sekali lirik ke arah cermin meja rias untuk memastikan semua kancingnya sudah terpasang dengan pantas. Ia sudah menyerah mengurus rambutnya sejak lama. Itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sendiri, keterampilan yang tidak bisa dikuasainya meski dalam keadaan terpaksa. Selama rambutnya terlihat rapi seperti di kapal, ia sudah puas, walaupun penampilannya terlihat sederhana.

Tempat yang paling mungkin untuk mencari Chanyeol adalah kamar tidur pria itu, jadi Baekhyun mengetuk pintu penghubung, dan ketika tidak mendapat jawaban, ia tetap membukanya. Ia tidak berhenti untuk berpikir bahwa kemarin ia tidak akan seberani itu. Dalam pikirannya, ia sudah menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Sayangnya, pria itu tidak ada di meja kerja yang dilihat Baekhyun semalam, seperti yang diharapkan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada disana, Maksim yang bisa membantu Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol juga tidak ada disana. Dengan tidak sabar, Baekhyun berjalan melintasi kamar Chanyeol untuk pergi ke koridor dan bukannya melewati kamarnya sendiri. Ia kaget setengah mati ketika berhadapan dengan bibi Chanyeol waktu membuka pintu.

Sonya baru hendak mengetuk. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, ketika ia dengan jelas mendengar bahwa Baekhyun ditempatkan di Kamar Putih. Kalau ia butuh lebih banyak bukti atas apa yang dilakukan pria mungil itu disini, ia sudah mendapatkannya sekarang.

Baekhyun sadar terlebih dahulu, buru-buru mundur supaya tidak perlu terlalu mendongak menatap wanita bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia hendak tersenyum, tetapi malah merona karena melihat celaan di mata biru dingin wanita yang lebih tua itu. Demi Tuhan, _itu_ adalah sesuatu yang dipertimbangkannya dalam kebahagiaan barunya. Tentu saja hubungan barunya dengan Chanyeol tidak senonoh. Tetapi ia sudah membuat keputusan, atau lebih tepatnya, keputusan itu dibuat untuknya. Ia mencintai pria itu. Dan ia yakin perasaan Chanyeol juga cukup kuat untuknya. Memang tidak ada cincin di jarinya—belum. Ia berharap masalah itu bisa diselesaikan. Bagaimanapun juga, yang dirasakannya ini bukan rasa suka anak ingusan. Baginya, ini sebuah komitmen yang berlangsung selamanya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menegakkan punggung, menampilkan sikap pria terhormat. Sonya melihat sikap sombong itu dan marah. "Aku mencari keponakanku."

"Aku juga," sahut Baekhyun sopan. "Jadi kalau Anda tidak keberatan.."

"Sebentar, _Mister_." Nada suaranya penuh perintah. Kata " _Mister_ " diucapkan dengan nada menghina. Bagaimanapun juga, Mister itu sebuah gelar rendahan. "Kalau Chanyeol tidak ada disini, sedang apa kau sendirian di kamarnya?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, mencarinya."

"Atau mengambil kesempatan mencuri barang berharganya." Tuduhan itu begitu tidak pantas hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya. "Dengan segala hormat, _Madame_ , aku tidak mencuri apapun."

"Apakah aku harus percaya pada kata-katamu? Jangan konyol. Orang Inggris mungkin mudah dibohongi, tapi kami orang Rusia tidak bisa. Kau harus di geledah."

"Maaf?"

"Kami akan menemukan lebih daripada itu kalau menemukan barang berharga pada dirimu."

"Apa-apaan—" Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Sonya mulai menyeretnya menyusuri koridor. Ia mencoba menyentakkan cengkeraman wanita itu, tetapi lengannya seolah dicengkeram dengan cakar. Sonya hampir tiga puluh sentimeter lebih tinggi daripadanya, dan tubuh kurusnya sangat kuat. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya ditarik menuruni tangga, tempat beberapa pelayan berhenti di selasar dan melongo menatap kejadian tersebut.

 _Jaga emosimu, Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan meluruskan masalah ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak melakukan apapun yang ditentang Chanyeol. Bibinya hanya bersikap jahat. Marushia sudah pernah mengingatkanmu bahwa Sonya ini tiran, bukan?_

Di aula pintu masuk yang lebar, Baekhyun didorong ke arah pelayan pria terdekat. Lebih tua daripada yang lain, tetapi lebih tegap, sepertinya dia benar-benar heran dengan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan Baekhyun. Sonya dengan cepat menjelaskan. "Geledah dia dengan teliti untuk mencari barang-barang berharga. Dia ditemukan tanpa pendamping di kamar tidur Pangeran."

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Baekhyun dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan. "Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal ini, _Madame_ , dan aku yakin Anda tahu hal itu. Aku menuntut dia dipanggil."

"Menuntut? Menuntut?!"

"Pendengaran Anda masih cukup baik," sela Baekhyun sinis. Mungkin seharusnya ia menahan lidahnya, tetapi sekarang ia sangat marah, sikap diplomatisnya sudah memudar. Nenek sihir itu tidak berhak menuduhnya melakukan kejahatan. Itu sama sekali tidak berdasar. Dan kenyataan wanita itu memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti salah satu budaknya sungguh keterlaluan.

Bagi Sonya, sikap sinis Baekhyun merupakan puncaknya. Tak ada yang pernah berbicara kepadanya selancang itu, dan dihadapan pelayan-pelayannya pula. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Aku akan—"Sonya mulai berteriak, lalu sepertinya mengendalikan diri, walaupun wajahnya merona marah. "Tidak, aku akan membiarkan Chanyeol mengurusnya, biar kau lihat bahwa dirimu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Dimana Pangeran?" Sonya berbalik menghadap para pelayan, yang menyaksikan adegan ini dengan tercengang. "Ayo, pasti ada orang yang melihatnya pagi ini. Dimana dia?"

"Dia tidak ada disini, Nyonya."

"Siapa yang bicara?"

Gadis pelayan itu hampir tidak melangkah maju. Menarik perhatian ke arahnya ketika majikannya sedang marah-marah bukanlah tindakan bijak. Tetapi ia harus buka mulut. Ia sudah ikut campur. Ia sudah terlanjur bicara dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menceritakan semuanya.

Awalnya Baekhyun mengira gadis itu Lida, tetapi ternyata dia lebih muda, dan tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri seperti Lida. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Apa yang harus ditakutkannya? Baekhyun-lah yang tertuduh disini.

"Kakak saya menbangunkan saya sebelum fajar, Nyonya, untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal," gadis itu menjelaskan, matanya terpaku ke lantai. "Dia terburu-buru karena Pangeran sudah pergi, dan dia maupun sisa rombongannya harus buru-buru menyusul."

"Lupakan semua itu!" bentak Sonya. "Kemana dia pergi?"

"Ke Moscow." Hening sesaat, lalu salah satu sudut bibir Sonya melengkung ketika matanya yang dingin pada Baekhyun. "Jadi dia memang menganggap serius kewajibannya. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukannya. Seharusnya aku tahu dia segera pergi untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Putri Tatiana. Tapi dia meninggalkanmu disini agar aku bisa mengurusmu. Seharusnya aku langsung mengusirmu."

"Ide bagus," jawab Baekhyun kaku. Baekhyun terlalu marah pada Sonya hingga tidak terkejut mendengar penggalan berita ini. Chanyeol pergi? Begitu saja? Dan untuk bertunangan? Tidak, itu anggapan Sonya, bukan kenyataan.

 _Jangan berani-berani menarik kesimpulan, Baekhyun. Mungkin ada alasan bagus bagi Chanyeol untuk pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa padamu. Dan pria itu akan kembali. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya, jawaban sebenarnya, dan kau akan tertawa bahwa kau sempat meragukan pria itu walaupun sedetik._

"Jadi kau ingin pergi?" Sonya membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dengan ketus, suasana hati Baekhyun yang membaik pun berlalu. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku harus menahanmu disini. Chanyeol mungkin sudah melupakanmu, tapi Vladimir tidak begitu ceroboh, walaupun ternyata dia terlalu terburu-buru pagi ini sampai dia lupa meninggalkan instruksi mengenai dirimu."

"Aku bisa memberitahumu kenapa aku ada disini," balas Baekhyun marah.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang sepertimu tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Orang-orang sepertiku?" Baekhyun hampir memekik.

"Karena kau akan tetap tinggal di Novii Domik, kau harus diajar sopan santun. Sikap kurang ajar tidak diperkenankan disini."

"Kalau begitu kau sendiri bisa memanfaatkan pelajaran tata krama, _Madame_ , karena seingatku aku bersikap sopan kepadamu sampai kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Kau sudah menghinaku sejak awal."

"Cukup!" Sonya berteriak. "Akan kita pastikan bahwa kunjungan ke gudang kayu menghapus sikap kurang ajarmu. Adrik, bawa dia kesana segera!"

Baekhyun hampir tertawa. Kalau nenek sihir ini mengira dikurung di gudang kayu akan membuat perbedaan, dia salah besar. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan berminggu-minggu terkurung di atas kapal. Beberapa hari terkurung sampai Chanyeol kembali tidak akan menggangggunya. Dan ia bisa membayangkan Chanyeol yang marah-marah karena sikap tiran bibinya.

Baekhyun dibawa ke salah satu gedung samping yang dilihatnya ketika ia tiba disini. Dari bagian belakang rumah, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat desa yang berjarak sekitar 800 meter dari sana, serta lahan gandum luas laksana laut emas di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Lucu sekali ia bisa menikmati pemandangan indah yang terbentang didepannya sementara ia akan dikurung.

 _Tegarlah, Baekhyun. Ini memang tidak akan menyenangkan. Itu bisa jadi alasan untuk mengharapkan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari Chanyeol ketika semua ini berakhir. Dia akan menebusnya untukmu._

Selain Adrik dan Sonya, ada pelayan pria paling kekar, yang hadir karena satu anggukan dari Sonya. Mereka berempat kini berada dalam gudang. Ada cukup banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk dari ambang pintu yang terbuka untuk menyinari ruangan yang menyesakkan itu. Tetapi bukannya dilepas dan ditinggalkan sendirian, Baekhyun malah diserahkan kepada pria yang lebih muda dan berotot yang mencengkeram kedua tangannya di depan tubuh.

"Apakah aku juga akan diikat?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meringis. "Luar biasa."

"Tidak perlu tali," kata Sonya meremehkan. "Rodion cukup mampu menahanmu selama yang dibutuhkan."

"Selama yang dibutuhkan untuk apa?"

"Kau akan dipukuli dengan rotan sampai kau bersedia meminta maaf atas kelancanganmu."

Wajah Baekhyun memucat sejenak. Jadi itulah arti kunjungan ke gudang kayu! Demi Tuhan, ini benar-benar seperti Abad Kegelapan!

"Kau sudah gila," Baekhyun mengucapkan setiap patah kata dengan pelan dan jelas, sementara ia menoleh dan melotot ke arah Sonya, yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau tidak akan lolos dari masalah ini. Aku bangsawan Inggris, _Lord_ Baekhyun St. John."

"Mulai!" perintah Sonya, wajahnya kembali pucat karena marah.

Kepala Baekhyun diayunkan ke belakang, matanya menatap pelayan yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga."

Ada nada memerintah dalam suaranya sampai pegangan Rodion benar-benar melonggar. Tetapi Sonya berdiri disana. Baekhyun menyadari dilemma pria itu, melihat keraguan dan kekhawatiran yang menghiasi raut wajahnya yang kasar, dan tahu bahwa majikannya yang menang.

"Sebaiknya kau berharap kau tidak ada ketika Pangeran tahu tentang—" Baekhyun berhenti, menguatkan diri, mendengar bunyi ayunan tongkat yang mengerikan tepat sebelum tongkat itu mengenainya. Rasa sakitnya lebih besar daripada apapun yang bisa dibayangkannya. Nafasnya mendesis dari giginya yang terkatup. Otaknya menjerit. Pukulan pertama itu membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

"Katakan padanya apa yang ingin didengarnya, Tuan," bisik Rodion dengan nada memohon sambil menunduk menatap Baekhyun.

Rodion satu-satunya orang yang melihat wajah Baekhyun ketika tongkat itu menghujamnya pertama kali. Yang kedua lebih parah karena mendarat di tempat yang sama, dan yang ketiga menghujam bagian bawah punggungnya. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar. Darah muncul di bibirnya karena tertekan giginya. Ia begitu kecil, begitu halus, bukan rakyat jelata yang bertubuh kuat dan mampu bekerja keras untuk menanggung hukuman seperti ini. Beberapa pukulan tidak berarti bagi seorang budak. Tapi pria ini bukan budak.

"Lepaskan aku." Adalah satu-satunya jawaban Baekhyun untuk permohonan Rodion.

"Demi Tuhan, saya tidak bisa, _Mister_." Katanya menderita sementara Adrik kembali mengayunkan tongkat.

"Kalau begitu jangan.. biarkan aku.. jatuh."

"Katakan saja padanya—"

"Aku tidak bisa," Baekhyun terkesiap, lalu terhuyung maju karena pukulan berikutnya. "harga diri St. John.. kau tahu."

Rodion hampir tak percaya. Harga diri? Dan pria itu serius! Hanya bangsawan yang membiarkan harga diri mengendalikan tindakan mereka. Demi Tuhan, apa aku salah? Pikir Rodion. Apakah pria itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang jati dirinya?

Ia sangat lega ketika beberapa saat kemudian bisa berkata, "Dia pingsan, Nyonya."

"Anda ingin saya menyadarkannya lagi?" tanya Adrik.

"Tidak," kata Sonya kesal. "Keras kepala. Sudah jelas tidak ada gunanya memaksa dia meminta maaf. Tapi berikan beberapa pukulan lagi, Adrik, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Adrik-lah yang memprotes perintah ini. "Tapi dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Nyonya."

"Lalu? Dia tidak akan merasakannya sekarang, tapi dia akan merasakannya ketika dia siuman nanti."

Rodion mengernyit seiring setiap ayunan rotan sialan itu, berharap dirinyalah yang menerima hukuman itu sebagai gantinya. Tetapi setidaknya ia menahan pria itu tetap berdiri, menahan lengannya.

"Geledah dia," adalah perintah terakhir Sonya.

Adrik membungkuk melakukannya, mendongak setelah sesaat, menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Nyonya."

" _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya memastikan."

Rodion dan Adrik bertukar pandang mendengarnya. Tetapi Rodion, yang membawa Baekhyun keluar dari gudang penyimpanan kayu dengan mulut terkatup rapat, merasakan kepasrahan dan amarah yang hanya bisa dirasakan orang yang menjadi budak. Tidak ada ruginya? Pria Inggris mungil ini pasti berpikir sebaliknya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Sorry, for the lame mature scene back there. I was super excited for this chapter, like really. This is the last time for updating this month, jadi aku bikin update-an yang super panjang dan membosankan ini, meskipun begitu, semoga ada waktu buat update bulan depan ya. I am going to be super busy starting this weekend. Kalo ada yang mau nanya-nanya terkait FF ini atau yg lain, please ke twitter: at-dhrchn atau ke askfm: dhrchn because I rarely check ffn. See you when I see you! Thank you!_


	12. Ch 10

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belongs to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

Firelight; Particle Five

Hide and Seek

Chapter 10

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun melompat berdiri dari papann tempatnya berbaring ketka menyadari dirinya ada dimana. Gerakannya membuat mengerang keras. Ia meringkuk, terengah, melotot marah ke arah benda itu. Terbangun di tempat tidur asing berbeda dengan mendapati dirimu terpanggang diatas batu bara.

"Tungku! Mereka menempatkanku di tungku sialan, Baekhyun! Mereka gila. Semuanya sudah gila!"

" _Zdravstvui, Gospozha."_

"Selamat pagi apanya!" Baekhyun berbalik menatap wanita yang tanpa suara menghampirinya dari belakang. Melihat wanita itu tersentak mundur, Baekhyun berganti menggunakan bahasa Rusia, "Apakah kau berencana menyajikanku sebagai makan malam?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya ketika memahami maksud Baekhyun. "Tungkunya tidak dinyalakan," ia menenangkan Baekhyun. "Papan itu bisa dijadikan tempat tidur yang hangat di musim dingin untuk anak-anak dan orang tua. Itulah sebabnya papannya besar, seperti yang kau lihat. Tapi pada musim panas papan itu terlalu panas, jadi kami memasak di luar."

Baekhyun menatap tungku itu sekali lagi dengan tajam. Memang cukup besar untuk dijadikan tempat tidur oleh beberapa orang. Tetapi kalau tungku itu tidak dinyalakan, kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar?

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak-gerak dulu, Tuan," kata wanita itu, lebih serius sekarang, menarik perhatian Baekhyun kembali ke arahnya.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Kecuali kau merasa mampu, tentu saja."

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Baekhyun terdengar ketus, diikuti gerakan bahu—yang menjadi hal terburuk yang bisa dilakukannya. Matanya melebar, lalu terpejam ketika nafasnya mendesis keluar. Punggungnya menegang karena rasa panas yang menjalarinya, dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin parah.

"Wanita—jalang—sialan—itu!" desis Baekhyun di sela-sela giginya, membungkuk lebih rendah karena rasa sakit. "Dia benar-benar.. tidak bisa dipercaya! Berani-beraninya dia?!"

"Kalau maksudmu bibi sang pangeran, dia yang berkuasa disini selama kepergian Pangeran, jadi—"

"Alasan macam apa itu?!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Semua orang tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan. Kesalahan ada padamu. Kami sudah tahu sejak lama bagaimana bersikap di depannya. Dia bekas didikan masa lalu, tipe orang yang menuntut kepatuhan total. Tunjukkan sedikit rasa takut dan rasa hormat mendalam, maka dia akan berbaik hati. Tak ada yang pernah dipukul tongkat lagi disini—kau, tentu saja pengucualian. Kau hanya harus tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya."

Baekhyun sangat ingin menghadapinya, sudah pasti, dengan obor dan cambuk. Tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya. Ia mencoba sebaik mungkin meredakan rasa sakitnya. Kalau ia tidak bergerak, rasanya tidak terlalu menyiksa.

"Separah apa keadaannya?" tanyanya ragu. Baekhyun tidak mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, jadi seseorang sudah melepaskan pakaiannya, dan ia harus menganggap wanita inilah yang melakkannya. Jubah yang dikenakannya terbuat dari kain katun kasar biasa—sejuk, tapi sangat gatal. Luka di pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenakan celana dengan model pinggang yang berpotongan tinggi, sehingga wanita itu hanya memberinya jubah seadanya.

"Apakah kau gampang memar?"

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu tidak terlalu parah, kukira. Banyak bilur dan memar, tapi setidaknya tidak ada kulit yang robek atau bahkan rusuk yang patah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentang rusuknya, tidak. Kau mungkin lebih tahu. Mereka tidak mau memanggilkan dokter, walaupun demammu sangat tinggi."

"Aku sempat demam?"

"Selama satu setengah hari. Itulah sebabnya kau dibawa kemari. Aku tahu banyak soal demam."

"Ini dimana? Ah, aku tidak tahu namamu. Omong-omong, namaku Baekhyun."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Nama yang agung—"

"Ya, begitlah yang kudengar," sela Baekhyun. "Dan namamu?"

"Parasha, dan kau ada di desa, di rumahku. Rodion membawamu kesini kemarin. Dia sangat cemas. Sepertinya Nyonya tidak menyuruh seorang pun untuk menjagamu, walaupun dia tahu tentang demammu. Dan karena dia tidak peduli, tidak ada yang berani menawarkan bantuan, takut dikait-kaitkan dengan orang yang dibenci Nyonya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Baekhyun kaku. "Jadi aku bisa saja mati?"

"Astaga, tidak," sahut Parasha. "Demammu hanya diakibatkan oleh pukulan itu. Demamnya tidak serius. Tapi Rodion tidak menyadarinya. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia sangat cemas. Sepertinya dia menganggap Pangeran akan marah kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi."

Setidaknya ucapan Baekhyun berhasil mempengaruhi pria itu. Tetapi jauh lebih baik apabila alasan itu digunakan untuk mencegah terjadinya pemukulan sejak awal. Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggap pria itu akan marah. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak peduli?

Kemungkinan itu membuat tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat, yang hanya mereda dengan usaha keras mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal-hal lain. "Kau tinggal sendirian disini, Parasha?"

"Dirumah sebesar ini? Tentu saja tidak. Ada suamiku, Savva, orang tuanya, ketiga anak kami, karena ruangannya banyak sekali seperti yang bisa kau lihat."

Rumah itu memang besar, terbuat dari kayu karena ada banyak kayu di daerah ini. Rumah itu tidak bertingkat namun luas, dan jelas lebih besar daripada yang pernah dilihat Baekhyun di banyak desa yang dilewatinya dalam perjalanan kemari. Dapur itu sendiri luas, tidak berantakan; sebuah meja besar menjadi perabot utamanya, juga tungku raksasa. Lemari berukiran indah disebelahnya menampung berbagai macam peralatan kayu.

Rumah itu sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di sana saat itu. "Apakah semua orang bekerja di ladang?"

Parasha tersenyum. "Sampai musim panen, yang akan segera dimulai, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di ladang. Tentu saja ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan selain bekerja diladang, tapi musim tanam dan panen berbeda, kami cukup beruntung kalau diperbolehkan bekerja dalam enam belas jam, apalagi ini hari Sabtu."

Ah, ya. Baekhyun ingat. Setiap hari Sabtu orang-orang akan pergi ke pemandian umum, tempat uap air diciptakan. Orang-orang yang ingin mandi berbaring di rak-rak yang berderet di dinding, semakin tinggi semakin panas.

"Kau melewatkan mandi uap, bukan?" komentar Baekhyun.

"Ah, _well_ , aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini sementara kau belum sadar dari demam, meskipun demammu sudah menurun semalam. Aku hendak menyuruh suamiku untuk menggendongmu ke pemandian uap, tapi saudara tiri Pangeran, Nikolai, muncul semalam dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya disini di desa, jadi dia mungkin ada disana. Dan kurasa kau tidak mau diganggu olehnya kalau sudah sadar, setidaknya tidak sampai kau lebih kuat."

"Memangnya kenapa dia akan menggangguku?"

"Dia mengganggu siapa saja yang disukainya, apalagi pria manis sepertimu." Parasha terkekeh. "Dia sangat cepat mengikuti jejak pangeran sepanjang menyangkut masalah ranjang. Tapi dia tidak memilih seperti Pangeran. "Semua" adalah motonya."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa tersinggung atau tidak. Akhirnya ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu siapa Nikolai. Putra kandung ayah Chanyeol dengan salah satu budak di desa. Ibu Nikolai diberi kebebasan setelah melahirkannya, tetapi tidak pernah memanfaatkannya malah menikah dengan salah seorang penduduk desa. Tetapi Nikolai, seperti semua anak haram Alexandrov, dibesarkan ditengah-tengah keluarga itu dengan serombongan pelayan yang melayani dan memanjakannya.

Bagaimana ibu Chanyeol bisa menoleransi bukti atas perselingkuhan terang-terangan itu sungguh tidak dipahami Baekhyun. Nikolai hanya tujuh bulan lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Namun menurut Marushia, ibu Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh, mencintai Alexandrov dengan setia sampai hari kematiannya.

Baekhyun tahu ibu Chanyeol tidak mungkin penuh perhatian seperti itu. Wanita itu hanya bersikap realistis. Dia tahu bahwa suami paling penyayang sekalipun akan berselingkuh. Itulah kenyataan hidup. Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering mendengar dan melihatnya hingga ia tidak meragukannya lagi. Ia selalu percaya pepatah lama yang menyatakan bahwa ketika ia menikah nanti, selama tidak mendengar kabar perselingkuhan, ia akan dengan gembira mengabaikan kemungkinan ketidaksetiaan suaminya.

Sekarang, ia tidak terlalu yakin. Ia tidak mempertimbangkan jatuh cinta. Ia tidak terlalu yakin bisa dengan senang hati mengabaikan apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, dan ia harus menganggap Chanyeol tidak akan setia kalau pria itu jauh darinya berapapun lamanya. Kemungkinan itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikannya kalau mereka menikah nanti? Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapinya sekarang?

Chanyeol sudah pergi, diasumsikan untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan wanita lain. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak percaya, tetapi Chanyeol pergi ke Moscow, tempat banyak wanita bisa menarik perhatian pria itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol peduli padanya. Baekhyun terlalu banyak berharap.

Sialan, kenapa Parasha harus mengingatkannya pada kegemaran para pria Alexandrov merayu wanita dan menghasilkan anak haram? Marushia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit Chanyeol punya anak haram, tapi itu tidak berarti Chanyeol tidak punya waktu atau tidak akan melakukannya pada masa yang akan datang.

Seharusnya Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol. Pria itu terlalu tampan, terlalu menyukai wanita menurut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak akan tahu bagaimana bersikap setia pada satu orang saja, walaupun dia mencintai Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun membutuhkan pria itu? Tentu saja tidak. Ia harus kabur dari Chanyeol sebelum perasaannya berkembang sampai ia tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan pria itu selama pria itu memberinya sedikit perhatian. Dan kalau Baekhyun harus pergi, sebaiknya ia melakukannya ketika Chanyeol pergi dan Vladimir tidak ada disana untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

 **-Firelight-**

Baekhyun berjongok di balik bayang-bayang di samping rumah dan menunggu sebentar untuk meresap rasa sakit yang timbul dengan satu gerakan kecil pun. Tetapi ia tidak menyerah, ia sudah berhasil sejauh ini. Baekhyun sudah punya sekantung makanan yang dikumpulkannya dengan terburu-buru, dan tidak membiarkan hal kecil seperti otot yang sakit menghentikannya sekarang.

Ia sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar sementara Parasha dan keluarganya bersiap-siap pergi ke gereja pagi ini. Sejenak ia panik ketika wanita baik itu mulai berkeras bahwa suaminya akan senang hati menggendong Baekhyun ke gereja, karena mereka tidak boleh melewatkan Misa, tetapi Baekhyun mengerang dan merintih ketika Parasha mencoba membantunya bangkit dari tempat tidur, masih diatas tungku, sampai akhirnya Parasha pun menyerah.

Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengan anggota keluarga lainnya kemarin, dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu menyanyikan pujian untuk pangeran dan keluarganya, yang mereka anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka juga. Baekhyun sadar bahwa kebahagian para budak seluruhnya bergantung pada sikap dan kekayaan majikannya, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa semua budak Chanyeol puas dengan tanah mereka dan sangat menyadari keberuntungan mereka.

Hari Minggu disini sama seperti di Inggris, hari bersantai setelah Misa yang panjang dan Baekhyun berharap setidaknya Misa akan berlangsung selama dua jam dan selama waktu itu ia ingin dirinya sudah jauh sebelum ada yang menyadari kepergiannya. Akan lebih mudah dan lebih tidak menyakitkan kalau ia beristirahat beberapa hari lagi sebelum kabur. Tetapi ketika melihat kuda yang disimpan di kandang hewan di samping rumah, Baekhyun sadar dirinya punya sarana untuk pergi. Setelah mendengar tidak ada orang di desa, Baekhyun tahu hari Minggu memberinya satu-satunya kesempatan yang akan ia dapatkan. Ia tidak akan menunggu hingga Minggu berikut, ketika Chanyeol mungkin sudah kembali dan Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Ada kemungkinan Bibi Sonya teringat janjinya untuk menahan Baekhyun disini sampai Chanyeol kembali. Saat ini, mengingat kondisinya, Baekhyun diasumsikan tidak mungkin kabur, karena itulah tak ada orang yang disuruh menjaganya. Begitu ia pulih, walaupun hanya beberapa hari, ada kemungkinan seseorang akan dikirim ke sini untuk mengawasinya, atau lebih buruk lagi, menjemput dan menempatkannya di rumah utama, mungkin akan dikurung, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk kabur.

Inilah kesempatannya, mungkin satu-satunya yang ia punya, karena desa sudah kosong, semua orang berkumpul di gereja kecil itu, dan tidak akan ada yang menyadari situasi sebenarnya bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menahan Baekhyun di Novii Domik selama sisa musim panas. Itulah kartu As-nya. Untuk sementara ini, mereka semua tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol membawanya kesini. Sonya mungkin akan bersyukur ketika tahu Baekhyun sudah lenyap.

Ia bergerak hati-hati menghampiri kandang kecil itu, sambil mengawasi gereja diujung jalan. Gereja itu berbeda dari rumah-rumah desa karena menara dan kubah biru besar berbentuk bawang diatasnya, karakteristik dari semua gereja khas Rusia. Baekhyun berharap dengungan doa-doa yang berlanjut itu akan menutupi suara kuda. Tetapi semuanya kini tertuju pada satu harapan bahwa ia bisa keluar dari estat Chanyeol tanpa terlihat. Semoga ia bisa mengingat jalan kembali ke _St. Petersburg_ tanpa tersesat dan tidak akan ada yang repot-repot mencarinya. Bahwa ia akan aman beada di tengah-tengah komunitas Inggris di _St. Petersburg_ sebelum Chanyeol tahu ia sudah tidak ada.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan bertemu Chanyeol lagi, begitu ia sudah aman dari kekuasaan Chanyeol dan mereka akhirnya berada di posisi yang setara. Tetapi yang benar-benar diinginkan Baekhyun sekarang adalah pulang dan melupakan Chanyeol. Lebih baik begitu. _Memang_ lebih baik begitu bukan? Tentu saja.

 _Pembohong! Yang benar-benar kau inginkan sekarang adalah agar Chanyeol mengejarmu, memohon agar kau tidak pergi, bersumpah dia mencintaimu dan ingin menikahimu. Dan kau akan melakukannya, karena kau begitu bodoh, bersedia menikah dengan pria itu salam sekejap mata, tak peduli berapa banyak alasan bagus dan tegas yang menentangnya._

Baekhyun hampir bersyukur pada rasa sakit di ototnya ketika ia menyiapkan kuda dan menaikinya, karena hal itu mengembalikan pikirannya ke hal yang semestinya. Pergi dari sini sekarang, itulah yang terpenting. Ia ingin Chanyeol menatapnya sebagai orang yang setara, dan pria itu tidak akan melakukannya sampai Baekhyun membuktikan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Ia mencemaskan reaksi Chanyeol serta apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol akan pelariannya.

Sambil mengarahkan kuda itu menjauh perlahan, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkuda, dan yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menjerit karena dia begitu kesakitan. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Andai ia punya senapan, ia tidak akan berkuda menjauh dari Novii Domik, melainkan akan berkuda menemui Adrik dan menembaknya. Pria itu bisa saja menyabetkan tongkatnya dengan ringan. Pria itu bisa saja menahan kekuatannya, alih-alih melayangkan setiap pukulan itu kuat-kuat. Tetapi tidak, ia malah mengikuti semua perintah Sonya setepat-tepatnya, itulah yang dilakukan pria tolol itu. Baekhyun heran kenapa pria itu tidak mematahkan semua tulang dipunggungnya.

Ia harus mengelilingi rumah besar untuk tiba di jalan, dan ia melakukannya dengan cepat karena leluasa. Begitu tiba di jalan, ia memacu kudanya, yang sebenarnya lebih nyaman bagi Baekhyun daripada derap yang lebih pelan, tetapi ia mengernyit dan mengerang setiap detiknya, kini dengan keras, karena ia tidak perlu diam-diam lagi. Ia terus berderap selama empat jam, atau apa yang dikiranya empat jam, karena ia tidak punya jam tangan, sampai melewati estat pedesaan dalam perjalanan menuju ke Novii Domik.

Saat ini ia tidak perlu berhenti, ia punya cukup makanan untuk besok, dan ingin berada sejauh mngkin dari Novii Domik. Ia juga takut berhenti, takut kalau ia turun dari kuda sekarang, ia tidak akan punya tekad ataupun kemampuan untuk menaiki kudanya lagi. Ia akan menunggu sampai malam, ketika ia bisa beristirahat dan memulihkan diri sedikit sebelum menghadapi hari lain penuh rasa sakit.

Baekhyun hampir menghentikan kuda ketika tersadar apa yang sudah dilewatkannya dalam rencananya yang sempurna. _Malam hari_. Ia lupa bahwa tidak ada malam pada musim ini, atau sangat sebentar. Dan ia tidak mungkin bisa terus berkuda, walaupun ketika punggungnya tidak terluka dan bengkak. Ia harus berhenti, tetapi tidak ada kegelapan yang bisa menyembunyikannya ditengah perjalanan, sehingga ia harus masuk jauh ke dalam hutan, lebih jauh dari jalan, hanya untuk bersembunyi. Benar-benar membuang waktu, tetapi pilihan apa lagi yang dimilikinya?

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya ia meninggalkan jalan dan menemukan tempat berteduh yang bisa dijadikan tempat mengempaskan diri, dan itulah yang dilakukannya—menjatuhkan diri dari kuda ketika otot-ototnya menolak membantunya turun dengan anggun. Ia bahkan tidak punya cukup stamina untuk menempatkan tangan dan kakinya dalam posisi yang lebih nyaman, tetapi berbaring tepat seperti ketika ia jatuh, hanya sempat sadar untuk mencengkeram tali kekang kuda erat-erat, karena tidak bisa mengikat kudanya dengan benar, sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah melihat dan merasakan sendiri kekejaman Sonya, tetapi tidak dengan kelicikannya. Ia tidak mengenal Sonya sejauh para pelayan dirumah Chanyeol mengenalnya, tapi ia sudah bertemu dengan salah satu 'wajah' asli Sonya. Tentu saja, tidak menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan seorang nenek sihir kejam dirumahnya. Sesaat setelah ia dipukuli, Sonya selalu menempatkan mata-mata untuk mengawasinya, entah pelayan wanita, atau bahkan pengawal pribadinya. Sejauh perjalanannya berkuda menjauhi Novii Domik, Baruch bersama dua orang pengawal pria lainnya sudah membuntutinya, mengikuti perintah Sonya sampai ke titik-koma.

 **-Firelight-**

Chanyeol menatap kamar kosong itu, tempat tidur rapi, tidak ada yang berantakan, steril, seperti makam putih. Firasat bahwa tempat tidur itu sudah seperti ini selama berhari-hari membuat Chanyeol menyerbu lemari pakaian dan membuka pintunya. Semua pakaian Baekhyun ada disana, termasuk dompet kain hitam yang dipakai pria itu untuk memukul kepala pria menjengkelkan waktu pertama kali Chanyeol melihatnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas, tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menahan nafas sedari tadi. Baekhyun tidak akan pergi tanpa dompet ini, bukan? Hanya itu barang yang benar-benar dimilikinya. Kalau begitu dimana pria mungil itu?

Kejengkelan dengan cepat melingkupinya. Ia sudah menguatkan diri untuk menemui Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan berjam-jam, ketika ia berpacu melewati beberapa kilometer terakhir di Novii Domik, Chanyeol sudah menetapkan hati untuk menerima semua yang mungkin dikatakan Baekhyun kepadanya, dan ia sudah menduga yang terburuk. Sekarang ia merasa seperti pria terkutuk yang diberi penangguhan hukuman padahal yang diinginkannya adalah menyelesaikan masalah.

Ia berharap menemukan Baekhyun di Kamar Putih, mungkin membaca buku, atau bahkan meringkuk di ranjang sambil memakan permen. Itulah hal yang selalu dilakukan _Natalia_ ketika Chanyeol mengunjungi wanita itu. Chanyeol bahkan mengira akan menemukan Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar karena bosan. Harapannya sia-sia.

Hari belum malam ketika Chanyeol menyerbu ke dalam rumah dan langsung menaiki tangga tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dua pelayan pria di selasar menatapnya heran. Seorang pelayan di atas terkesiap melihatnya. Biasanya pengurus rumah diberitahu tentang kedatangannya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal-hal biasa belakangan ini.

Ia bahkan tidak kembali bersama para pelayannya. Mereka jauh tertinggal di belakangnya dalam perjalanan gilanya ke Moscow, dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik, memutuskan jika ia ingin berbicara kepada Baekhyun, satu setengah hari sebelum kedatangannya di Moscow, ia bertemu mereka di tengah jalan dan menyuruh mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Bagaimanapun juga, Moscow masih ada dalam rencananya, ia harus mengunjungi Tatiana. Hanya dua orang Cossack yang mengikutinya, dan bahkan mereka tertinggal jauh hari ini.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Perjalanannya ke Moscow jelas tidak berasal dari keinginan untuk bertemu dengan calon pengantinnya. Tatiana sangat jauh dalam pikiran Chanyeol, tidak lebih dari alasan samar yang membuatnya pergi ke Moscow, bukan ke arah sebaliknya. Sebenarnya, arah mana saja akan baik untuk pelariannya yang pengecut. Itulah yang dipikirkannya tentang diri sendiri setelah kepanikan gilanya memudar. Alasannya terburu-buru adalah ingin menjauh dari Baekhyun, ingin berada jauh ketika pria mungil itu terbangun setelah malam panas yang mereka lewati bersama, menghindari kebencian dan kejijikan yang akan dirasakan Baekhyun, walaupun pria mungil itu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya ketika masih berada dibawah pengaruh obat

Chanyeol sudah kembali sadar ketika kembali di tengah-tengah perjalanan ke Moscow. Jadi ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Itu bukan pertama kalinya. Yang ini mungkin kesalahan buruk. Ia hanya bakal butuh waktu lebih lama untuk meredakan amarah Baekhyun. Pria itu pernah marah padanya, dan Chanyeol berhasil mengatasinya, atau lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun tenang sendiri. Baekhyun bijak. Pria mungil itu tidak menyimpan dendam. Itu merupakan salah satu hal yang disukai Chanyeol dari Baekhyun, disamping semangat, pertahan diri, gairah, serta belasan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Pikiran Chanyeol sempat jernih, puas mendapati lubang yang digalinya untuk diri sendiri tidak _sedalam_ itu. Ia bahkan sudah mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa membujuk Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal di Rusia. Ia akan membelikan rumah untuk pria itu, mengisinya dengan pelayan, membanjirinya dengan perhiasan dan pakaian yang palng mahal. Tatiana berfungsi untuk memberikannya keturunan. Baekhyun untuk dicintai, dan Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun berada dengan mantap dalam masa depannya.

Lalu ia ingat caranya pergi, tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memastikan pria mungil itu akan tetap disana ketika ia kembali, menganggap Baekhyun tidak akan cukup berani berkeliaran sendiri di tanah asing. Tetapi kalau Baekhyun cukup marah, pria itu mungkin bisa melakukan apa saja. Dan dalam kebodohan, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain memikirkan amarahnya.

Sekarang, seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan bagian terburuk supaya bisa meneruskan dari sana. Ia juga merasakan keinginan hebat untuk bertemu Baekhyun lagi, untuk memastikan apakah obsesi terburuknya sudah berakhir. Ia sudah pergi selama lima hari. Kalau hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun adalah bercinta dengannya, maka ia kembali ke awal, kebodohan karena memberi obat kepada Baekhyun tidak akan ada artinya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Kamar Putih dan berderap ke aula. Pelayan yang melihatnya tadi sudah pergi, tetapi pelayan lain menaiki tangga dengan sepiring makanan, sudah pasti untuk Chanyeol. Berita kedatangannya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyebar.

"Dimana pria itu?" tanya Chanyeol kepada gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Siapa, _My Lord_?"

"Pria Inggris itu," sahut Chanyeol tak sabar.

Gadis itu sepertinya ketakutan. "Saya—saya tidak tahu."

Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya , memanggil salah seorang pelayan pria seraya menuruni tangga, "Di mana pria Inggris itu?"

"Saya belum melihatnya, Pangeran."

"Dan kau?"

Adrik, yang sudah mengenal Chanyeol seumur hidupnya dan tahu amarahnya tidak lebih daripada ledakan emosi tak berbahaya, tiba-tiba begitu ketakutan sampai ia tak mampu bersuara. Bukan karena Pangeran masuk dan langsung pergi ke Kamar Putih, seperti yang dibisikkan Ludmilla ketika ia berlari menuruni tangga untuk menyebarkan berita tentang kedatangan sang pangeran. Bukan juga karena Pangeran bertanya tentang Baekhyun, karena tidak menemukan pria itu di tempat yang jelas-jelas diharapkannya. Tetapi raut wajahnya cemas, dan karena Adrik teringat kata-kata yang dibisikkan kepada Rodion "Sebaiknya kau berharap kau tidak ada disini ketika Pangeran tahu tentang—" Pria itu tidak akan sanggup menyelesaikannya. Adrik memotong kata-katanya dengan ayunan tongkatnya. _Ia_ yang melakukannya.

"Dimana lidahmu, Adrik?" bentak Chanyeol, membuyarkan pikiran Adrik.

"Saya—yakin dia terlihat di dapur—tadi." Chanyeol sudah tiba di selasar, hanya setengah meter dari sana, dan tubuh Adrik seperti menciut. "Saat ini—" ia berdeham, bukan satu kali, tapi dua kali. "Saat ini saya tidak tahu, _My Lord_."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan angkatan bahu.

Pura-pura bodoh? Sejak kapan orang-orangnya pura-pura bodoh didepannya? Apa yang terjadi disini? Ia memberengut ke arah kedua pria itu sebelum berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah dan berteriak "Baekhyun!"

"Untuk apa kau berteriak-teriak, Yeol?" tanya Sonya, keluar dari ruang duduk ketika Chanyeol melewatinya. "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu berteriak untuk memberitahu kami bahwa kau sudah kembali secepat ini—"

Chanyeol berputar menghadap bibinya. "Dimana dia? Dan kalau kau menghargai kedamaian dan ketenangan, jangan bertanya padaku siapa _dia._ Kau tahu benar siapa yang sedang kubicarakan."

"Pria mungil Inggris itu, tentu saja," sahut Sonya tenang. "Kami tidak salah menempatkannya, kau tahu, walaupun dia pernah kabur satu kali, mencuri salah satu kuda orang desa. Untunglah Baruch ada disini saat itu untuk membawanya kembali."

Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam diri Chanyeol. Kaget karena Baekhyun _sudah_ mencoba pergi, sementara itu bukan kekhawatiran utama Chanyeol. Lega karena Baekhyun maasih ada disini, walaupun Chanyeol kesulitan mencari tahu dimana tepatnya. Dan kecemburuan, besar, panas, dan aneh. Kenyataan bahwa salah seorang pengawalnya yang tampan dan perayu ulung, Baruch, bertemu dengan Baekhyun-nya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau lebih spesifik, Sayangku. Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Baruch, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Dia datang untuk menyambutmu begitu dia mendengar kau kembali dan pergi ke Moscow dengan niat yang sama. Sudah jelas kalian tidak berpapasan di jalan."

Chanyeol melewati bibinya ke ruang duduk, langsung berjalan ke lemari minuman. Sikap posesif adalah pengalaman baru baginya. Ia tidak menyukainya. Sesaat ia benar-benar ingin mencekik pengawal setianya hanya karena ia membantu membawa Baekhyun kembali ke sini—tidak, bukan karena itu. Karena berada dalam satu perjalanan dengan Baekhyun-nya tanpa pengawasan darinya, memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan baik. Kalau Baruch sampai menyentuh Baekhyun..

"Kurasa kau lelah, Yeol, itulah sebabnya kau uring-uringan seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur, dan kita akan bicara besok pagi tentang kenapa kau kembali secepat ini."

Chanyeol menenggak segelas _vodka_ sebelum menatap bibinya dengan matanya yang gelap. "Bibi Sonya, kalau aku tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban, kau justru akan melihat sikapku yang sekarang adalah sikap baikku. Aku datang kesini untuk menemui Baekhyun dan untuk alasan lain. Sekarang, dimana dia?"

Sonya harus duduk setelah kata-kata ketus itu, tetapi untung baginya, suaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan guncangan yang dirasakannya. "Kurasa dia sudah tidur malam ini."

"Aku sudah memeriksa kamarnya, dimana dia tidur kalau begitu?"

"Bersama para pelayan."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Taktik itu lagi. Baekhyun mencoba membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena menolak mengakui asal-usulnya dan juga membuat pernyataan yang cukup jelas. Tempat tidur yang paling buruk sekalipun akan lebih baik daripada tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Sialan dia, seharusnya aku tahu dia akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu begitu aku pergi!"

Sonya mengerjap terkejut. Chanyeol marah pada pria itu bukan padanya. Ini lebih daripada yang diharapkannya, mengingat ia menyadari kesalahannya setelah Chanyeol berteriak memanggil pria murahan itu. Mungkin Sonya bisa memperbesar amarah itu.

"Dia pria yang sangat sombong yang pernah kutemui, Yeol. Aku menyuruhnya menggosok lantai untuk melihat apakah hal itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih patuh, tapi aku meragukannya."

"Dia bersedia?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Sonya merasakan rona menjalari pipinya. Bersedia? Memangnya Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan pria itu menolak? Tidakkah Chanyeol mendengar kata-kata Sonya? Ia merasa terhina. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol sampai memanjakan pria murahan itu?

"Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali, Yeol."

"Kalau begitu aku sudah membuang-buang waktu kembali kesini," kata Chanyeol dengan tajam, bahkan tidak memandang bibinya. "Jadi dia ingin menggosok lantai sekarang! _Well_ , kalau dia pikir taktik kecil itu akan membuatku lebih bersalah lagi, dia salah besar."

Chanyeol merenggut botol _vodka_ itu sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan dengan marah. Adrik dan pelayan pria lain harus cepat-cepat menyingkir dari pintu, tempat mereka menguping, sebelum Chanyeol menyerbu keluar ruangan dan berlari menaiki tangga.

Sonya menuangkan segelas _sherry_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum sementara menyesap minumannya. Ia tidak mengerti komentar terakhir Chanyeol, tetapi itu tidak penting. Chanyeol akan kembali ke Moscow dan menemui Tatiana, bisa jadi ia akan pergi selama berbulan-bulan, dan melupakan pria Inggris itu sepenuhnya.

 **-Firelight-**

Tidak ada yang memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Pangeran sudah kembali. Pelayan-pelayan lain sengaja merahasiakan berita itu darinya dengan harapan mencegahnya sakit hati. Pria itu bahkan tidak menyadari bisikan-bisikan dan tatapan bersimpati disekitarnya. Bagus juga kalau dia tahu Pangeran sudah kembali setelah pria itu pergi lagi, tetapi Nadezhda—salah seorang pelayan yang pernah tidur semalam dengan Pangeran beberapa tahun lalu— tidak bisa menunggu lama. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa itu topik terlarang. Dan pria Inggris itu harus disadarkan bahwa ia tidak berhasil membodohi siapapun dengan khayalannya tentang Pangeran Chanyeol. Dan apa jawaban pria jalang itu terhadap ucapan Nadezhda?

"Aku bukan pelayan, bodoh, aku tawanan. Sudah sewajarnya tawanan mencoba melarikan diri. Itu hal lumrah."

Lancang. Benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih. Sandiwara yang hebat. Seolah menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi daripada mereka semua sampai dia tidak bisa ditundukkan oleh apapun yang mereka lakukan atau katakan kepadanya. Tetapi Nadezhda punya cara untuk menundukkannya, dan kalau tidak ada yang punya inisiatif atau keinginan untuk melakukannya, Nadezhda jelas punya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun waspada melihat tatapan licik yang dilemparkan ke arahnya oleh Nadezhda dan menyadari akan ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Tetapi ia tidak mengira gadis itu bisa begitu kejam dengan berjalan melewatinya dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan semangkuk penuh sisa sarapan, pura-pura tersandung. Kalau Baekhyun tidak bergerak cepat, sisa-sisa makanan itu pasti sudah mendarat di tubuhnya, bukan hanya mengenai lutut dan lengannya.

"Ceroboh sekali kau!" seru Nadezhda keras sebelum berlutut seolah berniat membersihkan tupukan gandum, tomat busuk, krim asam dengan potongan telur, bawang, jamur, dan _caviar_ di dalamnya—orang-orang Rusia suka menyantap _caviar_ dengan _blini_ , panekuk yang disajikan setiap pagi di Novii Domik.

"Bodoh sekali mereka menyuruhmu menggosok lantai itu berulang-ulang padahal lantai itu sudah bersih," gumam Nadezhda menghina. "Kupikir aku perlu memberimu sesuatu untuk dikerjakan."

Jadi wanita itu berpura-pura membuat ini sebagai kecelakaan. "Kau benar-benar berhati suci," sahut Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Berhati suci?"

"Maafkan aku. Kadang-kadang aku lupa kalau aku sedang bicara dengan orang dungu," Nadezhda tidak tahu apa artinya _dungu_ , tetapi ia tahu ia diejek dengan halus. "Kau pikir kau begitu pintar dengan kata-katamu yang indah, _hah_? _Well_ , pria jalang yang pintar, apa pendapatmu kalau mendengar Pangeran sudah kembali dan dia menghindarimu?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah gembira. "Chanyeol sudah kembali? Kapan?"

"Kemarin sore."

Kemarin sore Baekhyun jatuh tertidur setelah bekerja dua belas jam. Ia tidak mendengar apapun walaupun rumah itu runtuh, jadi ia jelas tidak mendengar Chanyeol berteriak-teriak membelanya. Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak mencarinya? Sekarang sudah menjelang siang. Kenapa Chanyeol belum datang juga? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau bohong."

Bibir Nadezhda terangkat mengejek. "Aku tidak perlu berbohong tentang ini. Tanya saja pada Ludmilla disana. Dia melihat Pangeran masuk. Tanya pada semua orang disini. Mereka semua merahasiakannya darimu karena kau berkeras bahwa Pangeran akan marah besar kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi. _Well_ , pria jalang, di _memang_ marah, sudah pasti, tapi marah padamu."

"Kalau begitu bibinya tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Yakinilah itu kalau kau mau. Tapi aku tahu sebaliknya, Ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Nyonya Sonya sudah menceritakan segalanya. Sang Pangeran tahu kau menggosok lantai dan dia tidak peduli. _Pelayan_ _bodoh_ ," cetus Nadezhda. "Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan berpihak padamu dan melawan bibinya? Dia sudah bangun selama berjam-jam, bersiap-siap untuk pergi lagi hari ini. _Heh_ , lihatlah betapa besar keinginannya untuk menemuimu." Nadezhda menyeringai.

Baekhyun tidak percaya padanya. Ia tidak bisa. Gadis itu dengki dan licik, walaupun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai dihadapkan dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Ia menunduk dan memulai gerakan otomatis dengan mendorong sikat itu maju-mundur di lantai. Baekhyun terus menggosok tempat yang sama, berulang-ulang. Sonya pasti sangat marah kalau tahu betapa menguntungkan tugas ini bagi Baekhyun. Ia marah ketika dirinya tidak diberi pilihan lain selain menurut dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan nenek sihir itu. Baekhyun langsung tahu Sonya pasti senang mendengar penolakannya, jadi Baekhyun menolak membuat wanita itu senang. Ia akan menggosok lantai itu sampai ia mati, tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun.

Air mata yang menggenang di matanya tumpah. _Tak ada gunanya mengalihkan perhatian, idiot. Kapan terakhir kali kau menangis tanpa ada rasa sakit yang memaksa air matamu keluar? Sekarang tidak terasa sakit, dasar bodoh. Hentikan! Tidak ada alasan bagus! Kau sudah tahu sejak awal pria itu tidak peduli. Lihat caranya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, tanpa memastikan keselamatanmu. Padahal hanya beberapa kata dari bibirnya bisa menghentikan pukulan itu._

Oh Tuhan, rasanya begitu sakit hingga Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena tenggorokannya tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meninggalkannya disini? Pria itu bahkan tidak datang untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja setelah pukulan hebat itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Itulah yang paling menyakitkan.

Chanyeol sudah bermalam disini, pergi tidur dengan kesadaran bahwa bibinya menjadikannya budak di dapur, dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengubah kenyataan itu. Tidak ada permintaan maaf. Tidak memperjuangkan nasib Baekhyun. Dan sekarang pria itu akan pergi. Inikah gagasan pria itu untuk membuat Baekhyun sibuk selama disini? Bajingan!

 _Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya, dasar orang bodoh menjijikkan, bahkan kau tahu jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol adalah hal bodoh yang pernah kau lakukan. Well, kau mendapatkan apa yang pantas kau dapatkan. Kau selalu tahu cinta itu emosi yang gila, dan hal ini membuktikannya._

Tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada tempat bagi amarah, tidak ada apapun dalam dirinya kecuali rasa sakit yang dengan cepat mematikan sarafnya, sampai akhirnya tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia rasakan kecuali kehampaan.

 **-Firelight-**

Ia mengenakan salah satu seragam tuanya hanya karena ia merasa ingin berperang. Ia tidak perlu mengenakan semua perlengkapan seragam itu. Jaket merahnya masih bagus, celana panjang putih ketatnya tak bernoda, sepatu bot setinggi lututnya kaku masih seperti baru. Kalau Tzar memberi perintah, seluruh warga akan mengenakan seragam, baik warga biasa ataupun tentara militer. Seragam seorang pria tidak pensiun, meskipun pemakainya sudah pensiun.

Ketukan pintu dijawab dengan kata "Masuk!" yang tajam sebelum Adrik bisa pergi membukanya.

Rodion masuk ke kamar, terlihat tidak nyaman ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memberengut. Ingin menjelaskan keadaan demi pria Inggris itu berbeda dengan benar-benar berbicara ketika sang pangeran terlihat seperti ini.

Adrik benar-benar berubah pucat pasi karena menduga maksud Rodion. Rodion mabuk-mabukan pada malam pria Inggris itu menderita demam akibat pukulan itu. Rodion-lah yang membawa Baekhyun kepada Parasha. Dia jugalah yang memperingatkan pelayan-pelayan dapur untuk tidak mengganggunya. Namun Rodion juga berperan penting melukai Baekhyun, sama seperti Adrik, walaupun mereka berdua tidak punya pilihan.

"Apa?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Saya—saya rasa ada sesuatu yang harus Anda ketahui—tentang pria Inggris itu—sebelum Anda pergi, Yang Mulia."

"Baekhyun. Namanya Baekhyun," geram Chanyeol. "Dan tidak ada yang bisa kau katakan padaku yang akan membuatku terkejut, jadi tidak usah repot-repot. Malah, aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang dirinya sekarang!"

"Baik. _My Lord_." Rodion berbalik hendak pergi, lega sekaligus kecewa. Adrik baru saja menghembuskan napas, pipinya tidak terlalu pucat lagi, ketika Pangeran mendadak menghentikan Rodion.

"Maafkan aku, Rodion." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Rodion kembali sambil mendesah. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku tentang Baekhyun?"

"Hanya saja—" Rodion bertukar pandang dengan Adrik, tetapi menguatkan tekad dan melanjutkan— "Bibi Anda memerintahkan supaya dia dipukuli dengan tongkat rotan, _My Lord_ , sangat parah sampai Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua hari. Dia sekarang bekerja di dapur, tetapi bukan atas pilihannya sendiri. Dia pasti akan dipukul lagi kalau menolak."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Untuk waktu yang lama ia hanya berdiri disana dan menatap Rodion, lalu keluar dari kamar begitu cepat sampai Rodion harus melompat menyingkir.

Dari lantai bawah, bunyi pintu dapur yang hancur bisa terdengar di seantero penjuru rumah. Tiga bunyi keras menyusul, walaupun tidak sekeras tadi, sementara beberapa wanita di dapur begitu kaget sampai menjatuhkan apapun yang sedang mereka pegang.

Semua mata menatap Pangeran yang berdiri di ambang pintu, walaupun beberapa orang melirik engsel yang menggelantung di pintu. Setiap mata, kecuali mata Baekhyun. Ia tidak mendongak, tidak juga ketika Chanyeol muncul begitu dramatis, ketika Chanyeol melintasi dapur dan berdiri menjulang dihadapannya, maupun ketika Chanyeol berlutut disampingnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol ada disana. Keberadaan pria itu selalu terasa, walaupun ketika Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak peduli. Kalau Chanyeol datang semalam, Baekhyun mungkin akan menangis dibahu pria itu. Sekarang Chanyeol boleh pergi ke neraka. Sudah terlambat.

"Baek?"

"Pergilah, Alexandrov."

"Baek, tolonglah—aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu apa? Bahwa aku ada disini? Kebetulan yang aku tahu adalah sebaliknya. Kebetulan aku tahu bahwa kerabatmu si nenek sihir itu sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu."

Baekhyun masih tidak menolak menatap Chanyeol. Rambutnya yang sudah memanjang dibagian depan menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ia membungkuk, masih menggosok lantai. Pakaian pelayan yang dikenakannya begitu kotor sampai bau. Chanyeol merasa ingin membunuh seseorang, tetapi pertama-tama ia harus mengurus Baekhyun.

"Katanya kau tidur dengan para pelayan, bukannya dia menempatkanmu disana. Kukira itu pilihanmu, Baek, sama seperti sebelumnya, bahwa kau lagi-lagi menolak kenyamanan yang kutawarkan kepadamu. Katanya kau kabur dan dia harus memberikan pekerjaan kepadamu disini. Katanya kau tidak menolak pekerjaan itu. Lagi-lagi kukira itu pilihanmu."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk berpikir, Alexandrov. Kau buang-buang waktu."

"Setidaknya tataplah aku saat kau menghinaku."

"Pergi sajalah."

"Baek, aku tidak tahu kau dipukul!" kata Chanyeol putus asa.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah aku harus menelanjangimu untuk melihatnya sendiri?"

Baiklah! Aku memang punya beberapa luka lebam. Tidak sakit lagi, jadi kecemasanmu sudah terlambat, selain agak meragukan."

"Kau pikir aku ingin hal ini terjadi?"

"Kecemasanmu tidak beralasan. Alexandrov, kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik."

"Pandang aku!"

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya menusuk mata Chanyeol, menyala-nyala, berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. "Kau senang? Katakan padaku kau cukup puas melihat. Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau akan ikut denganku, Baek."

"Tidak." Tetapi Baekhyun tidak cukup cepat bergerak menjauh dari Chanyeol. Pria itu menariknya berdiri dan dengan cepat menggendongnya. "Punggungku, dasar bajingan! Jangan sentuh punggungku!"

"Kalau begitu pegang leherku, Mungil, karena aku tidak akan menurunkanmu."

Baekhyun melotot kearahnya, tetapi percuma. Ia sudah mengalami begitu banyak rasa sakit sampai tidak bisa menanggung lebih banyak lagi kalau memang tidak perlu. Ia merangkul leher Chanyeol dan pria itu segera menurunkan tangannya ke pinggul Baekhyun, menyangganya dengan erat disana dan dibawah paha.

"Biar kukatakan padamu ini tidak berarti apa-apa," Baekhyun mendesis sementara Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari dapur. "kalau aku tidak takut akan menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku akan memukulmu."

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, aku akan mengingatkanmu. Aku bahkan akan menyuruh orang mengambil tongkat rotan dan berdiri tegak sementara kau melampiaskan amarahmu. Aku pantas menerimanya."

"Diamlah, Alexandrov, diam—" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air matanya mulai terbit, dan ia merangkul leher Chanyeol lebih erat, menyembunyikan wajah di lekuk leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti di pintu dapur yang hancur, dan nada suaranya sangat berbeda ketika memberikan perintah ke pada dua pelayan. "Siapkan bak mandi dan brendi di kamarku segera."

Baekhyun hendak memprotes. "Aku tidak sudi terlihat di kamarmu, jadi kalau itu untukku—"

"Kamar Putih," Chanyeol mengoreksi tajam. "Dan panggil dokter dalam satu jam. Kau dan kau," Chanyeol menatap kedua pelayan itu tajam "ikut denganku untuk membantunya."

"Aku bisa membantu diriku sendiri, Chanyeol. Aku sudah melakukannya begitu lama sampai aku sudah terbiasa, terima kasih." Chanyeol mengabaikan kata-kata Baekhyun, begitu juga kedua pelayan yang menuruti perintahnya. Terdengar desahan serentak di dapur begitu sang pangeran sudah pergi. Semua pelayan berbisik-bisik dengan raut muka "sudah kubilang, kan."

Di Kamar Putih di atas, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dengan lembut di tempat tidur, meskipun tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih karena tindakannya. Para pelayan buru-buru mengisi air di bak mandi untuk Baekhyun, satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan ditolaknya karena ia sudah tidak mandi sejak Chanyeol pergi. Tetapi brendinya ditolak, gelas itu didorong dengan kesal, dan Baekhyun memang sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau buktikan dengan semua perhatian ini, Alexandrov. Aku lebih suka kau meninggalkanku sendiri."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Sekarang ia sadar bahwa dengan suasana hati Baekhyun yang sinis seperti ini, mencoba bicara dengan pria mungil itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Ia bisa berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa sikap pengecutnya lah yang membuatnya tidak ingin menghadapi Baekhyun dan malah melarikan diri. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau mengingatkan malam itu pada Baekhyun sekarang. Hal itu hanya menyiramkan minyak pada api.

"Air mandinya sudah siap, _My Lord_ ," kata Ludmilla ragu.

"Bagus, kalau begitu lepaskan kain rombengan yang dikenakannya dan—"

"Tidak selama kau masih disini!" sela Baekhyun galak.

"Baiklah; aku akan pergi. Tapi kau harus membiarkan dokter memeriksamu kalau dia datang."

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Baekhyun!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui dokter itu. Tapi kau tidak usah repot-repot kembali kesini, Alexandrov. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya melewati pintu penghubung, tetapi tepat sebelum ia menutupnya, suara terkesiap salah seorang pelayan membuatnya menoleh, dan ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan pakaian Baekhyun yang jatuh ke pinggang pria itu. Bongkahan pahit mencekat tenggorokan Chanyeol. Punggung Baekhyun menampilkan bilur-bilur biru, cokelat, dan kuning, dengan warna ungu tua dalam garis panjang di tempat tongkat menghantamnya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu, menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, matanya terpejam rapat. Tidak heran Baekhyun menolak mendengarkannya. Pria mungil itu sudah banyak menderita, dan itu semua karena kelalaian Chanyeol! Dan Baekhyun membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah. Pria itu bahkan tidak meneriakinya. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun meneriakinya. Dengan begitu setidaknya ia mungkin punya harapan meraih Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memutar balik waktu, menghilangkan rasa sakit pria itu, bahwa itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya jika harus menyakiti Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah mencintai Baekhyun. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah terpuruk jauh dalam kebencian Baekhyun sampai merasa dirinya bahkan tidak pantas menerima kebencian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menemukan bibinya di perpustakaan. Wanita itu berdiri di samping jendela, menatap kebun buah di luar, punggungnya tegak, tangannya saling mencengkeram di depan tubuhnya. Dia menunggu Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang lolos dari pengawasannya di rumah ini, dan Chanyeol tahu Sonya sudah diberi tahu tentang semua yang terucap antara dirinya dan Baekhyun di dapur. Sonya menduga yang terburuk. Tetapi amarah Chanyeol terlampau dalam pada dirinya sendiri sehingga ia tidak mampu menunjukkan kemarahan itu diluar.

"Aku meninggalkan seorang pria disini dalam keamanan rumahku sendiri dan pulang kesini mendapati dirinya mengalami siksaan. Kenapa, Bibi Sonya? Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini."

Sonya lega mendengar suara lirih Chanyeol, dan mengira Chanyeol tidak sekesal yang diberitahukan padanya.

"Kau bilang padaku ia tidak penting, Yeol," Sonya mengingatkan.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Ya, aku memang mengatakannya dalam amarah, tapi apakah itu memberimu hak untuk menyakitinya? Aku juga berkata padamu bahwa ini bukan urusanmu, Kenapa kau ikut campur?"

"Aku mendapatinya keluar dari kamarmu. Kukira dia mencuri sesuatu darimu."

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap bibinya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Mencuri dariku? Yang benar saja! Dia menolak segala yang ingin kuberikan kepadanya. Dia membenci kekayaanku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu? Aku hanya ingin menggeledahnya. Masalah itu akan berakhir disana kalau dia tidak begitu keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan sikapnya yang kurang ajar seperti itu di depan para pelayan?"

"Dia pria bebas. Pria Inggris. Dia tidak mengerti peraturan dan adat kuno negara ini."

"Kalau begitu, siapa dia Yeol?" tuntut Sonya. "Siapa dia kalau bukan simpananmu?"

"Dia bukan simpananku. Aku berharap dia simpananku, tapi bukan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia, mungkin anak haram seorang _lord_ Inggris, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah dia dibawah perlindunganku. Demi Tuhan, Bibi Sonya, dia hanya seorang pria yang mungil dan halus. Tidakkah terpikir olehmu bahwa pukulan seperti itu bisa membuatnya cacat permanen? Bahkan membuatnya lumpuh?"

"Mungkin, kalau dia menunjukkan sedikit kelemahan, tapi tidak. Baru tiga hari setelah dipukul, dia sudah melesat melintasi desa dengan menungang kuda."

"Dia putus asa."

"Omong kosong, Yeol. Itu hanya pukulan ringan. Kalau dia benar-benar terluka, dia tidak akan sanggup—"

"Kau berpikir dia tidak terluka?!" Chanyeol meledak, akhirnya menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya kepada Sonya. "Sekujur punggungnya penuh bilur dan lebam! Dan kau masih meragukan apakah dia benar-benar terluka?!"

Wajah Sonya memucat. Chanyeol mengamit siku Sonya dan menariknya kasar keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Bibi Sonya, awalnya aku berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun disini, di Novii Domik selama beberapa minggu sampai— _well,_ alasannya tidak penting. Tapi niatku masih tetap sama. Dalam situasi ini, kurasa sebaiknya kau mengunjungi peternakan keluarga di desa untuk sementara." Raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras, giginya bergemelut menahan amarah yang sudah ditahannya "Dan jangan kembali sebelum aku menyuruhmu."

"Ya, aku akan pergi hari ini, Yeol. Aku tidak sadar.. Dia kelihatan begitu kuat, walaupun.. aku tahu itu bukan alasan—" Sonya bergegas pergi, tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, tidak bisa menghadapi tuduhan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau jadikan alasan, Bibi Sonya," gumam Chanyeol pahit pada diri sendiri.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Alright, so let me get this straight. I know I left you guys hanging. Saya tahu setiap orang punya kesibukan masing-masing, but you just don't know, saya juga punya kesibukan 24/7. Jadi, saya terbang ke Australia seminggu setelah fic ini terakhir di update, and accidentally, laptop yang ada isi FF ini ketinggalan di Indonesia. Terpaksa, saya nggak bisa update apapun selama beberapa waktu sampai kemarin pagi baru saja mendarat di Indonesia langsung melanjutkan ini. Saya kan sudah janji, pasti di update kok, but please, hanya saja jangan memaksa :)) Last, banyak yg minta update sebulan sekali, honestly, I can't because a lot of reason I can't explain. Terima kasih juga atas waktu yg dihabiskan untuk re-read fic ini, I appreciate you guys :)) Thank you~_


	13. Ch 11

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belongs to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

Firelight; Particle Five

Hide and Seek

Chapter 11

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg! Rated-M!  
**

* * *

 _Senin_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Segera setelah Anda berangkat ke Moscow, Tuan Muda itu turun dari tempat tidur dan tidak mau kembali kesana dalam keadaan apapun (kata-katanya sendiri, My Lord.) Dia menghabiskan sisa hari itu di kebun, memangkas dan menyiangi rumput, memotong bunga-bunga untuk rumah. Bunga-bunga bertebaran dimana-mana sekarang, di setiap kamar. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di kebun. Sikapnya belum berubah. Dia sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan saya. Dia berbicara kepada para pelayan hanya untuk menyuruh mereka meninggalkannya sendiri. Marushia juga tidak beruntung menyuruhnya bicara. Dia tidak mau mendekati pembukuan yang Anda tinggalkan untuknya untuk dikerjakan._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

* * *

 _Selasa_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja dia menjelajahi rumah hari ini, walaupun tidak bertanya apa-apa pada saya, bahkan tidak ingin tahu tentang potret keluarga yang ditemuknnya di perpustakaan. Siang harinya dia berjalan-jalan ke desa, mendapati desa dalam keadaan kosong karena musim panen sudah dimulai. Dia menolak menggunakan salah satu kuda Anda untuk acara ini. Rodion menemaninya, karen sepertinya Tuan Muda itu tidak terlalu memusuhinya seperti kepada orang lain. Maksud kunjungannya adalah meminta maaf kepada Savva dan Parasha karena mencuri kuda mereka._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

* * *

 _Rabu_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Pagi ini Tuan Muda itu mengambil dua buku dari perpustakaan dan menghabiskan sisa hari di kamarnya sambil membaca. Marushia belum bisa mengajaknya bicara dan dia menatap seolah saya tidak ada disana._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

* * *

 _Kamis_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Dia tinggal di kamarnya sepanjang hari sambil membaca, bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan. Ketika Marushia mengantarkan makanan untuknya, dia melaporkan bahwa Tuan Muda itu terlihat lebih resah daripada biasanya._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

* * *

 _Jumat_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Hari ini Tuan Muda itu menganggu semua pelayan dengan tuntutan-tuntutannya. Dia ingin semua pelayan dibawa menghadapnya untuk menjelskan tugas-tugas mereka dan ketika dia sudah usai, dia memberitahu saya bahwa Novii Domik memiliki terlalu banyak pelayan yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas tak berguna dan seharusnya saya mencarikan pekerjaan yang lebih penting. Sikapnya sudah mengalami kemajuan, kalau Anda bis amenyebut sifat angkuhnya sebagai kemajuan. Marushia bersumpah bahwa depresi Tuan Muda itu sudah berakhir. Bahkan kebiasaan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri yang aneh itu sudah kembali._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

* * *

 _Sabtu_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Tuan Muda itu menghabiskan hampir sepanjang hari mengamati penduduk desa bekerja di lading dan bahkan mencoba membantu, walaupun dia berhenti dia sadar dia hanya mengganggu. Ketika Parasha mengundangnya ke pemandian umum, dia menolak, tetapi ketika kembali ke rumah, dia menggunakan kamar uap Anda dan bahkan meminta air dingin disiramkan ke tubuhnya setelah itu. Tawanya atas pengalaman ini menular. Hampir semua orang tersenyum setelah itu._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

* * *

 _Minggu_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Setelah misa gereja, pembukuan Anda diantarkan ke kamar Tuan Muda sesuai permintaannya. Anda benar, My Lord. Dia tidak bisa menolak tantangan itu lama-lama._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

* * *

 _Senin_

 _Yang Mulia Pangeran,_

 _Saya menyesal memberitahu Anda bahwa istri saya mendapat kesan yang salah bahwa Tuan Muda akan senang mengetahui tentang laporan harian yang Anda minta. Ternyata tidak. Dia memberitahu saya dengan gambling apa pendapatnya tentang tindakan saya yang memata-matainya. Lebih jauh lagi, sejak dia tahu bahwa saya tidak akan mengakhiri laporan ini atas permintaannya, katanya kalau saya menulis malam ini, saya harus memberitahu Anda bahwa walaupun belum menjumlahkan angka yang pasti, hanya dengan membaca sekilas pembukuan Anda, dia menebak empat dari investasi Anda tidak berharga, hanya menguras modal dan Anda tidak bisa berharap mendapat keuntungan dari sana dalam waktu dekat, kalau memang mungkin. Ini kata-katanya, My Lord, bukan kata-kata saya, karena dia tidak mungkin menarik kesimpulan itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini._

 _Pelayan Anda,_  
 _Vladimir Kirov_

 **-Firelight-**

Chanyeol tertawa pendek ketika selesai membaca surat ini. Dua dari investasi buruk yang ditemukan Baekhyun sudah pasti pabrik-pabrik yang diperlakukan Chanyeol sebagai amalnya, karena setiap tahun pabrik-pabrik itu hampir tidak menghasilkan keuntungan. Tetapi tenaga kerja yang ditampung disana cukup besar, dan Chanyeol tidak tega menutup pabrik-pabrik itu dan membiarkan semua orang menjadi pengangguran. Ia sudah berencana melakukan perubahan besar-besaran yang akan diperlukan, untuk membuat pabrik itu mandiri dan menguntungkan, walaupun ia harus mengubah barang yang diproduksi. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah punya waktu melakukan tugas seberat itu.

Ia tahu Baekhyun akan menemukan kerugian dari pabrik-pabrik itu dengan mudah kalau ia memang sepintar yang dikatakannya dalam hal angka-angka. Tetapi yang dua lagi? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus menulis surat kepada Baekhyun untuk membacanya? Apakah Baekhyun akan membaca surat darinya? Hanya karena Baekhyun berkenan memeriksa pembukuan padahal ia berkata tidak mau menyentuhnya, tidak berarti ia sudah siap memaafkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah menyatakan dengan jelas sebelum Chanyeol pergi bahwa dia akan sangat senang kalau tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol lagi.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu. Aku mencoba setiap kelab, setiap restoran, setiap pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan menemukanmu di rumah—"

"Sehun!"

"Dan membaca surat," Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, melangkah maju untuk memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

Chanyeol senang menerima kejutan ini. Ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini sejak awal bulan Maret. Sebelum keberangkatannya ke Inggris, ia begitu sibuk karena hubungannya dengan Tatiana sampai tidak punya waktu untuk Sehun, kesalahan yang tidak akan dibiarkannya terjadi lagi. Diantara semua temannya, pria ini sahabat terbaiknya, orang yang paling memahami Chanyeol. Dengan tinggi badan tidak setinggi Chanyeol, rambut sehitam arang, dan mata biru pucat, sekali senyuman saja pria ini bisa mematikan seluruh wanita. Sehun Dashkov adalah seorang pria yang mempesona, memiliki jiwa yang bebas, benar-benar bertentangan dengan Chanyeol. Meski begitu mereka saling mengerti dan saling bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Aku sudah kembali hampir sebulan."

"Anak buahmu mendapat sedikit kesulitan menemukanku, karena aku sedang bersama seorang _lord_ di pinggiran Inggris dan sedang tidak ingin ditemukan. Dia mengaku padaku sudah memiliki suami, tapi ku tidak yakin karena saat tidur bersamaku dia benar-benar perawan dan meskipun dia sudah bersuami aku tidak bisa membiarkan suaminya mengetahui kalau aku sudah memberikan _lord_ itu hiburan tanpa sepengetahuannya bukan?"

"Apa kau sudah gila," kata Chanyeol serius seraya duduk kembali ke kursi. "Sehun, tidak semua orang yang tidak memiliki suami itu perawan, begitu juga seseorang yang perawan belum tentu juga belum menikah. Siapa tahu suaminya masih belum memiliki kesempatan menyentuhnya."

Sehun terkekeh, menjatuhkan diri di sudut meja kerja Chanyeol. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku mampir ke Novii Domik lebih dulu, mengira bisa menemukanmu disana. Dan ada apa dengan Vladimir? Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke rumahmu, hanya memberitahuku bahwa aku bisa menemuknmu disini dan menyuruhku pergi. Dan sedang apa dia disana kalau kau ada disini? Aku tidak pernah melihat dia berada di luar jarak teriakanmu."

"Dia sedang mengawasi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubiarkan tanpa pengawal."

"Ah, sekarang rasa penasaranku terpancing. Siapa dia?"

"Bukan orang yang kau kenal, Hun."

"Tapi bagimu hartayang harus kau jaga? Bahkan oleh anak buahmu yang paling kau percaya?" Mata Sehun melebar. "Jangan katakan padaku kau menculik istri orang."

"Itu bidangmu, kurasa."

"Memang. Baiklah, bicaralah. Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos sampai kau mengatakannya." Chanyeol ingin mengelak. Ia ingin berbicara kepada Sehun tentang Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan dan menjelaskannya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Sehun.. _Well_ , memang begitu, tapi.. Tidak, ini situasi yang unik."

"Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah menetapkan pikiranmu."

Chanyeol duduk bersandar, menatap temannya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Aku sangat terobsesi dengan pria ini, tapi dia tidak ingin berurusan denganku. Dia malah membenciku."

"Itu memang unik, dan sulit dipercaya," Sehun mendengus. "Tidak ada yang membencimu, Yeol. Mereka mungkin kesal padamu, tapi mereka tidak membencimu. Jadi apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai membuatnya marah?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku. Bukannya aku tidak melakukan semua yang terpikir untuk layak dia benci, tapi dia memang tidak ingin berurusan denganku sejak awal."

"Kau serius?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kami bertemu dalam situasi yang paling buruk," sahut Chanyeol. Sehun menunggunya melanjutkan, tetapi Chanyeol seperti merenung, mengenang, dan Sehun meledak, " _Well_ , Apakah aku harus mengorek semuanya sepotong demi sepotong sendirian?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan, tidak terlalu bangga dengan bagian ini. "Singkatnya, aku melihatnya di jalanan London dan aku menginginkannya. Kukira dia akan bersedia, jadi aku menyuruh Vladimir untuk menusulnya. Semuanya berubah salah sejak saat itu. Dia tidak bersedia dibayar."

"Demi Tuhan, aku bis amembayangkannya sekarang. Vladimir yang penuh akal itu mendapatkannya untukmu bukan?"

"Ya, dan memasukkan obat perangsang ke makanannya. Aku berakhir dengan perawan paling seksi dan sensual yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan, dan malam percintaan yang paling mengesankan yang pernah kualami. Tapi keesokan harinya, setelah sadar sepenuhnya, dia berkeras menuntut kepala Vladimir karena telah menculiknya."

"Dia tidak menyalahkanmu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, dia hanya tidak sabar ingin kabur dariku. Masalahnya, dia mengancam akan pergi ke pihak berwenang, dan dengan adanya kunjungan Tzar ke Inggris, kurasa penting sekali mengeluarkannya dari Inggris untuk sementara."

Sehun tersenyum masam. "Kurasa dia tidak gembira mendengar rencana itu?"

"Emosinya benar-benar luar biasa, dan itu ditunjukannya padaku lebih dari sekali."

"Jadi kau memiliki si cantik ini dan dia tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu. Begitu?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Chanyeol lirih, raut wajahnya muram. "Aku membuat kesalahan dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun di Novii Domik, dan aku kembali kesana dan mendapati bibiku telah menyakitinya. Kalau dia tidak membenciku sebelum ini, sekarang dia pasti membenciku."

"Kali ini dia menyalahkanmu?"

"Dengan alasan kuat. Aku tidak memastikan keselamatannya seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku pergi terburu-buru, karena alsan yang malu aku utarakan lagi."

"Jangan bilang kau.. Tidak, memaksa bercinta bukanlah gayamu. Jadi kau paasti memberinya obat lagi." Chanyeol melempar tatapan jijik kepada Sehun karena bisa menebak dengan jitu. "Aku marah."

"Sudah sewajarnya." Sehun terkekeh lagi. "Kau tidak pernah bertemu yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Seseorang yang tidak mempan dirayu. Itu pasti sangat menyulitkan ya?"

"Simpan saja sarkasmemu, Hun. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama. Baekhyun adalah pria paling keras kepala, suka berdebat, dan suka berpura-pura yang pernah kukenal, tapi aku tidak bisa berada diruangan yang sama dengannya tanpa ingin membawanya ke tempat tidur terdekat. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan, yang paling membuatku frustasi adalah, aku tahu dia tidak sepenuhnya kebal terhadapku. Ada saatnya dia membalas gairahku, tapi dia selalu sadar kembali sebelum aku bisa memanfaatkannya."

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku menghabiskan satu malam dengannya, setelah itu akan kuberi jawabanku." Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Coba saja dan esok hari jasadmu pasti sudah di dalam peti." Sehun tertawa lebar.

"Santailah sedikit, Yeol," Sehun menarik nafas dan kembali serius. "Jadi kau jelas melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Apakah menurutmu dia mengharapkan pernikahan?"

"Pernikahan? Tentu saja tidak. Dia pasti tahu itu tidak mungkin—" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mengerutkan kening. "Di lain pihak, dengan khayalannya, dia mungkin mengira itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Khayalan apa?"

"Apakah aku belum bilang dia menyatakan dirinya sebagai Lord Baekhyun St. John, putra Earl of Strafford?"

"Belum. Memangnya kau berpikir sebaliknya?"

"Dia ditemukan sedang berjalan di tepi jalanan London, dalam pakaian warga biasa, dan tanpa pendamping. Kesimpulan apa yang dapat kau tarik, Hun?"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," kata Sehun sambil berpikir-pikir. "Tapi, kenapa dia memberikan pernyataan seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena dia cukup tahu tentang keluarga itu untuk bisa lolos. Kemungkinan besar dia putra kandung Earl, tapi itu tidak menjadikannya bisa begitu saja kunikahi."

"Jadi pernikahan tidak mungkin, apa hal kedua yang mungkin diinginkannya?"

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun dariku."

"Ayolah, Yeol, semua orang menginginkan _sesuatu_." Sehun berpikir-pikir. "Mungkin yang ini juga ingin diperlakukan seperti _lord_."

"Maksudmu aku harus pura-pura percaya padanya?"

"Aku tidak akan melangkah sejauh itu, tapi—"

"Kau benar! Seharusnya aku membawanya ke kota, mengajaknya ke pesta, mendampinginya—"

"Chanyeol! Bukankah alasan utamamu berada di Moscow adalah karena Tatiana Ivanova?"

"Sialan!" Chanyeol merosot kembali ke kursinya.

"Sudah kuduga. Jadi tidakkah sebaiknya kau mendapatkan komitmen dari Putri itu sebelum kau terlihat sedang memuja orang lain? Bagaimanapun juga, sudah lumrah kalau kau akan punya simpanan, tapi tidak bersamaan dengan saat kau sedang mengejar calon pengantinmu. Kurasa Tatiana tidak akan menerimanya dengan baik. Lagipula, kenapa kau ada di rumah, sementara dia pergi ke pesta Andreyev malam ini, dan datang sebagai pasangan teman lamamu, Lysenko? Omong-omong, sedang apa Tatiana bersamanya kalau kau sudah kembali?"

"Aku belum pergi menemuinya," aku Chanyeol.

"Dan sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Delapan hari."

Bola mata Sehun berputar ke langit-langit, menghitung hari. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, kalau kau tidak bisa berda jauh dari Baekhyun-mu sebesar itu, suruh dia datang kemari, rahasiakan kedatangannya sampai kau mendapat jawaban Tatiana."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, kalau Baekhyun ada disini, hanya dia yang bisa kupikirkan."

"Menurutku _memang_ hanya dia yang bisa kau pikirkan entah dia ada disini atau tidak. Kau sudah mengulur-ulur waktu terlalu lama, Chanyeol."

"Aku menderita, Sehun. Tapi aku sudah menjelaskan seluruh maksudku padamu. Aku harus menyingkirkan masalah pernikahan ini sebelum bisa memutuskan apapun dengan Baekhyun."

 **-Firelight-**

"Grigori, bukankah yang baru masuk itu Pangeran Chanyeol? Tanya Tatiana ketka mereka berdansa di pesta Andreyev.

Grigori Lysenko membeku, memutar tubuh Tatiana sehingga bisa menghadap pintu masuk. "Begitulah," sahutnya kaku. "Kurasa kau tidak lagi menemaniku karena sekarang Alexandrov sudah kembali?"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tatiana mendongak dan tersenyum kepadanya dengan polos.

"Kau belum menerima lamaranku, Sayang. Sudah menjadi anggapan umum bahwa kau hanya sedang menunggu Alexandrov kembali."

"Begitukah?" Tatiana mengerutkan kening, tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Tapi sayang sekali karena dia tidak mencarimu sampai sekarang sementara semua orang tahu dia sudah ada di Moscow selama seminggu," Grigori sengaja menambahkan. Tatiana menggertakkan gigi. Ia tidak perlu diingatkan soal itu, yang memang disadarinya. Kakak perempuannya sendiri menjelaskan bahwa sikap Chanyeol yang tidak tertarik menemuinya terasa menghina. Tatiana marah. Dan sekarang Grigori mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Semua orang bertanya-tanya apakah ia belum berubah pikiran untuk melamarmu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berubah pikiran? Menurutmu aku peduli?" Tapi Tatiana memang peduli. Dia terlalu peduli. Yang diinginkannya adalah mendapatkan Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara ia tahu setelah mereka menikah, Chanyeol akan kehilangan minat padanya dan hal itu tidak bisa diterima. Mendengar orang-orang berbisik di belakangnya, mengasihaninya, atau lebih buruk lagi Tatiana akan telihat seperti orang bodoh, padahal sebelumnya ia adalah wanita yang membuat semua wanita lain di Rusia iri.

Tatiana menunggu, menunggu Chanyeol melihatnya, menunggu Chanyeol menyela dansanya dengan Grigori. Chanyeol tidak maju. Ia memang melihat Tatiana dan hanya mengangguk ke arahnya, tetapi langsung kembali mengobrol dengan Pangeran Dashkov dan beberapa pria lain yang menyapanya ketika ia masuk.

Begitu dansa berakhir, Tatiana berbisik kepada pasangannya dan berbisik, "Grigori, maukah kau membawaku kepadanya?" Grigori menatapnya sesaat, menyadari kecemasan Tatiana, wajahnya yang merona, dan juga kilatan penuh tekad di matanya. Tatiana begitu cantik sampai terlihat tidak nyata. Grigori awalnya ingin menaklukkan Tatiana untuk mencurinya dari Chanyeol, tetapi melakukan kesalahan dengan jatuh cinta padanya dalam taruhan itu.

"Chanyeol, senang sekali melihatmu lagi." Tatiana mendongak dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Tatiana. Kau cantik seperti biasa," sahut Chanyeol, menerima tangan Tatiana yang terulur dan menyapukan ciuman ringan ke buku jarinya.

Tatiana menunggu, lagi-lagi menunggu Chanyeol memberikan semacam indikasi, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, yang menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol masih ingin menikah dengannya. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena tidak menemui Tatiana lebih awal, tidak berkata bahwa ia merindukan Tatiana, tidak berkata ia senang melihat Tatiana, tidak ada apa-apa. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberinya pilihan.

"Aku yakin kau mengenal Count Grigori, tunanganku."

"Tunangan?" ulang Chanyeol, sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit.

Tatiana mendekati Grigori yang bersikap bijak dengan merangkul pinggang Tatiana, menegaskan berita mengjutkan ini. 'Ya, kuharap kau tidak terlalu kecewa, Chanyeol. Tetapi kau pergi tiba-tiba, hanya mengirimkan surat pendek kepadaku yang menyatakan kau tidak tahu kapan kembali, apa yang harus kulakukan? Seorang wanita tidak bisa menunggu selamanya."

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak mendengar kata-kata itu, tetapi tidak ingin menghina wanita itu. "Kalau begitu kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua." Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Grigori, seperti seorang gentleman.

Hanya itu. Tatiana menyadari, tidak ada amarah, tidak ada kecemburuan. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Chanyeol tidak akan meminta Tatiana menikah dengannya lagi. Tatiana sudah kehilangan Chanyeol bahkan sebelum pria itu kembali ke Rusia.

"Aku sangat senang kau mengerti, Chanyeol." Adalah kata-kata terakhir Tatiana sebelum menarik Grigori pergi.

"Kau tahu kau bisa mencegahnya bukan?" kata Sehun dari samping Chanyeol, suaranya berat karena jijik.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Dia berdiri disana dan menunggu semacam tanda cinta darimu. Kau tahu kau benar dia belum menerima lamaran Lysenko sebelumnya. Kau melihat kejutan diwajah Lysenko. Itu adalah berita baru baginya, sama sepertimu."

"Begitulah." Sehun mencengkeram Chanyeol dan membalikkannya sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau merasa lega, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya bahuku terasa lebih ringan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Sehun mengulangi. "Enam bulan yang lalu, kau berkata padaku bahwa Tatiana adalah wanita yang akan kaunikahi sebelum akhir tahun ini, bahwa kau akan mendapatkan ahli warismu tahun depan. Kau bilang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu. Kau mengerahkan segalanya untuk memenangkan Tatiana dan marah karena kau tidak bsa mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Malah kau terus-terusan marah karena sikapnya yang plin-plan. Aku benar atau salah?"

"Ayolah, Sehun, tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku."

"Kalau begitu apakah kau mau memberitahuku kenapa kau begitu gembira dia menolakmu? Dan jangan katakan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Pernikahan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta. Tatiana adalah pasangan yang sempurna untukmu. Kau tidak perlu mencintainya. Chanyeol, sadarlah! Dia yang tercantik di Rusia! Dia bisa saja berotak dangkal, tapi dia masih menggairahkan dan garis darahnya tanpa cela. Bibimu saja berpikir begitu."

"Cukup, Sehun. Kau bertingkah seperti kaulah yang kehilangan dirinya."

"Well, persetan dengan semuanya, kalau kau harus menkah, aku ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kupikir itulah niatmu. Atau apakah tidak penting lagi bahwa kau harus menikah dan memberikan ahli waris keluargamu?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Sehun. Aku masih membutuhkan istri. Hanya saja aku tidak butuh yang ini. Kenyataannya alasanku mengulur-ulur waktu adalah aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi penundaan dan penolakan hanya demi jawaban sederhana, dan diharapkan menuruti wanita itu sementara dia terus membuatku menunggu. Banyak hal lain yang bisa kulakukan daripada membuang-buang waktuku seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

"Sehun! Kalau menurutmu dia begitu hebat, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah dengannya? Secara pribadi aku tidak ingin terikat kepada wanita yang tidak bisa menetapkan pilihannya. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa sikap blak-blakan lebih menyenangkan."

"Lagi-lagi pria Inggris-mu?" Sehun menyeringai, lalu terkesiap, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk—"

"Tidak, aku tidak gila, walaupun ak tidak keberatan menikah dan terikat dengannya," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu mendesah, "Ada banyak sekali wanita lain yang cocok, yang tidak ragu-ragu memberikan jawaban, sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ada saran?"

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang menurutmu sempurna, selagi sekarang kau sedang jatuh cinta pada mainan barumu."

"Aku sungguh berharap masalah ini bisa cepat selesai, tapi aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Aku punya masalah lain yang membuatku sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke rumah, ada surat lain yang menunggunya, kali ini dari adiknya… dan sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

 _Yeol,_

 _Kau harus segera kembali untuk menepati janjimu. Aku sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Kai William Seymour. Kami akan segera menikah._

 _Kyungsoo_

Janji apa? Chanyeol tidak pernah berjanji ia akan dengan cepat menyetujui tanggal pernikahan pilihan Kyungsoo. Tetapi kalau ia tidak pulang, adiknya yang bandel itu pasti akan mencari cara untuk menikah tanpa persetujuannya. Kenapa Kyungsoo terburu-buru? Sialan, ia lupa untuk memperhitungkan kalau adiknya itu adalah salah satu dari banyak " _carrier_ ". Ia lupa kalau ia meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Kai, bisa saja adiknya itu terburu-buru karena Kyungsoo sudah hamil?

Sialan, tepat ketika ia mengira ia sudah mengatur segalanya dengan sempurna ntuk memberinya waktu lebih banyak bersama Baekhyun sebelum ia bisa memulangkannya kembali ke Inggris, Kyungso dengan sangat polosnya menghancurkan jadwalnya. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia berharap bisa mendapatkan alasan yang cukup untuk menahan Baekhyun lebih lama disini. Chanyeol pintar mengarang alasan untuk membatalkan hubungan lain. Kenapa ia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mencegah Baekhyun berlayar keluar hidupnya?

 **-Firelight-**

"My Lord?" Marushia melongokkan kepala di pintu kamarnya. "Kurir akhirnya datang membawa pesan dari Pangeran. Kita harus segera bergabung bersamanya di kota."

"Moscow?"

"Bukan, St. Petersburg."

"Masuklah, Marushia. Kau membiarkan angin masuk," kata Baekhyun sambil menarik syal di bahunya. "Nah, kenapa St. Petersburg? Kukira Chanyeol masih ada di Moscow?"

"Tidak, selama beberapa waktu ini Pangeran pergi ke Austria untuk urusan bisnis dan baru saja kembali."

 _Seperti biasa,_ pikir Baekhyun. _Kenapa ia harus diberi tahu kalau pria itu keluar negeri? Kenapa ia harus diberi tahu tentang apapun? Chanyeol hanya mengasingkanku di desa selama berbulan-bulan dan melupakanku_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Apakah Tzar sudah kembali? Itukah sebabnya kita pergi ke St. Petersburg?"

"Saya rasa apabila Tzar sudah kembali dan Pangeran berencana memulangkan Anda, hal itu harus dilakukan sebelum Neva membeku dan pelabuhan ditutup."

"Oh." Baekhyun merosot kembali ke kursinya di samping perapian. "Ya, itu sudah menjelaskan kalau kita harus buru-buru," tambahnya lirih.

Bagaimana dengannya? Kembali ke rumah dengan perut membuncit tanpa suami yang bisa dipamerkan/ Tidak kalau ia bisa mencegahnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepada ayahnya. Menghilang selama setengah tahun lalu pulang kerumah membawa skandal? _Tidak, Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun sudah berencana memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang kondisinya ketika pria itu kembali ke Novii Domik. Ia berencana menuntut pria itu untuk menikahinya. Tetapi sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Musim panas berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Begitu juga musim gugur. Ia tidak berencana menghabiskan musim dingin di Rusia, tapi ia tidak akan pulang tanpa suami. Kalau Chanyeol mengira ia bis amenaikkan Baekhyun ke atas kapal dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya, pria itu sudah gila.

"Baiklah, Marushia, aku siap berangkat besok," Baekhyun menyerah. "Tapi soal buru-buru lupakan saja. Tidak ada lagi kereta yang melesat cepat untukku, terima kasih, dank au boleh memberitahu suamimu apa yang kukatakan."

"Kita tidak akan kembali secepat kita datang kesini My Lord, karena malam-malamnya jauh lebih panjang."

"Itu pasti. Maksudku adalah perjalanan siang hari. Aku ingin jarak tempuh tidak lebih dari empat puluh kilometer per harinya."

"Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu dua kali lebih lama."

"Aku tidak akan berdebat tentang ini, Marushia. Sungai itu tentu perlu beberapa waktu untuk membeku sepenuhnya." Baekhyun berharap tidak, tapi itulah tujuannya menunda waktu kedatangannya di St. Petersburg, agar memastikan bayinya tidak terguncang-guncang oleh kusir Rusia yang gila.

Chanyeol kesal ketika menerima pesan dari Vladimir bahwa Baekhyun berkeras melakukan perjalanan dengan kecepatan keong. Mereka mungkin tidak akan tiba dalam waktu satu minggu. Dan sesuai dengan perhitungannya, seharusnya hal-hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Gagasannya menahan Baekhyun di Rusia karena cuaca sudah memiliki kelemahan sejak awal, yang utama adalah karena Chanyeol terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun selama beberapa bulan, sampai musim dingin tiba. Tetapi tahu bahwa begitu musim panas berakhir, Baekhyun akan terus menerus bertanya kapan ia bisa pulang. Jadi Chanyeol terpaksa menghindarinya, menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, untuk melewati musim gugur dan berharap musim dingin akan tiba lebih awal tahun ini.

Duduk di St. Petersburg merupakan penantian panjang yang membuatnya tertekan, terutama pada musim gugur yang dingin dan lembab. Dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa merencanakan pernikahan adiknya, yang seharusnya bisa menyibukkannya. Begitu ia tiba, Kyungsoo memberitahunya bahwa Kai harus mengurus permasalahan bisnisnya yang mendadak. Beruntung bahwa Kyungsoo bersumpah padanya bahwa ia tidak sedang hamil. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain mengurus bisnisnya yang biasa, yang akhir-akhir ini ia abaikan.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal dan tertekan adalah tentang saat-saat ia sengaja menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun adalah bahwa ia juga hidup soliter. Sebelum ini ia tidak pernah melewati tiga malam tanpa pendamping kalau memang tidak perlu. Dan memang saat ini Chanyeol tidak perlu. Ada banyak wanita cantik dan pria manis kemanapun ia pergi yang menyatakan bahwa mereka bersedia melayaninya. Tetapi mereka bukan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol masih terobsesi dengan mawar Inggris kecilnya itu. Sampai ia bisa mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya, tidak ada yang lain baginya.

Ketika es mulai terbentuk di Neva, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun datang ke St. Petersburg. Setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun? Pria mungil itu malah sengaja menunda kedatangannya! Apapun untuk melawan Chanyeol dan membuatnya kesal. Vladimir sangat benar. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke sikap normalnya. Tetapi itu jelas lebih baik daripada sikap diam penuh kebencian yang ditunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu.

Baekhyun bisa saja mengenali istana Chanyeol ketika mereka mendekat, tetapi itu tidak perlu. Pria itu ada diluar tangga, yang sudah dibersihkan dari salju yang turun, dan berjalan mendekat begitu kereta Baekhyun berhenti, membukakan pintu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah sangat gugup selama perjalanan mendekati kota. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah bersikap tidak baik dan tidak memaafkan ketika terakhir kali mereka bersama, menolak mendengarkan apa pun yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol, membiarkan rasa sakit hatinya berkembang menjadi amarah paling parah yang pernah dirasakannya. Sekarang kegugupan membuatnya bersikap defensive. Bukannya ia tidak tercengang melihat Chanyeol yang luar biasa mempesona dalam seragam perang Rusia-nya hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi memikirkan diri sendiri, indra-indranya mungkin gugup, tapi pikirannya siap berperang.

Chanyeol menariknya maju dan membopongnya turun. "Selamat datang di St. Petersburg."

"Aku sudah pernah kemari, Chanyeol."

"Ya, tapi waktu itu sangat singkat."

"Kau benar. Waktu itu aku dibawa pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain terlampau cepat dan tidak membuatku bisa melihat segalanya dengan baik. Kedatanganku yang pelan dan santai jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada waktu itu."

"Apakah aku harus meminta maaf untuk waktu itu? Sekalian aku masih harus meminta maaf untuk banyak hal lain?"

"Oh? Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu harus meminta maaf?"

"Baek, tolonglah. Kalau kau ingin berdebat denganku, bisakah kau menunggu sampai kita masuk ke dalam? Kupikir kau sadar sekarang sedang turun salju."

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya ketika matanya terpesona menatap setiap butiran salju putih yang meleleh di wajah Chanyeol? Dan kenapa Chanyeol tidak berteriak-teriak kepadanya karena ia sudah menunda-nunda waktu datang kesini? Sepertinya pria itu berusaha keras bersikap baik, terlalu baik, sementara Baekhyun mengharapkan yang terburuk. Apakah sungai-nya belum membeku? Apakah ia tiba terlalu awal?

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol, tunjukkan jalannya. Aku berada dibawah kendalimu, seperti biasa."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar nada suaranya. Suasana hati Baekhyun lebih buruk daripada yang diharapkannya, dan dia bahkan belum diberitahu bahwa ia tertahan disini. Apa yang bisa diharapkan Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun mengetahui situasi barunya?

Chanyeol mengamit siku Baekhyun dan membimbingnya menaiki tangga. Pintu ganda besar terbuka ketika mereka mendekat dan langsung tertutup setelah mereka melangkah masuk, terbuka lagi sesaat kemudian membiarkan Vladimir dan yan lainnya masuk membawa beberapa koper, langsung tertutup lagi. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan keanggunan sunyi di Novii Domik, Baekhyun sejenak merasa takjub dengan kemewahan tempat tinggal Chanyeol di kota. Lantai kayu yan digosok mengilap, tangga marmer lebar yang berlapis karpet, lukisan dalam bingkai keemasan, kandelir kristal raksasa tergantung ditengah-tengah ruangan besar ini, dan ini baru di selasar.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi menunggu sampai Chanyeol membimbingnya ke ruangan lain, ruang duduk, dihiasi perabot dari marmer, _rosewood_ , dan mahoni. Kursi sofanya berlapis sutra dan beludru dalam warna mawar dan emas, menyatu indah dengan karpet Persia berlapis dua.

Api besar menggertak di perapian, menghangatkan seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang hanya bisa di duduki oleh satu orang. Setelah duduk, Baekhyun melepaskan topi berat dengan lapisan kulit beruang khas Rusia yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya ke kursi.

"Apakah kau mau brendi untuk menghangatkan diri?" tanya Chanyeol, memilih kursi di seberang Baekhyun.

"Apakah brendi adalah segalanya bagi orang Rusia?"

"Mengingat musimnya, sekarang lebih cocok Vodka."

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba Vodka-mu, tidak terlalu menyukainya, terima kasih. Aku mau teh saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangan, dan Baekhyun mendongak melihat salah seorang dari dua pelayan pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lagi dan pelayan yang satunya lagi menutup pintu ruang duduk dari luar. "Para pelayan memiliki langkah yang ringan, setelah beberapa waktu kau tidak akan menyadari kehadiran mereka."

"Jadi Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun."

Itu bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkan Baekhyun. "Apakah aku harus percaya? Setelah faktanya kau sudah menghilang selama tiga bulan?"

"Aku punya urusan—"

"Ya, aku sudah diberitahu, tapi hanya setelah kau mengirim kabar bahwa kau di Austria. Sebelum itu, bisa saja kau sudah mati tanpa sepengetahuanku." Oh, tidak. Kebenciannya karena ditinggalkan Chanyeol mulai terlihat. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu betapa ia merindukan pria itu juga.

Tehnya tiba dan Baekhyun merasa terselamatkan dari semburan kata-kata lain sementara memberi waktu untuk mengendalikan pikirannya. Ia menuang tehnya sendiri, berusaha berlama-lama melakukan ritual itu. Pelayan membawakan vodka untuk Chanyeol, tetapi pria itu tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kau benar, Baek," katanya lembut, menarik mata Baekhyun kembali ke matanya. "Seharusnya aku mengabarimu sebelum aku pergi ke Austria. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, aku harus meminta maaf untuk banyak hal. Aku juga seharusnya pergi ke Austria lebih awal, tapi sayangnya urusan ini membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang kuduga dan.., Baekhyun, aku minta maaf, tapi pelabuhannya sekarang sudah ditutup. Tidak akan ada perjalanan laut dari sini sampai musim semi."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa pulang?"

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun menjawab bahwa seluruh negara tidak mungkin ditutup, dan jawabannya memang tidak. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan lebih banyak kebohongan untuk meyakinkannya bahwa pelabuhan-pelabuhan itu tidak terbuka untuknya. Tetapi pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sederhana itu membuatnya kaget.

"Kau tidak merasa kesal?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya. "Tentu saja aku kesal, tapi aku sudah menduganya ketika salju mulai turun dalam perjalanan kemari. Beberapa hari ini aku sudah belajar menerima gagasan itu."

Chanyeol begitu gembira karena Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sampai ia nyaris tersenyum, menghancurkan rasa bersalah yang seharusnya ia rasakan. "Tentu saja pelabuhan di selatan dibuka, tapi jaraknya ribuan kilometer dan perjalanan ke sana sangat berat saat ini, bahkan untuk orang-orang Rusia."

"Well, itu jelas bukan pilihanku," sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Aku praktis membeku dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Karena ini adalah kesalahanku—bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah berjanji akan memulangkanmu ke Inggris sebelum sungai membeku—aku hanya bisa berharap kau bersedia tinggal disini sampai es mencair di musim semi."

"Sebagai apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Sebagai tawananmu?"

"Tidak, Mungil. Kau bebas datang dan pergi sesukamu, melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau akan menjadi tamuku, tidak kurang dari itu."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya." Kata Baekhyun sambil mendesah. Chanyeol tercengang, ini terlalu mudah. Selama berjam-jam ia memikirkan rencananya, memikirkan reaksi Baekhyun. Penerimaan cepat ini bukan salah satu respon yang diantisipasinya. Bukan berarti ia akan meratapi keberuntungannya.

Ia tersenyum hangat kepada Baekhyun. "Bukankah ini akan jadi kisah yang romantis?"

Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol, melihat warna hangat itu menjalari pipi Baekhyun, teringat pada saat-saat lain ketika Baekhyun juga terlihat seperti itu. Chanyeol begitu tergerak sampai melupakan tekadnya dan dengan cepat menutup jarak diantara mereka, membuktikan bahwa taktik bertahan Baekhyun dengan duduk di kursi kecil untuk menjauh darinya adalah sia-sia belaka. Chanyeol mengangkatnya, duduk di kuris itu sendiri lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Sstt. Kau sudah memprotes sebelum kau tahu maksudku."

"Maksudku sudah pasti hal-hal yang tidak pantas," balas Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa cocok kita berdua Baekhyun? Bukankah kau sudah mengenalku dengan sangat baik?" Chanyeol menggodanya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya. Tetapi tidak ada yang menggoda dari cara Chanyeol memeluknya. Pelukan itu tegas dan intim, sebelah lengannya menekan Baekhyun ke dadanya yang bidang, tangan yang lain disandarkan ke pangkuannya, membelai pinggul Baekhyun yang seksi dengan berani. Perasaan hangat menjalari ujung-ujung saraf Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah sehidup ini dalam beberapa bulan terakhir selama tidak bersama Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu bisa menggetarkannya dalam cara yang murni bersifat fisik.

"Para pelayan bisa saja masuk, Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun lemah.

"Kalau hanya itu alasanmu, itu tidak akan berhasil. Tidak ada yang akan membuka pintu itu walaupun diancam mati." Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun perlahan, meninggalkan ciuman mengambang hingga ke rahangnya. Membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun terbangun.

"Seriuslah."

"Aku serius, Sayang. Sangat serius. Kita tidak akan diganggu disini, jadi katakan alasan lain, atau lebih baik jangan. Biarka aku menciumimu lalu memelukmu sebentar— Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun!" ia terkesiap. "Jangan bergerak-gerak terus, Baek!"

"Maafkan aku. Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Chanyeol mengerang, menempatkan Baekhyun di daerah yang tidak terlalu berbahaya. "Kalau kau bersedia kau bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Chanyeol!"

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika rona cerah muncul di pipi Baekhyun lagi. "Sikapku memang agak kasar, bukan? Tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir terlalu jernih kalau kau ada di dekatku, dan sekarang bukan pengecualian. Kenapa kau terlihat kaget? Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku akan berhenti menginginkanmu hanya karena aku jauh darimu selama tiga bulan kan?"

"Sebenarnya—"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya dipeluk selama ini memberi Chanyeol dorongan yang begitu besar sampai ia nyaris merobek pakaian Baekhyun. Ia mencium Baekhyun, begitu intens, begitu menyeluruh, sampai getaran samar tubuh Baekhyun tak bisa dihindari, meskipun Chanyeol belum menyadarinya. Tangannya terangkat membelai bahu hingga ke lengan Baekhyun, dan ia mengerang, merasakan kulit Baekhyun yang bergetar di balik kain itu.

Erangan Baekhyun tercekat di mulut Chanyeol, terperangkap bersama erangan pria itu. Oh Tuhan, betapa Baekhyun merindukannya, merindukan ciuman Chanyeol yang membuatnya lemah, merindukan tangan Chanyeol yang membuatnya terbakar, cara mata Chanyeol membuatnya gemetar hanya dengan satu tatapan. Dan tubuh Chanyeol, tubuhnya yang indah, keras, dan menarik, dan hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan tubuh itu padanya, Baekhyun juga merindukan itu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya menyangkal lagi. Ia ingin bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Dan ia menginginkannya sekarang.

"Cha—Chan—Chanyeol! Biarkan aku bernapas."

"Tidak, tidak kali ini."

Chanyeol terus menciumnya dengan liar, dan Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya hangat karena kebahagiaan menyadari Chanyeol merasa takut, pria kuat dan berkuasa ini takut Baekhyun akan menghentikannya. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut dan menariknya ke belakang, mata Baekhyun tersenyum ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Bawa aku ke sofa, Chanyeol."

"Sofa?"

"Kursi ini sedikit tidak nyaman saat ini, bukan?"

Ketika kesadaran meresap dalam dirinya, ekspresi takjub dan gembira terlihat di wajah Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun nyaris menangis. Ia mengira dirinya akan jatuh ke lantai karena Chanyeol berdiri begitu cepat, tetapi tidak, Baekhyun aman dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan beberapa saat kemudian dibaringkan dengan hati-hati di atas sofa beludru yang sama empuknya dengan ranjang manapun.

Kedua lututnya menggagahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai berkutat dengan kancing-kancing jaket perangnya, ia hanya berhenti satu kali. "Kau yakin, bukan Baek—tidak, tidak, jangan jawab itu." Dan kemudian Baekhyun terkikik sambil berusaha membantu Chanyeol berkutat dengan seragam perang Rusia, melucuti kancing celana beserta resletingnya, namun sesaat sebelum Baekhyun bisa memberikan komentar apapun Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan melingkarkan lengan di leher Chanyeol lalu membalas ciumannya dengan liar. Ia tahu benar apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia tidak butuh obat untuk merangsang gairahnya. Chanyeol saja sudah cukup. Chanyeol adalah pria yang dicintainya tanpa keraguan, ayah anak yang sedang dikandungnya, pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Hal-hal itu bisa diselesaikan nanti. Masih ada banyak waktu. Sekarang waktunya untuk reuni mereka.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lembut, cahaya di matanya nampak lebih berkilat daripada biasanya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan kemudian berkilat dengan bantuan cahaya dari perapian di seberang mereka. Isyarat dari senyuman yang menenangkan namun tetap penuh dengan tipu daya terpampang di di sudut bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar susah untuk ditaklukkan," ucap Chanyeol.

Suaranya memberat karena nafsu, matanya menelanjangi Baekhyun meskipun tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahan, tangannya bergerak ke semakin ke bawah melucuti sepatu _boots_ Baekhyun lalu celana musim dinginnya beserta pakaian dalamnya, memaksa kain tersebut untuk lepas dalam sekali tarikan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, meninggalkan bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun hanya dalam kaos kakinya yang tebal. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut naik-turun dari pangkal paha telanjang Baekhyun sampai ke lutut. Terkejut, Baekhyun mengutarakan erangan pelan dan pinggulnya bergerak-gerak, tetapi Chanyeol menenangkannya, memegang pinggul Baekhyun dengan lembut, memposisikannya di atas sofa dengan nyaman. "Jangan bergerak. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Sayangku. Biarkan aku saja yang menyenangkanmu. Ya, kau boleh menyentuhku kalau kau bersedia.. mmm, yahh.." Chanyeol mengerang dengan suaranya yang dalam saat merasakan jemari Baekhyun yang bergetar menyentuh rambutnya yang bersinar, menjalar hingga ke belakang lehernya dan berakhir di lekuk bahunya yang keras.

Chanyeol bergerak lebih ke bawah, ujung hidungnya menyentuh perut bawah Baekhyun tepat diatas _manhood_ -nya yang sudah menegang, mencium basah disana serta meninggalkan sedikit bekas kemerahan yang membakar dan ia merasakan Baekhyun menarik rambutnya sedikit lebih keras dan Chanyeol tertawa dalam membuat Baekhyun reflek menangkupkan kedua pahanya sebelum sadar jika itu bisa menjerat kepala Chanyeol, bahwa dirinya sedang tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol membuatnya semakin malu. Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda, mulutnya yang erotis mencium tulang yang menonjol di pinggulnya, dan Baekhyun merasakan jika Chanyeol tersenyum di atas kulitnya yang halus. "Ayolah, Baekhyun. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, _kan_?" bisiknya di sebelah telinga kanan Baekhyun. "Ketika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku jadi lebih menginginkannya. Aku takut kau malah mengisi kepalaku dengan hal-hal yang paling bisa menaikkan birahiku.. sebaiknya kau membuka pahamu untukku, hmm," Chanyeol mencium cuping telinga Baekhyun lembut. "atau aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang hina." Kedua paha Baekhyun yang gemetaran terbuka lebih lebar, Chanyeol membiarkan satu jarinya mengitari tepi _rectum_ Baekhyun perlahan, mencari-cari kesenangannya. "Ya, benar begitu, Sayang. Tetap dibawah kendaliku," bisiknya kejam, lalu memasukkan satu buku jarinya, lalu satu lagi, dan satu lagi hingga seluruh bagian jarinya masuk kedalam kehangatan Baekhyun. "Terutama diatas ranjang, _atau sofa_ ," Chanyeol terkikik. "Betapa cantiknya dirimu Baekhyun. Buka pahamu lebih lebar, Sayang. Aku akan menyentuhmu lebih dalam. Apa kau mau aku menciummu di bawah sana? Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak, hm?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang tidak tahu malu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan pelan. Lidah Chanyeol yang hangat dan lembut dengan bengisnya membelai-belai _rectum_ -nya, sementara sudah dua jari Chanyeol yang berada di dalamnya juga tidak membantunya menenangkan pikiran. Ia tentu ingat pelayan Chanyeol yang masih berjaga di depan pintu mungkin mendengarnya mendesah dan hal itu jelas tidak baik untuk kehormatannya. Ketika ujung jari tengah Chanyeol menemukan prostatnya yang sudah membengkak, ia menjerit dan melupakan sudah harga dirinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sofa berlapis beludru. "Hushh," bisik Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang sudah mengejang, "Kau bilang para pelayan bisa mendengar," satu lagi jarinya memasuki Baekhyun, kali ini lebih dalam sambil membisikkan Baekhyun kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak mendesah terlalu kencang, giginya berderit berusaha menahan nafsunya, tapi suara-suara aneh tetap berusaha keluar melalui tenggorokannya. "Baekhyun, apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi," ia mendengar Chanyeol berbisik pelan, "jika aku terus menyentuh bagian ini, tanpa berhenti.." jari-jari Chanyeol terus menyentuh prostatnya, menekannya lebih kuat.

Baekhyun ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, jadi ia hanya merespon dengan tubuhnya yang semakin mengejang. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya semakin merah, dan seluruh tubuhnya diliputi rasa panas yang membakar. Chanyeol terlihat seperti mengharapkan jawaban tapi ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain desahan meskipun kedua bibirnya terbuka. Dengan _manhood_ -nya sudah sekeras batu, ia yakin Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan jika semakin lama ia menyentuh prostatnya, Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan cairan kemenangannya.

Hingga beberapa kali sentuhan berikutnya, pinggul Baekhyun terangkat dan bergerak-gerak tidak teratur, begitupun jari-jari Chanyeol yang kasar dan panjang semakin mengacak-acak bagian kenikmatan Baekhyun. Satu tangannya masih berada di pangkal paha Baekhyun, menahan agar Baekhyun tidak menangkupkannya lagi. Kepala Baekhyun terlempar kebelakang merasakan kenikmatannya sebentar lagi datang dan dengan bantuan bibir Chanyeol di _rectum_ -nya, ia menyemburkan cairannya ke perutnya dan sedikit menetes dan menodai kain sofa beludru di dekat pahanya. Sebuah kelelahan luar biasa memenuhinya bercampur dengan _euphoria_ yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Ia tak mampu mengontrol tubuhnya yang masih tersentak-sentak mengeluarkan cairannya. Chanyeol melepaskan jari-jarinya dari Baekhyun menatap apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Merasa senang tapi tidak terpuaskan, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan melepaskan sisa pakaian yang melekat disana dan mencium dadanya sambil tersenyum di atas kulitnya yang berkilat karena keringat dan cahaya dari perapian lalu berbisik lembut, "Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh penismu, sama sekali, hmm."

Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun, melepaskan celana panjangnya yang sudah terbuka setengah. _Manhood_ -nya sudah sangat keras dan menggembung di dalam celana dalamnya saat ia melepaskannya dan mencuat begitu saja. Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja saat Chanyeol menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kedua pahanya. Chanyeol seperti lebih bergairah melihat tubuhnya yang sudah basah. Tangannya membuka lebar kedua pahanya, menatap _rectum_ -nya yang sudah membengkak dan menunggu untuk diisi olehnya. Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya dan bernafas di dekat lehernya yang sensitif, menggodanya sambil berbisik "Aku ingin berada di dalammu," lalu mencium basah lehernya. "Aku ingin berada jauh didalammu, Baekhyun," dan mencium lehernya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lama.

"Ch-Chanyeol!" jari-jari rampingnya meremas rambut Chanyeol, merasakan _manhood_ Chanyeol bergesekan dengan kulit perutnya. Benar-benar keras dan membesar, kulitnya seperti terbakar. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan perubahan Chanyeol yang signifikan. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah beberapa kali mengalaminya. "J-jangan terlalu kasar." Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak ingin melukai bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Oh, Baekhyun, aku akan sangat perlahan." Chanyeol menuruni tubuh Baekhyun dengan ciuman basah hingga di perut bagian bawahnya dan perasaan Baekhyun menghangat. Matanya tertutup, bulu matanya yang tebal sedikit bergetar dan bibirnya terbuka merasakan _manhood_ Chanyeol mulai memasukinya perlahan. _Sama seperti pertama kali_ , pikir Baekhyun, lalu mendengar Chanyeol mengerang tepat saat ia mengeratkan _rectum_ -nya sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja setengah masuk. Chanyeol mencoba mendorong lagi ketika Baekhyun sudah melemaskan otot-ototnya, memenuhi Baekhyun sampai ke ujung.

Baekhyun merasa sangat terpenuhi dengan membuka dirinya untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Kuku-kuku jarinya mencengkeram otot-otot punggung Chanyeol, meninggalkan bekas yang akan terasa sakit, tetapi bukan itu yang Chanyeol rasakan. Kedua matanya sudah terasa berat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka mendesah-desah. Saat itu juga Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, menikmati kehangatan lidah Baekhyun. Pria mungil dibawahnya menyambutnya, membiarkannya menyedot lidahnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara terkejut pelan, lalu seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan _manhood_ -nya bergerak tidak teratur di dalam tubuh Baekhyun dengan urat-urat yang semakin membesar dan mengejang dapat Baekhyun rasakan di dinding _rectum_ -nya. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur dan giginya saling bergemelatuk.

Jari-jari Baekhyun membelai lengan bisep Chanyeol, permukaannya lembut dengan jalur-jalur otot yang menonjol. Ia tahu Chanyeol sudah dekat, Baekhyun ingin membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikannya. Kedua kaki yang tadinya terbuka menjadi mengapit Chanyeol dan berusaha menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih kuat membuat alat kelaminnya tergesek diantara otot perut Chanyeol yang menegras dan otot perutnya sendiri. Kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, melepaskan ciumannya lalu ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke permukaan beludru di sebelah kepala Baekhyun. Desahan Baekhyun ditelinganya juga tidak membantu dan beberapa detik berikutnya dihabiskan Chanyeol dengan memeluk Baekhyun erat lalu menggeram seperti hewan buas, bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih dalam, terguncang oleh getaran rasa bahagia dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol memuntahkan seluruh cairannya hampir bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang sukses mengotori sofa beludru mawar dibawahnya.

Mulutnya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun, dengan tautan yang masih tersambung, Baekhyun membuka kedua pahanya semakin lebar, mencoba menerima Chanyeol meskipun ia sudah lelah. Chanyeol berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua siku disamping kepala Baekhyun, mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas dada Baekhyun, napasnya yang panas dan ringan membelai _nipple_ -nya. Pipinya yang sudah merah semakin memerah, sensasinya membuat ujung dadanya berkontraksi. Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, sejenak kemudian bibir Chanyeol yang basah menikmati _nipple_ -nya. Mula-mula lidahnya perlahan mengitari bagian luar nipple-nya, tidak menyentuh ujungnya sama sekali. Membiarkan ujungnya tidak tersentuh di dalam mulutnya, Chanyeol menjilat dengan pasti, dengan perlahan, ketika nafsu sudah kembali menjalari Baekhyun dari _nipple_ -nya, menuju perutnya, turun ke bagian bawah perutnya, dan berakhir dengan _manhood_ -nya yang mulai mengejang lagi. Seluruh badannya sensitif dan Chanyeol juga tidak membantunya merasa tenang alih-alih bermain-main dengannya. Dengan intens Chanyeol menjilati bagian dada yang lain, menggigit, menyedot kuat. Jari-jari tangan kirinya turun menuju _manhood_ Baekhyun, menggenggam dan mengocoknya naik turun, menggodanya dengan ahli. Baekhyun dapat merasakan ia sudah dekat dengan klimaks-nya, dinding rectumnya mengetat dengan _manhood_ Chanyeol yang masih tertanam penuh didalamnya, membuat Chanyeol ikut mengejang meskipun tidak sedang ereksi.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun dalam ekspresi kenikmatannya, seperti Baekhyun adalah jenis _makhluk_ yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. "Ya Tuhan," Chanyeol berbisik, tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak mengeluarkan cairannya dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengurutnya lembut. "Kau sangat manis, Baekhyun."

Saat Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan klimaks-nya, Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuhnya, mencium dahinya lembut dan lama. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memekik keras ketika Chanyeol berguling ke kiri dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas karpet Persia dan Chanyeol tertawa kencang.

 **-Firelight-**

Dengan salju yang berputar-putar di luar jendela dan api yang menyala di perapian besar, ruang duduk yang luas itu terlihat sepert ceruk yang nyaman, terutama bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menghadap ke perapian, cukup dekat untuk menerima kehangatannya secara langsung. Saat itu sudah menjelang sore, di kejauhan terdengar suara kucing mengeong, pintu tertutup di rumah itu, kereta melaju di depan sana. Dari dekat terdengar bunyi derak api dan debar jantung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak terburu-buru mengganggu keintiman saat itu. Baekhyun berbaring menghadap perapian secara langsung, sementara punggungnya merasakan kehangatan langsung dari dada Chanyeol. Jari-jari Chanyeol yang kadang masih membelai tubuhnya, atau bibirnya yang beberapa menit sekali menciumi bahu telanjangnya atau tengkuknya. Baekhyun merasa terlampau nyaman dengan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya, hangat dan aman.

Jari-jari Chanyeol menggenggam jari-jari Baekhyun yang terasa pas, seperti mereka berdua diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Chanyeol menciumi setiap jarinya, menggigit, dan mengisap jari-jari itu—sungguh pengalaman yang erotis. Baekhyun hanya berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu membelaiperut dan tulang pinggulnya, matanya setengah terpejam, takjub melihat apa yang dilakukan lidah, bibir, dan gigi Chanyeol di ujung jari-jarinya yang sensitif.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti sekarang, Mungil, aku terpaksa bercinta denganmu lagi." Chanyeol mengagetkannya dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Aku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Membelai tubuhku dan menatapku dengan mata sensualmu itu. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan, kau tahu."

"Omong kosong," Baekhyun mendengus, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Dan bagaimana dengan perbuatanmu barusan? Kalau kau tidak berhenti"—Baekhyun memberikan peringatan sama— "aku terpaksa—"

"Janji?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau benar-benar parah, Chanyeol."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku setelah aku menyangkal kenikmatan seperti ini selama berbulan-bulan?"

"Nah, kenapa aku harus percaya itu?" kata Baekhyun agak kaget.

"Karena itu benar.. dank arena aku sudah membuktikan kepadamu selama beberapa jam terakhir betapa besar kebutuhanku terhadapmu. Bukankah begitu? Atau apakah kau butuh lebih banyak bukti?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekkhyun terkikik ketika Chanyeol menggulinngkan tubuhnya. Tetapi Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol tidak menggoda ketika pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan cepat dan dalam. "Chanyeol~" ucapnya meluncur dalam desahan dan mencium Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak berkomentar akan nafsu Chanyeol yang tidak ada habisnya, tetapi Chanyeol mendahuluinya. "Kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku, Baekhyun."

"Kau melebih-lebihkan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tertawa. "Astaga, aku ingat dua kejadian terpisah ketika staminamu memang luar biasa." Chanyeol tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Baekhyun mengungkit soal obat perangsang itu tanpa sedikitpun jejak amarah. Pria mungil ini sudah memaafkannya. Dan Baekhyun mengakui bahwa kali ini adalah pilihannya. Ia mengakui dirinya menginginkan Chanyeol.

Demi Tuhan, berapa kali ia membayangkan mendengar pengakuan itu dari Baekhyun? "Tahukah kau betapa kau membuatku sangat bahagia, Baek?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terkejut. Chanyeol terdengar begitu tulus. "Benarkah?"

"Sudah lama aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini, menciummu." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. "Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu, mencintaimu. Di sinilah tempatmu, Baekhyun, dalam pelukanku. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membujukmu tetap tinggal di Rusia selamanya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyakinkanmu bahwa kau milikku."

"Apakah—Apakah itu lamaran?" Baekhyun berbisik ragu, tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku."

"Tapi apakah itu lamaran, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lebih tegas.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menikahimu. Kau tahu apa yang kuminta."

Baekhyun menegang, merasa seolah dadanya sesak. Tempramennya yang muncul ketika ia berada dalam posisi intim ini sama sekali tidak membantu. "Biarkan aku berdiri, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, tolonglah—"

"Sialan kau! Biarkan aku berdiri!"

Baekhyun mendorong cukup kuat untuk menyelinap keluar dari pelukan Chanyeol dan bergegas duduk. Rambutnya acak-acakan menggelitik wajah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berputar menghadap pria itu lagi. Ketelanjangan dan kerapuhannya sama sekali tidak dipikirkannya.

"Aku ingin anak-anakku memiliki ayah, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku akan menyayangi anak-anakmu."

"Itu tidak sama, dan kau tahu itu. Sejujurnya adalah aku cukup baik menjadi simpananmu, tapi tidak cukup untuk menjadi istrimu, bukan? Apakah kau tahu itu sangat menghina?"

"Menghina? Tidak, tidak ketika aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan istri, karena dia hanyalah sarana untuk mendapatkan ahli waris dan memenuhi kewajibanku. Kaulah yang kupedulikan. Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Baekhyun membelalak ke arah pria itu, tetapi amarahnya mulai memudar. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus diucapkan untuk menyentuh hatinya. Baekhyun mencintainya. Yang diinginkan Baekhyun sama dengan yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol, menjadi bagian dalam hidup masing-masing. Ketidakpedulian Chanyeol pada seorang istri.. well, Baekhyun akan merasa kasihan pada istri pria itu nanti—kalau bukan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah. Ia punya waktu lima bulan sampai musim semi untuk menjadi bagian penting bagi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol lebih dari sekadar _peduli_ tentang dirinya, membuat Chanyeol begitu mencintainya hingga pria itu berani menentang masyarakat yang menyatakan pangeran tidak bisa menikahi rakyat jelata, seperti yang dikira Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun. Biar saja Chanyeol terkejut ketika pada akhirnya ia tahu siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menangkapnya, menciumi telapak tangan Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf," kata Baekhyun lembut. "Aku lupa kau punya tanggung jawab. Tapi kalau anak pertamaku lahir, Chanyeol, aku ingin menikah. Kalau bukan denganmu, maka dengan orang lain."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak!" kata Chanyeol tegas, menarik Baekhyun ke arahnya. "Kau tidak akan menikah, tidak akan pernah."

Baekhyun diam saja menyaksikan ke-posesifan liar itu. Ia hanya tersenyum, kini merasa senang tidak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak pertamanya, walaupun tidak lama lagi Chanyeol akan tahu. Dan ketika pria itu tahu, semoga dia ingat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, bahwa Baekhyun _akan_ memiliki suami, bagaimanapun caranya. Gertakan yang bagus, tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _So, uhm, hi?_

 _Well, ini nggak selama sebelumnya kan? Haha. Maaf ya, karena libur lebaran yang singkat dan langsung kembali ke rutinitas kerjaan, jadinya agak molor dari deadline aku pribadi di awal Juli. And, ngomong-ngomong soal chapter ini, maaf banget, so lame, dan terkesan rushy gitu, soalnya proses penulisannya juga ngebut, daan smut-nya (yang super awful) juga bikin di kantor /blimey/hahaha/. Anyway, kalo banyak typo bertebaran, itu karena un-beta-ed dan males soalnya udah capek nulis banyak. Dan point dari chapter ini adalah, kalau kalian notice, ada hint dari HunHan XD dan hubungan BaekhyunXChanyeolXTatiana udah e-n-d yaa, tinggal fokus BaekhyunXChanyeol. Buat yang tanya-tanya soal keluarganya Baekhyun, dalam satu atau dua chapter kedepan bakal diceritain kok, bukannya ngga mau nyeritain di chapter awal-awal, cuma dengan terbukanya status keluarga Baekhyun, otomatis identitas Baekhyun juga bakal kebongkar. Oh ya, karena permasalahannya udah semakin meruncing, ini akan segera end dalam 4 to 5 chapters ahead. Jadi, kalian nggak usah nungguin FF awful ini lagi /yaayy~/_

 _Buat reader yang baru, I sincerely welcome-ing you. Semoga suka dan nggak merasa bosen. Buat reader yang udah setia juga makasih banget masih bertahan sampai sekarang pada FF yang nyatanya lamban dan ngebosenin ini. Oh ya, sempet ketawa juga sama komenan di kotak review, banyak nama-nama yang nggak aku kenal tiba-tiba nagih "kapan lo mau update?" kan padahal nggak pernah sekalipun ada namanya di review sebelumnya ya haha /sorry, not related./. Yaudah itu aja, sampai di chapter selanjutnya semoga masih tetap excited! Happy back to school ya teman-teman pembaca yang masih sekolah, yang tahun ini maba welcome to the jungle guys, dan yang sudah kerja semangat terus. Semoga segalanya dimudahkan, love ya!_


	14. Ch 12

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belongs to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

 **Firelight; Particle Six**

 **The End Is Coming: A Bunch of Truth**

 **Chapter 12**

 **warn(s): Contain a lot of typos, Unbetaed! Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

Setelan pesta itu indah, tidak seperti pakaian yang akan dipilih Baekhyun sendiri. Kemeja satin putih dengan lapisan turkois gelap yang indah dengan renda putih dibagian kerah dan lengannya bertabur ratusan butir mutiara menghiasi pergelangannya. Setelan itu mewah dan elegan, dengan renda dan mutiara, ia merasa tidak seperti Baekhyun, ia terlihat seperti orang lain dalam setelan itu.

Rambutnya dibelah pinggir dan ditarik mundur kebelakang mengikuti gaya saat itu. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan sepatu kulit yang berkilau saat Chanyeol masuk untuk menyerahkan kotak perhiasan berisi dua lapis kalung berlian rangkaian safir dan zamrud yang kini dikenakan Baekhyun dibawah kerahnya, supaya Baekhyun punya banyak pilihan, begitu kata Chanyeol. Semua ini hanya barang-barang kecil untuknya. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama untuk pakaian musim dingin Baekhyun. Beberapa setelan musim dingin diantarkan hari ini bersama setelan pesta ini, sisanya akan diantarkan segera.

 _Chanyeol memperlakukanku seperti simpanan,_ pikir Baekhyun, tetapi gagasan itu tidak mengganggunya. Tidak lama lagi baju-baju yang dipesan Chanyeol tidak akan cocok lagi untuknya, lalu Baekhyun ingin melihat bagaimana Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya. Baekhyun berputar didepan cermin tinggi, memperhatikan pinggangnya. Pinggangnya masih molek seperti dulu, dan ia beruntung, mengingat kehamilannya sudah berjalan hampir tiga bulan. Hanya dadanya yang sedikit membesar dan pahanya yang semakin sintal, tapi tidak ada yang terlalu jelas, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menebak bahwa ia akan memiliki salah satu anak yang katanya akan disayanginya.

 _Oh, kau akan terkejut, pangeranku. Kau akan segera tahu kenapa perasaanku berubah begitu drastis_.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan begitu santai dengan situasinya kalau saja ia berada di Inggris. Itu akan sangat berbeda. Tetapi selama masih disini, kenapa ia tidak bisa bersenang-senang untuk sementara? Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak perlu lagi cemas bakal hamil.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, melirik kamar tidur barunya sekali lagi sebelum keluar. Sekali lagi ia diberi kamar yang biasanya kamar nyonya rumah, kamar yang sangat mewah dalam setiap detailnya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tidur disini kemarin malam. Senyumnya melebar. Ia ragu akan tidur disini malam ini.

Oh, rasanya seperti di surge, benar-benar seperti di surge, menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama Chanyeol, tidur dalam pelukan pria itu, dan terbangun mendapati Chanyeol masih ada disampingnya. Dan disambut oleh salah satu senyum Chanyeol yang menawan sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar terjaga, ciuman yang mengarah ke hal-hal lain.. Baekhyun tidak ragu ia telah membuat pilihan yang tepat. Ia bahagia. Itulah yang terpenting saat ini.

Chanyeol menunggunya di dasar tangga, mengulurkan jubah bulu putih dengan lapisan satin putih didalamnya yang disampirkan di bahu Baekhyun sebelum ia menyerahkan penutup telinga dengan warna senada.

"Kau memanjakanku, Chanyeol."

"Itu memang niatku, Sayang," sahut Chanyeol serius, senyumnya hangat, matanya yang gelap memuji penampilan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri terlihat mengesankan dalam seragamnya yang lain, jaket putih, dengan epolet emas di bahunya, kerah berpinggiran emas, serta selempang biru Orde St. Andrew yang disampirkan di depan dada, medali yang dikenakan bukan karena alasan lain selain untuk membuat Baekhyun terkesan. Tetapi Chanyeol-lah yang terkesan, dan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari Baekhyun selagi menuntun Baekhyun kedalam kereta dan selama mereka meluncur beberapa blok ke pesta tujuan mereka.

Baekhyun sangat cantik dalam pakaiannya yang indah, dan Chanyeol teringat jelas pada potret yang dilukis Kyungsoo, yang kini tergantung di ruang kerja Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol resah setiap kali menatapnya. Tidak ada yang akan mengira bahwa pria mungil dihadapannya ini adalah pelayan, aktor, atau apapun dirinya—tidak saat berpenampilan seperti itu. Chanyeol juga tidak akan mengetahui status Baekhyun kalau saat pertama dulu melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia jadi sadar bahwa pakaian dan keaadaanlah yang membuatnya yakin Baekhyun bukan bangsawan seperti yang diakui pria itu. Dan bagaimana kalau Chanyeol salah? Perutnya melilit. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin salah,. Tetapi sepertiya mengajak Baekhun ke pertemuan sebesar itu pada kali pertama kemunculannya di depan publik bukan ide bagus.

Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun senang, memamerkan diri, menuruti saran Sehun dan memperlakukan Baekhun seperti seorang _Lord_ dan bukannya menyembunyikan Baekhun dibalik pintu tertutup. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol takut membagi Baekhyun dengan orang lain. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menyembunyikan Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa kau akan memperkenalkanku kepada orang-orang, Chanyeol. Jadi katakan kepadaku, aku harus menjadi siapa?"

Apakah Baekhyun bisa membaca pikirannya? "Menjadi orang yang kau katakan—Baekhyun St. John."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi kalau kau bermaksud memperkenalkanku seperti itu, kurasa tidak sopan kalau aku membantahnya."

Baekhyun sedang menggodanya. Kenapa Baekhyun menggodanya, apalagi menyangkut identitas pria mungil itu sendiri? "Baek, apakah kau yakin kau ingin menghadiri acara ini?"

"Dan tidak memamerkan setelan ini? Astaga, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menghadiri pesta. Tentu saja aku ingin pergi."

Baekhyun mulai lagi, mencecerkan sedikit informasi tentang kehidupannya yang tidak mungkin benar, tetapi mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu secara spontan, tanpa berpikir, tanpa alasan, hanya mengobrol secara alami. Kereta berhenti sebelum Chanyeol bisa menetapkan pikiran apakah ia harus mengecewakan Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang atau mengharapkan yang terbaik. Mengetahui menyinggung beberapa orang malam ini, dan spekulasi tentang dirinya pasti akan merajalela. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba emosi disini?

"Kau tahu bagaimana.. Maksudku, kau tidak akan menimbulkan—"

"Apa yang kau cemaskan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya, tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang membuat Chanyeol resah.

"Tidak apa-apa," elak Chanyeol, menurunkan Baekhyun ke tanah. "Ayo. Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan di luar sini."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke mansion besar, tempat mereka menyerahkan jubah bulu mereka kepada pelayan yang sudah menunggu, lalu menaiki tangga ganda dari marmer ke ruang pesta di atas. Kalau ada antrean resepsi, antrean itu sudah bubar saat ini. Tuan rumahlah yang pertama kali menyambut mereka, mencegat mereka tepat diambang pintu yang lebar, dan seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, ia memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai Baekhyun St. John.

Baekhyun terkesan ketika memandang berkeliling. Ruangan itu luar biasa besar, benar-benar ruang pesta dan bukannya beberapa ruangan yang dijadikan satu. Enam lampu gantung menciptakan penerangan yang luar biasa, memantulkan apa yang pastinya perhiasan senilai jutaan _rubel_. Dari sekitar dua ratus tamu disana, setengahnya sedang berdansa, yang lain berkumpul di sisi ruangan, berbicara dalam kelompok atau pasangan, atau berjalan diantara meja-meja makanan yang ada di ujung ruangan panjang itu.

Seorang pelayan berseragam datang menghampiri dengan senampan minuman, tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya saat ini. Chanyeol mengambil satu gelas dan menghabiskannya sekali tenggak, meletakkan gelas kosong itu kembali ke nampan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Gugup, Chanyeol?"

"Apa yang bisa membuatku gugup?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan membuatmu malu diantara teman-temanmu disini. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang mungkin diketahui rakyat jelata tentang cara bersikap di tengah-tengah masyarakat terhormat sepert ini? Berikan pakaian indah untuknya, tetapi ia masih tetap rakyat jelata bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana suasana hati Baekhyun. Pria itu tidak marah. Ekspresinya penuh humor. Tetapi gurauannya jelas sinis.

"Yeol, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan datang malam ini? Aku pasti—oh, apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, Hun, tidak ada yang penting," sahut Chanyeol lega. "Baekhyun, mari kuperkenalkan—Pangeran Sehun Dashkov."

"Baekhyun?" Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu matanya melebar ketika menoleh kembali kepada Chanyeol. "Bukan Baekhyun yang _itu!_ Tapi kusangka.. Maksudku.." Melihat Chanyeol yang memberengut, Sehun terdiam, wajahnya merona.

"Kau sudah berbicara tanpa berpikir, bukan, Pangeran Dashkov?" kata Baekhyun tajam. "Biar kutebak. Karena Chanyeol sudah jelas bercerita tentangku kepadamu, kau mungkin mengharapkan seseorang yang lebih cantik? Tapi kami semua tidak mungkin tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik, _My Lord_ , sayang sekali. Keherananmu karena minat Chanyeol terhadapku tidak lebih besar dari keherananku sendiri, itu bisa kupastikan padamu."

"Baek, tolonglah, kau bisa membuat temanku ini memotong lidahnya sendiri supaya kau puas. Dia tidak sadar kau sedang menggodanya."

"Omong kosong, Chanyeol. Dia tahu aku hanya bercanda. Dia hanya malu karena mengabaikanku pada pandangan pertama."

"Kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah kulakukan lagi, _Lord_ , aku bersumah pada Tuhan!" Sehun meyakinkannya dengan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tertawa senang, membuat Sehun tercengang seolah menyadari sesuatu yang baru. Chanyeol juga terpengaruh suara gembira itu. Chanyeol suka mendengar tawa Baekhyun, walaupun itu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan tempat ini.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kearahnya, lengannya merangkul pinggang pria mungil itu, dan berbisik serak di telinganya, "Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, Mungil, kau akan menempatkanku dalam kesulitan yang selalu kualami ketika bersamamu—menginginkan tempat tidur yang tidak ada di dekat sini."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, terkejut melihat pria itu serius, dan wajahnya merona manis sampai Chanyeol harus menunduk menciumnya, tidak peduli dimana mereka berada saat itu dan siapa yang menyaksikan mereka. Kata-kata Sehun yang datar menghentikan mereka.

"Aku akan mencegahmu membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mabuk kepayang, Yeol, dengan berdansa dengan pasanganmu. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan," sahut Chanyeol cepat dan ketus.

"Tapi aku tidak," Baekhyun menambahkan, melangkah keluar dari pelukan Chanyeol dan tersenyum hangat kepada Sehun. "Tapi harus kuperingatkan bahwa ada orang yang akan memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak mungkin tahu cara berdansa, Pangeran Dashkov. Apa kau bersedia menanggung resiko kakimu mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

"Dengan segala senang hati."

Sehun menuntun Baekhyun ke lantai dansa sebelum Chanyeol bisa memprotes lagi. Ia menatap mereka, tidak sadar wajahnya memberengut, berusaha keras tidak menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik pria mungil itu kembali ke sisinya, seperti niatnya semula. _Itu hanya Sehun,_ Chanyeol mengingatkan diri sendiri. Sehun tidak akan merayu Baekhyun, tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak suka melihat lengan pria lain ditubuh Baekhyun, bahkan lengan temannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika Sehun kembali sendirian, Chanyeol langsung meledak. "Apa maksudmu menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Aleksandr?"

"Tenanglah, Yeol," kata Sehun kaget. "Kau melihat pria itu menyudutkan kami sebelum kami meninggalkan lantai dansa. Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau Baekhyun setuju berdansa lagi?"

"Seharusnya kau mengingatkan Aleksandr."

"Dia tidak berbahaya, dan—" Sehun harus memutar tubuh Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol hendak berjalan ke lantai dansa. Sehun menariknya ke samping, jauh dari telinga-telinga yang penasaran. "Kau sudah gila? Kau akan membuat keributan hanya karena Baekhyun berdansa dan bersenang-senang? Demi Tuhan, Yeol, ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tajam, lalu menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. "Kau benar. Aku—oh, persetan, mabuk kepayang istilah yang terlalu remeh." Ia tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Apakah kau belum berhasil menaklukkan pria mungil itu?"

"Kenapa? Menurutmu hal itu bisa mengurangi obsesiku? Kuyakinkan padamu tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu yang kaubutuhkan, temanku, adalah gangguan. Natalia ada disini, kalau kau tidak sadar."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tidak, bodoh, aku tahu itu," sergah Sehun tak sabar. "Tapi dia sudah menyempitkan pilihan dan akhirnya punya nama untukmu, atau begitulah yang dikatakannya kepadaku tadi. Calon pengantin yang sempurna untukmu. Ingat, kau memintanya—"

"Lupakan saja," sela Chanyeol tajam. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah."

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Kalau aku tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menikah sama sekali."

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin serius!" Sehun memprotes. "Bagaimana dengan ahli waris yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kau benar-benar serius, bukan?"

"Diam," desis Chanyeol. "Aleksandr akan membawanya kembali kemari."

"Dan oh, aku lupa mengatakan padamu, Yeol. Kurasa, Baekhyun benar seorang bangsawan, aku pernah melihat seseorang dengan mata sama persis sepertinya di Inggris," ucap Sehun. "Uhm, lebih tepatnya, aku sudah meniduri pemilik mata tersebut." Sehun meringis.

Selama satu jam berikutnya, Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun luput dari pandangannya, dan Baekhyun sangat menikmati setiap saat itu. Chanyeol terus berdansa dengannya, menggodanya tanpa ampun tentang menginjak kakinya, sementara Baekhyun tidak melakukannya sekalipun. Suasana hati Chanyeol sedang sangat baik, dan Baekhyun bersenang-senang—sampai Chanyeol meninggalkannya dalam pengawasan Sehun sementara pria itu mengambilkan minuman dingin untuk mereka, dan Sehun langsung dikendalikan oleh _countess_ pemberani yang tidak mau menerima penolakan dan menyeret Sehun langsung ke lantai dansa. Kalau Sehun masih ada disana, pria itu pasti akan menjauhkannya dari sekelompok tukang gosip yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun., yang sepertinya tidak peduli jika Baekhyun berada dalam jarak dengar. Seharusnya Baekhyun sendiri bergerak menjauh, tetapi awalnya ia merasa tertarik mendengarkan.

"Tapi Anna, dia orang Inggris, salah satu kerabat Chanyeol dari pihak ibunya. Kalau tidak kenapa Chanyeol menjaganya dengan sangat ketat?"

"Untuk membuat Tatiana cemburu, tentu saja. Tidakkah kau lihat Tatiana datang kesini bersama tunangannya?"

"Omong kosong. Kalau Chanyeol ingin membuat Tatiana cemburu, dia bisa mendekati Natalia. Wanita itu juga ada disini, kau tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, Tatiana tahu Natalia adalah simpanan Chanyeol, dan sudah pasti tahu Chanyeol kembali mengunjungi Natalia setelah Tatiana memilih Count Lysenko dan bukannya Chanyeol. Kau sudah dengar betapa marahnya Chanyeol tentang itu?"

"Tidak marah, Anna. Anak malang itu begitu tertekan sampai langsung datang ke St. Petersburg dan jarang meninggalkan rumah selama tiga bulan terakhir."

"Well, dia sudah jelas sembuh dari depresinya malam ini."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak berpikir dia ingin Tatiana tahu betapa menderita dirinya, bukan? Sayang sekali Tatiana mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan memperkenalkan tunangannya kepada Chanyeol. Dan itu setelah Chanyeol datang ke Moscow hanya untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka."

"Kalau begitu menurutmu Chanyeol masih mencintainya?"

"Kau tidak berpikir begitu? Lihat saja dia, didekat orkestra sana. Katakan padaku pria mana yang tidak mencintainya?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri dan ikut memandang Tatiana. Ia cepat-cepat berpaling dan berjalan pergi sampai tidak bisa lagi menguping komentar-komentar itu. Tapi kerusakan sudah terjadi. Putri Tatiana adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihat Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol masih mencintai wanita itu? Bagaimana mungkin tidak?

 _Chanyeol memanfaatkanmu, Baekhyun, dan berbohong padamu tentang ke luar negeri. Kenapa? Apakah dia begitu kecewa pada sang putri sampai dia lupa memulangkanmu tepat pada waktunya? Kenapa Chanyeol merepotkan dirinya denganmu? Kenapa dia berpura-pura menginginkanmu sementara kau bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan makhluk cantik seperti Tatiana Ivanova?_

" _Lord_ Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hampir tidak berbalik, karena sudah lama tidak dipanggil seperti itu. Tetapi ia berbalik, mengenali suara itu. Ia mengerang dalam hati, lalu dari sudut matanya ia melihat Chanyeol sudah kembali. Tetapi pria itu berhenti melangkah beberapa meter dari sana, wajahnya memucat mendengar cara pria itu memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa mencemaskan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia harus menghadapi Duta Besar terlebih dahulu, teman baik ayahnya—demi Tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan pria itu disini?

"Benar-benar kejutan, Lord—"

"Kau terkejut! Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mataku ketika melihatmu berdansa tadi. Kubilang tidak, itu tidak mungkin si kecil Baekhyun, tapi ini memang kau, demi Tuhan. Sedang apa kau di Rusia?"

"Ceritanya panjang," elak Baekhyun, langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Saya rasa Anda belum mendengar kabar dari ayah saya?"

"Sudah, dan aku harus memberitahumu—"

"Apakah beliau menyebut-nyebut tentang kakakku— pernikahan mungkin?"

Kali ini Baekhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. "Sebenarnya, Lord Luhan sudah dalam pelariannya merencanakan kawin lari dengan pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Tapi Earl marah besar, tentu saja, sampai kemudian ia mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya menyisir Inggris dan berhasil memisahkan mereka sebelum pemberkatan selesai. Jadi memang pernikahannya batal."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun hampir memekik kaget. "Maksud Anda semua ini sia-sia? L-lalu bagaimana Luhan sekarang?"

"Apanya? Aku tidak tahu soal itu," cetus pria itu. "Ayahmu hanya menyebut pernikahan kakakmu yang batal dalam ceritanya dan kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang, karena kalian berdua menghilang pada hari yang sama. George menduga kakakmu kawin lari, kau tahu, jadi sesaat dia mengira kau ikut bersama Luhan sebagai pendamping. Ketika ayahmu menemukan pasangan itu di gereja, ayahmu sadar bahwa kau tidak ada disana. Ayahmu sudah berusaha membongkar seluruh isi Inggris untukmu, namun Earl tak juga menemukanmu selama sebulan ia melakukan pencarian. Mereka mengira kau sudah meninggal, My Lord."

Baekhyun mengerang sedih. "Saya—ah, surat saya yang menjelaskan semuanya pasti hilang di suatu tempat. Oh, ini mengerikan!"

"Mungkin kau perlu menulis surat lagi kepada ayahmu," kata Chanyeol kaku, akhirnya melangkah maju.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sepenuhnya pulih dari kekagetannya. Malah, kalau ekspresinya bisa dijadikan petunjuk, kelihatannya emosinya yang terkenal itu akan meledak. Nah, kenapa pula pria itu yang harus marah?

"Chanyeol, _my boy_. Yah, kau sudah mengenal Lord Baekhyun St. John bukan? Aku melihat kalian berdua berdansa tadi."

"Ya, Lord Baekhyun dan saya sudah pernah bertemu, dan kalau Anda tidak keberatan, Duta Besar, saya ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya."

Chanyeol tidak memberi waktu bagi Duta Besar untuk memprotes, apalagi kepada Baekhyun, karena ia langsung menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari ruang pesta dan keluar dari bangunan itu. Di tangga luar, Baekhyun menarik napas, tetapi ketika ia hendak mengomeli Chanyeol, ia didorong ke dalam kereta dan Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali berbicara.

"Jadi semua itu benar! Semuanya benar! Apakah kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, _Lord_ Baekhyun? Apakah kau tahu akibatnya—"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah _kulakukan_?" Baekhyun terkesiap tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah memberitahumu siapa aku. Kaulah orang sok tahu yang tidak percaya padaku."

"Kau bisa saja meyakinkanku! Kau bisa saja memberitahuku apa yang sedang dilakukan putra seorang Earl ditengah jalan, memakai kain rombengan, sendirian."

"Tapi aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Dan yang kukenakan itu bukan kain rombengan, tapi seragam pelayanku. Sudah kukatakan padamu!"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!"

"Sudah! Sudah kukatakan padamu aku menyamar supaya bisa menguntit kakakku, karena aku merasa dia akan kawin lari. Dan kau tahu? Luhan memang kawin lari, untungnya semuanya sudah gagal. Dan aku bisa saja mencegahnya sebelum pemberkatan kalau bukan karena kau!"

"Baek, kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu kepadaku."

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah menceritakan kepadamu. Pasti begitu." Melihat Chanyeol yang terus melotot, Baekhyun membentak, " _Well_ , apa bedanya? Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku, statusku. Aku bahkan menyebutkan keterampilanku, dan aku sudah membuktikan beberapa diantaranya dengan sangat baik. Tapi sampai hari ini, aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima kenyataan. Demi Tuhan, Marushia benar. Kalian orang-orang Rusia layak mendapat penghargaan tertinggi karena berpegang teguh pada kesan pertama."

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Baekhyun kaku.

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan menikah."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Chanyeol berteriak lagi. "Baru kemarin kau ingin menikah denganku. Kau bahkan marah ketika aku menjelaskan bahwa itu tidak mungkin."

"Tepat sekali," balas Baekhyun, matanya berkilat-kilat basah. "Kemarin aku tidak cukup baik bagimu. Hari ini tiba-tiba cukup baik? _Well_ , tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu dalam situasi apapun."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah, melotot marah keluar jendela kereta. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau ia mengenal Chanyeol sedikit lebih baik, walaupun hanya sedikit, ia pasti sadar bahwa amarah Chanyeol tidak ditujukan kepadanya, tetapi pada diri sendiri. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu itu. Dan ia menganggap serius kata-kata Chanyeol. Berani-beraninya Chanyeol menyalahkannya? Berani-beraninya Chanyeol menyarankan menikah dengannya _sekarang_ , sementara Chanyeol tidak mencintainya, sementara itu hanya untuk memuaskan perasaan bersalahnya? Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan suami yang menikahinya karena pria itu merasa _terpaksa_. Baekhyun punya harga diri yang lebih besar daripada itu, demi Tuhan.

 **-Firelight-**

Lapisan salju yang mulus, tak bernoda sejauh mata memandang, memberi kesan tanah yang tak terjamah oleh manusia, tidak memiliki kehidupan, terasing, atau terlahir kembali, dibersihkan dari semua kerusakan akibat peradaban. Pemandangan ini sangat indah—semak-semak berubah menjadi bukit-bukit kecil dengan selimut putih tebal, pohon-pohon telanjang mengacungkan jari-jari gelap kearah langit mendung—begitu sepi, mendamaikan pikiran yang kacau.

Chanyeol berhenti dijalan itu, atau apa yang dianggapnya jalan, karena badai salju yang mengarah ke wilayah ini telah menghilangkan tanda apapun yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa ia masih berada dijalan yang benar. Ia sudah diperingatkan oleh tuan rumahnya, Count Berdyaev, untuk tidak berangkat secepat ini, bahwa ia seharusnya tinggal sehari lagi hanya untuk meyakinkan badai sudah berlalu, Chanyeol menolak.

Apa yang dimulai sebagai keinginan sederhana untuk menyendiri sesaat supaya ia bisa berpikir tanpa keberadaan Baekhyun didekatnya, berubah menjadi kepergian dari St. Petersburg selama hampir seminggu. Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah tiga hari berkuda ketika badai tiba-tiba muncul, memaksanya menghabiskan beberapa hari lagi sebagai tamu Count. Kini ia sangat tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah, Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan sendiri, dan fakta Chanyeol yang kabur pada malam pertengkaran mereka sama sekali tidak membantu.

Ada alasan lain kenapa ia meninggalkan rumah Berdyaev begitu badai reda. Tatiana Ivanova muncul disana bersama rombongan yang terdiri atas sepuluh orang, termasuk Lysenko, karena membutuhkan tempat bernaung dari badai seperti halnya Chanyeol. Situasi rumah itu tak tertahankan, diperburuk ketika ia harus menyaksikan Tatiana yang memutuskan pertunangan dengan Lysenko. Kalau tatapan bisa berbicara, pria itu jelas menyalahkan Chanyeol karena perubahan situasi tersebut.

Dalam kesunyian, bunyi pistol terdengar memekakkan. Terkejut, Chanyeol terpental kebelakang ketika kudanya mundur mendadak. Kejatuhannya ditahan oleh salju setinggi tiga puluh sentimeter, tetapi ia terguncang sejenak. Ketika mendongak, ia melihat kudanya yang ketakutan menghilang di kejauhan, tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya cemas.

Ia berguling berjongkok dan melihat hutan di belakangnya. Ia langsung melihat Lysenko, karena pria itu tidak berusaha menyembunyikan diri. Jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti berdetak. Pria itu mengacungkan pistol untuk menembak lagi—tapi ragu. Mata mereka bertemu di kejauhan, dan penderitaan yang dilihat Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti. Lalu Lysenko menurunkan senjata itu, memutar dan memacu kudanya kearah ia datang tadi.

Apa yang membuat seseorang melakukan sesuatu seperti ini? Chanyeol tahu. Tatiana. Lysenko jelas mengira Chanyeol-lah yang bertanggung jawab karena Lysenko kehilangan wanita itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yeol? Pria itu baru saja mencoba membunuhmu, dan kau berdiri disini membuat alasan untuknya." Chanyeol mendesah jijik. "demi Tuhan, sekarang aku berbicara sendiri seperti Baekhyun."

Ia berbalik untuk melihat apakah kudanya berhenti di ujung jalan, tetapi tidak. Kudanya tak terlihat, walaupun cukup mudah diikuti. Chanyeol mendesah lagi. Tepat seperti yang diinginkannya; perjalanan panjang menembus salju. Tetapi setidaknya ia mampu melakukannya. Orang idiot itu bisa membidiknya dengan mudah, tetapi tidak melakukannya. Sepertinya Lysenko masih punya hati nurani.

Chanyeol berubah pikiran ketika satu jam kemudian mendapati kudanya dengan kaki patah dan terpaksa membunuhnya. Ia ditinggalkan dengan kecurigaan menggelisahkan bahwa Count Lysenko tahu pasti apa yang dilakukannya. Karena tidak mengenal wilayah ini, berjam-jam dari rumah Berdyaev, tanpa rumah ataupun desa yang terlihat, dengan langit semakin mendung setiap menitnya, Chanyeol mendapat kesan bahwa ia tidak hanya tersesat, tetapi juga berada dalam bahaya karena akan terjebak dalam badai lain tanpa tempat bernaung. Peluangnya sangat tipis.

Ia cepat-cepat berjalan kearah yang ditujunya. Ia sudah terlalu jauh dari rumah Berdyaev untuk mencoba kembali kesana, jadi satu-satunya harapannya adalah mencari tempat berlindung sebelum malam tiba dengan terus berjalan.

Tidak lama kemudian rasa dingin menembus sarung tangan dan sepatu bot kulitnya, tangan dan kakinya mati rasa. Jaket bulunya lumayan membantu, tetapi tidak kalau suhu udara jatuh begitu malam menjelang. Tapi setidaknya salju sudah berhenti turun. Dan tepat sebelum cahaya matahari menghilang sepenuhnya, ia menemukan gudang kecil, indikasi bahwa ia pasti memasuki properti seseorang. Walaupun sangat ingin mencari pemilik properti itu, ia tidak berani karena tidak ada rumah sejauh mata memandang. Kekuatannya sudah berkurang karena berjalan menembus salju sepanjang hari, dan cahaya matahari sudah menghilang.

Ternyata bangunan itu gudang kosong, mungkin pernah digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan, tetapi sekarang kosong, terlalu kosong. Tak ada apapun yang bisa digunakan Chanyeol untuk menyalakan api, kecuali ia ingin melepaskan papan dinding gudang itu sendiri dan kehilangan penyekat rasa dingin yang ditawarkannya. Percuma. Rasa dingin masih berhasil menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah di dinding, walaupun angin tidak masuk. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali, dan begitu pagi tiba, Chanyeol akan bisa menemukan rumah yang pastinya ada didekat sana.

Chanyeol meringkuk di tanah dingin di sudut, merapatkan jaket, dan tidur, berharap tubuh Baekhyun yang hangat ada disampingnya—tidak, sebaiknya ia menyimpan harapannya untuk bangun ketika pagi tiba, karena itulah salah satu hasil pahit ketika berhadapan dengan musim dingin Rusia, jatuh tertidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

 **-Firelight-**

Baekhyun mendekatinya dari balik kabut, hangat dan menggoda, dan pria itu tidak lagi marah kepadanya. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkannya karena kekacauan yang Chanyeol timbulkan dalam hidup pria mungil itu. Baekhyun mencintainya, hanya dirinya. Tetapi salju turun lagi dan Baekhyun mulai menghilang. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun dibalik salju, tidak bisa menemukannya, tak peduli betapa jauh ia berlari, tak peduli betapa keras ia memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah pergi.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuatnya yakin ia sudah meninggal dan bisa membuatnya kena serangan jantung kalau ia tidak dengan cepat melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai. Matanya terfokus kembali.

"Kai?"

"Kau lihat, Soo." Kai terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya menunggu sampai keadaannya membaik."

"Kau masih tidak tahu pasti," protes Kyungsoo. "Dia baru saja pingsan lagi. Aku sendiri akan pingsan kalau dihadapkan pada hantu."

"Aku hantu? Biar kuberitahu—"

"Demi Tuhan!" Chanyeol terkesiap tajam. "Apakah ini benar-benar kau, Kai?"

"Ya, senyata-nyatanya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagimana?" Kai tersenyum lebar. " _Well_ , aku bisa bercerita padamu tentang bagaimana rumitnya perjalan bisnisku menuju Romania dengan para prajurit pengecut yang tidak cukup mampu melindungiku. Atau aku bisa bercerita bagaimana cepatnya aku merenovasi tambang di Siberia dan membuat infrastruktur baru di Armenia dan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan besi milikmu." Ia berhenti untuk memberi efek, mata abunya berkerut. "Atau aku bisa bercerita tentang bagaimana putri Alexandrov-ku yang terkenal ini memohon untuk segera dinikahi karena keterbatasan waktuku untuk menemuinya."

"Jadi yang mana yang akan kau ceritakan kapadaku?"

"Jangan biarkan dia menggodamu, Yeol," sela Kyungsoo. "Semuanya benar kalau kita harus percaya padanya dan kurasa kita harus melakukannya."

"Apakah kalian sudah benar-benar menikah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai tertawa. " _Well_ , kau boleh santai sekarang," kata Kai bangga. "Aku bukan hanya menikahinya, tapi dia sudah memberiku seorang putra, alasan kenapa kami begitu lama kembali kesini. Kami harus menunggu sampai anak itu lahir sebelum Kyung bisa bebas bepergian."

Chanyeol berubah tenang, tetapi hanya karena lemah. "Karena kemunculanmu sudah bisa dijelaskan, apakah ada yang bisa memberitahuku kenapa kalian berdua mengelilingi tempat tidurku dan bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini? Apakah aku hanya bermimpi tersesat—"

"Itu bukan mimpi, Yeol." Kyungsoo duduk diranjang untuk memberinya minum. "Kau sakit begitu parah sampai kami tidak yakin kau bisa sembuh."

"Kau bergurau lagi?" Tapi tidak satu pun dari wajah itu yang tersenyum. "Berapa lama?"

"Tiga minggu."

"Mustahil!" Chanyeol meledak.

Ia mencoba bangun, tetapi diserang rasa pening dan terjatuh kembali ke bantal, sambil memejamkan mata. Tiga minggu hidupnya sudah berlalu, tanpa diingatnya sama sekali? Emosi membanyangkan kemungkinan itu membuatnya kacau.

"Yeol, tolonglah, kau tidak boleh kesal," kata Kyungsoo dengan kerutan cemas. "Dokter bilang begitu kau sadar, kau harus tetap beristirahat tanpa gangguan dan memulihkan diri dengan perlahan."

"Kau sudah mengalami saat-saat yang sulit," tambah Kai. "Kau demam tinggi hampir sepanjang waktu, walaupun ada kalanya kau terbangun dan sepertinya sangat normal, membuat kami berpikir semuanya sudah berakhir, tetapi demamnya kembali menyerang."

"Ya, aku sudah memberitahumu tiga kali bagaimana kau bisa tiba disini dan apa yang terjadi padamu," kata Kyungsoo." Kau cukup sadar untuk menuntut, memberi perintah, dan membuat orang kesal. Kau ingat?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mendesah. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini, kalau kau tidak keberatan menjelaskannya lagi?"

"Beberapa prajurit menemukanmu saat mencari pelayan yang kabur," Kyungsoo menjelaskan. "Mereka mengira sudah menemukannya ketika melihat jejakmu yang mengarah ke gudang tempatmu berada. Tak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama kau disana, karena kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu mereka siapa dirimu."

"Mereka membawamu ke barak, dan untunglah seseorang mengenalimu dan mengirim berita kepada kami," Kai menjelaskan. "Ketika Vladimir tiba disana, kau cukup sadar untuk menyuruhnya membawamu pulang."

"Yang ternyata adalah kesalahan," Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Kau terjebak dalam badai yang sudah melanda wilayah itu beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kau butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk tiba disini. Saat kau sudah semakin parah sampai aku takut kau bisa mati."

"Omong-omong, kapan kalian berdua tiba disini?"

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Aku mengharapkan sambutan besar-besaran, dan ternyata mendapati semua orang duduk disini dengan wajah muram, mencemaskanmu."

"Semua orang?" Semangat Chanyeol bangkit. "Baekhyun juga? Apakah dia cemas?"

Kai terkejut. "Baekhyun? Baekhyun St. John?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Maksudnya si pria kecil—"

"Lord Baekhyun St. John." Chanyeol mendelik kepadanya.

"Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan kepadaku apakah ini benar Baekhyun St. John yang sedang kita bicarakan?" tanya Kai yang kemudian tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol, pertama-tama pada Kai yang tatapan datarnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh kepada adik bungsunya. "Soo? Dia _ada_ disini, kan?"

"Sebenarnya—"

Kyungsoo tidak berkata lebih banyak lagi, raut wajahnya yang resah memperingatkan Chanyeol bahwa ia menahan berita buruk. "Vladimir!" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kai panik. "Dimana dia? Carikan dia untukku." Dan lagi, "Vladimir!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol ke ranjang sementara Kai hanya melongo disebelahnya. "Kau tidak bisa melalukan ini, Yeol! Kondisimu akan kembali memburuk—"

"Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin anak buahmu tahu, jadi kau bisa tenang dan menunggu sampai dia datang kesini—"

" _My Lord?"_ Vladimir muncul, bergegas mendekati ranjang, menyadari keresahan Chanyeol. "Dia pergi ke Kedutaan Inggris, _My Lord_."

"Kapan?"

"Sehari setelah Anda pergi. Dia masih ada disana."

"Kau yakin?"

"Saya menyuruh orang berjaga-jaga disana, _My Lord._ Katanya dia belum melihat pria itu pergi."

Ketegangan mengalir dari tubuh Chanyeol, membuatnya begitu lemah sampai ia tidak bisa menjaga matanya tetap terbuka. Selama ia tahu dimana Baekhyun berada..

"Sekarang, bisakah seseorang memberitahuku kebenaran tentang siapa Baekhyun ini?" tuntut Kai.

"Dia akan menjadi iparmu, Kai, begitu aku bisa berdiri lagi. Dan benar itu adalah Lord Baekhyun St. John yang kau maksud, dan yang kau kenal."

"Apa?!" Kai terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu? Hubungan apa yang terjalin denganmu?"

"Ceritanya akan panjang. Omong-omong, senang melihatmu lagi," tambah Chanyeol, sebelum kantuk menyerangnya.

"Kukira dia tidak terlalu ingin menikah." Kai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut seraya mengamit tangan kanan Kai dan menariknya perlahan keluar dari kamar, lalu berkata, "Kurasa seseorang sudah membuatnya berubah pikiran."

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Hi! Anybody misses this fiction? Or misses me? Ehe. "Kak, ini uda 2017 " Yea, darling this is 2017! Happy belated New Year for all of you, wish it will be great year ahead! And, thank you sooo very much for stick around till today, I've been missing and lost my feeling, but you guys bring it on again! Aku ngecek akun ini dan udah ada sekian pesan dari kalian yang ngantri minta di-update, maafin udah bikin kalian lumutan, karatan, bertambah usianya setahun, eheh, tapi semoga nggak selama nunggu si doi membalas perasaanmu ya, eheh. Enjoy!  
_

 _I got three days of holy-day, sadly, this is the last day, besok harus pindah lagi, kerja lagi. So I decided to write this, and one or probably two last chapter on the waaayyy! Prepare yourselves for the end. Happy ending tidak ya? Hmm.._

 _And, do you think what is best, whether I write another YAOI or GS Fem!Baek into the fiction?_

Thank you, lovely motherfckrs!~~


	15. Ch 13

_Disclaimer: Secret Fire belongs to Johanna Lindsey. Since I'm falling in love with the story, I decided to remake it into a fiction. No profits taken._

* * *

Firelight; Particle Six

The End Is Coming: A Bunch of Truth

Chapter 12

 **warn(s): IRREGULAR PLOT, Long-ass Chapter, Contain a lot of typos, Historical!AU; Eastern-Europe's view; YAOI, MPreg!**

* * *

"Lord Baekhyun, apakah Anda bersedia menerima tamu pagi ini?"

Baekhyun mendongak dari pembukuannya sambil mendesah. "Siapa lagi kali ini, Fiona?" Kapan tetangga-tetangganya berhenti bersikap begitu ingin tahu? Ia sudah lelah.

"Beliau mengaku sebagai Duchess of Albemarle."

Baekhyun hanya menatap gadis itu sementara wajahnya memucat. Nenek Chanyeol? Disini? Apakah itu berarti.. Tidak, kalau Chanyeol ada di Inggris, pria itu pasti sudah datang mencarinya. Ya, kan?

"My Lord?"

Baekhyun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pelayan itu. "Ya, aku akan menemuinya. Bawa dia ke—Tunggu, dia sendirian, bukan?" Melihat anggukan Fiona, Baekhyun berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu bawa sang duchess ke sini. Kantorku lebih tidak resmi. Dan bawa minuman kesini, Fiona."

Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari belakang meja. Ia duduk disana, menggigit-gigit ujung pena bulunya, dan semakin gugup setiap detiknya. Kenapa nenek Chanyeol datang mengunjunginya? Tidak mungkin wanita itu tahu segalanya. Tidak ada yang tahu hal sebenarnya, bahkan ayah Baekhyun sendiri.

Sang earl menyatakan pengertian dalam surat yang diterima Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkan Rusia, tetapi itu adalah jawaban atas surat yang dikirim Baekhyun kepadanya, yang berisi kebohongan-kebohongan besar yang dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan kecemasan ayahnya dan memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, hanya saja ia belum siap pulang. Baekhyun tidak sanggup menceritakan yang sebenarnya, karena seorang ayah wajib membalaskan dendam atas kehormatan anaknya yang tercemar, dan Baekhyun tidak menginginkan semua itu.

Kisah tentang dirinya yang menjadi korban penculikan yang salah dan berakhir di Rusia adalah kisah yang paling mirip dengan kenyataan. Baekhyun menggunakan alasan yang diberikannya kepada Duta Besar dengan menyatakan bahwa ia sudah menulis surat begitu tiba di Rusia, tetapi surat itu pasti hilang di suatu tempat dan Baekhyun baru tahu tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Lalu dengan caranya yang tak bisa dibantah, ia memberitahu ayahnya bahwa selagi dipaksa menjalani perjalanan ini, ia akan memanfaatkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan lebih lama lagi. Ayahnya tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya, tapi mendoakan Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk biaya pengeluaran Baekhyun.

Tetapi, ayahnya mengerti, sampai Baekhyun pulang bersama Jackson tiga minggu lalu. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang Jackson, juga kenapa Baekhyun menolak membuat alasan tentang anak itu, dan hanya berkata bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dan anak merupakan hasil tak terelakkan dari kejadian semacam itu. Salah satu pertentangan diantara mereka adalah Baekhyun tidak mau menyebut nama ayah bayinya, hanya berkata bahwa ia bertemu pria itu ketika berkeliling Rusia, dan tidak, ia hanya tidak ingin menikah dengan pria itu. Apa yang harus mereka katakan kepada orang-orang? Tidak ada.

Baekhyun bukan orang pertama yang membawa bayi pulang setelah acara jalan-jalan, tetapi ia tidak akan menyatakan anak itu adalah anak yatim piatu yang ditemukannya. Alasan itu sudah terlalu sering diucapkan oleh bangsawan-bangsawan berkedudukan tinggi sampai hal itu tidak akan dipercaya lagi. Karena Baekhyun St. John tidak dianggap sebagai jenis lelaki yang pandai menjalin hubungan, ia yakin gosip dan spekulasi tentang dirinya tidak akan terlalu parah. Ia terbukti benar. Pendapat umum, walaupun ia tidak tahu bahwa Lucy-lah yang memulai gossip itu, menyataan bahwa Baekhyun kini _menjanda_ , terlalu sedih akan kematian suaminya sampai menolak berbicara tentang pria itu.

Baekhyun geli mendengarnya. Hal itu membuatnya mengabaikan semua pertanyaan tentang ayah putranya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Tidak berarti ia malu. Malah, Baekhyun sangat bangga pada putranya sampai ia senang memamerkannya kepada semua orang yang ingin melihatnya. Tetapi itu tidak termasuk nenek Chanyeol.

Jackson memiliki wajah Alexandrov yang terkenal, juga warna rambut ayahnya. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak senang melihat penampilan anaknya, tetapi Jackson jelas anak Chanyeol. Sang duchess hanya perlu melihat Jackson satu kali untuk menyadari kemiripannya. Kelak ketika sang duchess bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kemiripan itu pasti disebut-sebut, lalu Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya, bahwa ia mengandung anak Chanyeol; bahwa ia menolak menikah dengan Chanyeol, dan mungkin tidak bersedia memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa pria itu sudah memiliki pewaris. Chanyeol tidak akan menerimanya dengan baik. Pria itu bahkan akan mencoba merampas Jackson dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu.

Mendengar suara berdeham pelan, Baekhyun melompat berdiri dengan gugup. "Yang Mulia, silahkan masuk." Baekhyun menunjuk kursi di depan mejanya. "Saya rasa Anda mengenal ayah saya. Dia sedang berada di London, kalau Anda datang untuk menemui—"

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu, sayangku, dan tolong tidak usah bersikap resmi. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Lenore."

Lenore Cudworth sama sekali tidak seperti yang diduga Baekhyun, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya, selain bahwa beberapa wanita dalam posisi dan usia sang duchess selalu memegang teguh cara kuno, beberapa di antara meraka malah masih membedaki rambut mereka. Lenore mengenakan pakaian berpergian yang gaya, berwarna cerah, satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan usianya adalah rambutnya, yang disanggul rapi dengan gaya lebih tua yangs sesuai untuknya. Rambutnya abu keperakan, walaupun wajahnya memiliki sedikit kerutan. Ia masih wanita yang sangat cantik, dan Baekhyun merasa gelisah melihat dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan matanya yang cokelat gelap, karena mata sang duchess juga sama, walaupun sedikit lebih hangat, dengan lebih banyak garis tawa yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup,"

"Oh, aku tidak gugp," Baekhyun cepat-cepat menenangkannya. Sialan, ia sudah memulai dengan salah. "Dan tolong panggil aku Baek. Keluargaku memanggilku begitu."

"Dan bagaimana cara Chanyeol memanggilmu?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar menyatakan yang sebenarnya sebelum sempat bertanya, "Chanyeol siapa?" "Kenapa Anda datang kesini?" tanyanya lemah, agak takut.

"Untuk menemuimu. Untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu. Aku baru tahu kau udah kembali ke Inggris, kalau tidak aku mungkin sudah datang lebih awal,"

"Aku tidak mengira Anda jenis orang yang suka mencari-cari skandal, Yang Mulia."

Lenore tertawa. "Oh, Baek-ku sayang, betapa menyenangkan bertemu seseorang yang begitu blak-blakan. Tapi tidak, kuyakinkan padamu aku bukan pencari skandal. Begini, aku menerima surat yang cukup panjang dari bibi Chanyeol dari pihak ayahnya tahun lalu—kita sepakat kau mengenal cucuku, kan?" Ketika Baekhyun tidak mengerjap, Lenore tersenyum, tak tergoyahkan. "Well, bagaimanapun juga, Sonya, bibi Chanyeol, memang suka mengeluh padaku tentang kisah asmara Chanyeol. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menulis surat kepadaku, tidak diragukan lagi untuk mencoba menyakinkanku bahwa anak malang itu tak tertolong lagi, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kupercayai. Aku pasti sudah berhenti menulis surat kepadanya kalau kalau surat-surat itu tidak begitu menghibur. Tetapi surat yang satu ini sama sekali tidak menghibur. Ia menceritakan kepadaku bahwa Chanyeol sekarang membawa.. kekasihnya, kita sebut saja begitu. Bahwa sekarang Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya kembali dari Inggris dan Chanyeol bahkan melewati batas dengan menempatkan kekasihnya di rumahnya sendiri."

Baekhyun memucat. "Apakah dia kebetulan menyebut nama kekasih Chanyeol?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun mendesah. "Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku ada disana, Anda tahu. Jelas tidak seperti yang dikiranya. Dan aku ragu Chanyeol bahkan mengaku—oh, ini tidak ada hubungannya Anda—Anda tidak akan menyebut-nyebut tentang ini kepada ayahku, bukan?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Selama aku menghilang, dia mengira aku sudah mati."

"Maksudmu.. Aku minta maaf, Sayang, aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau menghilang dari Inggris, tapi baru tahu bahwa George tidak mengeri dimana kau berada. Semua orang menganggap kau pergi berpesiar ke Eropa. Tetapi bukankah sikapmu agak ceroboh? Aku tahu Chanyeol pria menarik, tapi kabur begitu saja dengannya—"

"Maafkan aku," sela Baekhyun tajam, "tapi kebetulan aku tidak punya pilihan dalam hal itu."

Sang duchess merona. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, sayangku. Dan sepertinya aku datang kesini dengan anggapan yang salah. Kukira—aku menganggap—kau menjalin hubungan dengan cucuku, dan putra yang kaubawa pulang mungkin anaknya. Kau lihat, aku sudah mendengar tentang anak ini, dan tadinya aku berharap, sebenarnya aku masih berharap.. Yang ingin kukatakan—"

"Jackson bukan putra Chanyeol!"

Lenore terenyak, terperangah mendengar penyangkalan keras itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyiratkan.. _Well_ , ya, kurasa begitu. Maafkan aku. Tapi mengingat kebanyakan orang menganggap cucuku sangat menarik, wajar saja aku menyimpulkan.. Oh, persetan dengan semuanya, Baek, aku ingin melihat anak itu."

"Tidak. Maksudku, dia sedang tidur dan—"

"Aku tidak keberatan menunggu."

"Tapi dia tidak sehat. Aku benar-benar merasa mengganggunya bukan ide bagus."

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Kita sedang membicarakan cicitku."

"Dia bukan cicit Anda," Baekhyun berkeras sama sekali tidak suka caranya menghindar, tetapi ia tidak bias berpikir jernih dalam kecemasannya. "Sudah kubilang Chanyeol bukan ayahnya. Astaga, dia sudah meninggalkanku di Novii Domik selama berbulan-bulan. Anda tahu berapa banyak pria di Novii Domik? Ratusan. Apakah aku perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi?"

Lenore tersenyum. "Yang seharusnya kau katakan, sayangku, adalah kau tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan Chanyeol, tapi kau tidak mengatakannya, bukan? Tidak, dan aku tidka percaya kau tipe orang yang suka merayu, jadi tidak usah mencobanya. Anak itu tidak tahu bukan? Itukah yang kau takutkan?"

"Yang Mulia, aku harus meminta Anda pergi sekarang," sahut Baekhyun kaku.

"Baiklah, sayangku, kau menang, saat ini." Suara Lenore masih ramah. Ia tidak menyerah pada emosi seperti yang sering dilakukan orang-orang yang lebih muda. Tetapi ia cukup tegas ketika menambahkan, "Tapi aku akan melihat Jackson-mu pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mau ditolak melihat cicit pertamaku, walaupun aku harus membawa ayahnya kesini untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu."

"Aku tidak akan menyarankan itu," sahut Baekhyun, kekesalannya mengambil alih. "Apakah Anda sadar dia akan marah besar kalau Anda membawanya kesini dengan sia-sia? Dan semuanya memang sia-sia."

"Entah kenapa aku meragukan itu."

 **-Firelight-**

"Bagaimana?" tuntut Chanyeol

Vladimir memasuki ruang makan dengan keengganan besar. "Dia tidak mau menerima bunganya, My Lord, juga surat Anda. Keduanya dikembalikan kepada saya, suratnya tidak dibuka."

Chanyeol meninju meja, menumpahkan anggur dan menjatuhkan tempat lilin di tengah meja. Seorang pelayan bergegas maju untuk menangkap tempat lilin sebelum terjadi kebakaran. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiki? Kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku sudah memintanya menikah denganku bukan?"

Vladimir tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu tidak ditanyakan kepadanya. Ia sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu ditujukan ratusan kali sebelumnya. Ia sendiri tidak punya jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Pangeran, selain hal sama yang dilakukan Vladimir sendiri, dan demi Tuhan, sudah berapa sering Vladimir bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia bias begitu bodoh, begitu buta, begitu kaku penilaiannya. Marushia memperburuk perasaannya dan menyombongkan diri, membual dirinya sudah tahu sejak lama, sementara Vladimir berpegang teguh pada kesalahpahamannya tentang Lord Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kalau Anda—"

Vladimir tidak melanjutkan lebih jauh, pelayan di pintu menyela dengan pengumuman, "Dowager Duchess—"

"Pria itu juga tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika nenek Chanyeol mendorongnya ke samping dan memasuki ruangan. Kenyataan bahwa neneknya gelisah terlihat jelas, walaupun Chanyeol yang cepat-cepat berdiri tidak menyadarinya karena terkejut.

"Nenek!"

"Jangan berani-berani kau memanggilku nenek, dasar pria ceroboh dan tidak bertanggung jawab!" ucap Lenore ketus sambil memukul lengan yang mencoba merangkulnya. "Apakah kau tahu betapa malunya aku karena ditanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di London begitu cepat padahal kau baru kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku tidak tahu kau ada disini sekarang ataupun waktu itu? Apa maksudmu datang ke Inggris dan tidak mengunjungiku, bahkan tidak memberitahuku kau ada disini, bukan hanya sekali tapi dua kali?"

Chanyeol tampak malu. "Aku berutang maaf padamu."

"Kau berutang lebih daripada itu," balas neneknya. "Kau berutang penjelasan padaku."

"Tentu saja, tapi duduklah dulu. Minumlah segelas anggur bersamaku."

"Aku akan duduk, tapi tidka mau anggur."

Dan Lenore pun duduk, langsung mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, menunggu, marah, tidak sabar. Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan menyuruh pelayan-pelayannya pergi dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, merasa terjebak. Apa yang bias ia katakana kepada neneknya? Yang pasti bukan kebenaran.

"Aku datang mengunjungimu, Nenek," Chanyeol mulai menjelasan.

"Terlambat tiga minggu?"

Jadi neneknya sudah tahu Chanyeol ada disini selama itu. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang diketahui neneknya ketika neneknya menambahkan, "Aku menulis surat kepadamu tidak lebih daripada sebulan yang lalu, dan aku tahu benar kau belum menerima suratku, jadi bukan itu sebabnya kau ada disini. Sekarang, jelaskan. Sedang apa kau disini, dan kenapa aku harus menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu?"

"Kau menulis surat kepadaku? Apakah ada yang penting?"

"Kau tidak akan mengelak dariku, Chanyeol. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kaurencanakan. Astaga, kau membuat putraku sendiri merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Dia pasti tahu kau ada disini, kalau kau tidak akan menggunakan rumah ini."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Paman Thomas. Aku memintanya untuk tidak berkata apa-apa saat ini, karena aku tahu kau akan memaksaku mengunjungimu di desa. Tapi yang sedang kulakukan ini terlalu penting.. Aku harus tetap di London, Nenek. Aku harus memastikan dia tidak menghilang lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang ingin kunikahi."

Alis Lenore terangkat. "Oh? Seingatku kaubilang kau akan menikah pada akhir tahun lalu. Ketika hal itu tidak terjadi dan aku menerima berita tentang pernikahan dadakan Kyungsoo, kukira kau tidak lagi terburu-buru mengikat dirimu pada sebuah hubungan."

"Itu sebelum aku bertemu Baekhyun."

"Bukan Baekhyun St. John?!" Lenore terkesiap.

"Bagaimana kau bias tahu? Tidak, jangan katakan padaku. Kurasa aku sudah membuat diriku terlihat bodoh. Karena aku sudah sering ditolak di pintu rumahnya, seluruh kota pasti sudah tahu. Dan mengejarnya di Piccadilly memang gila, terutama katika dia berhasil mengelak dariku."

"Baiklah, kurasa kau mengikuti Lord Baekhyun sampai kesini, dan itulah sebabnya kau ada disini sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan awal tahun ini?"

"Saat itu aku juga sedang mencari Baekhyun. Kukira dia sudah kembali kesini, tapi aku salah. Yang kudapatkan saat itu adalah dia sepertinya sedang berkeliling Eropa, tidak ada yang tahu ke mana tepatnya."

"Setidaknya kau bias datang mengunjungiku satu atau dua hari, selama kau ada disini," Lenore mengeluh.

"Aku minta maaf, Nenek, tapi aku bukan teman yang baik saat itu. Sebenarnya aku cukup resah ketika tahu Baekhyun tidak ada disini, seperti yang kukira pada awalnya, dan aku tidak tahu kemana harus mencarinya."

"Kau putus asa?" Lenore sekarang tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. "Kalau aku tidak tahu lebih baik, kupikir kau mungkin jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apakah itu tidak mungkin?"

"Tidak, tentu mungkin. Hanya saja aku pernah bertemu dengan Lord Baekhyun dan dia adalah seseorang yang luar biasa, walaupun bertubuh kecil. Kau tidak akan melihatnya melompat melakukan semua perintahmu, anakku. Kau tidak akan melihatnya menyetujui semua pendapatmu. Dia sudah terlalu lama mengurus segalanya sendiri dan tidak akan dengan mudah mengambil peran yang lebih rendah, itu juga kalau dia mau menyesuaikan diri, yang sangat kuragukan. Dia seseorang yang tahu apa yang diinginkannya, bukan tipe yang kurasa diinginkan pria sepertimu sebagai istri."

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang belum kuketahui."

"Begitu ya?" Lenore terkekeh.

Ia bias mengatakan satu atau dua hal kepada Chanyeol, tetapi memustuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Untuk apa member amunisi yang tidak diperlukan anak itu? Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada ruginya membuatnya mengerahkan sedikit usaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya kali ini, dan kalau si kecil Baek menyulitkannya, itu lebih baik. Tentu saja kalau Chanyeol gagal menaklukkan pria ungil itu, itu masalah lain. Lenore tidak sudi dihalang-halangi untuk bertemu cicit pertamanya.

"Kau bilang Baekhyun tidak mau menemuimu?" Tanya Lenore sekarang. "Kenapa?"

"Kuharap kau tahu. Ketika kami terakhir keli bersama, aku marah, tetapi kami memang sering bertengkar, jadi itu tidak aneh. Dia baru saja—well, bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya, dia pergi, menghilang, dan sekarang setelah aku berhasil menemukannya lagi, dia menolak bicara denganku. Banyak hal yang ingin kuperbaiki, tentu saja, tetapi dia bahkan tidak mau memberiku kesempatan. Seolah-olah dia takut bertemu denganku."

"Entah dia takut atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Kalau dialah yang kau inginkan, anakku, kau hanya perlu mencari cara, bukan? Dan kukira aku akan tetap tinggal di London untuk sementara untuk mengawasi kemajuanmu. Kau tentu saja harus ingat mengundangku ke pernikahanmu, kalau memang akan ada pernikahan."

Chanyeol tetap ditempat ketika neneknya pergi. Suasana hati neneknya membaik, suasana hati Chanyeol memburuk. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak merasa bahwa neneknya mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

 **-Firelight-**

"Baek? Kau sudah bangun?" Luhan mengetuk pintu, lalu terkejut ketika pintu terbuka begitu cepat. "Oh, ternyata kau sudah bangun."

"Tentu saja sudah. Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa kau bisa bangun sepagi ini?"

"Kukira kita bisa keluar bersama pagi ini, berkuda, atau berbelanja, kau tahu, seperti yang kita lakukan dulu."

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor, kakaknya disampingnya. "Itu pasti menyenangkan, tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Oh, ayolah, Baek. Aku hanya punya dua minggu untuk berkunjung sementara Tuan Dashkov pergi menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya. Kenyataannya, ia merasa konyol karena dua minggu lagi kita akan menikah namun sekarang dia masih berbisnis dan membiarkan aku menghabiskan musim panas disini."

"Begitulah," Baekhyun membenarkan, tersenyum tanpa terkejut. Tepat tiga bulan sebelum kepulangannya, keluarganya mengumumkan pada publik bahwa Luhan St. John sudah bertunangan dengan Sehun Dashkov setelah keduanya bertemu pada pesta dansa Kedutaan Besar. Luhan memang tidak tertarik pada politik dan bisnis, namun ia harus menggantikan keberadaan Baekhyun yang menghilang saat itu demi martabat keluarganya.

"Omong kosong. Aku hanya ingin semuanya seperti masa lalu, sebelum kau.. maksudku.."

"Sebelum apa?"

"Oh, kau tahu."

"Lu," Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Oh, aku dan Sehun akan menikah dua minggu dari sekarang dan sebelum kau juga menikah, atau sesuatu seperti itu, dan—"

"Aku tidak akan menikah, Lu, dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menikah?"

"Jangan begitu cepat marah. Apa yang harus kupikirkan? Itu bukan rahasia, kau tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Pelayan-pelayanmu jelas senang, kisahnya sangat romantis, dan mereka tentu saja menceritakan semuanya kepada pelayanku. Ada pria paling tampan di dunia yang mengetuk pintumu dua hari sekali, mengirimu hadiah, bunga, dan surat—"

"Siapa bilang dia tampan?"

Luhan tertawa. "Yang benar saja Baek, kenapa kau begitu defensif? Aku sudah pernah melihatnya, tentu saja. Seorang pangeran Rusia sudah sewajarnya memancing rasa penasaran." Mereka sudah tiba di ruang makan tempat Earl sarapan, tetapi Luhan tidak mengakhiri obrolan. "Seseorang menunjukkannya kepadaku beberapa minggu lalu, dan aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengenalnya. Lalu kudengar betapa keras usahanya menemuimu. Menegangkan sekali! Bagaimana kau bias bertemu dengannya? Ayolah, Baek, kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku sudah mengatakan pertemuanku dengan Sehun kepadamu."

Baekhyun duduk, mengabaikan tatapan yang dilemparkan ayahnya kepadanya. Ayahnya juga sedang menunggu jawabannya, tetapi Baekhyun tetap ingin merahasiakan kebenaran.

"Tak ada yang bias diceritakan," kata Baekhyun acuh tak acuh. "Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di Rusia."

"Tak ada yang bias diceritakan!" Gorge St. John mendengus. "Dia orangnya, bukan?"

"Bukan, dia bukan orangnya," Baekhyun mengulangi setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama enam kali selama tiga minggu terakhir.

"Maksudmu, ayah Jackson?" Luhan terkesiap.

"Oh, diamlah, Lu. Tidak ada bedanya siapa dia. Aku tidak ingin berhubangan dengannya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Baekhyun berdiri, melemparkan tatapan kepada adiknya, lalu ayahnya, yang menyatakan dia sudah muak. "Aku akan mengajak Jackson ke taman. Saat kembali, aku tidak mau mendengar pria itu disebut-sebut lagi. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusan sendiri, dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah ingin melihatnya lagi. Titik."

Ketika Baekhyun pergi, Luhan melirik ayahnya, taut wajah ayahnya menyatakan kalau dia juga tertekan. "Menurutkmu apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu sampai membuatnya begitu marah?"

"Marah? Menurutmu hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa lagi dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara tentang pria itu? Apakah kau sudah bicara dengan pria itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah ada ketika dia datang," George mengakui. "Tapi kurasa aku harus mengunjunginya. Kalau dia memang ayah Jackson—"

"Oh, tidak, Ayah tidak akan memaksa mereka menikah, bukan? Baek tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, kecuali dia sendiri yang berbaikan dengan pria itu. Tapi bagaimana dia bias melakukannya kalau dia tidak mau menemui pria itu?"

 **-Firelight-**

Baekhyun berjalan disepanjang pinggiran pohon, tetap di bawah keteduhan. Ia juga mengawasi Jackson yang bergerak-gerak di selimutnya dibawah sinar matahari, walaupun pengasuhnya, Alice, duduk disampingnya. Saat itu pertengahan bulan September, tetapi setelah menghabiskan seluruh musim dingin di Rusia, matahari Inggris membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman berada di luar terlalu lama. Jackson, di lain sisi, senang berada di luar dan suka melihat daun-daun musim gugur melayang melewatinya.

Pada umur empat setengah bulan, Jackson semakin aktif dan butuh pegawasan. Kesenangannya sekarang, setelah ia tahu, adalah bergoyang maju-mundur di atas kaki dan tangannya. Tahap berikutnya, menurut pengasuhnya, adalah merangkak. Baekhyun berharap ia tahu lebih banyak tentang bayi. Tetapi ia belajar, dan merasa senang dengan setiap tahap pembelajaran Jackson.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun berputar, langsung merasa marah, matanya berkilat-kilat, tetapi setelah satu kali pandang kea rah Chanyeol, semua amarah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Itu ada bagusnya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol tahu pria itu masih bisa membangkitkan emosinya. Chanyeol menatapnya, tidak melirik kea rah Jackson. Baekhyun tidak perlu takut, belum.

Baekhyun merasa bangga beberapa saat kemudian ketika suaranya terdengar begitu tenang."Tantunya ini bukan kebetulan."

"Aku tidak menyerahkan hal-hal seperti ini pada kebetulan."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Baiklah, Chanyeol, karena sepertinya kau tidak mau menyerah dan pulang, katakana padaku apa yang begitu penting sampai kau harus—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Oh, Tuhan, lagi-lagi khayalan, sangat jelas, di siang hari bolong. Baekhyun harus duduk, segera, tapi karena tidak ada bangku di dekat sana (ia _tidak boleh_ pingsan di kaki Chanyeol), batang pohon terdekat sudah cukup, dan Baekhyun berjalan kesana dengan terhuyung, merasa bersyukur ketika bersandar di sana. Mungkin Chanyeol akan memudar, seperti khayalan pada umumnya.

"Kau mendengarku, Baek."

"Kau tidak."

"Tidak apa?"

"Mencintaiku."

"Lagi-lagi keraguan." Suara Chanyeol berubah tajam, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mendongak menatapnya. "Pertama-tama nenekku, sekarang kau. Demi Tuhan, kenapa sulit sekali percaya bahwa aku bisa—"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan nenekmu?.. Oh, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia memberitahumu dia baru-baru ini datang mengunjungiku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Pria itu tidak mau menatap matanya, hanya melihat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, kea rah manapun selain pada Chanyeol. Ada apa dengannya? Chanyeol sudah tidak melihatnya selama hamper satu tahun. Satu tahun! Ia harus menahan desakan untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, wanita itu mengubah topic pembicaraan ketika Chanyeol mencoba menyatakan cintanya. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Rasanya seperti pisau yang menghujamnya, tetapi alih-alih darah, amarah yang mengalir keluar.

"Baiklah, Baek, kita akan membicarakan nenekku," kata Chanyeol dingin. "Ya, dia bilang dia sudah bertemu denganmu. Dia juga berpikir kita tidak akan cocok, seperti yang kau kira."

"Well, kita memang tidak akan cocok."

"Kau tahu benar kita cocok!"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak!" Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya. "Apakah aku berteriak padamu? Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya, walaupun aku punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Kau memperalatku, Alexandrov. Kau memperalatku untuk membuat Tatiana-mu cemburu. Kau tidak pernah pergi ke Austria. Kau ada di St. Petersburg selama itu, bermuram durja karena sakit hati setelah sang putrid memilih pria lain dan bukannya dirimu."

"Dari mana kau dengar omong kosong itu?" tuntut Chanyeol marah. "Memang benar aku tidak pergi ke Austria. Itu hanya alasan yang kaubutuhkan agar kau tidak sempat naik kapal untuk pulang ke Inggris. Tapi aku berbohong karena aku tidak tahan melihatmu meninggalkanku. Demi Tuhan! Ia meledak. "Kau kira akau akan berada jauh darimu yang tinggal di Novii Domik selama itu tanpa alasan lain? Aku membutuhkan alasan itu untuk mencegahmu berlayar pergi dari hidupku. Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada, kalau itu memang kenyataannya, tapi aku tidak percaya sepatah kata pun," sahut Baekhyun keras kepala. "Kau hanya ingin aku ada di dekatmu untuk membuat Tatiana cemburu. Dialah yang kau cintai, tetapi kau tetap akan menikahiku. Well, aku tidak butuh tindakan hebat seperti itu dari siapapun juga, terima kasih. Dan asal kau tahu, sia-sisa saja kalau menikah denganku. Aku pulang ke rumah tanpa skandal sedikitpun, jadi aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan diri sendiri demi aku. Kalau ada orang yang membicarakan diriku, itu karena simpati. Kau tahu, berita yang tersebar adalah aku kawin lari pada saat yang sama dengan adikku, yang membuat ayah kami terkejut. Namun sementara Luhan akan punya suami yang bisa ditunjukannya, aku kehilangan suamiku."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau diyakini sudah menjanda!"

"Aku tidak mendukung anggapan itu, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya. Masalahnya adalah reputasiku masih utuh. Kau membuang-buang waktu mencariku, Chanyeol, kalau menurutmu pernikahan akan menghapus perasaan bersalahmu."

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan? Bahwa aku berlayar ke Inggris hanya karena perasaan bersalah, bukan hanya satu kali, tapi dua kali?"

"Dua kali?"

"Ya, dua kali. Ketika aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di St. Petersburg, aku terpaksa mengira temanmu si Duta Besar sudah mengeluarkanmu dari Rusia. Aku sidah siap menghajar pria itu karena dia berkeras tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi setelah malam di pesta itu."

"Oh, kau tidak melakukannya!" Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Tidak, aku melampiaskan amarahku ditempat lain, pada orang yang pantas mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun menggigil mendengar seberkas kepuasan yang terlihat di mata Chanyeol sejenak, merasa kasihan pada pria yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu. "Apakah orang itu masih hidup?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol tertawa masam. "Ya, sayang sekali. Dan kukira dia mungkin akan menikahi Tatiana. Kau lihat, wanita itu mengira kami berkelahi gara0gara dirinya, dasar wanita bodoh. Dan ketika aku tidak datang menyatakan diri sebagai pemenang, dia pergi menghibur pria yang kalah. Tapi sepanjang pengetahuanku dia menyambut baik orang itu, Baek. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Sebenarnya aku sangat lega ketika dia memilih Lysenko dan bukan aku. Pria itu tidak percaya, tentu saja, karena dia jatuh cinta pada Tatiana. Si idiot itu menyalahkanku ketika Tatian memutuskan hubungan dengannya, dan berpikir kalau dia menyingkirkanku, dia bisa memenangkan Tatiana kembali."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memucat. "Apa maksudmu, menyingkirkanmu?"

"Khawatir, Mungil? Kau pasti mengerti kalau aku merasa itu sulit—"

"Chanyeol" Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Dialah yang bertanggung jawab membuatku tersesat di badai salju, yang membuatku terbaring di tempat tidur selama satu setengah bulan. Selama itu, kalau boleh kutambahkan, kau dengan entengnya keluar negeri."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Baekyun lega. "Dia tidak melukaimu atau apapun?" Melihat Chanyeol yang memberengut, Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Maaf. Aku tidak menganggap enteng.. Satu setengah bulan? Itu pasti demam yang mengerikan." Kerutan di wajah Chanyeol semakin parah. "Well, kalau kau harus tahu, aku tidak keluar dari Rusia, tidak sampai musim panas ini."

"Yang benar saja. Aku menyuruh orang-orang mencarimu kemana-mana, Baek. Aku menyuruh orang mengawasi Kedutaan, menguntit Duta Besar, menyuap pelayan-pelayannya—"

"Tapi dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol. Dia tidak bertemu denganku. Oh, aku memang pergi ke Kedutaan ketika meninggalkan rumahmu, tapi sebelum bertemu dengan Duta Besar, aku bertemu dengan Countess Starov. Dia wanita yang sangat menyenangkan dan mudah diajak bicara. Ketika aku menyebut-nyebut bahwa aku butuh tempat tinggal untuk sementara, dia sagat murah hati dan membuka pintu rumahnya untukku."

"Kau piker Vladimir begitu ceroboh sampai dia tidak menyuruh orang mengikutimu hari itu, bukan?"

"Malah sebaliknya," balas Baekhyun. "Karena itulah Countess menyarankan agar aku bertukar pakaian dengan pelayannnya. Aku keluar melewati jalan yang sama ketika aku masuk, tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang, dan menghabiskan sisa musim dingin itu bersama Olga Starov. Apakah kau mengenalnya? Dia wanita yang baik, memang agak eksentrik, dan—"

"Kenapa kau merasa perlu bersembunyi dariku? Apakah kau tahu aku hamper gila karena mencemaskanmu yang pergi dalam cuaca seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi," protes Baekhyun, tetapi buru-buru mengoreksi, "Well, mungkin awalnya aku memang bersembunyi. Aku—" Tidak, ia tidak akan mengakui dirinya takut kalau berteu dengan Chanyeol lagi, semua tekadnya yang tegas akan goyah, apalagi kondisinya pasti terlihat jelas. "Anggap saja aku masih marah karena—karena—"

"Ya? Karena aku memperalatmu? Karena aku berbohong kepadamu? Karena aku jatuh cinta pada wanita lain?"

Ejekan tajam dalam nada suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun malu. Rona panas menjalari pipi Baekhyun. Apakah ia benar-benar mempercayai semua itu? Apakah ia tidak curiga ketika Chanyeol muncul di Brockley Hall hari itu, yang membuatnya panik dan melarikan diri ke London, bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan ada disana kalau pria itu mencintai wanita lain?

 _Pikirkanlah, Baekhyun. Kau tidak mampu bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu terakhir karena kau mungkin salah. Kau juga tahu dia akan marah karena kau merahasiakan Jackson. Kau takut, sederhana saja._

Tetapi teidak sekali pun Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol mencintainya. Ia sudah menyingkirkan kemungkinan itu ke dalam dunia khayalan. Bisakah impian seperti itu menjadi kenyataan? Tetapi ia melupakan reaksi Chanyeol ketika tahu tentang indentitas Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku, Chanyeol. Kau marah ketika berpikir kau terpaksa menikahiku. Kau begitu marah sampai meninggalkan kota. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?"

"Sebagai pria yang cerdas, Baek, kadang-kadang kau memang tidak bijaksana. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, bukan padamu. Malam itu, sebelum aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, aku memberitahu Sehun bahwa aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu. Dan ironisnya, kurang dari sebulan kemudian, Kyungsoo pulang bersama suaminya, Kai."

"Tapi kukira—"

"Kai semua berpikir begitu. Dan kepulangannya membebaskanku dari kewajiban-kewajibanku. Aku bisa saja menikah denganmu saat itu, Baek, tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Tapi malam itu, di pesta itu, yang bisa kuikirkan adalah betapa aku sudah bersalah padamu dan bagaimana kau tidak mungkin memaafkanku. Aku merasa ngeri dengan sikapku sendiri, terutama sejak aku melihat kenyataan dalam lukisan potret dirimu buatan Kyungsoo, tetapi aku degan keras kepala mengabaikannya supaya aku tetap bisa mengendalikanmu. Mengakui siapa dirimu berarti mengambil resiko kehilangan dirimu, dan aku tidak bisa menanggungnya. Walau akhirnya aku memang kehilangan dirimu."

"Chanyeol—"

"Lord Baekhyun, pipi Jackson sudah memerah," Alice menyela. "Apakah Anda ingin saya memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih sejuk, atau apakah saya harus membawanya pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati, melotot ke arah wanita itu, ingin mencekiknya karena membawa Jackson begitu dekat dengan ayahnya. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya memandang si pengasuh dan anak itu sekilas. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya, seolah menganggap—apa, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Tetapi sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengatakan sesuatu, menjawab si pengasuh, berbohong kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti sudah memikirkan pertanyaan si pengasuh dan menebaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol berputar cepat, menatap Jackson dengan tajam, membuat Baekhyun lemah. Lalu ia mengambil anak itu dari pengasuhnya, menatap anak itu, mengamati setiap detail kecil disana, dan Jackson diam-diam balas menatapnya, seperti biasa merasa takjub dengan sesuatu yang baru. Da ayahnya jelas sesuatu yang baru baginya.

"Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. "Aku hendak memberitahumu ketika aku menemuimu di St. Petersburg. Sungguh. Tapi setelah apa yang kau katakana pada hari pertama itu, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, lalu.. setelah pesta itu, aku terlalu kesal, marah, dan—dan terluka. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, tapi tidak kalau kau merasa terpaksa menikah denganku. Dan—dan aku tidak bersembunyi darimu. Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu dan kau tidak mencariku, aku sering keluar. Aku bahkan meewati rumahmu. Tapi kurasa kau sudah meninggalkan kota."

Chanyeol mendongak saat itu, untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun, "..mencarimu."

"Sekarang aku tahu. Tapi saat itu, aku menyerah, memutuskan mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi. Jadi, aku pulang begitu Jackson sudah cukup besar untuk berpergian. Kau berhak tahu tentang dirinya. Aku tidak menyangkal itu. Dan aku pasti sudah menulis surat kepadamu untuk memberitahumu. Tapi kau muncul disini begitu cepat. Aku baru saja tiba, baru pulang kesini selama sebulan."

"Ketika aku tidak bisa menemukanmu disini, aku kembali ke Rusia. Dan ketika aku masih tidak bisa menemukanmu disana, aku kembali kesini. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Tapi kau punya banyak waktu untuk memberitahuku sejak aku tiba. Aku mengunjungimu setiap hari."

"Aku tahu, tapi—aku takut."

"Takut apa? Takut aku akan merampasnya darimu? Takut aku marah? Baek, aku sangat bahagia. Dia—dia luar biasa! Bayi paling _cantik_ yang pernah kulihat."

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat rasa bangga dimata Chanyeol selagi pria itu menempelkan pipinya di pipi Jackson dan memeluk anak itu sebelum menyerahkannya kembali ke tangan si pengasuh. "Bawa dia pulang," katanya pada wanita itu. "Anak buahku akan mendampingimu, dan majikanmu akan segera menyusul."

Dengan satu lambaian tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat kereta yang diparkir di belakang keretanya sendiri dan Vladimir turu dari kereta itu untuk menjemput pengasuh Jackson. Vladimir yang baik. Selalu ada disana kalau dibutuhkan, selalu membantu. Kalau bukan karena pria itu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tidak akan melahirkan Jackson. Dan berpikir betapa ia pernah sangat membenci pria itu..

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa sampai kereta pergi, baru berbalik kepada Baekhyun, matanya menunjukkan semua kelembutan yang ada dalam dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Maukah kau membuatku menjadi pria yang paling bahagia dengan memberiku kehormatan untuk menikahimu? Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

"Aku—"

Jari Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. "Sebelum kau berkata apa-apa, ingatlah, Mungil. Kalau aku tidak suka jawabanmu, kau mungkin akan mendapati dirimu diculik lagi, kau dan anak itu, dan kalian tidak mungkin kabur dariku kali ini."

"Kau berjanji?"

Chanyeol berteriak dan menggendong Baekhyun, memutarnya satu kali sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun meluncur menuruni tubuhnya dan menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Baekhyun. Semua kesepian menyakitkan selama berbulan-bulan tercurah disana. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada tempat tidur di dekat sana.

 **-Firelight-**

Vladimir menunggu mereka di pintu masuk ketika Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya. Dengan gembira Chanyeol memeluk pelayan setianya dengan erat, membuat pria yang malang itu sesak nafas.

"Dia bilang ya, Vladimir!"

"Sudah saya duga, Pangeran. Selamat, dan juga untuk Anda, My Lord."

"Terima kasih, Vladimir." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau tidak perlu sekaku itu. Hanya karena aku akan menjadi majikan barumu, tidak berarti akan ada banyak perubahan. Aku orang yang pemaaf, kau tahu. Aku berjanji hanya akan mencambukmu pada hari Sabtu."

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika pipi Vladimir memerah. "Dia tidak tahu kau hanya bergurau, Baek. Kau benar-benar harus lebih berhati-hati memilih sasaranmu."

"Omong kosong. Dia tahu aku bercanda. Dia hanya merasa bersalah. Bukankah begitu, Vladimir?"

"Ya, My Lord."

"Well, kau boleh melupakannya, temanku." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

Baekhyun berbalik, melepaskan topi dan sarung tangannya, dan hanya Chanyeol yang mendengar Vladimir mendesah. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri, menggeleng. Calon istrinya akan menjadi terror dirumahnya. Orang-orangnya tidak akan pernah tahu kapan Baekhyun serius atau tidak, tapi hal itu jelas akan membuat mereka waspada. Lalu Chanyeol menyadari hal yang sama juga berlaku pada dirinya sendiri, dan senyumnya melebar. Ia tidak peduli. Selama Baekhyun selalu didekatnya, bahagia dan mencintainya, Baekhyun boleh menggodanya sepuas hati.

Ia menoleh kea rah Vladimir. "Duchess mengharapkan kedatanganku untuk makan siang. Kau harus memberitahunya.. Tidak, sebaiknya bawa dia kesini. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun meringis. "Tentu saja, tapi kurasa aku harus memperingatkanmu, Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan terlalu senang dengan beritamu. Pertemuan pertama kami tidak berjalan baik. Aku menolak membiarkannya melihat Jackson, dan kurasa dia tidak terlalu senang dengan itu."

"Maksudmu dia sudah tahu?"

"Dia tahu aku pulang membawa anak. Dia jelas curiga anak itu anakmu. Sonya sudah menulis surat kepadanya dan mengeluh tentang aku, kau tahu."

Chanyeol tertawa pendek. "Astaga, si tua itu.. Aku tahu dia merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Tapi kau salah, kau tahu. Dia sangat mengagumi semangatmu, itu istilah yang dikatakannya. Dan ia berkata, sama seperti aku, agar kita bersatu. Sekarang, aku tahu kenapa. Dia ingin menggendong cicitnya."

"Oh, ternyata kau, Baek." George St. John muncul di puncak tangga. "Kukira aku mendengar suara, tapi aku tidak mengerti omong kosong itu. Sedang berlatih bahasa Perancis-mu lagi?"

"Turunlah, Ayah. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan calon menantumu."

"Orang Rusia itu?"

"Ya."

"Jadi _memang_ dia," kata George puas.

"Ya, _memang_ dia."

Baekhyun melirih Chanyeol untuk melihat apakah pria itu kesal karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Chanyeol tidak terlihat kesal. Tetapi ini akan sulit. Ayah Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Perancis.

"Aku heran kenapa kau mengulur-ulur waktu mengakuinya." Kata George ketika tiba di dasar tangga. "Aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu lebih awal, kau tahu."

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya sendiri, terima kasih, tanpa bantuan siapapun."

"Dan kukira akulah yang melakukan pengejaran," kata Chanyeol dalam bahasa Inggris yang sempurna, dan kepada George, "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, My Lord."

Baekhyun berputar kearah Chanyeol, matanya menyipit berkilat-kilat. "Ternyata kau—kau—"

"Tolol? Brengsek? Bajingan? Oh, kitatidak boleh melupakan penjahat sialan. Dan itu hanya beberapa panggilan yang kau lemparkan kepadaku ketika kaupikir aku tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris."

"Apakah itu adil?"

"Adil, Mungil? Tidak. Menghibur? Ya. Kau benar-benar manis ketika kau meggerutu sendiri kalau sedang marah."

"Dia memang begitu." George membenarkan. "Aku selalu berpikir begitu. Dia mendapat kebiasaan itu dari ibunya, kau tahu. Mereka tipe orang yang bisa melakukan pembicaraan yang menarik, sendirian."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku menyerah." Lalu mengubah topik pembicaraan, dengan penuh harap, "Apakah Luhan ada? Ia pasti ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

"Itu harus menunggu sampai malam ini, Baek. Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentang belanja. Aku sendiri baru hendak pergi. Kau akan datang untuk makan malam bukan?" Ia mengajukan pertanyaan terakhirnya untuk Chanyeol. "Harus membahas rencana pernikahan, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak akan melewatkannya," Chanyeol menegaskan.

Pintu depan terbuka lebar tepat ketika Chanyeol tiba disana, dan Luhan melangkah masuk. "Sudah kembali secepat ini?" sapa George. "Begitu juga Baekhyun, dan kurasa dia punya berita untukmu."

"Oh?" Luhan melirik ke balik bahu ayahnya dan terkesiap, melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri berdekatan. "Oh!" Dan ia bergegas ke sana, meninggalkan ayahnya yang pergi sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka berdua dan menjelaskan kabar gembiranya. Tetapi Luhan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Karena baru pertama kali melihat Chanyeol dari dekat, Luhan hanya bisa menatap pria itu, terpesona. Baekhyun harus menyiku rusuk Luhan untuk menyadarkan kakaknya.

"Oh! Maafkan aku." Luhan pulih kembali, merona. "Aku sangat gembira akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, bukannya aku sering mendengar tentang dirimu. Baek sangat tertutup dan.. Apakah ini berarti kau akan membawa Baekhyun ke Rusia? Dingin sekali disana."

"Malah sebaliknya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kurasa kami akan menghabiskan kebanyakan waktu untuk berpergian untuk memeriksa berbagai usahaku." Ia menatap Baekhyun. "Aku sudah diperingatkan tentang apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidak mengawasi investasiku."

Luhan menertawakan tatapan diantara kedua orang itu. "Menyenangkan sekali! Baek selalu ingin berpergian. Dan dia sangat pintar berbisnis. Kau akan membiarkannya membantu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sekarang, walaupun aku ingin mengenal keluarganya lebih baik, aku harus bertanya padamu, Luhan, apakah kau bisa membiarkan kami berdua sebentar? Baekhyun baru setuju menikah denganku, dan masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya." _atau kulakukan padanya, lebih tepat._ Chanyeol tersenyum singkat.

"Tentu saja!" Luhan menyetujui dengan penuh semangat, tetapi ia jelas akan menyetujui apa saja yang diminta Chanyeol, mengingat ia begitu terpesona. "Aku harus merapikan barang-barangku dan—dan sampai jumpa nanti, kuharap."

Baekhyun merasa geli melihat sikap Luhan, tetapi tidak terkejut. Sudah berapa kali ia sendiri merasa bingung ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata gelap sensual itu? Malah Baekhyun masih merasa terguncang, yang diragukannya akan pulih dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol berkata mencintai Baekhyun. _Aku_ , batin Baekhyun. Itu luar biasa. _Bagaimana mungkin aku seberuntung itu?_

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Luhan menghilang di puncak tangga, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menuntunnya ke ruang duduk.

"Kau tidak punya rencana lain malam ini, bukan?" kata Baekhyun. "Maksudku, ayahku membuatmu terdesak."

"Semua rencanaku berhubungan denganmu, Mungil," sahut Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu, Baekhyun menyadari apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol sekarang. Tatapan dalam mata pria itu menegaskannya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencoba terdengar kaget, tetapi senyum yang melengkung di bibirnya mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Ini bukan rumahmu, kau tahu. Pelayan disini selalu membuka pintu dan menyerbu masuk." Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan meraih kursi terdekat dan mendorong benda itu mengganjal pintu. "Kau sangat nakal."

"Benar," Chanyeol tidak menyangkal, memeluk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, lebih dekat lagi. "Begitu juga kau, cintaku."

"Manis sekali," gumam Baekhyun di bibir Chanyeol. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Cintaku. Kau memang cintaku, kau tahu. Tanpa dirimu, tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupku."

 _Kau dengar itu, Baek? Apakah sekarang kau percaya?_

Baekhyun percaya. Dongeng itu sudah menjadi kenyataan.

 **-The End-**

 _Akhirnya sudah sampai di chapter terakhir. Banyak sekali typo disini, iya karena ini long-ass chapter dan udah males nge-proofread setelah membuat kalian semua menunggu luar biasa lama. Terima kasih kepada semua readers dan silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca apalagi yang komen, it makes me really happy :))). Luar biasa salut sama kalian for always sticking till the end, apalagi yang bacanya nggak di skip-skip. Aku mau ngasih SECRET MINI RANDOM GIVEAWAY!_

 _Jadi, bulan July besok aku akan ke Seoul untuk urusan kerjaan, dan sebagai apresiasi aku bakal ngasih kalian beberapa stuffs dari Seoul. Tapi aku nggak ngerti bakal ada berapa winner(s) dan hadiahnya apa juga aku belum tahu (cuma jgn berharap album EXO ya, hehe, namanya aja mini), jadi nanti secara personal aku bakal hubungi kalau kalian beruntung, kalau kalian tidak aku hubungi, berarti kalian kurang beruntung :(((. However, kalau kalian berminat ada banyak waktu buat berpartisipasi, please kindly ikutin rules dibawah ya :))))_

 ** _RULES:_**

 ** _GIVEAWAY DIBUKA PADA HARI INI 6 JUNI DAN DITUTUP PADA 11 JULI. PEMENANG DIUMUMKAN PADA 15-16 JULI. KALAU KAMU MENULIS KOMEN DILUAR TANGGAL TERSEBUT, TIDAK AKAN DIHITUNG._**

 _1) Pastikan punya aku aff, supaya aku bisa PM kalau-kalau kamu yang beruntung_

 _2) Kalau kamu nggak punya akun aff, bisa kamu tinggalkan ID Line (bukan nomer HP/akun IG). Tapi tidak akan diutamakan_

 _3) Kalau kamu baca semua koleksi cerita aku, kasih tau ya cerita favorit kamu yang mana (selain Firelight) dan kenapa_

 _4) Kalau kamu nggak baca cerita lain dari akun aku, kamu nggak perlu concern sama poin 3-4. Tapi kalau kamu baca bakal jadi nilai lebih_

 _5) Tulis di bawah pesan dan kesan kalian selama membaca FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Apa aja yang bikin kalian gemes nungguin (hehe) atau malah scene favorit, terserah._

 _6) Pemenang bakal aku pilih random dan subjektif tanpa kriteria khusus. Jadi, pastikan komenan kamu menarik buat aku baca ya._

 _Pengumuman selanjutnya, buat kamu yang pengen nitip stuffs dari Seoul, bisa kontak aku secara personal ke **ID Line dhillajune atau PM aku ke akun ini**. Disana aku bakal ke banyak tempat, misal, ICN, Gyeongbokgoong, Changdeokgoong, Hanok Village, Gangnam (COEX, SM, JYP, FNC, CUBE), Mapo (Hongdae, YG), Myeongdong, Namsan, Namdaemun Market, DDP, Hangang, Insadong, Cheonggyecheon Stream, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi. Jadi kalau kamu mau nitip Paper Greeting atau nitip pasang gembok di Namsan, bisa. Tapi ini nggak gratis ya guys, kan kalian nitip, means bayar, kan gak mungkin juga aku bayarin expenses kalian pake uang aku. Untuk pricelist dan hal-hal detail lainnya silahkan langsung personal kontak ke aku ya. _

_Oh, anyway, sekuel? Some time later, setelah lebaran ya, kan bakal ada rated M scene nya, hehe. Maaf buat long-author note-nya dan terima kasih buat segalanya :))_


End file.
